A Twist in Fate
by mrsalh32611
Summary: After his father dies aboard the Queen's Gambit, Oliver Queen must find out not only how to step into the life his father had wanted for him and honor his memory but how to live his life fully as well. Maybe meeting the bright and bubbly Felicity Smoak a year and half afterwards is just the twist in his fate he needs to do both. NO ISLAND AU story. The Gambit went down in 2004.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So here is my newest multi-chapter work guys... the no island au story... chapter one is sort of a prologue and sets up the rest of the story... chapter two jumps forward in time a bit (which you will see next week when I post it)... no Felicity in this chapter but still a lot of info so enjoy and tell me what you think...**

 **Also as always I have to thank my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **There is a polyvore for this story so check out my profile/bio for the link**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and this is all for fun**

A constant electronic beeping pulled him from his sleep. The room was dark although it was nearly 2 in the afternoon. A groan rolled out from within him as he fought to wake enough to deal with the disturbance. Oliver lifted his head from beneath the covers and rolled over to reach out for his phone, finding a warm body wrapped around him instead. A smile grew across his face as he remembered that he had been at his father's cabin in the woods, on their private property outside of Starling, for the last 5 days. And not alone either. Both of them had needed to escape the pressures of their lives back in Starling or at college.

For Oliver, those pressures included not living up to the perfect son image his father and mother had wanted of him. They wanted a son who would attend an Ivy League school, graduate with his M.B.A. then run right back home to Starling to help run the family business; taking it over from his dad in the future and settling down with a wife and a family. Another person pressuring him was his girlfriend, Laurel. She had been pushing for them to move to the next stage in their relationship. She was ready to settle down and start a life together whereas Oliver wasn't sure what his life was meant to be. Oliver saw all of this as if someone else had planned every second of everyday for the rest of his life. They all expected him to live a life he didn't want and be happy about it. So the first chance he got, he rebelled. And what better to do that than to run off with your girlfriend's little sister?

Sara had just dropped out of school, just like him but it was Central City University instead of Harvard University. She had been a breath of fresh air in his life. A little excitement and fun with no strings attached really. He knew that Laurel would never know so what harm could it be to have his fun until Sara moved on to something else. Or somebody else. She was just the distraction he had needed.

He originally invited her onto the boat with his father. Robert Queen had decided to take a couple weeks off and sail on their yacht to China and back. Oliver was looking forward to being away from the city but Sara felt a little awkward getting on a boat with his father and spending the time with Oliver in a very non-platonic way when his father knew Oliver was still dating Laurel. Sara was already lying to her family. She didn't like putting his father in the middle of all of this. So the cabin it was. That way Oliver wouldn't have to hear a lecture from his mother about wasting his life seeking momentary enjoyment but was close enough that if the time fell apart he could always head home and hang out with Tommy.

"Oll'e! Too ear'y. 'ake it stop!" Sara groaned as the beeping woke her. They had enjoyed a couple bottles of tequila the night prior while playing games together. It had lead to a lot of information and several rounds of sex shared between the two lovers and a hangover from hell this morning for them both.

Oliver chuckled slightly, enjoying the lightness that Sara's mood brought him as he placed a kiss on her back between her shoulder blades. He felt her shift closer to him and heard a soft moan come from her. He was awake now so might as well enjoy their time together. But the beeping started again, reminding him what had pulled him out of his slumber in the first place. He reached over her body to the side table and snatched up his phone. Glancing at its display, he saw that it was Thea calling him. He answered it reluctantly.

"Hey Speedy! What's up?"

"Ollie?" Thea whimpered into the other side of the line. Oliver sat up immediately, her tone and quiet sobs alerting him to danger.

"Thea? What's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's dad. He's… he's missing."

"Missing?" Oliver asked as he felt Sara turn to watch him, trying to find out what has him so agitated.

"He was on his yacht. Near China. When a bad storm hit. They're saying… they're saying they can't reach him now. Ollie, I'm scared." Thea explained, her voice broken with more soft sobs and sniffling.

Oliver twisted to sit up on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his long hair. "It's okay, Speedy. I know its scary but everything is going to be fine. They'll find Dad. Is Mom there? Is Mom at home with you?"

Thea huffed out a breath. "Yeah she's at home but she is a wreck right now. The lawyers and some of the board members are here trying to comfort and help her. I didn't know who to call. Can you come home, Ollie? I really need you here."

"Right away Speedy. I'll be there soon. Tell Mom I'm on my way okay?"

"Okay. Just be careful."

"I will. Love you Speedy."

"Love you too, Ollie." With those last few words uttered so quietly over the line, Thea released the call and Oliver felt his world flip on its head.

OQ

OQ

OQ

Oliver walked through his bedroom door and took in a deep breath. Today had been difficult. Burying your father is not something you can ever prepare for. Burying an empty casket is worse. He felt just as empty inside right now and everyone said this would help them all find closure over his father's accident but he didn't feel that way right now.

It has been 3 weeks since that dreadful call came in. Robert Queen had vanished when the Queen's Gambit sunk near the North China Sea. No survivors had been found. Days after the news broke, the search went from a rescue search to a battle to find any sign of a body. To return him to his family and allow them to fully mourn their loss. Unfortunately that was not how it played out. Moira had held out hope that he would be found; that no body meant he could have survived and was simply lost. Thea clinged to that hope as well. But as days continued to pass without any signs of him, they all had to come to terms with the idea that the man they all loved and had seen just a few short weeks ago was never returning to them. They would never hear his voice again, feel his embrace, seek his guidance with their troubles, or see him at their celebrations.

Today Moira had a private ceremony on the mansion grounds to have Robert remembered and buried close to his family, whether he was in the pine box that they put in the ground or not. Moira, who had not been easily consoled by Walter Steele, had sobbed through the ceremony. Thea, who sat between her mother and brother during the ceremony, was just as distraught. Oliver had wanted to hold it together for his mother and sister but it was a struggle. He still hadn't fully accepted the news and was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his father would never be home again. Waking up in the mornings was the hardest. Coming down the stairs for breakfast and expecting him there to ridicule his life choices.

Oliver had also not fully wrapped his mind around what Robert's death meant to the family business. Queen Consolidated had lost its CEO and founder. Now the burden was set on his shoulders. Walter had been running the business for the last few weeks while the family dealt with the search and funeral. Oliver had a meeting with his father's lawyers as well as the board set for next week. He knew what they had to say and was not looking forward to that notion. Was he really ready to step into his father's place and lead a Fortune 500 company? He had just dropped out of his 4th Ivy League college when his father left on his trip and now he was to run a multi-billion dollar company into the future. He had no idea how to do that and it scared him. For the first time since hearing the news, Oliver truly missed his father because he had no one to turn to for guidance now.

Oliver had left the wake downstairs to have a moment alone. His mind was scattered in its thoughts. He was dealing with losing his father, helping his mother and sister grieve, then the matter of Laurel and their relationship. Or lack of one. When he had returned home, Thea had called Laurel to try and locate him because he wasn't answering his phone. Laurel had thought Oliver had gone out of town with Tommy but when Thea told her Tommy was with her, Laurel knew he had lied to her. She had come over to help comfort his little sister and mother until he returned which made showing up with Sara in tow inconvenient as ever. One look and she knew they had been together. Laurel didn't say a word to him that day. She had stayed away and ignored both of them for a week before finally losing it on Sara at home. Once their father had found out what happened and that Sara had dropped out of college, he demanded that she re-enroll. Sara had fought it and ran back to Central City, wanting to put some distance between her and her family at this time. A fury had grown in Laurel that day and she showed up at the mansion with the intent to confront Oliver. That was the day they changed over to a search for bodies instead of survivors so she decided against it. A week later, she returned and an hour of screaming and spitting venomous words at him in his room, Oliver and Laurel were done. She walked out with the mindset to never see him again. Oliver had felt truly ashamed for the first time in his life. He knew his dad would be disappointed in him with his actions.

Oliver had blamed the fact that everyone was planning his life for him and pressuring him for his slip up but he knew that was wrong. He knew that he never truly loved Laurel and this was a way out of their relationship without actually saying the words. He had cheated on her countless times prior, some of which she knew about. But she never left him over them. That sting was still with him.

"Hey buddy! How's it going in here?" Tommy asked hesitantly as he peeked into Oliver's room. He had seen his friend's head hanging lower than usually and it seemed that the young male was carrying the weight of all of this on his shoulders.

"Not really sure, man. I keep thinking that Sara and I could have been on that boat. I keep…" Oliver sighed and glanced out of his window, out to the gardens where he had left his father's headstone just an hour earlier. "Is it bad that I am grateful we weren't? That we survived because we went to the cabin instead? I mean my dad died out there but we didn't."

"No man. It's okay to feel that way. It's normal. It doesn't mean you love you dad less or will miss him less. Just means you're happy to be alive." Tommy explained as he moved and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder in support.

"Thanks Tommy. For being here for the last few weeks. I know it has meant a lot to Thea. Me too."

"Of course. Where else would I be? Your dad was more of a father to me than my own. So I will always be here to help you and your family through anything." Oliver nodded silently as the two just fell into a peaceful silence for a few minutes. Tommy cleared his throat before asking, "So how are you doing with this?"

"Well Mom is still crying herself to sleep each night and today is the longest she has been out of her room and properly dressed so I guess that is a win. Even if it took me begging Thea to help me get her out of there. All she wants to do is look at old photos and videos of all of us together. Of them. She keeps playing their wedding song over and over again.

"And Thea! She is having hard days at school because all the kids are treating her like a leper. Some unsure how to talk to her about her loss but most gossiping about her or our family behind her back. I wanted to take her away from school while we deal with all of this but she refused. She doesn't want to give them more to talk about. I get it but I hate seeing how upset she is when she gets home every day."

"What about you? I know how your mom and sister have been. Thea told me a lot of that earlier. I even offered to go to school with her as her bodyguard and beat up anyone she wished but she just laughed and shrugged it off. Said I would be the one to get beat up. Not sure how I feel about that. I think she was joking but then I'm not sure because she didn't smile after saying it. You think your sister thinks I'm a pussy?"

Oliver let a soft laugh go and felt a little pressure in his chest release. Tommy could always brighten his mood no matter what was going on it seemed. "Really man, I have no clue how I feel. How I'm doing. I'm hanging on by a thread. Most of the day it hurts to even breathe. I feel like I am failing my mom and sister because I can't make their pain go away.

"Then there is the company. I have a strong feeling that they are going to want me to run it. I'm not ready for that. I mean, come on, I couldn't even finish a full year of college without dropping out. How do I run a multi-billion dollar company? I'm going to run it straight into the ground. That was my dad's company. He built it up from nothing and worked hard for it his whole life just about. I can't be the one that pulls it down. I can't fail him again." Oliver's voice dropped to a whisper towards the end of his speech, as he moved to his bed and flopped heavily onto it.

"Fail him? Ollie, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked moving across the room and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Oliver.

"It's just… I know he wasn't happy that I kept dropping out of college. Never finishing anything I said I would. Tommy, I failed him by thinking I could just breeze through life on my trust fund and royalties from QC. How many times did my dad have to get up in the middle of the night to bail me out of trouble after working hard all day only to turn around and return to work the next day? How many times did he pay my way out of trouble to stop me from actually living through the penalties of my decisions? How often did he know I had been lying to him about so many things in my life because I was only interested in having fun and not growing up?"

"Yeah but that is what parents are for. Protecting us from being hurt or doing stupid stuff."

"But really did we stop doing stupid stuff? No! The proof is the line of women I cheated on Laurel with. The proof is the fact that I am grateful that to be living because my girlfriend's little sister convinced me to go to our cabin and screw her there instead of on the boat with my dad. The proof is that I can't look my sister in the eyes because she saw and heard the fall out after Laurel found out I had cheated on her _yet again_ and with her sister. HER SISTER! Who is that _fucked up_ that they do that to someone they say they love? And for what? To stop her from getting hurt by the truth?! She still got hurt and I have helped to ruin their relationship! And why? Because I was a coward! Too scared to be honest. Too immature. And that's kind of man my dad died thinking I was. An immature, spoiled, party boy that cares for no one other than himself and will never grow up. That's how I failed him." Oliver crumbled into sobs and pain at the thought that his father could have ever thought of him in that way.

"Ollie, I know he didn't feel that way. Didn't think of you that way. Trust me. That's how _my_ dad sees _me_. Robert loved you. He was proud of you. Maybe you have been a bit more of a troublemaker recently than in past years but he loved you. And he knew what kind of man you could be. He believed in you. Especially if he left the company for you to run."

"I don't know if he did yet but that has always been my parents' plan for me so I just assume he did. Plus I have a meeting with mom and the board next week."

"Well you have time to breathe between now and then. Listen, no one expects you to be perfect right now. To know everything. You're dad didn't. I'm sure he made a lot of mistakes in his life. And that's all your problems have been, mistakes. You can fix them. Make them right. If you want to that is."

Oliver dropped his head, staring at his hands in his lap. "I want to. I want to make him proud of me again. I need to grow up. Stop partying. Get my life in order. Starting with my family and it's company. I just don't know how to do that."

"Well you're not alone. You've got me and Thea plus your mom. I'm sure she would have a few ideas on how to make sure the company continues to thrive. So you don't have to do this alone."

"Thanks Tommy. That means the world to me." Oliver smiled softly as he wiped away his few tears.

"Anything for you pal." Tommy wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled him into a hug. A moment later, Tommy pulled away with a confused look on his face. "When you say 'stop partying' do you mean just knocking back to like what only weekends instead of every night?"

"Tommy, man, it's time for me to grow up and act my age. Act like the man my dad wanted me to be."

OQ

OQ

OQ

"You can not be serious!" one board member shouted as the others all began to speak loudly over one another about the latest news. It was Oliver's worst nightmare coming true; the Board of Directors at QC was not pleased that he had been named heir to QC and therefore was now to become its CEO.

"This can't be legal or binding. CEOs are voted into their position by the company's board and stockholders." Mr. Burkhardt exclaimed.

Ned Foster shook his head. "Actually that is how most companies work, according to the bylaws. Mr. Queen was the founder of Queen Consolidated and created those bylaws for this company. In those it is stated that a successor can be named by the current CEO. If a successor can not be determined or refuses the opportunity, then the Board of Directors can vote in a CEO. Robert Queen's will states his wishes clearly. He wanted Oliver to be his successor. Now it is up to Oliver."

The entire room all shifted in a second to look at Oliver. He took a short breath and swallowed loudly. His heart rate increased as he became nervous with all the attention. Moira, who had been silent the entire meeting, sat forward in her seat drawing the attention away from him. "My husband loved this company. He lived and breathed for it. He brought each of you into it and made it the successful organization it is today. It's survival has always been due to him and his vision for it. I know how he felt about Oliver taking over from him one day as well. It had been his desire since we first found out that we had been blessed with a child. But even before then, Robert made that bylaw in order to protect this company. He wanted to make sure that those in power would always be who was right for this company. And Oliver is just that. He may not know everything to make it a success right now but neither did Robert when he started out. He had to learn and Oliver will to. All that matters is that the drive is there. The drive and willingness to make this company great. Oliver has that I am sure." Moira turned to him and smiled lovingly like a proud mother. "He will make his father proud."

Oliver smiled back at her as he reached out for her hand. Knowing that his mother was supporting him and believed in him was something he needed, even if he didn't know it. He stood and faced the board members at the table. "My father built this company from a dream. He had a vision for it that helped to shape it and its successes over the years and he never let anything or anyone threaten that vision. If my father had thought that my succession would have done that, he would not have spent my life advising and planning for the day I would join forces with him here. I know he had dreamt it up differently. He planned on me being by his side, learning my way up through the company so that I would understand each and every part of it. I would grow an appreciation for every employee and position it housed. And when I was ready, he would help me to step up into my place of power before he retired and enjoyed the rest of his years with my mother. Unfortunately he was taken from us before he could see those days happen. I know that my lifestyle and choices in years past has caused concerns, ones that I feel are not without their merits. I had them myself. That is how I know we all want this company to be nothing more than its best. And me right now as CEO is not that." Oliver heard the room fill with gasps and sighs of relief. The sound of his mother whispering his name softly next to him made a pain in his heart sting. "I am not saying that I do not want the position. I just need to straighten some things in my life out before I can do this company the justice of taking it on and being its leader. I need to be with my family until they are ready to move past all that has happened. I also need to return to school and earn my degree so that I have the skills and training to properly control this company. If I am taking on my father's company, I want to do it right. Fully. That is why I prepared all weekend for this meeting. I had a strong feeling that this would be the topic of the meeting today as well as the reactions that have occurred were expected. That is why I seeked Walter's advice in case this did occur. He helped me come up with a counter offer that would be beneficial to everyone concerned. I will return to school and get M.B.A. from Starling University. During that time, I will work as an V.P. here at QC in order to learn the company and its inner workings. This would be like an internship and I would only be expected to be in the office two days a week and when my classes allow on the other three as well as weekends if needed. While working as a V.P., Walter would be acting CEO until I have obtained my degree; at which time I will beginning shadowing him to learn my role as CEO. Once I feel comfortable in that role, Walter will step down back into his role as CFO. This way I earn my degree, a concern that most of you sitting at this table have, and still learn the company and earn my spot as CEO, as my father would have liked me to do. I would be able to fully honor his wishes without ignoring this board's concerns."

"Are we to just wait while you earn your degree? You have dropped out of four schools in the last four years and have no degree to show for that timeframe. How long do you expect this board to wait while you work towards that goal?" Mr. Burkhardt spoke up again.

"I understand that my past experiences with higher learning does make it seem as if I will never earn that degree but I am not sure how you expect me to address that issue."

"A time limit." Mr. Foster spoke up.

Moira nodded in agreement next to Oliver. " Oliver dear, I agree. A time limit would show that you intend to stick to your word and do right by your father and his company. You have already completed how many course hours?"

"52. I have a little more than half of my general education courses complete for any degree and all hours are transferrable. Walter and I already looked into this information while discussing this plan the other day."

"Okay. So you should be able to complete your M.B.A. in the next 3 or 4 years. So in five years if you are not ready to step into your role here at QC as CEO then you forfeit it and the Board will vote in your successor. Does that sound fair to everyone?" Moira offers and is soon seeing the rest of the meeting participants nodding along reluctantly. "Good. Now is a vote needed to make this final?"

Walter quickly seconded Oliver's motion to set his plan into place and within moments it was accepted. He would be a V.P. at QC and a full time business student. Then in five short years, he would step into his role as CEO. He was determined to make this happen. For his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry I have been off the radar... life got in the way in the form of spring cleaning my house... close to done so should be able to concentrate on stories afterwards... I have up to chapter 3 done of this story and working on how I want everything to go...**

 **As for this chapter, we find in it the introduction of our favorite blonde IT genius... and have a bit of fun with her... now it has been A YEAR AND A HALF since chapter 1 so heads up on the time jump...**

 **As always check out my polyvore for this story and review... I love hearing from you guys and seeing what you think is happening in the story...**

 **Also big shout out to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN THE REAL DEAL! So mad and heartbroken over the latest episode :'(**

"Oh frack! I can't be late! Please don't let me be late! That would be a horrible way to start this whole thing off and I really want this to be good. I really want to work at this company." Felicity mumbled to herself as she rushed through the crowds of people starting to clamour back into the tall skyscrapers in the business district. She had an after lunch meeting about a possible position with the prestigious Queen Consolidated today but of course with her luck, she got stuck in lunch hour traffic. She crossed into the bright and modern looking lobby of their headquarters location in downtown Starling. She was rushing to try and make her way to the appointment early. She liked to be early to things like this to ensure she was ready. She was already nervous due to her issue with babbling about the most inappropriate things when in a high stress situation. This interview meant the world to her and that only caused her anxiety levels to rise.

She rushed through the lobby, glancing down at her phone as she bypassed the security desk and moved quickly to the elevators. She heard someone call out to her and went to turn when she crashed into someone and fell back towards the floor. Landing on her ass with a huff, Felicity glanced up to find one of the most handsome men she had ever seen glancing down at her. His face was flushed with shame and worry. He reached out his hand to her and said something but Felicity's brain had not overcome the sheer beauty of his being. "Excuse me?"

"What?" Felicity asked as she finally saw that a crowd was forming around them.

"I was asking if you were okay and you said 'Too beautiful to be real.' What did you mean by that?" He smiled at her as he helped her stand up again.

"Nothing. Forget it. Just me babbling to myself and my brain to mouth filter failed, _yet again_. And now I'm late for my appointment." Felicity started to straighten out her skirt and gather up her belongings but she felt the heat of a pair of eyes on her waist and curves. She glanced up to find the man before her studying her form approvingly.

"I'm sure you have time. And if you explain what caused you to be late, they will understand."

"Not exactly the best first impression to give when you're showing up for a job interview late."

The man chuckled warmly and smiled at her. "True. Well are you okay?"

"Yep. All good." She smiled happily back at him.

"Well I recommend stopping by security before heading to your interview otherwise the guards will hunt you down. Mr. Hudson takes the safety of our staff and everyone in the building _very_ seriously."

"I will. Thank you…" Felicity noted as she tried to force an introduction.

"Oliver. Oliver Queen."

"Hi!" Felicity held out her hand to shake his when it dawned on her just what he said. "Queen like… as in… You're the boss here. Oh frack! And I have wasted your time and crashed into you. I'm so sorry Mr. Queen."

"It's fine. I was just coming back from lunch and to be honest, I crashed into you. So please forgive me. And call me Oliver. My dad was Mr. Queen."

"Yes but he died… well I think he did. When I started looking for a job after college, I started researching some of the best tech companies in the world. Queen Consolidated was at the top of that list and I did a lot of research on the company. I remember him dying."

"Yes. A about a year and half ago in a boating accident." A somber tone laced itself into Oliver's voice.

Felicity cringed and blushed. "And now I'm babbling about it. I'm so sorry. That was very rude and I'm normally not like this. I'm just late and nervous, two things that causes my anxiety to rise and my babbling to get worse. When that starts, my filter malfunctions and just shuts off it seems. Like now. Because I'm still talking. Which I will stop doing. Right now."

Oliver chuckled as her blush deepened. He glanced over at the security guard who had been studying them to see if she would return to his desk and check in. "Listen I am about to head back up to my office but I could show you to your interview if you would like? Help explain why you were late and smooth things over for you, if need be."

"That's very kind of you…" Felicity started.

"Great! Come on." He waved back to the security guard to show he approved of her entrance and walked her into the elevator that had just opened in front of them. "Who are you meeting with?"

"Um. Mr. Steele and Mr. Williams from HR as well as Mr. Owens from the IT Department."

"IT, huh? I think you'll like it. Surprised you aren't here for our Applied Sciences division."

"Nope computers are my thing. I just graduated MIT top of my class with my Master's in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences."

"But you're what 20?"

"19 actually and I am a genius so I graduated high school early and worked hard to get through my degree fast. I wanted to be on the cutting edge of some of the great technological advancements being made each day."

"Wow! I am struggling to finish up my business classes and hold up my position here at the company and I am 5 years older than you You seem to have you life figured out perfectly."

"Hardly!" Felicity huffed out a laugh. "Just my professional side. If I get this position that is. My personal life and family life is a whole other story."

Just as he was going to dig in and ask more about this strange and fascinating woman before him, the elevator dinged signalling they had arrived at her floor. He held the doors open for her as she stepped through them. "Thank you again for coming all this way, Oliver, but I think I can take it from here. Don't want to influence them at all by showing up with the CEO."

"Not the CEO yet. Just a V.P. but I understand. Good luck and I hope to see you around…"

"Felicity. Smoak." She smiled back at him as she backed away from the elevator and he let the doors close, still smiling at the cheerfulness such a small creature had shown off.

"Well Miss Smoak, I feel like it would be great to have you join our company's work force. The ideas that you have shared today as well as your resume and references are outstanding. I think you will be a great addition to our IT Department as well as an asset to QC." Walter smiled at her.

"Thank you so much Mr. Steele. I really wanted to get the opportunity to work here. QC has an astonishing level of growth that it can utilize and I wanted a chance to be on the floor when that occurred. Although when this appointment was set, I never imagined I would be meet the CEO himself nonetheless be interviewed by him. Is this common? I mean, don't get me wrong, you are a lovely man and I have enjoyed our time together a lot. Not that I am flirting with you are anything like that. I would never do that. Flirt with my boss not flirt in general. I do like to flirt. When it is appropriate of course. Not now. And I have made this strange and awkward. I'm sorry." Felicity blushed and tried to look away from him.

Walter grinned and chuckled softly. "I understand what you were saying, Miss. Smoak. It has been lovely spending time with you as well. Quite interesting and not just due to your rather unique skill with the English language."

"Yeah, I have never really gotten a handle on my babbling. I just hope that it won't get worse with years. Although it seems it has." Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes.

Walter smiled sweetly at her, enamored with the delicate blonde in front of him. "As for your inquiry, no it is not common practice for the CEO to sit in on job interviews unless the position deals with his office directly or is for a high level executive. But Mr. Williams and I had lunch the other day and he had remarked on your resume and achievements. I was stunned to find them attached to such a young woman. Most people your age are just entering college, not graduating from one of the most prestigious technical colleges in the nation top of their class with their Master's degree. I was intrigued and wanted the chance to meet you and truly understand a person with your ambition level."

Felicity blushed at his praise and was stunned by the words. "Thank you Mr. Steele. I worked very hard to get where I am today and can not wait to show just what I can do for Queen Consolidated."

"Good. Well I will leave you to talk over the specifics with Mr. Williams here. I look forward to seeing you around, Miss Smoak."

"You too, Mr. Steele. And thank you again. For everything." Felicity felt odd thanking him for the interview but he had been so attentive during it that she didn't want her gratitude to go unsaid.

Walter smiled at her and soon left her to talk over her contract and expectations with Mr. Williams.

"Okay. You can do this. It's your first day. That's all. You are going to be working here for years to come so you might as well get use to it here." Felicity smiled at herself as she checked her appearance once more in the mirror. She was still getting used to seeing herself in glasses and with blonde hair, even though it had been over a year since her change. She definitely didn't miss her old look. This one was more grown up and professional, fitting her new life. "Smile and have a good day." Felicity whispered to herself before climbing out of her car, a small red mini that she had driven from Cambridge to Starling City. It had been about two weeks since she arrived in town. Once she had settled with her contract with QC, she flew back to Cambridge and started the moving process. While looking for apartments in Starling, she packed up most of her belongings so she would be ready to go. She had located a small one bedroom apartment about 30 minutes from QC. It wasn't the best in town but it was good for now. She just needed a place to live and house her belongings. She would find a better apartment or maybe even a townhouse, after her first year at QC.

She had also made sure that her wardrobe included a lot of business attire, wanting to seem professional at work at all times. Soft blouses and pencil skirts had made up most of her collection now. As well as several pairs of flats. Today she had chosen a crisp white button up with a light blue cardigan over it and a black pencil skirt that ran down to her knees. She accompanied her outfit with light blue leather ballet flats then finished the look off with a simple pair of silver dangle earrings and a horseshoe themed cuff with small, blue colored metal flowers on it. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail at the base of her head.

She stepped out of parking lot and quickly made her way into the building. She moved up to the security desk, unsure where to go first. "Hi!"

"Good morning and welcome to Queen Consolidated. How can I help?"

"I'm Felicity Smoak and today is my first day here. Not actually my first day because I was here two weeks ago for my interview. But today is my first day here as an employee and I'm not sure where I am to report."

"That's fine, Miss Smoak. I'm Reggie. Your first stop will be to our security department in order to get your ID and access card. From there you will need to report to HR then they will direct you to your department and your manager will show you to your desk at that point, if you have one."

"Okay. Thank you so much." Felicity smiled and went to turn away when she realized she had no idea where any department was in the building. She turned back to Reggie and smiled again. "Where exactly do I go to get to security? Or do you have a map or something for me to use? Cause I'm sure I would get lost in this building without one if I went looking on my own."

Reggie chuckled at her and smiled. "I will show you. Trevor, man the desk for me for a bit." He called to the man beside him over his shoulder as he clipped a radio to his waist. Then the short asian man stepped out from behind the desk and held his hand out in invitation for her to join him.

"Thank you so much." Felicity smiled warmly at him, enjoying the fact that this man was taking time out of his day to help her.

"My pleasure, Miss Smoak."

"Felicity please."

"Felicity!" She pulled her head up from her screen and the sound of her name and looked around to discover who had called out to her. She saw Reggie smiling and waving at her from his spot behind his desk. She was on lunch after a long morning of meetings and tours throughout the building. She smiled and walked up to him.

"Hi Reggie."

"So how's the first day going?"

"Good. Just on lunch. Mostly I've had orientation this morning and tours and then this afternoon I am shadowing another person from my department until I am shown where my desk will be and can get to actual work. Mostly I'm really bored."

"I hate to hear that but I am glad you have something to look forward to. Tomorrow will be better. How is everyone treating you? Making friends yet?"

"Everyone is nice. I just think they don't know what to make of me. I mean I babble a lot and make awkward moments worse so they just smile and ignore me I think."

"So no one to eat lunch with?" Reggie glanced at her brown lunch bag somberly.

"Yeah but I'm used to it. I thought I would maybe go outside and find a park nearby where I can sit and eat and just enjoy my time in quiet. It looks like such a pretty day outside and I used to do that at school. A lot."

"Well there really it's a park nearby since this is the business district of town but there is a slightly woodsy area just next to the building. Nice grassy areas under the trees and plenty of places to sit and enjoy nature there."

"Thanks Reggie, that's perfect."

"Well just go out those doors there and make a right. Walk just a couple minutes and you will find it."

"Thank you so much, Reggie. You are a lifesaver."

"Don't mention it. Enjoy your lunch." Reggie smiled and waved as she moved out of the building.

She walked a couple minutes and found the area Reggie was talking about. It was like a garden oasis in the middle of a concrete and glass world. There were lush tree and grassy fields for a good ways. A small stone path wound its way through the area and was lined with flowers on each side. It lead to a beautiful fountain in the middle that was surrounded by all café style tables and benches. Felicity made her way through the area to a peaceful bench off the side, away from the small crowd of people enjoying their lunch hour. She started to pull out and eat her lunch, while looking over items on her phone and reading over a code she had been working on the night prior, when a frustrated growl caught her ear. She glanced up to see if someone had made it to her only to find Oliver Queen resting against a nearby tree; his head pointed up to the sky as he passed a hand over his face. She studied him for a minute. He looked different this time. Dressed casually in jeans, a two tone green baseball t-shirt, and a pair of black leather boots. He was sitting on a blanket and was surrounded by notebooks and textbooks from the looks of it. He seemed to be trying to study but struggling a bit.

She remembered fondly doing just what he was, finding a quiet park and a comfy tree to sit under in order to study. She had enjoyed those times more than she could say and most were done alone so that she could concentrate. She studied him a bit more as he huffed out a breath before picking up his pen and going back to work. It made her smile, his drive to tackle his lesson; a drive she knew well.

Packing her lunch items back in her bag, she stood and decided to say hello to him. After all, one day he would be her boss. It was the nice thing to do, right? She crossed to him and stood above him for a moment before he noticed her presence. "Listen, I know you want a photo or something but I promise I'm not in the mood right this second and I have no money to give because I left it all at home. And I am not interested in dating you or getting your number so please just move along." Oliver snapped without looking up from his textbook.

"I was just going to say hi but I guess right now is a bad time."

Oliver's head popped up and the sound of her voice. He had remembered talking to her a few weeks prior and had truly enjoyed it. It seemed that she was the only person to pull a genuine smile out of him since his father died. Maybe even before than. "Hi!" Oliver smiled up to her.

Felicity smiled back a bit reservedly. "Hi. I can see you're busy so I'll just leave you to your work."

"No please!" Oliver jumped to stand up but only made it to his knees. "I need a break anyway. I was rude and took my frustrations out on you. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Studying?"

"Yeah I have a major test in one of my business classes tomorrow night so Walter allowed me to work a half day. I just got started and already am frustrated. Not a good sign right?"

"That's not true. You're trying. I saw you. You wanted to give up but you wouldn't let yourself and you dove back in." Felicity smiled down at him as he settled back down into his spot and adjusted some of the books and notepads around to clear a spot.

"Join me. Please?"

Felicity considered it for a minute before sitting down. She rested her lunch beside her as she hooked her legs to her right and leaned to her left.

"On your lunch break?"

"Yeah. It's my first day. Mostly boring stuff really. But later this afternoon I get to see my workspace and actually start digging in so that will be fun."

"You're excited about finally getting to work? Most people would enjoy the easy, boring stuff."

"I'm not most people." Felicity shrugged as she pulled her lunch back out. She had a cold cut club sandwich she had made and packed that morning as well as a bag of chips, a container of fresh grapes and a couple cookies plus a bottle of water. "I like computers. For me their fun. And I like working on projects and trying to figure out how to fix them. I hate mysteries. They need to be solved."

Oliver chuckled at the thought of this small blonde being so driven and determined to solve the world's problems. He studied the food choices she had pulled out of her bag and was a bit shocked by the fact she was eating real food and not frilly food like most of the women he knew did. She unwrapped half of her sandwich and took a large bit of it, closing her eyes and moaning around it as she chewed.

Felicity opened her eyes to find Oliver staring at her and she blushed. She forgot she wasn't alone. She finished chewing and smiled. "Sorry. I know it's rude to eat in front of someone but I only have an hour and this is too good to pass up. I have been dreaming about this sandwich all day."

Oliver grinned and shook his head. "It's okay. I get it. I'm just surprised that you eat food like that. Most women I know eat salads. All the time I think."

"Well then they are missing out. I love eating food like this. I have another half if you want some."

"I don't want to take your lunch from you, Felicity."

Felicity was stunned for a moment by the fact that he remembered her name. She wasn't sure why she was proud of the fact he had remembered her but she blushed a bit as she smiled sweetly at him. "You wouldn't be, Oliver. I always pack extra food just in case I have to stay after or get sucked into a project and can't get away to eat. So here." Felicity passed over the other half of her large sandwich then moved the bag of chips and grapes to rest between them.

"Thank you. I didn't pack anything to eat and I just released I missed breakfast this morning so I'm starving." Oliver quickly unwrapped the sandwich and took a large bite. As the flavors of the sandwich hit his taste buds he couldn't fight the urge to moan either. It was a really good sandwich. He heard Felicity giggle and he quickly chewed and swallowed his bite. "This is a fantastic sandwich. Where did you get it?" he asked before taking another big bite.

"Thanks. I made it. It's really not that hard. Just bread, meats, cheese, and veggies. I love food."

"Good to know." Oliver smiled tenderly at her.

Felicity coughed at the change in the mood. _Had Oliver Queen just flirted with her_? She shook her head at the outrageous thought and turned to attention back to his studies. "So what are you studying?"

"Business Law. I swear I keep getting these different terms confused. And I have no idea how to even start memorizing the legal applications of them."

"Well I don't have a degree in business but I am really good at creating tricks to help you study or memorize things. May I?"

"Please!" Oliver passed over his text book and moved closer to her as she started to read over the text and start to plan how to help him.

"What is legal positivism?" Felicity asked as she popped the last grape into her mouth.

Oliver huffed a breath as he scratched at his head. They had been studying together for about 30 minutes and he felt like he was getting worse.

"Come on Oliver. You know this. Use the trick. Pick the words apart."

"Legal Positivism is… a form of legal thought where the highest laws are those made by the… national government and must be obeyed no matter what?"

"Right! See you know this now!" Felicity smiled brightly and clapped her hands together.

"Wow! I got that right?"

"That one and the last six. Oliver, you know this. You're just too hard on yourself and too stressed. You need to just relax and believe in yourself. I know you are going to ace that test tomorrow."

"Really? You believe in me?" Oliver was amazed that someone who barely knew him could genuinely believe in him so much.

"Of course. You are going to kill that test and continue to do great because you are determined. Just don't give up. There are going to be times you want to. Where things get real tough. But the future payout is totally worth the headaches right now." Felicity smiled as she finished her water. She started to pack up her trash when she noticed the time. "I hate to eat and run but my lunch hour is almost over. I need to get back to QC."

"I'm sorry Felicity. I took all of your free time."

"It's okay. It was nice to cram for a test again. I used to do this exact thing when I needed to study. Being outside, when you sit in front a computer so much, has always helped me think better."

"Well thank you for all your help."

"My pleasure. Let me know how you do?" Felicity grinned at him as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Sure thing." Oliver smiled at her as she waved goodbye and started out of the park. He sat there and watched her walk away until she was out of his sight, imagining how their next meeting will go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey Guys Sorry that I haven't posted in the last few weeks. I wanted to be sure that this was the direction I wanted to take this story since this chapter will being more of the plot of the story. I hope you all enjoy it and I promise more good things to come. I have through Chapter 7 written and almost ready for posting so should be more regular with my posting now. (Fingers crossed)**

 **As always, read and review please. Let me know what you think.**

 **And to my incredible, amazing and remarkable beta, warehouseluver13, I love you hun and thanks for putting up with me while I figured this all out. Your insights and compassion helped me to find direction and my passion for this story!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow (Except my Code 8 Lord Mesa postcard with Stephen and Robbie Amell's autographs! Can't wait to get that in mail!)**

A smile grew across his face as he bounced on his heels in the elevator. He had come straight from class, unable to wait another minute to tell her the news. It had been five days since Oliver had his impromptu study session with Felicity and he had received his test results that day. Knowing that he had only missed two answers and had in fact aced the test, he wanted to dart out of his class the moment he found out to rush and tell her. See her pride in him again. He was still quite surprised by his reaction to her. Oliver had never been driven to a woman like her in the past, sweet and cute. He would never have given her a second thought if their paths crossed a few years ago. Maybe he had taken too long to get back into the dating game.

After everything with Laurel and the fall out of their relationship, Oliver had decided to step away from the social circles he was in and focus on his schooling and the company. To do right by his father and honor his memory. Now it had been nearly a year and a half since his passing and Oliver hadn't even been on a date really, nonetheless with a woman, in that time. Tommy constantly hounded him about the choice and lack of a social life but he had too much that was more important going on in his life right now. Women could wait. His family and the company and his schooling was all that mattered to him.

But he couldn't deny the pull he felt towards Felicity. She seemed to brighten his world and his day so easily. She was a quiet beauty that snuck up on him but left an impression on him. She had a way with her words and was so free and open that he felt like he could just sit and listen to her talk about anything all day long and enjoy every moment of it. Her smile had an amazing talent of drawing one out of him. Even just thinking about her, something he had done several times over the last week, brought a smile to his lips. One that he was sure looked dopey but he didn't really care.

The elevator dinged showing that it had reached his floor and the doors were barely open before he burst through them. He ran through the floor, knowing the IT Department's location well. Once nearing the offices, he slowed unable to see her blonde hair shining back at him. He glanced over each desk but felt a bit of disappointment when he couldn't locate her.

"Mr. Queen?" A soft male voice behind him asked he turned to find her supervisor, Mr. Owens, gazing at him with concern. "Can I help you with something sir?"

"I was looking to get some help with my laptop."

"Well I can see what I can do, if you would like?"

"Actually…" Oliver started feeling a bit embarrassed that he had sought her out at work. But he didn't know where she lived and couldn't wait until she got off of work to tell her the news. Plus looking up her HR file in order to get her address seemed extreme to him. "I was hoping Miss Smoak could assist me."

"Miss Smoak?" Mr. Owens stared at him with a puzzled eye.

"Yes. Mr. Steele had told me she had been hired and started earlier this week. I met her a few days ago and she told me to come by and she would take a look at it."

"Oh okay. Well her desk is in with the mainframe back there." Mr. Owens pointed to a far wall and Oliver saw a small doorway on it that seemed to lead into a darkened room. "It is nearly her lunch hour but you may be able to catch her before she leaves."

Oliver nodded his head and smiled. "Thank you Mr. Owens. Have a good day."

"You too, Mr. Queen." Mr. Owens called to him as Oliver moved quickly through the space and to her office door. It was closed but he saw no reason why he couldn't just pop in real quick and tell her his news. When he opened the door, he wished he had stopped and thought for a moment.

Inside he found Felicity sitting at her desk with her head down. For a second he thought she was resting until he heard a quiet sob and a sniffle. A soft gasp left his lips and that was when Felicity realized someone was in her office. Her head sprang up and her eyes went wide at the sight of him standing in her office doorway. "Oliver?! I mean, Mr. Queen. I'm sorry. I didn't hear you knock. Can I help you with something?" Felicity was flustered and trying to quickly wipe away the tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Oliver's heart broke at the sight of the young blonde crying in her office over something. What he wasn't sure but he intended to find out and figure out a way to fix it no matter what he had to do. Oliver stepped into her office and shut the door behind him. "Felicity, it's Oliver. Always Oliver. At least for you. And why I came can wait. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing. Just life I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Felicity shook her head and took in a deep breath then let it go and seemed to bury her blue mood with it. She pulled her glasses straight again and scooted up to her desk. "Now how can I help?"

Oliver watched her ignore her issue and wanted to ask her about it again but he didn't want to push her. So instead he decided that she needed to smile and telling her his news should do just that. "Well actually you already did. I wanted to stop by and tell you how I did on my test on Tuesday night."

"Oh. Well you really didn't have to do that." Felicity blushed and dropped her gaze as she started to fidget with some papers on her desk. "I was just happy to help you study."

"I wanted to." Oliver stated sincerely as he took a seat in front of her desk and drew her attention to him. "You were right. I aced it. Missed two questions but still ended with a 93%."

"See! I knew you could do it!" Felicity smiled brightly and proudly at him.

"Yes and that is because of you. I would have never done as well without you help. And because of that, I would like to thank you properly. Are you free tonight? My friend Tommy has been after me about trying this new club for weeks now so I figured we could go to dinner before going there. Or maybe have drinks there and then a late dinner. What do you say?"

"Oliver, you really don't have to do that. I'm sure you have a better way to spend your Friday night than with me."

"That's not true."

"Really?" Felicity cocked her head to the side as if challenging him to prove her wrong. "So you don't have a long list of women who would die to be on your arm or spend the evening in your company?"

"I do but that doesn't mean that's what _I_ want to do with my evening. Plus those women usually only have one thing on the mind and never eat real food. I have always hated eating a real meal with a woman who stares at me as I feast on a steak as if I had just killed the cow in front of them right at the table. So please join me?"

"You sure? I don't want to spoil your night."

Oliver smiled at her tenderly. "Not possible. In fact, you would be doing me a favor."

"How's that?"

"Well usually I tell Tommy that I can't join him out due to work or school or that I'm spending the night in with Thea, my sister. Well he knows that those aren't the cases this week and told me point blank that if I blew him off again, he would post my private number on billboards all around town to let every woman in Starling the chance to call me. So by going out with me, you are protecting my phone bill and my sanity. And we could leave the club earlier than Tommy normally would let me if you wanted to. So what do you say?"

Felicity giggled as she saw him pout a little in order to convince her to join him. She considered it for a bit, knowing the drama and complication going out with the future CEO could create for her in the workplace. But who could turn him down? "Well if I am saving you from a technological meltdown, I guess that is my job right?"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes. It's a yes. What time?"

"Ummm…. Say 7."

"Okay. I can do that."

"Do you want me to meet you at your place?"

Felicity hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure she was ready for that level of connection. Especially with the infamous playboy of Starling City. "How about we meet at the club? Which one is it?"

"Not sure. How about I text you the name later once I talk to Tommy and get the info? Then we can go to dinner afterwards, if you feel up to it."

"Sounds good." Felicity smiled as she reached out for his phone. He unlocked it and she saw a photo on his background that made her smile. It was a silly picture of him and a young brunette girl that she assumed was his sister goofing around. The girl seemed to be climbing up his back and he looked like his was screaming aloud. Felicity giggled at the picture then put her number into his contact list. "Cute picture." Felicity noted as she handed the phone back.

"Yeah that's Thea. She can be a bit of a handful but she definitely knows how to have a good time. I can never be sad around her."

"You seem close."

"As close as we can. I try to see her as much as I can but between work and school, I feel like I never have the time. I hate it because I know she misses me when I'm so busy."

"You're a good brother and she knows how busy you are. She understands."

"Do you have siblings?" Oliver asked as he slipped his phone back in his pocket, wanting to know more about the woman in front of him. He wanted to know everything. Anything she would tell him.

"Nope. Only child." Felicity said somberly. Her eyes darkened for a moment and she looked away, which showed Oliver he had struck a nerve.

"Well I have taken up enough of your time but I just wanted to stop by and tell you the good news and invite you out to say thanks. I'll see you tonight and I'll text you the club name later today. Bye!" Oliver jumped up and started to back out of her office. She smiled up at him and watched him leave.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Hey man! Didn't think I would be seeing you today." Tommy greeted Oliver as he opened the front door of Merlyn Estate. Oliver smiled at his friend and stepped inside.

"I know. I thought we could go for lunch. I have a meeting in 3 hours but I don't need to be at QC until then. I had to come home to change though." Oliver had decided to stay in the mansion instead of getting his own place when he started school. After everything that happened, he couldn't imagine being away from his mom and sister and knew they needed him at home as well.

"Will the shadow be joining us?" Tommy teased.

Oliver laughed. He knew Tommy liked to pick on Diggle about how close he played his security position. In honesty, John Diggle, or Dig as Oliver called him, had become a true friend and advisor to Oliver over the last year. When everything was handled after his father's death, Moira had expressed her desire for Oliver to be safer in life. So Oliver was given a bodyguard. At first, Oliver fought him and would sneak away from his coverage. But after a few trials, Diggle confronted him about it and explained that this wasn't just for his protection. It was also for his sister and mom. For their peace of mind. They had already lost a father or husband respectfully and didn't need to go through the turmoil if anything happened to him as well. From that day on, Diggle backed off a bit in order to give Oliver the space he needed but was always nearby if needed. Always a watchful eye from a short distance.

"Yes Dig will be joining us. And not only as my bodyguard and driver. I was thinking Table Salt today?"

"Sounds good. Not much happening around here anyway."

"Good because I needed to talk to you about your plans for tonight. Well our plans really."

"Plans? Tonight? I was gonna go out and try to find yet another girl to enjoy the night with. Why what did you have in mind? Another night at Queen Mansion playing games and watching movies with Speedy?" Tommy asked as he stepped up to the car and climbed into the back seat.

"Not really. I was thinking I would join you out on the town tonight. You have been raving about that new club. Thought I would see what all the hype is about. This isn't the one Max Fuller opened, right?"

"No. That one blows. Bad music and dj, overpriced booze, and no new girls. Always the same crowds." Tommy explained as they pulled away and started towards Table Salt.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Oliver felt the bass pulsing as he stood at the bar, awaiting his drink. It had been so long since he had been in a club scene and the music was already beginning to give him a headache. The bartender brought over his drink, scotch neat, and set it down in front of him. Oliver lifted the glass off the bar and nodded to the bartender before turning towards the crowd. Tommy was next to him and bobbing his head along with the beat as he scanned the floor for viable prospects for the evening. He couldn't be ashamed of Tommy's action as he was doing the same thing, only he was searching for one woman in particular.

"So what finally got you to come out with me again? Hand getting sore?" Tommy leaned in and teased just loud enough to be heard over the music by Oliver but not anyone else.

"I told you, I wanted to thank someone for helping me out the other day. She should be here by now."

" _She_? Since when are you back on the market for the fairer sex? Cause I have a list of women who would love nothing more than a night with Ollie Queen."

"It's not like that. She is only a friend. Not really sure she is that. We have only spoken 3 times and really are just getting to know one another. She works at QC in the IT department."

"So she's a nerd? Since when did you like those?"

"She's _not_ a nerd and it's not like that. She's nice and sweet."

"Two words you have only used to describe your sister. Wait, she works at QC? So what you decided to _enjoy_ the first woman you came in contact with after you pulled your head out your ass?"

"NO! Tommy, we are just getting drinks and dinner. She helped me study for a test earlier this week and I wanted to thank you for that. That's all." Oliver growled, getting annoyed by his friend's lack of decorum.

"So she helped you with your homework. Didn't you used to pay cash to the nerds in high school when they did your homework. Why not this one? You know a sweet gift and that's it. You're done. If you really are desperate for companionship, I can set something up."

Oliver turned and slammed his empty glass down on the bar before signaling the bartender for a refill. "Tommy, you make it sound like I am only doing this to fuck her."

"Aren't you?" Tommy asked confused over his friend's motive. He knew that Robert's death had changed him but he didn't think that much.

"No! Trust me. This one… She's… I don't know. She's different."

Tommy shrugged and gave up. "Fine. So what does she look like?"

"5'4". Blonde. Glasses. Colorful clothes. Cute. Bubbly." Tommy glanced around the room while listening to Oliver describe his mystery girl, trying to locate her for himself.

"Dude, she is going to stick out in this crowd." Just then he locked eyes with a stunning curvy blonde in a shocking hot pink bandage dress. It had a provocative neckline made of crossing fabric that meet just in the middle of her chest and drew the eye to cutout in the middle of her breasts. The fabric of the dress continued to hug each dip and rise of her body, built in lines crossing from her waist over her belly and down to her hips at an angle that helped the eyes the skate over her trim figure. The skirt tightened into a pencil skirt style and was stamped into her thighs snuggly. It stopped just above her knees but helped to make her legs seem as if they went on for days. She had a pair of sparkle silver peep toe heels on that helped lengthen her legs even more. The color and fit of the dress made her stand out in the crowd as she moved towards him. Tommy started to pull at his shirt and jacket as he stood up. He always had liked a woman who knew what they wanted and made the first move.

When she was close enough for him to smell the cloud of soft floral perfume that seemed to trail her but not over power, he went to open his mouth when she smiled widened. "Oliver! Sorry I'm late. The cabbie didn't want to just let me out in front so I had to walk half a block, not something I would recommend doing in pumps. At any point in life. Not that you would because your a guy. Unless you're into that sorta thing. To which I'll say more power to ya. And I babbling again which always happens around you and will be stopping in 3.2.1."

Oliver had turned around when she called out his name but had not heard a word after that. He was struck frozen by the vision of the woman in front of him. This was not the same Felicity he had met and talked to before. On top of the pink bandage dress, she had finished the look with a pair of pink and white teardrop diamond earrings and matching ring on her right hand, and a diamond cuff bracelet on her left wrist. Her hair was down loose for once and curled beautifully to show off its waves. Her makeup was a bit more dramatic than usual with deep smokey eyes and rosy cheeks. It was her lips that had he frozen. Their bright pink shade matched her dress and showed their plump size perfectly, driving his desire to kiss her and strip them of that color. Her glasses were gone and he suspected contacts in their place. She was breathtaking.

Oliver turned to see Tommy studying every inch of her as well and he suddenly had the urge to hit him for how heated his gaze looked. Oliver shook the idea away because how could he feel that way. For one, it was Tommy. And for two, Felicity was just a friend. But still he felt strange at the thought of any other man being allowed to see her and touch her when she looked like this.

"That's okay, Felicity. Tommy meet Felicity Smoak. Felicity, my best friend Tommy Merlyn." Oliver held his hand out between them and introduced the pair.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Merlyn." Felicity held her hand out for him to take and shake.

Tommy took her hand but turned it over and pulled it up to his lips instead of shaking it, placing a kiss softly on the back of her hand but not removing it afterwards. "Trust me. The pleasure is all mine. If you are what QC is hiding in their IT Department, I may need to start going to work with Ollie just to see what lovely ladies I happen to meet."

Felicity blushed at his obvious flirting and pulled her hand back. "Not sure how that would turn out. Most of the team are either men or married women. Unless that is what you're looking for. I'm not one to judge and they usually say the good looking ones are gay. Shame though."

Oliver burst into a fit of laughter as Tommy stared dumbfounded at Felicity as he tried to create a comeback and failed miserably. Oliver continued to chuckle and shake his head. "No Felicity he's not gay."

"No just good looking. Now if you'll excuse me I think I need to find a girl to ensure that information is still correct. Ollie, find me before you two take off?"

"Sure thing pal. Good luck." Tommy smiled at him then Felicity before moving away from the bar with his drink in hand. Oliver turned towards the bar and then back to Felicity. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Can't drink. 19 remember? Well I'll be 20 in a few weeks. But I wouldn't turn down a soda."

"Sprite?"

"Sounds good." Felicity smiled at him and stepped up next to him as he placed their order. Once he was done, she stared at him. "I didn't mean to insult your friend. I'm sorry."

"You didn't." Oliver chuckled. "Tommy was just surprised that his usual line and flirting didn't work on you. He has it all down to a science and you messed him up."

"Oh." Felicity smiled at the idea of knocking one of Starling City's most eligible bachelors for a loop.

"You look amazing by the way. Definitely different from what you wear at work."

"Yeah. I wasn't planning on dressing up too much but I got a call from a friend from college and she threatened to spam bomb me for the next month if I showed up to dinner and drinks with you in my usual dresses. So I got this old thing out."

"You don't go out much?" Oliver asked surprised that she didn't date a lot. Confused why men had overlooked her in the past.

"I wouldn't say that. I just have been focused on my school work or actual work the last year or so. So not much time for dates and fun."

"I know what you mean." Oliver mumbled under his breath. The bartender stepped up with their drinks at that moment and Oliver paid him then took the two glasses in hand. "Wanna go upstairs? The VIP section tends to be a bit quieter so we can actually talk."

"Sure." Felicity followed Oliver upstairs to a corner booth. He held his hand out in invitation for her to slide in and sit so she did. Once settled and with her drink in hand, Felicity asked, "So you haven't been here before?"

"Nope. The club opened about 3 months after my dad… So I had stopped partying by that time. Tommy still bugged me and begged me to go out with him but I was so busy with school or the company or my family that I just didn't get out."

"Must make dating hard."

"Usually. That's why I stopped that too. My family and the company and my school work is more important."

"I get that."

"So how long have you been in Starling?" Oliver asked as he sipped at his scotch.

"About three weeks. When we met, I was here for my interview. When I got the job and they said I could start in two weeks, I flew home and started packing. I found an apartment and moved across the country. It's been good so far. Fun actually. Everyone at QC has been so nice and my neighbors are nice."

"No friends or family nearby?"

"Nope. Only my mom and she is a waitress in Vegas. That's it."

"What about your dad?" Felicity dropped her head and stared at the table for a moment, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry Felicity. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. I just… I guess I just wanted to make sure you weren't here all alone."

"Do I seem lonely?"

"I don't know. To me sometimes you seem sad. But only a couple times. Most of the time you're bright and cheerful."

"But the sad part you saw earlier today, right? Was that why you asked me out tonight?" Felicity's tone started to show her pain and hurt by the idea of him taking pity on her in this form.

"No! No. I told you the truth. I wanted to thank you for your help and really… I just…" Oliver started to spin his glass in his hand as he became nervous. He hadn't been so forward and open with a woman in years but something in him just wouldn't allow him to lie to Felicity. "I just wanted to get to know you better. You surprised me when you offered to help me the other day. Most people wouldn't do that. They expect everything to come to me so easily because of my last name. Like my dad's business sense was genetically transferred to me or something. So you giving up your lunch hour to help me study meant a lot to me. Plus you were so warm and welcoming and friendly that it felt like… like I had known you for years. I was comfortable with you. I still am. This is the most honest I have been with someone else in so long. Even Tommy doesn't know why I stepped away from the social side of my life or the struggle I have with school. My family, Tommy, Diggle, everyone at QC. They all see me and think I will just wake up one day and be able to be just like my dad. I don't know if that will ever happen."

"Of course it won't. Oliver, you're not your dad. You're different from him. You think differently and act differently. If he was here I think he would say the same thing. He would want you to be your own man. Yes, he started QC and left it to you but he did so knowing that you would lead it into the future how _you_ saw fit. He wouldn't want you to be someone you're not and be unhappy in life. Not if he really loved you."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry for prying before. Like I said, I just want to get to know you. I was hoping that we could be friends."

"I'd like that. And as for prying, don't worry. I tend to be too curious for my own good as well."

"Well just know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Oliver."

The pair fell silent for a moment before Oliver let his eyes fall down her side and onto her dress again. Then he remembered what she said about it earlier. "So that's not what you normally wear when you go out?"

"God no! My mother sent this to me to wear when I graduated college. I tend to go for more demure looking dresses. Ones that don't draw too much attention. I'm not over dressed for tonight, am I? I mean for drinks and dinner."

"No. You look fabulous Felicity. And I think you should wear more attention grabbing outfits. You deserve to be noticed." Oliver smiled shyly at her. She was making him feel like a teenager again, flirting with a girl for the first time.

Felicity blushed and smiled. Soon the two fell into a conversation about their likes and interested in terms of movies, tv, and music. After one more drink, Oliver helped her out of the booth and they made their way to dinner, finding Tommy on the dance floor before leaving the club.

Dinner was filled with stories from their past. Oliver shared several about the trouble he would get into with either Tommy or Thea or both. Felicity told him about her first experience with a computer and how a spark in her had grown into a passion she had to this day. She told him about growing up in Vegas but nothing more about her dad. He understood it could be a hard topic to discuss so he didn't push. He also didn't ask about what had been bothering her earlier that day, assuming that her mood was better since she seemed to be enjoying their night out together. He sat across from her in the restaurant and watched as she told him about the one college frat party she had attended and why it was such a bad idea. She was smiling and was very animated while she told her story, taking breaks only to savor the chocolate lava cake dessert she had ordered. Watching her, he knew he wouldn't mind spending more nights out like this. And with the same company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Since I am so far ahead in this story (have up to chapter 7 written and in editing process and currently writing 8) I decided to go ahead and update again this week... I will be updating every Saturday or Sunday from here on out unless my muse decides to start a protest on me again... currently have that problems with my one-shot pic series**

 **Read and review what you think... I love getting feedback from you all... also check out the polyvore for the story**

 **Thanks again to my amazing beta warehouseluver13**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would be one this week and not off another week!**

Felicity walked off the elevator with a small smile on her face. Friday night with Oliver had been so much better than she imagined it could have been. It also served to distract her from the call and ensuing fight from her mother earlier that day. After Friday night, she had enjoyed her weekend; finally finishing unpacking her apartment and exploring her new city. She had found a great coffeehouse about two blocks from her apartment the weekend before and when she ventured there one day after work last week she had met a woman her age that she struck an instant friendship with.

Sara Lance was something she never expected. She was fiery and feisty but also endearing and compassionate. She was grounded more than most people their age and that struck a chord with Felicity. Sara had told her a bit about her past, her family's history with the town and how her dad was a Detective with the SCPD. Felicity informed her about being new in town and Sara offered to show her around and help her find the best places in town to shop and eat and hang out. Felicity had sat in the coffeehouse Wednesday night swapping stories from college and past experiences with Sara and felt an instant kinship form between the two women.

When she met up with Sara on Sunday for an early lunch and some shopping, Felicity had forgotten all about her mother's claims of being an outsider and not accepted in Starling. Felicity had a life here now; wonderful friends and a great job she loved. She was looking forward to staying here for years to come.

So Monday when she arrived at QC she was excited to dive back into her work and challenge herself for a company she believed in. She had not heard from Oliver except for a couple texts on Saturday informing her he had fun the night before and would be studying and spending the weekend with his family. She was looking forward to seeing how their relationship developed.

Felicity was a lot of things but naive wasn't one of them. She had been used and burned by guys in her past. She also knew all about Oliver's past and where women played a role in his life. But she wasn't fooling herself. She knew that Oliver would never see her as anything more than a friend. She was not the type of woman to inspire a man like him to entertain romantic notions. And she was okay with that. Oliver would always just be a friend in reality but her silent dreams would always hold him as something more. Something he could never be for her.

As she moved from the elevator to her small office in the server room, she noticed how a couple of people seemed to be glancing at her as they whispered to one another. At first she thought that she may have spilt something on herself but after gazing over herself quickly, she discounted that option. She knew that she had gone out with Oliver Friday night and could have been spotted with him but she looked so different now that she didn't think that was possible.

Felicity had noticed the temperatures had begun to drop and that fall was here. Although the weather was not as harsh as her time in Cambridge, she did know that she needed to be sensible about her fashion while also being professional. That was why, while out with Sara Sunday, she had found a wonderful new tan overcoat. She was dressed today in a simple black collar dress with a rainbow panel that crossed the bottom of the dress as well as simple black flats. Her hair was back up in her simple ponytail and her glasses were back in their usual place. The difference in the looks between today and Friday night was as clear as night and day itself.

She was beginning to worry that maybe she would be getting fired or something when she entered her office and found a large bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. She glanced at them confused at first as she walked around her desk and placed her bag on the floor next to her desk. The flowers were stunning, an exotic mix of pink lilies, purple irises, and white daisies. There were also hot pink roses and gerbera daisies mixed in as well. A smile crossed her lips just with looking at them. She lifted them off her desk, after leaning in a taking a deep breath of their fragrance in, and moved them to the back portion of her desk; away from her computer.

She studied the flowers for a couple minutes as she went about her daily tasks. Finally the mystery of their presence became too much for her and she searched for a card in them. Not finding one, she pondered who would send such a remarkable arrangement to her. She sat back into her chair, stumped when she heard a knock on her doorway. She turned to find a co-worker, the one that had shown her around a week prior, standing there holding a small card in her hand.

"Looking for this?"

"Yes. Thank you. I was starting to think it was a mistake. I'm not sure who would be sending me flowers. Not that I don't love them because they're absolutely gorgeous. It's just that I am new in town and don't really know anyone that would do this. And really don't have anyone in my family that likes me being here so not them either."

The co-worker, Jennifer Summers, a stunning, tall redhead, who looked as if she had just walked off the a catwalk somewhere, sashayed into the office; her eyes glaring at the babbling blonde behind the desk. "Well seems that you do know someone." She held out the small gift card out for Felicity between two of her fingers.

Felicity took it and noticed it had been opened. She assumed it had been read as well. Felicity pulled the small card out of the envelope and read its message.

 _Felicity,_

 _Thank you so much again for all you have done for me._

 _Had a great time Friday._

 _What do you say we repeat it?_

 _Oliver_

A warmth filled her knowing that he had fun just like she had and wanted to see her again. A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she read over the words again. She noticed that they were written in his scribble. He had gone and ordered the flowers himself and signed the card. He had taken that time out of his day for her. The thought brought a new wave of flush to her cheeks. She looked up to see a devilish gaze coming from Jennifer.

"So how do _you_ know Oliver Queen exactly?"

"We met here a few weeks ago when I was running late for my interview. He showed me where to go. That's all."

"Well it seems more happened than you getting directions. Unless that's what he likes in bed." Jennifer snarled before turning and walking out of the office, leaving Felicity with a new wave of shame filling her.

Felicity looked out of her office to see some of her other co-workers staring at her and whispering; gossiping. She knew exactly what they all thought and blushed as she stood and closed her door.

She hadn't thought much about how it would look but they had all seen Oliver come to see her Friday and now she was getting flowers from him. Of course they all thought she had slept with him. Because the idea of the most eligible bachelor wanting anything else from someone like her was just unheard of and unthinkable. She felt the sting of fresh tears behind her eyes but brushed them away, needing to focus on her work right now.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Oliver hopped out of the car with a smile on his face, one that had not been washed away all weekend. After a great night out with Felicity on Friday, he had spent all day Saturday battling through his schoolwork as well as the office work; wanting to get ahead just in case he needed time during the week. He was inspired by Felicity's belief in him to do more than just the bare minimum. He wanted to do his best. He was surprised to find that he understood more than he thought originally and was able to study better now, knowing that somewhere in town was a bubbly blonde who saw the real him. The one he hid from everyone, including himself sometimes.

He was amazed that she had seen that side of him so easily. He had not shown that side of him in what felt like years if not longer. Having everyone expecting him to act a certain way meant that he hid away his true self. His family always saw him as the heir and scion. His friends saw him as Ollie, the guy always looking for a good time, a great party, and easy women. Women saw him as either a sexy man to warm their beds or an easy solution to get the life they dreamed of. No one, not even his sister, had ever seen the Oliver he showed Felicity; the one that struggled and was not as confident in all things. Who felt like he was failing at everything in life. Who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders as well as the emotional baggage from years in the elite life that he was born into.

He couldn't put into words what it felt like knowing she had not only seen that side of him but also accepted it. She didn't shame him or judge him. She only wanted to help him see the man she saw and embrace the man he truly was. Oliver had wanted to kiss her just for that fact. Getting to know her on a deeper level at dinner had not made that urge waiver.

Now it was Monday morning and he was stopping by to see Tommy before heading to his class. Tommy had moved out of his father's house over the weekend and Oliver had been so busy with his work that he had not seen the new place. Tommy had been excited to finally be out from underneath Malcolm's roof; finally able to live his life the way he wished without his father's judging glares.

As he made his way up the stairs to Tommy's door, Oliver wondered if Felicity had received her flowers. He had stopped by a local florist before even stopping to get his coffee, wanting to ensure that the flowers went out first thing. Oliver pulled his phone out to see if there had been any new messages but found none. A disappointed sigh broke free just as Tommy opened his door.

"Wow! Sorry if you were expecting a bigger welcome party." Tommy teased.

Oliver shook his head and moved into the apartment as he embraced his friend in greeting. "No man. I was hoping to get a message. That's all."

"Let me guess. From a certain bubbly, brainy, babbling blonde?" Tommy shook his head as a small grin broke across his face and he shut the door behind Oliver.

"So what if it is her? Is that a bad thing?"

"Considering she is the first reason I could actually get to go out and be social? No. But it is hard to pick girls up like we're used to when you are making googoo eyes for the nerdy girl in the corner."

"She's not nerdy!" Oliver snapped, upset that his friend was being rude towards Felicity.

Tommy threw his hands up in the air in mock surrender. "Got it! But I'm thinking I may need to revoke your player's card."

"Is that such a bad thing? To be interested in a smart, stunning, successful woman like Felicity? What, I can only date bimbos? Woman who are only able to discuss the finer points of fashion week and reality tv?"

"I was thinking more women who don't say much until you get them into bed and then it's a selective vocabulary." Tommy chuckled as he passed Oliver a cup of coffee and leaned up against the counter in the small kitchen.

"Don't you want more than that? I mean like don't you want to be able to take a woman out for a real meal, where they eat real food and not just a salad, and actually talk about things in life? Like work or family life or just anything really."

Tommy thought about what his friend had asked for a minute before nodding his head. "Of course. One day. But we have time for that later in life. Right now I want fun."

"But we're not getting any younger."

"Okay have you been talking with your mom again?" Tommy laughed but Oliver only glared at him.

"Dude I'm serious. I have a year and a half left of school then I start working towards taking over the company. I'm so busy with school and the company and my family that I am too tired to deal with the women we meet in clubs. Women who are more interested in vacations around the world and shopping trips. I want something real. Someone I can talk to when my day is hard. Someone to really laugh with. Someone who sees the real me, not the one everyone thinks they know."

"And Felicity does that? Ollie, I have known you most of my life and I know you man. This… this is your mother talking through you. You still want to let loose and live life. I get that you want to do right by your dad and family but don't let that suck the life out of you. Don't let it change you."

"It's not changing me! I'm growing up. That's what life's about. Growing up and finding out what you want out of it. I just want different things now." Oliver pulled out his phone and checked his messages again but still no word from Felicity.

"No you don't! You just think you do because that's what your mom tells you. What is expected of you. I know you man. You'd never be happy settled down and tied to a simple woman, no matter how hot. You're not ready for that life yet. Maybe in a few years but you think you have to want that now because of what happened to your dad. Like if you aren't exactly like him, you will fail him. But what happened to him, while sad and tragic, wasn't your fault Ollie. So stop blaming yourself."

Oliver bowed his head. "I don't blame myself for the boat going down. I blame myself for how my dad saw me before he died. We had just discussed me dropping out of yet another college, my fourth in 4 years, and I could see and hear how disappointed he was in me. My dad died thinking I was never going to grow up and be a man, one he could be proud to call his son. That's why I am busting my ass in school and with my family and at QC. I want to look back one day and know that if he was standing next to me, my dad would be proud of my life."

"Yeah because it was his life not yours. You are living for him and not for yourself. Where do you stop living in his idea of you and actually live?"

Oliver growled, getting frustrated and knowing his friend would never understand. This was an ongoing argument amongst them. Tommy had not accepted the change in Oliver's ways. He wanted his friend to stay as he was forever, be Ollie. But Oliver was not that same careless, selfish guy anymore. He had responsibilities. Not only to QC or school but to his family. He missed out on seeing how proud of him his father could have been but he had a chance to make that happen with his mother and sister. Something he intended on making happen.

Oliver glanced down at his phone again and huffed another sigh out. Still no message. Oliver was considering if he should just call her to see if she got them but he wanted to surprise her with them. Maybe he would call the florist and check on the delivery. Just as he reached to call the florist, Tommy snatched to phone and looked down at it. "So why are you so anxious on a message for the girl? I haven't seen you to wait by your phone to hear from a girl since the blowout with Laurel."

"Because I sent her something and I want to make sure she got it and read the message with them." Oliver said, ripping his phone back out of Tommy's hands.

"Sending a girl lingerie again?" Tommy's eyebrows danced suggestively.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his friend's antics, their argument already behind them. "No! That is your move not mine. I sent her flowers."

"Flowers?! That's it. I'm revoking your player's card. Dude! Flowers is such a pathetic move."

"I thought it was sweet and the girl in the shop thought it was sweet."

"Of course. She was one, trying to make a sell, and two, a woman. She would have told you anything if it meant you spending money on another woman. It screams desperate."

Oliver glanced down at his phone and hated that he still hadn't received a message. He noted the time and knew he had to leave to get to class. "I sort of am." Oliver breathed out as he stood. "I gotta go man. I'll see ya later." With that, Oliver crossed through the space between them and said goodbye to his friend before leaving, his cheerful mode exchanged with one of strife.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Felicity heard the small bell above the door ring and look that way as a man crossed into the shop. After the reaction to the flowers in her office, she needed guidance on how to handle to situation. She didn't trust herself in this because her heart and head weren't agreeing for one thing and in the past she hadn't had the best judgement when it came to men. So once she had collected herself enough to be able to think about it all, she text Sara and invited her out for lunch in order to talk it over with someone else and get their opinion.

Felicity went back to sipping her coffee when a familiar blonde head passed by the window. Soon Sara was smiling at her as she reached the table and Felicity pulled her in for a hug. Sara sat down and Felicity waved over for the waitress to come and take her order. As soon as the new order had been placed, the girls settled in for their talk.

"So what emergency has you calling me for advice?" Sara asked as she looked across the table at her new friend and saw a change in her attitude. She seemed more downtrodden than she was the day before.

"Well remember how I told you I went out with someone on Friday night?"

"Yeah. Drinks and dinner. You said it had been great. I saw you two days later and you were still smiling. So what changed? Guy turned into a jerk? Forget to call or ask you out again?"

Felicity shook her head and a small grin grew as she heard a slight protective tone enter Sara's voice. She loved how close they were already and knew that Sara would be a true friend for years to come. "The opposite actually. He sent flowers to my office today and asked me out with them."

Confused, Sara stared at her as the waitress came and dropped off Sara's coffee and sandwich. Sara thanked her and picked up half her sandwich, getting ready to take a bite as she asked, "So what's the problem?"

"It's who he is." Sara cocked her head to the side still confused as she chewed her sandwich. Felicity fiddled with her cup, nervous to say this next part. "It's Oliver Queen." Felicity breathed out, barely a whisper.

Sara gasped and started to choke as she took in the words. Oliver Queen. Sara sipped down some of her coffee and finished her bite before reacting. "Oliver Queen? Like Oliver Queen, future CEO of Queen Consolidated, Oliver Queen. _That_ Oliver Queen."

"Yes but you really don't have to keep saying his name like that."

"How?"

"How are you saying his name?" Felicity asked puzzled.

"No! How did you meet him?"

Felicity huffed a sigh out and told Sara all about meeting Oliver in the lobby of QC nearly a month ago and how a week ago she had helped him study for a test he had in his Business Law class and then he had invited her out Friday night to thank her for her help on Monday. She proceeded to tell her about meeting up with him at the club and meeting his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, then about their dinner together and how they had spent nearly two hours talking and laughing in the restaurant before calling it a night. She showed her the card that had accompanied the flowers that morning and told her what type of drama it had caused in the office already. By the time she was done, Felicity felt more lost than she did before.

"So let me get this straight. Oliver Queen, your boss' boss' future boss met you in the lobby of QC, his family's company, while you were late for your job interview then a couple weeks later you bump into him in a park during your lunch hour and help him study for a test. A test he passes and so invites you out to celebrate that and thank you. You have a great time. Both of you. Then you go into work and get flowers from him, something he has _never_ done for a girl. Trust me on that. He asks you out again and you are second guessing it because of a couple gossiping bitchy co-workers and the fact that in about 2 and half years he will be your boss. Well your boss' boss' boss. Is that right?" Sara stated, a tinge of amusement in her voice.

"In a nutshell. That and I had drinks with two billionaires after calling one gay."

"You called Ollie gay?!" Sara laughed.

"No! Tommy. He made a joke about coming to QC to hit on people in the IT department and I noted that most are either married or men. Then I proceeded to state that it was okay with me if he was into that sorta thing. You know men. And it just came out like I was calling him gay. You know how my babbles are. I told you I can't control them or when they happen and I was really nervous because it had been a couple years since I had been in that sort of setting. A club or party I mean. And Oliver was there and I was his date for the evening, which is very intimidating."

"Trust me I know." Sara mumbled as she finished her coffee. When Felicity stared back at her confused, Sara decided to explain. "Ollie and I had a thing a couple years ago."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. I know him and Tommy. He dated my sister Laurel for a while. He was always cheating on her and I had such a crush on him that I convinced myself that if it was real between them he wouldn't cheat. I thought that he would leave her and I could try to get with him. I just had to show him what we could be like. Unfortunately this was right around the time his father died and everything changed. We… we had decided to get away for a bit. His family was on him about school and growing up. Laurel was pushing him to move in together and take their relationship to the next step. She had their lives planned out and everything. It was so crazy. And my family was on me about school and finally getting a major and degree and starting my life. We just needed a bit to be free. To live. We were going to go on the boat with his dad but at the last minute I told Ollie I felt weird being on it with his dad knowing all that was going on with us so we went to his dad's cabin just outside of town. That's where we were when the news came in. His sister called him and we came home. When we showed up at the Manor, Laurel was there and everything fell apart. Laurel didn't talk to either of us for a week. Then she finally broke and started to yell. First at me then a couple weeks later Ollie. I moved away to give everyone some space and time. I have only been back in town 6 months. My mom and dad weren't doing good so I came back to see if there was anything I could do. Unfortunately they couldn't work out and are breaking up."

"Oh Sara. I'm so sorry." Felicity reached out for her to support her friend.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. My dad says it is a long time coming but I think what happened with me and Laurel tore my family apart. I hate it because now we seem like four separate people instead of a family. Laurel only talks to me when it's necessary and even then she is only civil. My dad tries but he can see the tension and hates it. My mom checked out completely. She moved to Central City to focus on her career. And me. I know that I was supposed to be on that boat and I wouldn't be here if I hadn't second guessed that. So this is my second chance at life and I am not wasting it. I want to live life to its fullest but that is something my sister and father don't understand because they don't know that I was suppose to be out there too. Ollie and I decided that we didn't need to share that information with anyone. I hope you…"

"I won't. It's safe with me Sara. I just… I can't believe that just one choice could have meant I would have never met you or Oliver."

"Yeah."

They were silent for a bit, processing all that had been said, before Felicity looked down at her phone and saw that her lunch hour was almost over."Sara, I have to go." Felicity stood and pulled out a few bills to drop on the table to cover their lunch.

"What are you going to do about Ollie?" Sara asked as she stood and followed her friend outside, the heaviness of their conversation hanging over them.

"I really don't know. I mean I want to say yes. I liked spending time with him and my mother said that I wouldn't meet anyone or have a life here. I would just be an outsider and not fit in. Not that I only want to see him to prove my mom wrong."

"I get that." Sara smiled as they stepped outside and started to walked the couple blocks back to QC.

"But it's Oliver. Not only is there the complications with who he is at QC, which I am sure there are some rules about fraternization within the company. But there is the gossiping and whispering and looks at the office. Not to mention his history. You said yourself. He cheats. So I would have to be crazy to open myself to a guy knowing there is a high likelihood that he would cheat on me all the time. Not that he even looks at me that way. I mean, he's Oliver Queen and I'm just me." Felicity dropped her head, embarrassed that she could ever imagine Oliver wanting a romantic relationship with her.

"Hey Oliver is different. Ollie was the cheater. But Oliver changed. Losing his dad the way he did woke something up inside him. He grew up. Now he is very serious about school and his family and QC. I don't see the old Ollie in him anymore."

"But can I trust that? What happens if he changes again? If this isn't permanent? And what happens if we do get together but it doesn't work out? I'm going to be the one that will have to leave her job. He owns the company. I don't want to lose QC. I like the company and love what they stand for. I want to grow within it. I was hand recruited by Mr. Steele himself. If I start a scandal for his company within the first two weeks of working there, what does that say about me to him?"

"Nothing because you won't start a scandal. Felicity, how do you know it won't work out? That you and Oliver won't be great together. You said it yourself that Friday night had been the best date you had ever been on. That has to mean something."

"Yeah that I should have never let that happen. He is my future boss. It's going to be hard to work for him when everyone thinks we're sleeping together. They're going to think I get every promotion not because of my skills in the workplace but my skills on my back!" Felicity huffed as the words and looks her co-workers had that morning replayed in her mind.

Sara came to a stop as they stood outside of QC. She turned to Felicity and could seen the war going on inside the small blonde. "Felicity, you can't live you life by the terms of others. At the end of the day it's you that has to be happy with your life and choices. I get that you don't really know Oliver and all you've heard is bad. Trust me. I'm mixed up in that. But he is different. The flowers and the fact that he is trying to change is proof of that. It doesn't matter what made him change, only that he wants to. He wants to be this new version of Oliver that you met. Not Ollie. He left him in his past. But you know what. If you don't want to believe what I say that's fine. Be friends with him. Get to know him. Outside of QC and away from the public and cameras. Oliver knows how to be private. I think he would be willing to be private and be friends for now if it meant he got to spend time with you. Get to know you better. All I'm saying is give him a chance. Don't judge him for his past or for what others say about him. You wouldn't want him to do that for you, right?"

Felicity thought about what she said well after they had said their goodbyes and she had gone back to work. Her mind wandered back to it all afternoon without decerning on a decision. Felicity went home and thought it over further. Finally, ready to put it behind her, Felicity texted Oliver before bed.

 _Thanks for flowers. So pretty. Raincheck for Friday?_

A few breaths later, a chime made her jump as Oliver's response came in. A single, simple word that dragged deep in her and clenched around her heart.

 _Sure._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Good evening! I am hard at work writing on this story and may even make another one shot smut story for my other work this week.**

 **I have recently been introduced to Spotify and am in love. I am working on creating an Olicity listen for songs to listen to while writing. Once done I will share the link. Gonna be good!**

 **As always, a huge hug and lots of love to all that review and comment and to my wonderful beta warehouseluver13... you are a doll!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but have a huge collection of charity campaign shirts from the stars plus soon a Lord Mesa original postcard with STEPHEN and ROBBIE AMELL'S signatures on it! Super stocked!**

"Knock. Knock." A chipper Tommy called from Oliver's doorway. It is Friday. The night of the failed second date. Oliver had been off the radar all week as far as Tommy knew. Then he got a call from a worried teenage Thea, who had become concerned about her brother. He had been extra moody and grumpy since Tuesday morning and it had only gotten worse as the week progressed. Tommy had not said anything to her about why he was in a mood but promised to handle it.

"Tommy, I really can't talk. I have a lot of studying to do and work for QC." Oliver tried to dismiss his friend without looking up, knowing that if Tommy saw his eyes, he would see straight through his lie.

"Yeah. We both know that's bullshit so let's act like you didn't just try to lie to your oldest friend and do this again. How's it going?" Tommy moved into the room and shut the door behind him. He stopped next to the desk and glanced down at the papers in front of Oliver, finding not real work being done. Tommy knew Oliver had been daydreaming, lost in thoughts about Felicity.

Oliver glanced at Tommy's serious face then huffed out a breath of air as he leaned back in his chair, his hands running over his face. He knew Tommy wasn't having any of his lies. "Honestly? I feel like I'm losing my grip. I can't focus. I don't want to eat or sleep or anything. God, this is torture."

"So I take it no new word from Felicity?"

"Just the text Monday asking for a raincheck for tonight. I tried to text her a couple times throughout the week just to talk and even called her twice, after work of course, but she never answered my texts and my calls went to voicemail. I think I skipped over the friendzone and she just pushed me away completely. Which I don't understand. I thought we both had fun Friday. Had a good time."

"Maybe you scared her. I mean dude you sent her flowers. If she only wanted to be your friend, flowers send a whole other message."

"I thought she would like them. She even said she loved them in the text. So why would she just brush me off?"

Tommy shrugged. "Not a clue man. Who told you send the flowers?"

"Thea."

"Dude! Stop talking to your teenage sister about your girls."

"She's a girl!" Oliver challenged knowing he didn't have a strong argument. "She should know what they like."

"She also thinks Zac Efron is the hottest guy out there. She has no idea what hot is."

"Like you know how to romance a woman." Oliver snickered as he moved away from his desk, giving up on his work. He knew Tommy wasn't going to let him work tonight, especially since he was in a mood, had been all week, and had all weekend to do that work. He spun his chair to face his friend who was propped up against the edge of the desk.

"I do but that's not what matters here. Felicity did you a favor. She got you back out in the world." Oliver was about the contest the statement when Tommy cut him off. "The dating world. You have to admit. It's been awhile. And you said it yourself, you had fun. So why not try with another girl. So Felicity wasn't Mrs. Right. Doesn't mean you stop looking. Try another girl. Hell try 20 more."

"One, I had fun because of who I was with not in general. And two, I don't want to try with another girl. I like Felicity. I know it's crazy but there's just something about her… she's…"

"Remarkable. I know. But Oliver what about all that stuff you said to me the other day? You know, someone to talk to, come home to. Don't you still want that or are you giving up on that too?"

Oliver shook his head. "No I still want that but I just… there was something with Felicity. I thought I would have that with her."

"And since she doesn't want that maybe you were meant to find it with someone else. You won't know unless you try." Tommy reached out and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder in support and comfort.

Oliver seemed to toss the idea around in his head for a few moments before nodding his head solemnly. He didn't want to give up on the idea of him and Felicity working out in the end but Tommy was right. Felicity had made her choice and now he needed to see if life had more to offer him. "So what do you have planned for tonight?"

"Figured we could hit up Poison."

"Max Fuller's club? Thought you hated that place." Oliver questioned as he stood up and went into his closet to change for his night out.

"Yeah but Sara is working the bar tonight which means free booze. And since when do I turn down anything free?" Tommy chuckled as he began to gather up Oliver's belongings, in hopes to get him out of the house faster.

"Yeah us billionaires have to watch every dime we spend." Oliver teased as he finished dressing and left the closet.

"Best way to keep your fortune is to not spend it."

"Never thought I would hear you of all people say that. Maybe you could share that wisdom with Speedy. Her shopping trips are a true test to that sentiment."

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Oliver and Tommy slowly made their way through the crowd of grinding bodies to the bar. Poison was packed and in full force for a Friday night. Tommy waved as he saw Sara behind the bar. She was at the other end and was finishing up a drink order. She nodded to them showing she would be with them in a moment.

Oliver was scanning the room, filled with bodies that were moving too close to one another as a loud bass beat thumped in the air. He was not much for the club scene these days and now he knew why. The loud music, packed dance floor, and smell of sweat, alcohol and a kaleidoscope of different colognes and perfumes assault him in ways he hated. He couldn't believe that just two years ago this was the highlight of his life. He truly was a different person. A new man as it were. Expect he had all the tales and history of those days still following him around.

"Ollie! What are you doing here?" Sara called over the music as she made her way down the bar to serve them. She leaned over the countertop and hugged him as best as she could.

"Learning how to get back in the game, Lil' Lance!" Tommy called from beside him as he smiled as the young blonde.

"First off, _DON'T_ call me that, Merlyn." Sara hissed as she glared at Tommy. "As secondly, what do you mean?"

"Well it seems our good old friend here has been… wait for it… it is a shocker… _SNUBBED_!" Tommy chuckled as he slapped Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver turned and glared dangerously at Tommy, contemplating how he would get Tommy back for this latest annoying nagging about his love life he was living through. "Tommy!" Oliver growled.

"What?! You have recently been resurrected only to be tossed aside. So I am taking it upon myself to show you that there are plenty of stunning fish in this city and all you need to do is smile and reel them in."

Oliver and Sara both rolled their eyes at the level of decorum Tommy had towards the fairer sex. "What is he talking about Ollie?" Sara asked as she served them up two shots of scotch, knowing their drink of choice by heart from years past.

"I have been busy with school, QC and my family but Tommy thinks I have been hiding out from dating. I was interested in a woman earlier this week but she blew me off."

"WHAT?!" Sara shouted, knowing full well the background on Oliver and his latest interest. Felicity had discussed the whole budding relationship with her over lunch on Monday but never told her what came of it. Any time Sara would ask her about it, Felicity would dodge the topic and change the conversation.

"Shocking, I know!" Tommy snickered. "But it's okay. Now that Oliver is over his dating hibernation, which by my calculations lasted roughly 500 days, we need to get this man laid!" Tommy grabbed his glass and spun around to start to scan the club for any viable options for Oliver's attention that night.

"Tommy, I don't think I really…" Oliver started only to be halted by Sara, who held up her hand to pause his thought.

"Hey Merlyn, how's about you go scope out the goods in the house tonight. I'll keep an eye on our boy here and make sure he doesn't run off."

"Lil' Lance, I always knew you were the better Lance girl. Well more adventurous one at least." Tommy chuckled as he downed his drink then smiled at them and left on his mission.

Oliver and Sara watched him weave through the crowd before glancing at one another. "Thanks." Oliver mumbled, glad to have a reprise.

Sara poured Oliver another drink as she smiled at him. "I get it Ollie. I'm in that same boat. Everyone wants you to go back to who you were before but that night changed us. Both."

Oliver nodded as he studied the amber color of his new drink. "How is Laurel? Is she talking to you much?" Oliver asked without pulling his gaze off his glass' contents.

"She's doing good, I think. Enjoying school. Law school is where she belongs. I think she needed the space and new area to start over. We messed up a lot and she wasn't in a good place for a bit but the distance is helping. She knows I'm home though."

"Yeah. When did that happen? What brought you home?"

"My dad. A few months ago he started to slip and go down a bad path. He missed his girls. All the drama in the house didn't help. Mom separated from him and is divorcing him. She left for Central City about 4 months after I did. I tried to be close to her in Central but it seemed like she just couldn't handle the stress with me and Laurel's trift so she distanced herself as well. Laurel stopped calling home, wanting to forget everything here in Starling I think, but that hurt Dad so he started drinking. I saw signs when I came home for Christmas so I moved back home. Now I have my own place but we meet for lunch twice a week and dinner 3 times. He's doing better and I even got Laurel to start calling home more to at least talk to him. She is civil about me as well so that's progress."

Oliver's head hung lower than it had been before. He knew he was at fault for all the drama and pain the Lance family were going through. If he had not been so selfish and cowardly, maybe Laurel would only hate him and not her entire family. "Sara, I'm so sorry for all that I did."

"Ollie, it's not only your fault. I was a willing participant. I knew what we were doing would cause a lot of problems but I didn't care at the time. I just wanted to feel good. And it did. Always did with you. But now I am paying the consequences for my actions. Laurel will move on and get over it. She will just need time. My dad may not but that comes with the territory. He is overprotective but that makes him a dad. And Mom had been feeling the pressure of choosing between her job at the college and her marriage and family life for years before all this happened."

"I just can't help to think…" Oliver started as he finished his glass and Sara poured him another. "Maybe me being alone is how it's suppose to end up. Every girl who has ever shown me any care or feelings has ended up with their heart broken. Maybe this is karma or the universe's way of showing me that all my selfish playboy days hurt too many women. Maybe she is better pushing me away and telling me no. Save her the same heartache I give every woman I date."

"Ollie, I know for a fact that's not it." Sara gazed down the bar then held her finger up at him, silently asking him to wait for her a moment. She walked down the bar and talked with one of the other bartenders before returning to him. "I'm taking my break. Come on. I think you and I need to talk."

"Sara, it's okay. Really. I think I just want to drink for a bit longer than head home." Oliver noted as he stood with his drink and started for the VIP section, where he knew Tommy was.

Sara tried to call out after him but her yells faded into the music and thumping in the closed off space and she lost him into the crowd.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Felicity was 3 episodes into the latest season of Lost, a guilty pleasure of hers, when she heard her phone beep indicating she had a new message. She had come home from work and tried to keep her mind busy as to not venture into areas of thought that would not do her any good.

Tonight was supposed to be her second date with Oliver but she had texted him earlier this week and declined the invitation out. She had spent all week ignoring him because she wasn't sure how to have a relationship with him without it crossing into her world at QC. Monday had shown her that she was too new to the city and the company to involve herself in a scandal like her dating Oliver would create.

Yes, she had been offered her job before they were truly involved. And yes, he was still just a normal male. But at some point in the near future she will be working for the same company that he owns and is CEO of. That was not a great way to start at the company, one she planned on being at for a while to come. She didn't want her co-workers to question if she truly earned any promotion she would earn in the future or if it was given to her to appease Oliver. She wanted to be regarded for her skills and expertise, not for the personal relationships she built up.

So she avoided him. She read his texts and heard his voicemails. It had been heartbreaking to hear the hurt and disappointment in his voice during his last message. He was giving up on them. Something that deep down inside, she did not want to happen. She wanted him to fight. To show her it was worth the risk. To leap and run to her.

Felicity had always felt like if she put her heart out in the world, it would only be hurt. Her father had done it to her. So had Cooper. So her brain had spent the week screaming at her heart to remember Oliver's reputation and that fact that he had never been serious with a woman before. Not truly serious and committed. Her brain shouted to not fall for the fairytale passion because it knew in the end only pain, heartache and disappointment would be hers while Oliver moved on to his next conquest. She would not end up another notch in his bedpost.

But it was still hard not to reach out to him. Besides Oliver, Sara was her only friend in town or anywhere near by. So it meant a lot of time spent alone in her apartment since Sara worked most nights, bartending at Poison or one of the other clubs in the Glades.

Felicity glanced down at her new message to see one from Sara.

 _WE NEED TO TALK!_

Felicity wasn't sure what had caused Sara to be so desperate but Felicity decided that calling her right away would be a good idea. She pulled up her contact info and waited for the call to connect as she pulled the phone to her ear. She sat back into her couch, pint of mint choco chip ice cream set aside. As soon as the call connected, a burst of loud club music flooded into her ear. "Sara? What's up?" Felicity shouted into the phone, hoping her friend would hear.

"Felicity, I never knew someone who says they are so smart, a genius in fact, to be so damn dumb!" Sara shouted into the phone line over the background music.

"What? What's going on?" Felicity sat further upright, confused as to what her friend was alluding to.

Sara moved out of the backdoor of the club and into an alleyway in order to have a better chance of being heard and hearing Felicity. "Seriously?! You blew him off! I told you to give him a chance."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity tried to keep her voice level as she asked. Sara had somehow found out about her response to Oliver's invitation for dinner.

"Ollie! He asked you to dinner, an invitation that most women and a few men in this town would _die_ for, and you brushed him off. Why?!" Sara was pissed. She cared about Ollie and had never seen him this broken up over a girl. Felicity meant something to him. What she wasn't sure but he was really genuine about her and Felicity just snubbed him like he was just another guy.

"Sara… it's just… it's complicated."

"No it's not. I told you. Talk to him, tell him about QC and your concerns. He would understand and would be private about you two until you felt ready to go public. He's used to it. He lives with cameras around him constantly."

Felicity rolled her eyes at how easily her friend dismissed her argument. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Cause he came into Poison tonight and was drinking his sorrows about missing a chance with you away."

Felicity couldn't believe she had that sort of effect on him. She was just Felicity Meghan Smoak. A simple IT Specialist. Nothing extravagant like a model or celebrity or socialite that he usually dated. "Sara please, I know you are exaggerating that."

"I'm not. He really thinks he blew his one chance at you and now he is letting Tommy Merlyn drag him around the club and having women thrown at him. Women he doesn't want."

"What?! He is out clubbing?"

"Not by choice. If you know Tommy like we do, the only way to stop his nagging is to just give in. But the guy looks broken. Like his favorite toy was just eaten by his puppy then the puppy was kicked right in front of him. Why did you turn him down?"

"I… It's... " Felicity started then took a breath. "I don't know. It's just happening so fast. I mean I just moved here. I haven't been in town a full month and already the most eligible bachelor in town wants to go out with me. The same bachelor who up until a year and a half ago was a notorious playboy and slept with half women in the city. And whose family also owns the company I work for. There are so many ways it could end so badly and mess up all that I have worked so hard for."

"Yes but it could also end well." Sara challenged. "Lis, I know you're scared. And I know your past with men hasn't been the best. Your dad was a coward and I want to teach him a lesson about what it really means to care for someone. And as for Cooper, well he is just lucky I can't get him. I know it is bad to speak ill of the dead but that bastard had it coming. Treating you like that and stealing from you. That's not how you care for someone. But Ollie really does care for you. He thinks you turning him down is the universe's way of punishing him for all he has done to our sex. He is down and low right now. So much so that he is getting blackout drunk for the first time since right after they called the search off for his dad. Ollie gave up partying and alcohol at that time but you pushed him off that wagon."

"Oh god! Sara I… I didn't know."

"Lis, he's not an alcoholic. He just knew that the drinking and partying was what caused him to act the way he did in the past and so he walked away from it. All of it. His friendship with Tommy is the only thing that survived but they had been friends since they were kids because their families knew each other. After the last time he got drunk, Ollie went to every bar and club in town, paid up his tabs and closed them all out. He wanted to be better for Moira and Thea. He wanted to grow up so that he could focus on his school work and QC. He wants to do right by his dad and honor him. I get it. But his heart was crushed so he slipped back into his old coping ways."

"Sara, I'm so sorry. I'll call him and talk to him now."

"No! Give him tonight. He is going to be too drunk to really deal with all of this now. Call him tomorrow and see what he does. Lis, you need to fix this. If you really want a chance with him, whether it is friendship or more, you need to be honest with him. He deserves the truth."

"I will Sara. I'm so sorry." With that Sara said goodbye and hung up, heading back into the club to locate Oliver and keep an eye on him.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

A painful pinch and in each of his temples brought Oliver back to reality. He had escaped his life in his dreams. Dreaming of times and days spent relishing a small radiant blonde in his arms. A depressing groan was released from deep in his throat as he was greeted with the bright light from the sun outside a nearby window. He had forgotten to shut his curtains again. He moved his arm to cover his head with his duvet when he brushed another warm body in his bed. Prying his eyes open, he was greeted with a cascade of blonde waves.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: So I know I left one very evil cliffy last week... seeing your reactions to the blonde in bed with Oliver gas been great... there have been a couple comments with interesting notes for me to consider as I write. Usually I have a set idea of where I want the story to go but with this one I am going a bit different... I am just letting the story take me where it wants to... more organic that way and a whole lot more fun to write and read... I love my beta warehouseluver13 for being an incredible cheerleader for me and my writing... not to mention an amazing soundboard for my ideas.**

 **I am actually done up through chapter 9 and will be writing 10 once I am done posting... trust me when I say there is a lot of fun to come and surprises! Plus I am trying to figure out what comments I want to include and how. I live reading all you reviews so please keep them coming.**

 **Also check out my polyvore for this story.**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or they would be happy together right now and helping each other grieve!**

Oliver studied the mass of blonde strands that were impeding his field of vision. Something about them looked different but familiar at the same time. He moved softly, reaching out for them and pulling them back to showcase the face buried below them.

"Sara?" Oliver whispered as he tried to place how he wound up with Sara in his bed. _Yet again_. He started to stir and move out of the bed when he realized it wasn't his bed. Looking at the sheets, seeing and crimson color instead of the deep grey color of his linens. He was at Sara's place. Why?

Oliver went to move out of the bed and try to recover his memories from the night before when Sara started to stir and wake up. He jumped as her eyes popped open and took in the sight of him first thing in the morning. "Morning Ollie. Feelin' better?"

Oliver could now feel the onset of a terrible hangover and headache come over him. He groaned and grabbed for his head. "Horrible headache and hangover but I'm here."

"Here." Sara leaned over to the nightstand on her side of the bed then passed him a glass of water and two aspirins to take. "Down that and take those. It will start to make everything better."

Oliver gave her a small smile and took the offered glass and pills, downing the pills and water almost instantly in order to get rid of an awful taste in his mouth. "No offense Sara but what happened last night?"

Sara chuckled as she sat up, the duvet gathering along her waist as she straightened her sleep shirt out. She brushed her hair out of her face to get a good look at him. "Don't remember much?"

Oliver shook his head as a tint of blush passed over his cheeks. He placed the now empty glass on the nightstand and turned back to fix the blankets on his waist a well. He was in his white undershirt and boxer briefs, not remembering how he got into such a state of undress the night before.

"Well first off you have nothing to be embarrassed about. We didn't sleep together. Or at least no sex. Just sleeping like normal people do."

"We didn't have sex?" Oliver asked astonished by the thought. He had worried that he had fallen back into his old ways completely and dragged Sara into his mess again.

Sara chuckled and smiled at him. "Don't need to be so amazed by that. Not exactly what I'm looking for nowadays." Her eyes scanned over him as Oliver thought over her words for a bit before something clicked inside him. "And before you ask, no I am not going to tell you about it and no you didn't turn me off men. It just happened. I met a women in Central City and we just sparked but then Dad needed me so we are trying to work it out. She is working this weekend so she is not here and I'm not there because I'm working as well."

"So how did I end up at your place? And in my underwear in your bed?" Oliver asked trying to piece together the night before.

"Well Tommy found a date for the evening. Or more like 3. He told me he was heading out with the Britneys and had invited you along but you just shrugged and kept staring at something on your phone so he left you in my care. You stayed in the VIP section, getting drunk until you passed out. Then your bodyman, Diggle, asked if I wanted him to take you home. I told him that your mom would probably scold him for letting you get drunk in public so we brought you here. I took off your shirt and pants, with Diggle's help because you are a lot heavier than you look when you are passed out, and put you in the bed. And I wasn't about to miss out on a good night's rest because you were moody and pouting over a girl so I climbed in. Now how does breakfast and coffee sound?"

"Like gifts from the gods."

Sara smiled as she jumped out of bed and started to head to her closet to get dressed. She grabbed a loose fitting grey tank top, a pair of jeans, a sports bra, and her tennis shoes. "Good. There is a diner on the corner that makes the best blueberry waffles you have ever eaten."

"I don't know about that. Raisa sets the bar pretty high." Oliver chuckled as he stood and started to place his slacks and button down from the night before back on.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Okay you're right. These are amazing." Oliver moaned around a bit of blueberry waffles. They had gotten dressed and headed straight to the diner in need of food and coffee. Upon arriving, they made their way towards the back and took a booth in the corner. A waitress that knew Sara as a regular, this being her usual stop on Saturdays before heading to the gym, came over and took their order. They talked about life and caught up while waiting for the food. Oliver told her all about school and QC while Sara told him about her time in Central City and working at bars now.

"Told ya." Sara smiled proudly.

"Raisa's are still better."

"Well of course but for us mere mortals who don't have housekeepers on her level this is the closest I can get." Sara laughed as she sipped at her coffee. She signaled for more and watched the waitress nodded towards her.

After the waitress had checked on them and filled their cups, Sara dropped her gaze to her cup. "So Ollie, I need to tell you something." Oliver glanced up at her from over the rim of his coffee mug, leaning on his elbows with his sleeves rolled up his arms. "I know the girl that blew you off. Felicity."

"What?! How?"

"I met her in a coffee shop about 2 weeks ago. She was new in town and so we started talking and I let her know a bunch of places to shop and eat. We even met last week for a bit of shopping and lunch. That was last Sunday."

"Oh. So did she tell you about us?"

"Yeah. We're starting to be friends and she needed advice. Now I did tell her about our past. Well a brief summary."

Oliver dropped his head. "So she knows about us and what happened with Laurel?"

"Yeah but she didn't seem to care. I mean she knows that was a while ago and I told her that you're different now. But she called me Monday and asked me to lunch. That's when she told me about you two completely. Flowers and all." Oliver groaned in embarrassment as he leaned forward and propped his head up on one of his hands. "Ollie, I see where you both are coming from but what were you thinking with those? Or at least that card?"

"What do you mean? I thought the card was very straight forward."

"Yeah it made it sound like you spent that Friday night hearing her scream and shout as you fucked her brains out. Seriously, did you even read that card before sending it to her?"

Oliver tried to recover the exact words he had put on the card but couldn't. "I didn't think they would be seen by anyone else."

"Ollie, you are a Queen. Everyone is looking to see what is going on every second of your day and will for the rest of your life. You know this. Sending a woman flowers with a card that says, 'Had a great time. What do you say we repeat it?' to her work is just asking for trouble. For both of you." Oliver didn't look up or say anything so Sara continued to explain. "From an outsider's point of view, Felicity just started working at QC and now here she is only in her second week at the company getting flowers from the future CEO asking for a repeat performance. What kind of image does that set for her co-workers? It's not hard to see why they all think she got her current position by entertaining you in another one."

Oliver groaned in distaste of Sara's words. "It wasn't like that. I didn't mean that."

"You, me, and her all know that but others don't. She has worked hard for years to get her degree and set up her career. This could set a line of comments in place that will follow her every time she gets a promotion at QC. Did she really earn it or is it cause she is dating you? Everyone will ask that. You and I both know it."

Oliver huffed out a breath, frustrated with how this was all developing. "So what? I should back off and leave her alone? She's off limits from dating or any relationship with me because she works for my family's company?"

"God no!" Sara groaned, annoyed that these two seemed to not see the easy resolution in front of them. "You can still date her. Just in private. Nothing too public. Just until she establishes herself at QC and everyone can see her skills and mastery. Then you can come out publically. Once everyone important knows about her skills, only the gossips will question why she is getting promotions. Everyone else, everyone that matters, will know the real reason behind the promotion and she can handle the gossips. That girl is a lot stronger than even she knows."

"Too bad she doesn't want to see me."

Sara stared at him confused. "Ollie, do you really believe that? That she wants nothing to do with you?"

"If she is interested, she has a funny way of showing it. She rain-checked our date then ignored me all week." Oliver snapped as he pushed his plate away, finished eating.

"Ollie, like I said, I am becoming friends with her and therefore I know more that's going on with her. And I'm not gonna tell you so don't ask. You guys have your whole 'Bros before Hoes' code. Well girls have one too and I won't break that for you. No matter how long I have known you. She needs to tell you why she did what she did. All I'm asking is for you to give her just a bit longer to decide. Don't give up on her. There is hope. Trust me. The way she lit up talking about your dinner and drinks date, she really likes you. I could see it. So just be patient." Oliver rolled his eyes and groaned at the idea of waiting for her. He wanted to be with her now. "I know. Not your strong point. But if you wait, it will be worth it."

"Yeah except we will have to sneak around and hide it from everyone. I don't want to hide it. Like I'm ashamed of dating her. She's amazing and I want people to know we are together if she will let me."

"And that's okay to want that. And you don't have to hide it from everyone. Just the general public. Your family and friends are safe because we are all used to the media coverage of your life. Just talk to her about it. Let her know you don't want to hide her away like an ugly secret. And be there with her when you go public. She is going to get some whiplash on that and will need you. Just let her know that you are here for her if that is what you really want. But I need to ask, since you are both my friends I need to protect you both. Are you serious about this or is this old playboy Ollie coming back finally?"

Oliver stared at her and knew that she would see right through him if he wasn't 100% honest with her. He could never really lie to Sara. "Yes Sara, I'm really serious about this. I can't explain it but there just… there's something there that pulls me to her. Something inside me feels like I have known her for years."

"Well good. The last thing I will say on the subject is that I highly approve for both of you but I swear you hurt her and they will never find all of you. I will take pleasure in ripping you to shreds." Sara growled and it actually made Oliver jump slightly in his seat.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

After leaving Sara outside the diner, Oliver decided to head home to shower and change. He had just stepped out of the shower and headed into his closet when his phone rang. He glanced down to see Felicity's name and photo pop up. Oliver grinned at the shot he had snapped while they danced together at the club a week ago. A nervous vibe flowed over him as he answered the call. "Hey?"

"Hi." Felicity yelped from the other side of the line. She was nervous as well and he couldn't help the small grin that it brought to him. "Um… How was your week?"

Oliver wanted to snap at her about ignoring him all week but he stopped himself. _Be patient_. Sara's voice replayed in his head. _Worth it_. "It was okay. Lonely but okay."

"How was your classes?" Felicity asked, trying to seem at ease but her body was vibrating with nervous and ecstatic energy.

"Good. Have a paper to do in one and project in another. Plus another test this week and the usual work of course."

"Well I know you will do great at it all." Felicity smiled sweetly as she tried to come up with something to say. She was stalling but she just wasn't sure how he would take what she really called to say.

Oliver shut his eyes and tried to relish in her prideful tone. "How about you? How was your second week at QC?"

"Oh. It was okay. I got lots of work done and started on a couple projects I have been assigned to. Plus I got to meet a few people while fixing their computers in their offices. Everyone seems very nice. Well most people." She thought back to the select few who had spent all week giving her hell about dating Oliver and the flowers he sent. At one point, they had started saying she sent them to herself and signed the card as Oliver to make her seem special to her boss and the higher executives.

Oliver grabbed a pair of jeans and a Henley shirt he was going to slip on then ventured out of his closet and back to his bed. He placed his phone down, turning on the speakerphone option, as he dressed. "I'm glad everyone is treating you well."

"Yeah…. Um… Oliver, are you… I mean you aren't… can we meet to talk? May be get a coffee?" Felicity stammered, biting down on her lower lip as her anxiety levels rose. She knew they needed to talk about them but she wanted to do this face to face. He deserved that.

"Ah sure." Oliver noted trying to figure out what she wanted to talk to him in person that she couldn't say over the phone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just think we need to talk about us. Not that there is an us. There's a you and a me. But we did go out for dinner and drinks, which I know was more of a celebration and thank you thing but still we went out together. And you did ask me out again. Unless you meant it as only hanging out which is okay as well." Felicity groaned as her babbling got worse. "And now I am babbling and talking myself out of a date with you. Something I don't want to happen, the talking out of not the dating thimg, so I am going to shut up now."

Oliver chuckled warmly at the sweet reminder of just how endearing this woman is. "Felicity, it was a date for me and I did ask you out on another one. I liked spending time with you. It's not everyday my best friend is accused of being gay by a beautiful woman he was trying to hit on." Felicity groaned at the reminder of her mental flubb in the club that night, causing Oliver to chuckle again. "And as far as your babbling, I hope you never stop that. I like it and have missed it this week. A lot"

"Okay." Felicity whimpered as a blush rose over her cheeks, one Oliver could hear over the phone. "Where and when do you wanna met?"

"How about Big Belly Burger in the Glades?"

"You know about that place? How?"

"Felicity, there's not much I don't know about in this city. Tommy and I like to go there after we go clubbing because greasy hamburgers and fries are great after drinking all night. Say around 5?"

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Good. Okay." Oliver perked up at the idea of seeing her again. Suddenly he felt a wave of sorrow fill him. He knew that he needed to let Felicity go and get off the phone so that she could finish enjoying her day off. He knew he would be seeing her in just a few hours. But something just wouldn't let him hang up. He wanted to stay connected to her in any way he could. Even if she didn't say anything, just knowing she was there was all he needed.

"Well, okay. I better go." Felicity stammered out, unsure of how to end the call as well.

"Yeah me too. I'll see you tonight Felicity."

"See you later Oliver." And she was gone. Oliver glanced down at his phone again, seeing the photo again and felt a warmth settle in his chest. In that moment he knew, he would wait however long it took. She was it for him. And usually thoughts like that would scare the hell out of him but instead a peace and contentment flooded his soul. He knew it. She was it for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Well here we go... the talk... I promise you will all like it... I hooe... there is one short cute scene with Thea first then they meet up and talk over everything... I have chapters 8, 9, and 10 waiting in the wings and depending on how much writing I get down later this week may update again later this week... for now enjoy and review!**

 **Much love to my beta warehouseluver13**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but wish Stephen Amell a very happy 35th birthday!**

Oliver glanced at his reflection for what felt like the millionth time as he prepared to meet up with Felicity at Big Belly Burger. He wanted to look good but also not look too overdressed and overwhelm her. This meetup could change so many things in his life. He heard a quiet giggle from his doorway and turned to find Thea standing there studying him.

"What do you want, Speedy?"

Thea crossed into the room and came to sit on the edge of his bed, bouncing slightly to climb up on the high bed. At the age of 14, Thea was still growing into her body and found that she was still short for her age. Although she had long, slender legs and arms, her torso was on the small side and caused her to look much younger than she actually was. "Ollie, what's got you so nervous? Hot date?"

Oliver grinned at his reflection at the idea of tonight possibly turning into a date and later a relationship with a certain babbling blonde who had been featured in his dreams a lot as of late. "You could say that."

He smirk was not missed by his younger sister. "Does she have a name? Where did you meet? Wait! Tommy didn't hook you up with her, right?"

Oliver turned to face his sister, confused. "No he didn't but why does that matter?"

"Because Tommy's girls have less brain cells than a sponge and the social skills to match. They are boring and hard to talk to since all they want to talk about is you guys' future together and what you do in bed with them."

"Oh okay! Not a conversation I intend on _ever_ having with my baby sister." Oliver jumped as he realized just how much she had heard in the past. "No he didn't introduce me to this girl. I met her on my own."

"So what's her name? What's she like? Is she pretty? I bet she is. You wouldn't be this worked up if she wasn't." Thea giggled as she watched him look over his shirt again before glancing at the others he had out on his bed.

"Her name is Felicity. She's funny and smart and… bright. And yes she's beautiful. But that's not why I'm interested in her. Doesn't hurt but that's not the only reason."

Thea laughed at him again as she held up a steel grey, long sleeve henley shirt for him to wear. "Here try this. Brings out the color in your eyes."

Oliver grabbed the shirt from her and turned to change into it, not ashamed of his physic in front of his sister. She had seen him shirtless countless times over the years and he always took care of himself so he looked great. "I met her at QC. She was running late for her interview and I helped her find her way."

"Aweeee! Always a prince charming." Thea teased, snickering when Oliver rolled his eyes at her through the mirror.

"We met again about two weeks ago. It was her first day at QC and she had lunch in the same park. I was studying for a Business Law test and she helped me out. I took her out a week ago to thank her for helping me."

Thea was slowly piecing things together in her head. "Wait is she the one you got the flowers for last week?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh Ollie you got it bad bro. If I had known you wanted to date her, I would have told you to do a more meaningful gift. Flowers are for friends or your mother. Girls you want to be serious with deserve serious gifts."

"Well that's the problem." Oliver huffed as he turned and sat down on his bed next to her. "It's complicated. She is new in town and really doesn't know a lot of people. When I sent the flowers to her desk at work, her co-workers started to talk badly about her."

"Well Duh! They would. They will see her as sleeping with the boss and trying to climb the ladder that way." Oliver was shocked at her response and gaped at her. "Ollie, I'm 14 not stupid. I know how all this works now. And with us being in the limelight because of our name, I need to know. And so do you. If the papers get word of you two getting involved, it won't be easy for her. You own the company; she works at it. They will always see her as a golddigger and will paint as such in the rags that her co-workers read. You need to be careful. I know you are different now but the press will be waiting for old Ollie to show back up. They are going to drag the relationship through the dirt and pull apart every part of it only to splash it across every cover and newspaper you see."

"I know Speedy but am I just suppose to stop living because of that?"

"No! Just live smartly. Be private. Be careful when outside these walls or her place. Not too much PDA, which should happen anyway because I mean ew!" Thea shuddered and then laughed as Oliver rolled his eyes at her silly joke. "I know it's not ideal but that's our world Ollie. You never worried about being private too much before because you didn't really care how they painted you girls before. But this one is different, right?"

"Oh yeah. She's definitely different. She's special."

"Then treat her that way. Show her the Ollie that only a few have seen, the real you. Bring her here for dinner. I promise to keep Mom as reigned in as I can. Go to her place and enjoy a quiet night in together."

"But doesn't that mean I am hiding her away? Like I'm ashamed of being with her?" Oliver wondered if Felicity would see it that way.

"No! Talk to her about it all. If she is worried how co-workers are talking about her, then she is worried about this too. And I get it. She probably is freaking out a little about dating her boss. If she is a real woman who wants to date you for the right reasons, then she is thinking about not only what it would be like to be with you but what it would mean for her life. Like you said, she just moved here. She doesn't know a lot of people. Meeting friends at work is going to be big for her and that's going to be hard when everyone is gossiping about you sleeping with her. Plus she should want to earn jobs and promotions based on her work not on the fact that you are her boyfriend. So talk to her. Figure out how to get through this. But let her know that you want to do that with her. That you're interested in sharing time with her. She will like that."

Oliver stared down at his sister in awe. "Speedy, when did you get so wise on dating?"

"I watch _a lot_ of movies. They make it look easy. I know it's not but they have to be right on some things right?" Thea shrugged and giggled as Oliver pulled her into a side hug, pleased to have her as his only sister.

He looked down at his watch and saw that if he didn't hurry he would be late. He stood and held his arms out. "So? How do I look?"

Thea tilted her head left and right, scrunching her nose, as she scanned over his body. "I guess it's the best you can do. With what you're working with that is." Thea laughed.

"Oh! You think you're so smart and smooth!" Oliver shouted as he launched at her and started tickling her. Thea squealed and squirmed under his touch. Once she was free, she ran out of his room; to which he laughed at as he followed her out as well.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Oliver sat in the booth and studied the lip of his coffee cup. Felicity was running a few minutes late and with each second that passed, his nerves built higher. He had arrived about 10 minutes early so he found a booth for them and sat so that he could see her when she walked through the door. The waitress, a very young and busty brunette had come and taken his order without him even glancing her way. When she delivered his coffee and creamers, she had tried to flirt with him again but he hadn't notice; too busy glaring at the front door, begging for it to produce a familiar blonde. Now he was beginning to get jumpy. He wanted her show up soon and put his mind at ease as to where they were going. This last week of no communication had been hard on him. He was on unlevel ground, something that never happened to him. And this was not a feeling Oliver enjoyed much. He glanced down at his watch again and huffed out a breath when the waitress came back by to refill his cup.

"Friend running late? I have my break in about 10 minutes. I can take it early and sit with you while you wait if you would like?" Her sweet voice danced around her but did nothing to stir Oliver out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Oliver mumbled as he glanced up at the door, hoping to see Felicity finally walk through it. The waitress rolled her eyes and realized that he was not going to give her the time of day so she left him to his cup. Oliver's gazed dropped back down to his cup as he added milk and sugar to his liking. He was numbly stirring at it when he heard a small cough, as if someone was standing over him and clearing their throat. He looked up to find Felicity standing there. "Hi." he breathed out and smiled up to her as he saw a rosy blush wash over her cheeks and a bright smile meet him.

"Hi. Sorry about being late. Traffic. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Felicity explained as she pulled her purse off her shoulder and slid into the booth across from him. She turned her head and waved at the waitress to signal for her to come over to place an order then looked back to Oliver. "Is that all you want? They have the best burgers here. And jalapeno fries. Oh and chocolate shakes!"

Oliver chuckled softly at her enthusiasm over the burger joint's menu items. She had only been in town less than a month and knew more about the food here than any of the girls he had dated previous. "I wasn't here long and I wanted to wait on you." Oliver smiled when the waitress walked up and finally looked up at her when he placed his order but as soon as he was done, his eyes fell back onto Felicity; glad she had given him another chance.

Once Felicity placed her order, a belly buster, fries and a chocolate shake, the waitress walked away and Oliver's nerves returned. Felicity started to pick at her paper napkin as she rolled it between her fingers and Oliver knew she felt the same. He wanted to say something to ease her but wasn't sure what to say. So he sat there patiently waiting for Felicity to get her thoughts together and start. "So I know I owe you an explanation for my behavior this past week." Oliver nodded slightly but remained silent. "I guess in order to understand why I acted like that you need to know a little of what happened to me and a little about my past. My life hasn't always been easy. When I was about 7, my dad walked out on me and my mom. For years I thought it was something I had caused but my mom always told me it wasn't." Felicity took a shaky breath only to feel Oliver grasp her hand in gentle and silent support. She smiled then continued, "Well my mom went on to raise me by herself, which was no easy feat. She worked 3 jobs so she was gone a lot. She's a waitress in Vegas and I love her but for years we haven't been on the best of terms. She doesn't like that I am into computers. That was the only thing I picked up from my dad it seems. Anyways when I got accepted to MIT at the age of 16, my mom felt I was too young to go to college; especially that far away from home. But high school wasn't a real challenge for me, being a genius and all. So I left and moved across the country. I spent the next 3 years working hard to get my degree. I was determined. I wanted to make something of myself. Do good. Well I got mixed up with a group that caused me to go down a bad path for a while. One of them, Cooper, he was my boyfriend. He used me and my creation to do something that I never intended it to be used for. Something illegal. When he was caught, it scared me and woke me up. I realized that I could either let other take the lead and show me how to live my life or live it by my own rules and terms. That's when I decided what I wanted from life. A career that showed the world my skills and helped me make it better to live in. A relationship was not in the cards for that life though. At least not yet." Felicity's voice fell at the end of her speech.

The waitress came up and dropped off their food, asking if Oliver needed anything and flirting with him yet again, while ignoring Felicity all together. Once he saw Felicity was set, Oliver waved the waitress off; not paying her any mind. His hand had been holding hers until the waitress had shown up and Felicity had pulled her hand under the table. He wanted to reach out for her again, feel her warmth in his palm, but he knew she needed to control this conversation for right now. Soon she continued, taking breaks to nibble on her burger, fries and shake.

"Me and guys in the past haven't been good so when you bumped into me you can only imagine what I thought. You were nice to me and helped me but you would never really seek me out again. I mean you're you and I'm just me. You date models and socialites whereas I eat hamburgers and watch Doctor Who. We're so different that it's like we're from different worlds. So when you asked me out again, I freaked. I started to think that I was just another chase and you would get bored and move on. But you didn't. You keep trying to talk and hang out. I have never had someone do that before. Take an interest in me. A real one in the real me that is. Then all the gossip at work started and I didn't know how to handle that. I have only been at the company 2 weeks and already I am the talk of the break room. People either stop talking or whisper around me. I'm not used to that and I don't like it very much. I want to be known at work for my skills not who everyone thinks I am sleeping with."

"I understand Felicity and I'm sorry about the flowers."

"No! I loved them. They were sweet and really beautiful."

"Yeah but I probably could have handled that better. At least really thought the message up better or not signed them with my whole name or something. Something that would have kept us private."

Felicity nodded as she tossed his words around in her head. She had to admit that hearing him refer to them as "us" was pleasurable to her. Something she wanted to hear again. "But that just brought up new problems. How will it work with us both at QC?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there is a project opening next week that my supervisor assigned to me. The project will help us scan over and rebuild the servers and security programs for QC, making it more secure for the future. He said that Mr. Steele wants me on the project."

"That's great Felicity!" Oliver boasted, his pride in her beaming through him.

"Except for the fact that you are the head VP on the project. So you will be who I report to. Everyone is going to think I got the position by sleeping with you and if we continue after today, that will be the only thing anyone thinks about me. Oliver, I'm not that kind of girl but no one knows that. I know only two other people in town besides you; Tommy and Sara." Oliver blushed a little at the mention of Sara's name, remembering their talk earlier that day. "Sara told me that she knows you and about your history. Well not all the details, which I'm glad for, but enough for me to know that she knows you well. She said you have changed and I get that. You're different now. I can see that. I see that you are different around me than you are in front of the press. But I still don't want everyone at QC thinking I earn every promotion and project by sleeping with the boss. I don't want favoritism."

"So we are done? Just like that?" Oliver groaned, not wanting it to be true. She wasn't even giving him a chance to prove that they have something here. "I thought you said you were done living by others terms."

"I am!" Felicity huffed, a bit annoyed with him and his attitude now.

"Isn't that what you're doing now? People are talking about us and whispering about how we got together so you're ending us before we even get a start. Felicity, people will see that you are good, no... _great_ at your job and the talking will die down. Trust me. I live in the limelight daily. I know what it feels like to walk into a room and know that everyone had been just talking about you. It sucks."

"It does." Felicity mumbled as she lowered her gaze to the table in front of her. "And I don't want to stop this. I like spending time with you Oliver. I just got into town so losing anyone at this point would be bad. But I need to be able to make friends at work without them wondering what they could get out of knowing me since I am dating the boss. I want friends for who I am, not who I know."

"I understand that, Felicity. So where does that leave us?" Oliver asked, a little scared of the possible answers she could give him. He would do anything she asked of him but he really didn't want to walk out of this restaurant today and know that he would only see her at work and in a professional standing and that was it.

"I don't know…. I'm… I just…"

"Felicity, I like you. You make me smile and laugh, which these last few years hasn't been an easy task. You help me and see the real me. I don't want to lose you. I can't. I need you. Knowing you are at QC and I can't see you in anything but a professional manner is not my idea of a solution to this problem."

"I don't want to lose you either, Oliver. I like spending time with you too. I like our talks. I feel like I am actually being heard and I don't mind my babbling as much when we are together. You do that for me. You accept me as is and that feels great." Felicity placed her hands on top of the table as she give up trying to hold in her emotions and felt a single tear break free, only to slide down her cheek.

Oliver reached out for her hand, wrapping his around her small, dainty fingers. "Then where are we? What does this all mean? What's next?"

Felicity watched their fingers laced around one another and wanted so badly to say that they could stay just like this, together, but her logical brain won out. "I want to get to know you better. As a friend for now. I am new in town and I need to establish myself here. Meet people. Gain friends, teammates. Set up a reputation at work with my skills alone. It's just not the right time for relationship. Not like what you want. I'm sorry, Oliver."

Oliver sighed out a breath through his nose. He was disappointed, yes. But he wasn't about to let her walk out of his life completely. Friends. She said they could be friends. He could work with that. As long as she was still allowing him to talk with her, spend time with her, he would take it. "Then let's start off as friends. Let's get to know one another. We can hang out outside of work, keeping it quiet or public in groups. That way no one thinks it's romantic with us but we can still spend time together and see one another." Oliver pulled his hand away reluctantly, hating that this was his idea but knowing it was this or nothing at all. And he _refused_ to have nothing with her.

"And you would be willing to do that? Hang out and be friends with me?" Felicity asked skeptically.

"It would be a first for me. Most women, I'm not friends with. Actually the only female friend I have is Sara and well we've slept together. Granted it has been _a_ _while_ but it that same idea. But if it is either this or not have you in my life, Felicity, I would do anything to have you here." Oliver let his desperation show in his eyes, hoping that she would see how genuine he was about her and their relationship.

Felicity saw the raw emotion in his eyes and felt her heart slam against her chest. She wanted so direly to reach out and kiss him. Let him know that she was slowly falling for him and seeing him like this was making her fall faster. But she knew that wouldn't be fair to either of them. "Okay. We can hang out. The private thing may be a bit tricky but publically would be good." Felicity gave him an uneasy smile as she wondered if he would be able to keep things platonic. Would she?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: so I decided to update tonight as a special thank you for all my readers and reviewers... I have lived hearing all that you have to say about my story.**

 **as most of you might not know, while I have been writing for over a decade I have only been writing Arrow stories less than a year. I discovered the show 3 yrs ago this month and fell in love with the story and it's characters and how the show portrayed them. being a comic geek since I was young, I was always drawn to Green Arrow because he was a man that did not have to do what he did to save his city. he did it out of concern and love. I did watch Smallville but was upset with how they made Oliver Queen too much of a spoiled brat to be real. so I was hesitant at first about Arrow but that changed quickly. now a week doesn't go by without me watching an episode.**

 **I say this because I want to explain that I held off writing Arrow stories because I did not feel I could do the story justice. my writing tends to be on the fluffy side and the show was not until this season. now I am glad for the change and the love and support I have gained from this fandom.**

 **I use my writing as an outlet for my self-care for depression. I have suffered it for nearly 2 decades and had a therapist recommend writing years ago. I started out doing poetry and built up to fanfiction, due to friends who also write nagging me to write my ideas out. at the time it was for shows like prison break or dark angel but I have a vast collection of finished and unfinished stories from several shows now.**

 **I tell you all this because today was a bad day for me. one main stressor for my depression is my family. I am the middle of 5 kids and the only one without kids of her own (my choice as my husband and I aren't ready yet for that). this last week my family has made it quite clear where I stand in terms of importance. DEAD LAST. this caused my depression to flare up badly today and made me crash. but reading over the comments on this story as well as my light series of stories pushed me out of it. all the love, support, and compassion I have received over the last year from this fandom is more than I could ever ask for.**

 **so I say this from the bottom of my heart. thank you.**

 **enjoy this chapter with all my love!**

Oliver breathed deep as he let his eyes close and his head fall back. It has been a long couple of weeks and the emotional weight of those days were starting to take their toll. It had been almost two weeks ago that his hopes were crushed partially when Felicity told him she was not looking for a relationship. _For now_. Those words helped him to hold on and push through each day. They helped him to see the light at the end of the tunnel and grasp tightly to the sliver of hope he had from them. And this last week and a half had been pure bliss and torture for him.

Seeing her each day, being so close but not allowed to touch her - hold her - the way he wanted to, was driving him insane. They had started to spend so much time together. Not only meeting in the park under the same tree as the first day - their tree - to enjoy lunches together 3 days a week; when he was in school, but also working closely together on the new project for QC. It seems that the servers and databases had been found inadequate to fully secure the patents and research all current departments were suppling. With Walter opening up a newly specialized department for larger contracted projects, ones that could be considered top level classified, they needed to amp up the security procedures and better secure files so that nothing would be lost to outsiders and competitors. So that meant two days a week they were in close quarters for hours on end.

Oliver had hoped that his feelings would dim in their intensity but the more time he spent with Felicity, the more he learned about her, the more his feelings grew. He now found himself thinking of her first thing everyday and she is the last thing to pass through his mind every night. His mind would wonder what she was doing at that exact moment throughout the days she wasn't right next to him. His evenings and weekends should have been a respite from his painful contentment that he suffered from the hands of one bubbly blonde, but instead she filled those times as well. Whether it was over the phone, texting or talking to one another about anything that came to mind, or in person, when they had convinced Sara to venture out with them as well only to separate and leave her behind in a local mall. When they were together, his heart would pinch in the most uncomfortable and desirable way that Oliver would never ask for it to stop. Because that would mean she was not with him anymore and that was a fear that he now worried over daily. He kept waiting for the day where their relationship would become too much for her and she would walk out of life for good.

A small bell pulled him from his thoughts as he looked towards his phone. Expecting a text from Felicity, nudging him to get back to studying because she had developed some form of ESP that would tell her when he was procrastinating, he was surprised to find the text was from Tommy. Opening it, Oliver fought a chuckle.

" _Can you come out and play or do I need to ask the wife?"_

Oliver smiled as an image of Felicity in that role entered his mind. A warmth grew inside him and it scared him. Not because of what the image meant but that he was really considering it. Less than two years ago, he had been so terrified of his future and settling down. But now it was a thought that he desperately wanted to fulfill and soon. Oliver decided to call Tommy back and find out what he wanted. He waited a few seconds as the call connected, cleaning up his school work for a bit. With Midterms next week, he really needed to be studying but a break was good to keep him from going stir crazy.

"So he does live!" Tommy teased.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I know it's been a couple weeks since you saw me."

"Yeah I left you in the VIP section of Poison pouting into your glass and slowly drowning your sorrows over a certain babbling blonde. So what happened to you after that?"

"Well I wound up in bed with a blonde that night, just not the one I wanted to."

"What?! You got lucky? Great. Who was it? What's her name or do you not remember it? Maybe we can hit up Poison again and see if we can track her down."

"No need. I know where to find her but that's not gonna happen." Oliver shook his head at the idea as he turned to walk towards his bed, wanting to stretch out and relax for the evening.

"Why?"

"Because it was Sara and nothing happened. I got drunk and instead of trying to pour me into my bed at 2 in the morning, an event that would have resulted in a lengthy discussion of just how I spend my evenings from my mom, Sara had Diggle take me to her place and she housed me for the evening. We talked the next day about everything going on with me and Felicity. Turns out they know each other."

"What?! So does she know why little vixen strung you out for a week only to blow you off?"

Oliver laid back against his headboard, crossing his legs in front of him and glancing up at the ceiling. "She didn't string me along, Tommy. Turns out that the flowers caused a bit of a scene at work for her. Some of her co-workers started giving her a hard time, gossiping about her, so she tried to distance herself until she knew what she wanted to do about us."

"And what is that exactly? I figured when I didn't hear from you again that she had wised up and came begging back."

"It wasn't like that. We went out and talked that Saturday. She explained things to me. She wants to meet friends and get settled in at work on her own. She's new in town and only knows us and Sara but is planning a life here so she just wants to… she put it as 'establishing herself both professional and socially' before taking on a boyfriend. Plus she has bad luck with guys in the past so there's that too." Oliver shrugged thinking back to their talk.

"What does that have to do with you?" Tommy asked confused.

"Well her dad bailed on her and her mom when she was really young. Her mom had to take on 3 jobs to keep them surviving. Then she graduated high school at 16 and wanted to go to college at MIT but her mom hated the idea. So that relationship is tense as well. While she was at MIT, she dated a guy who took something of hers and used it to do something illegal, getting himself in trouble and I am sure Felicity almost got mixed up in it as well. So she decided to stop trusting others and rely only on herself."

Tommy was still not seeing how that pertained to Oliver or a relationship with him. "So that's why she pushed you away without a word?"

"Sort of. But I mean, would you trust yourself with someone like me with a past like that? All she knows about me is what she can read online and most of that is not the best example of a guy to trust. Especially my relationship with girls during my Ollie days. Sara told her about us and what I did to Laurel so she knows about my past."

"Yeah but that's your past. You're different now. I can vouch for that. You never go out and party anymore. Too busy studying or hanging with the family or working at QC. It's like you're brainwashed into being a younger version of your dad. " Tommy laughed.

Oliver rolled his eyes and tried to fight down the anger that bubbled up inside him at his friend's words. Nobody understood that, although these plans had been what his parents wanted for him, he wanted this life he was building as well. Secretly, he enjoyed seeing all his hard work and sacrifice pay off in his grades or reports at QC. "Tommy." Oliver growled. "Anyway. We talked and decided that with her concerns about being new in town as well as the fact that she is working on a project that I am the lead on at QC, it is best that we are just friends right now."

Tommy considered Oliver's words for a moment then shouted, "That's perfect!"

"What?"

"You guys being friends."

"How is that perfect? I feel like I'm in one of the circles of Hell. I spend two days a week right next to her and 3 lunch breaks as well. We talk and text all the time and my mind pulls her to the forefront of my thoughts constantly it seems. So how is that a good thing?" Oliver groaned.

"Because being friends with a girl means spending time with them. Learning things they like and how they are. Clothes, shoes, colors, food, sweets, all of those types of things. You're going to be getting all you need to be the best boyfriend in the end. Trust me." Tommy shrugged and nodded in agreement to his own statement.

"How would you know? You have _no_ girl friends. Any girl that you know, you have slept with and never really called back afterwards. So why would I trust your crazy, idiotic plan?"

"Because you know I'm right. She's opening up to you, trusting you with information about herself. Not only the simple stuff but stuff like that about her folks. She is willing to share that with you because she knows you won't use it against her in a bad way. She may not even know she is doing it but her subconscious believes that you won't willingly hurt her."

Oliver was not seeing Tommy's train of thought. "Of course I wouldn't. But how does that help make me a good boyfriend in the end?"

"Because you can use the information you get while being friends with her, the stuff she tells you like her likes and dislikes no matter what it is, to woo her. See right now you're in Part A: Reconiscience. Once she is comfortable here in Starling and at QC, preferably after this project is finished so you aren't her boss anymore, you move into Part B: Strategic Attacks. You use all the information she has given you to plan out romantic and endearing moments for the two of you that show her not only that you care but you listened to her and cared enough to make those moments special for her. She will eat it up and before too long you will have your girl hooked, if that's still what you want."

Oliver grinned at the brilliance of Tommy's plan. He had already found out a few different things about Felicity that he knew he could use to make some memorable dates for them. "Wow! That could _actually_ work. But how do I know when to start Part B?"

"She will give you a sign. Several probably. When does your project end?"

"We have probably 4 weeks left before it will be set. Why?"

"Okay. Use the next 4 weeks to get to know her. That will put it right at Thanksgiving. You said she has a rocky relationship with her mom right?"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded while holding the phone to his ear.

"Cool. You'll invite her to Queen Thanksgiving. I'm going because I know Dad will be out of town again. Always is. Between now and then bring her over on the weekends so that your mom and Thea can get used to her and get to know her. Then we will use the holiday spirit and magic of the season to seal the deal."

Oliver laughed at his friend's words. "I think you're getting a bit too invested in this, buddy."

"Hey! If my friend has his heart set on a girl, then he is going to get her. Even if I have to show her how bad all the other guys are in the town." Tommy laughed.

"Well I'm not sure that will work but we will keep it as a backup plan. Listen man I hate to do this but I have mids coming up so I need to get back to studying. Was there something else you needed or just called to check in on me?"

Tommy chuckled. "I was going to see if you wanted to hang out sometime this weekend. There is a home game for the Rockets. They started their season about a week ago."

"Sounds good man. Got tickets already?"

"Yep. Dad's box. I'll call tomorrow and fill you in on times and all. Get to your work man. Nite!" Tommy smiled at the prospect of enjoying a basketball game with his best friend again.

"Sounds great. Nite man." With that, Oliver hung up his phone and stood to cross back to his desk and bury himself back into his studies.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Lil Lance! Just the sexy blonde I was looking for." Tommy grinned devilishly as he approached the bar that Sara was just setting up.

"You know I _hate_ it when you call me that _Merlyn_!" Sara growled back as she turned to gazed at the gleeful billionaire as he leaned in over the bar. "What are you doing here? We aren't open yet so you will have to wait a few hours before you start trolling for tonight's 'companion'. What do you want?"

"Oh no! Tonight I am catching the Rockets game with Ollie then drinks and dinner after. I came all the way down here to talk to you about something quite serious. Have a minute?" Tommy waved off her dig at him without a blink or glare.

Sara glanced around the bar and saw that they were almost done setting up and still had 2 hours until they opened. "Sure. What's up?" She threw the towel she had been wiping glasses with down onto the bar and folded her arms across her chest while leaning against the back bar and staring at Tommy with a serious eye.

"Well… I need some inside information. Seems that you are friends with two very lovesick people who are too dense to get together on their own."

"Don't I know it." Sara huffed out an aggravated laugh.

"Exactly. So I know that Felicity told Ollie that they were only going to be friends but we both know they are perfect for each other. And Ollie is so desperate to keep her that he agreed to that stupid plan."

"I know all this Tommy. Like you said, I'm friends with _both_ of them. What do you need insider info for? And why?"

"To help them get together of course!" Tommy rolled his eyes at the fact that she hadn't understood what he was trying to do.

"What?! You want to play matchmaker?" Sara chuckled.

"Why not? We certainly can't leave them to it. If we do, they may still be doing this dance years from now. Listen, I have a plan."

"Five words that have never ended in anything good and _always_ got me into way more trouble than what it was worth."

"This will be different. Trust me." Tommy groaned, annoyed that he was having to fight her so much on helping him with his plan. "Ollie and I talked a couple nights ago and he told me about them spending time together and being friends. I know that it will be good for them because it will allow them to get to know each other better. Felicity will see that Ollie is no longer the selfish, arrogant, playboy he once was and she will really start to consider dating him. And Ollie will get to find out all this information about his favorite IT specialist that he can use while trying to get her to date him." Sara gave him a skeptical glance and he leered at her. "It'll work."

Sara considered the plan for a few moments and was amazed that Tommy was conning enough to come up with it. She would've expected this from Thea, not him. After a little time, Sara unfolded her arms and got closer to the front bar. "Okay so saying that that plan will actually work out and they do use this time to get together, how you do plan on me helping?"

"Well I'm glad you asked. You know both of them. One better than I do and the other in ways I never want to know him. So I need your help. If Felicity tells you something about them, just work it so that Ollie comes out looking good. Not that he won't but you know how he can be dumb when it comes to her."

"Like the flowers?"

"Yep. Just guide her towards him. Gently of course. I know that they are doing the whole friend thing right now and are also working on that project together so neither are going to cross into anything fun for a bit. But if she starts to look like she is looking at something deeper with him, just help lean her towards that side of the fence. And if another guy comes into the picture…"

"Kill him?" Sara teased and snickered.

"Whatever floats your boat Sara. Just remember that our end game is Ollie and Felicity together. Also if Ollie or I need some details on things, you help us out."

Sara waved her hands adamantly in front of her as she violently shook her head no. "Nope! Not a chance. You guys have your code and so do we girls."

Tommy huffed and sunk his shoulders slightly, displeased with her response. "That's not what I meant. If we come to you for advice on a plan to help Ollie win her over, you tell us how she would feel about it. Or tell us things she likes so that we can help Ollie win her heart over."

Sara considered his plan for a bit, scanning over Tommy for any tells of anything a bit mischievous in his request. A burning question entered her mind at the beginning of the discussion and now she couldn't fight asking it. "What do _you_ get out of helping these two get together exactly, Merlyn?"

Tommy flared back in fake surprise and astonishment, pressing his hand into his chest. "How could you even _ask_ me such a thing?" he teased then chuckled a bit at the silliness of the moment. When he was met with a deadly pair of steel blue eyes, his smile slipped and he became serious again. "I get a very happy best friend who will be willing to be social again. Sara, Ollie has been living different since that night. I get that his dad's death changed things for him. But it's like he died too. He is so focused on the company or school or his family that he is forgetting to live his own life."

"Tommy, that night changed a lot for both Oliver and me. A lot went down around that time. Stuff we don't talk about anymore. Something inside Oliver broke and the only way for him to survive it was to ignore it. Bury himself in his family and his work, both at school and QC."

"I get it. He needed to cope."

"No you don't." Sara snapped. Tommy drew back at her tone and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply and collecting herself. When she opened her eyes again, Tommy looked confused and concerned. "There is something about that night that not a lot of people know. Only a handful really." She took a deep breath and released it slowly before continuing. "Oliver and I were supposed to be on that boat as well."

"What?" Tommy whispered, his shock stealing his voice away.

"Oliver and I wanted to get away from all the pressures here at that time. His family was on him about dropping out of school again and taking his place at QC. Mine was on me about settling down, choosing a major, start getting my degree and setting up the rest of my life. We were both scared to death of facing the future and just wanted to enjoy the present. At the last minute, I decided that being on the boat with his dad, who knew we were sneaking around behind Laurel's back, was not the best thing for us. So we went to his father's cabin. We had been there a few days when Thea called us with the news. I sat there and watched Ollie's carelessness and easygoing manner die. I watched the birth of Oliver. We both knew that this was our second chance at life because it was true. We should have died on that boat right along with the crew and his dad. So after some time we both grew up and left who we used to be behind. Those two died right along with Oliver's dad. Oliver shut down and focused on his family and work because for him that was all he had left. He feels like he doesn't deserve his life. I felt the same and it took someone to show me that I do. That my mistakes are just chances to learn to be better and ask for help and forgiveness. Oliver is still learning that lesson."

Tommy sat at the bar, dumbfounded. Not only could he have lost the only true father figure he ever truly had but also his best friend and brother on that fateful boat trip. He would have also lost the ever adventurous blonde in front of him. Looking at her now, he could see the weight she carried with her from that night. How that call had not only changed Oliver's life, but hers as well. He also started to notice the changes in her that she had just told him of. Not only had Oliver changed but so had Sara. No longer was she a fun living, frivolous, free spirit. She had a darkness to her, a pain and personal torture that darkened her beautiful soul and tugged her down to the Earth a bit more than she was just a few short years ago. Before he could consider what he was doing, Tommy reached out and placed his hand over hers; a gentle support and request to help her carry that weight from now on. Sara could tell what he meant by that touch and gave him a soft, small smile in gratitude. "Okay. Well then Felicity is _definitely_ the best thing for him. Who better could show him he deserves this life and so much more than her?"

Sara nodded and her smile widened at the thought of the bubbly blonde, that had burrowed not only into Oliver's heart but Sara's as well, helping to bring Oliver back from the brink. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay. I'm in. But you two have to listen to me. I won't break her confidence or tell you two any of her deep secrets. Those are hers to tell and hers alone. But helping set up dates and gifts as such I can do."

"Great!" Tommy clapped his hands together, excited to have another conspirator in the crusade with him. "Okay. So for right now, we are doing nothing. I told Ollie that this time, the next 4 weeks or so while they finish their project at work, is Part A: Reconiscience. He is to find out as much as he can about her and spend as much time together as he can. He is even to have her over to the Manor during the weekends so that Moira and Thea can get to know her. Since his family is so important to him, he needs to show Felicity's place is with them now. Give them time to get to know each other. Moira and Thea will see that she is not like all the other girls he has dated…"

"A gold digging, self-indulged bitch?" Sara huffed in annoyance at some of the girls Oliver had dated in his past.

"Exactly. They will come to see the Felicity we know and know that she is not interested in him for his money or connections. Then they will approve of her and Oliver will be even more determined to make them work."

Sara was amazed. Tommy had really put some thought and time into this plan of his. "Okay so Oliver is using this time to get to know her. How do _we_ come in?"

"We give them a way to hang out socially and make sure they stay on course. If they start to feel like the other doesn't care the same, we remind them they do. We make sure they don't do anything stupid to mess this all up. Okay well mostly Ollie. We also spend anytime we are with Felicity alone to get to know her more. Learn things about her that Ollie may not know yet. Then when the project is getting close to being done, we gather and start planning Part B: Strategic Attacks. You and I will help Ollie come up with ways to woo that dear blonde of his and win her over. Then once he does, we start to step back and let them see how it goes."

"Okay. I'm impressed." Sara smiled as she thought over Tommy's plan. There was a lot of thought out details and steps to this. He really was committed to this cause.

"Hey! I'm not just a beauty." Tommy teased and laughed, to which Sara soon joined. They discussed a few more details of the plan before Tommy said goodbye and went to meet up with Oliver for the game.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: so sorry I didn't get this posted this weekend... I was locked out of my polyvore account and wanted to wait until I was back in so that I could post the looks for this chapter along with the chapter**

 **That said, I have to take a moment and say and big heartfelt and deeply moving thank you to everyone out there who commented on my last posting... your reviews and support means so much to me and to read all the love compassion and kindness I received in each one after my bad day last week, brought me to tears... literally! I consider you all friends whether we have talked before or if this was the first time. I accept your live and send it back 10 fold... you are all appreciated more than I can ever say**

 **I also wanted to thank my amazing beta warehouseluver13 for her support and encouraging words... we have a developed a kinship and friendship this last year that I will never take for granted... love ya sis!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait to meet some of the stars in November at HVFF Atlanta... let me know if you are going too... I have only one friend going with me right now but would love to meet up and make friends**

"I'm telling you Ollie, it's the perfect idea!" Tommy boasted proudly as they walked towards his car. They had just watched the Rockets play from his father's company box seats and enjoyed a rather boring game, as the team seemed to have beaten their opponent in the first half. Tommy had spent most of the evening ignoring the game and discussing the next step in what he was calling "his masterful dating plan", something that caused Oliver to roll his eyes at his best friend countless times throughout the night. Even Diggle had tried to hold back a chuckle at the enthusiastic billionaire.

"Tommy, drop it! I thought tonight was supposed to be a 'girl free' night."

"No it was meant to be a night where we could enjoy a game while discussing matters in our lives. And Felicity is a matter in your life, last I checked." Tommy teased as he slid into his car while Diggle held the door open. Always the bodyguard, Diggle had offered to drive the two to the game in whatever car they chose. Oliver moved into the back seat after his friend wanting to move on with their night and get some real food in his system. He listened to Tommy continue to nag him about Felicity while Diggle closed the door and moved around to the driver's door and get in himself.

Once behind the wheel, Diggle pulled out into traffic and started away from the stadium. "Where to for dinner, guys?" he asked as he glanced into the back of the car through the rearview mirror.

"Your choice Shadow!" Tommy snickered as Oliver growled his annoyance at his friend's ongoing nickname for his bodyguard.

"Wherever you would like will be fine, Digg."

"Big Belly Burger it is." Diggle smiled while turning the car towards the Glades. The ride to the restaurant was spent with Oliver trying, and failing, to avoid Tommy's questions and nagging; unable to change the topic away from his current standing with a certain babbling blonde. She seemed to be haunting him now. Once inside and seated, Diggle smiled and nodded over to the counter at a waitress. "Carly's working tonight. She'll be here in a sec to get our order."

"Carly?" Tommy asked in a singsong tone as his brow danced into his hairline.

Diggle rolled his eyes at the immature reaction of the billionaire and went on to explain. "Yes. Carly. She's my sister-in-law so behave. And _stay away_!" Diggle growled as he pinned the flirtatious brunette in a gaze.

Tommy held his hands up in surrender but was unable to reply since Carly stepped up to the table. "Wow! Third time this week. Aren't you worried about being fit enough to protect those billionaire clients?" she teased and laughed as she looked around the table.

"I am not gaining that much weight and I work it all off with this one anyway." Diggle chuckled as he nudged towards Oliver. Diggle had been working with Oliver the last 8 months to teach him basic self defense as well as stress relief through simple boxing and workouts. Diggle had seen the levels of stress Oliver had been putting on himself and wanting to find a safe activity for him to use to release that energy. After a close call with a boy that Thea had wanted to date, a teen from her school who had chose the wrong day to get in a fight with her over a recent date that she had cancelled on him, Diggle knew Oliver needed that outlet. So they started out just running together. It moved on to working out together and then self defence classes as well. Now they worked out between his classes 3 days a week.

"Whatever you say." Carly giggled.

"Carly, This is Oliver Queen and his best friend Tommy Merlyn. Guys, meet Carly." Diggle introduced her to the table's other occupants as she smiled at both of the others. "We just got done at the Rockets game and figured we would get a bite."

"And they don't have better food there?"

"They don't have the jalapeno fries Big Belly has." Tommy smiled as his mouth began to water. They placed their orders and watched as Carly went back to the kitchen to place them. "She seems great. So sister-in-law? Why have we not heard about a brother?" Oliver coughed as he choked on his water. Oliver knew about Diggle's brother and what had happened. He kicked Tommy under the table to stop him from prodding. "Ow! Dude seriously?! Save the footsie for Felicity."

Diggle glanced at Oliver, who looked quite apologetic for his friend, and grinned. "It's okay, Oliver. To answer your question, Tommy, my brother and I were both in the Army together. He died in combat. After his death, I re-enlisted as was appointed a new assignment to a special forces team. That's where I met my ex-wife. After a couple tours, I realized that Carly and AJ, my nephew, needed me at home more so I came back to Starling. I actually grew up here. About 5 blocks from this spot. Carly and Andy were highschool sweethearts. He was a couple years younger than me so I tried to protect him but I wasn't able to. I promised myself that I will protect his family for him."

"Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Tommy whispered, ashamed that he had been joking about the man's brother just moments before.

"It's cool. Like you said, you didn't know. Andy was a lot like you actually. Fun loving and a bit wild. Although he would have cleaned you out at poker. I could never seem to beat him at cards." Diggle chuckled softly to himself as he reminisced about the younger Diggle male.

"Sounds like my kind of guy then!" Tommy snickered. "Now back to this Felicity thing."

Oliver groaned as he slumped back into the booth. "Ah come on Tommy! Can't you just drop it? Nothing is going to happen. She said it herself. She's not looking for a relationship. At least not a romantic one. And since I'm her boss right now, nothing can happen anyway. Everyone would talk or gossip and she doesn't deserve that."

"Wait that's why you aren't pushing this? Cause how it would look to others and what they would say? You are the same guy who cheated with half of Starling while dating that Lance girl and also peed on a cop while drunk." Diggle was astonished with how much Oliver had changed. It didn't seem like the same guy he had read about just months before getting the job. Granted he had seen Oliver grow up these last couple years when it came to his work and family but dating?

"That was the old Ollie!" Oliver growled, irked that no one was willing or able to let his past stay in the past and die. He wanted to move on and show that he was different now, mature, but no one was accepting his change fully. Not even those close to him.

"I get that man but you have to admit, it is a little weird." Diggle shrugged.

"What's weird?" Carly asked as she stepped up to the table with their meals. She handed them out as she glanced at each person in question.

Tommy smiled up at her and huffed a laugh. "Perfect! An outsider's opinion on the situation. See we have this friend, let's call him Bob. And Bob has this girl he's really into but she is worried how it will look to others. See this girl, let's call her Sally, she works for the same company as Bob and she doesn't want people talking about them."

"Why would that be a bad thing? What is _Bob_ her boss or something?" Carly asked, catching on that the names were completely fake.

"Sort of. They are working on a project for the company right now that does make him her immediate superior but afterwards he will only be her boss in the future. He is working his way up the ladder in the company and won't be at the top of the ladder for another couple years."

"Okay. Well while they are working on the project I would say hold off. No one should ever date their boss. Too much gossip comes from that. But afterwards, it shouldn't matter."

"Even if she is new in town and doesn't have a lot of friends. I mean the gossip would make it hard for her to gain friends, right?" Oliver asked as he leaned forward wanting to ensure he was being tortured for a good reason.

Carly leaned against the side of the booth that Tommy was sitting in by himself and looked at Oliver directly. "So _Sally_ is new in town, knows no one and works at a company where _Bob_ is high up in the rankings and one day will be at the top of the ladder. _Bob_ is interested in this girl but she told him that she wasn't?"

Diggle laughed at the way that Carly popped the names in smoothly and still showed how idiotic the idea to fake the names was to her with her tone. "You could say that. She told him that she wasn't looking for a relationship right now. She wanted to focus on her job and setting her life up in the new city."

Carly laughed at that. "Oh well that's a new one. Wait! Which one of you is Bob?" Carly pointed between Oliver and Tommy, only to see Oliver drop his head and hear Tommy snort a laugh as his sipped at his drink. "So she told you that she was not looking for a relationship? Wanted to be friends, right? Because the talking at work and possible gossip since she would be linked to one of the most stalked guys in Starling?"

"Pretty much." Oliver mumbled.

"And you want more? Have you two been out already?"

"Yeah. They went out for drinks and dinner at the end of her first week a few weeks back. Then the genius there sent her flowers to her work and that started all of this moping that I have had to live with these last few weeks. About two weeks ago, she finally sat down and told him that she only wanted to be friends." Tommy explained.

Carly waved at Tommy and pushed him over so she could sit down. "Wait you sent her flowers?"

"Yeah I thought it would be a nice way to ask her out again. Turns out I was wrong."

"You practically made it sound like she rocked your world the night of the date. And not outside the bedroom." Tommy teased as he chewed his burger, only to dodge a fry that Oliver threw at him.

"Oh!" Carly moaned as she finally realized all that had happened. "And after the flowers thing she pulled back right?"

"Way back." Diggle answered as he chewed his fries.

Carly nodded as she finally understood the entire situation. "Okay well I will tell you, flowers were a good idea but be careful what you say and where you send them. Work is always dangerous especially if you work together. Since she works at your family's company, people are going to talk one way or another. She is just going to have to deal with that. Even being friends with you, they are going to talk about you two. Mostly do about your past." Oliver was about to object but she held up her hand to stop him. "I know you're different now but they are still going to talk. Your past is your past, Oliver. You can't outrun it. So own it. Show everyone that you are different now. Especially this _Sally_. If she means enough to you, you should be willing to work for it. But you also need to respect her wants and views."

"What?!" Tommy all but shouted.

Carly glared at him. "She is scared. She is new to town and alone. So all she sees is Oliver trying to either use her or add her to his conquest collection. And before you say anything, _all_ girls in this town know about _both_ of your lists of girls and how there is a revolving door on your bedrooms. You _both_ are two of the biggest commitment phobes I have ever seen." Carly glanced over to Oliver. "So if she is holding back, I get it. No girl wants to be the next notch on a guy's belt. So if you're serious about her, then play by her rules. Give her time to get set up here. Be friends with her and introduce her to people that she could be friends with too. Get to know her and let her get to know you. She needs to see that you are different now. Do that and she will be willing to date you later on once she is comfortable here in town." Carly shrugged as if it was simple to see the plan play out.

Oliver wasn't sure that would work or that he could hold out that long. He wanted to be with Felicity now. "How do you know she won't just keep me in a friendzone and not date other guys?"

"Because she told you she wanted to be friends. That only happens when a girl sees a guy two ways: either as a possible future relationship, one that she wants to get to know better before dating him, or as a guy she has no actual interest in and wants to let him down easily. The second guy is the one we either friendzone him forever or slowly start to distance ourselves from. The first guy is the one that we go out of our way to talk to every chance we can. We seek out his interests and try to understand his tastes. So which is it? Guy A or Guy B?"

Oliver thought over the last couple weeks and how most of the calls had happened because Felicity had either text him first or had given up on texting and just called him. She pushed herself to read and understand his school work, under the guise that she was trying to tutor him but really it seemed like she was taking an interest in his life. She made it a point to ask not only about his day but about his past and his family, pulling out stories of times long past that he had never shared with girls he dated in the past; not even Laurel. _Could Carly be right? Could Felicity really see him as a possible future relationship? Could she really want to date him once she knew him better?_ Oliver thought to himself as a smile slowly crept to his face.

"Carly, you are absolutely the best!" Oliver smiled at her.

"I know!" Carly sassed. "Just don't mess this up. And if you need any help or think these two are steering you down the wrong path, let me know. I will help right you then kick their asses." Carly teased as she stood and moved away to get back to work.

"Wait! What guy are you? I don't get it. What just happened?"

"We just learned why if you have questions on a female, the _only_ person you should ask is another female." Diggle chuckled as he stood and started to gather their trash, willing to drop it off in the garbage before heading out, knowing that Oliver or Tommy would be paying for the meal.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

A ringing pulled Felicity from her sleep, dragging her back to reality. She had enjoyed the peace she found in her dreams and the images her mind had brought to life. She had found that her dreams had started to star a certain bachelor with stunning blue eyes as of late and it was always difficult to leave those images behind. As she reached for the offending object that had interrupt such a desired state, she groaned. She didn't bother looking at the caller id before answering, growling out a "Yes?"

"Felicity?" Oliver asked on the other side of the line, surprised by the reaction his call had pulled from her. Usually she was the one to call but after he talk with Carly last night, he intended to show Felicity that he was willing to work for their relationship and meet her halfway. Starting with being a better friend and not holding her fears and worries against her.

"Ol'ver? What's wrong?" Felicity asked as she battled to awaken fully. She rubbed at her eyes and pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaning back into her head board.

"Nothing. I was calling to see what you were doing today. Any plans?"

Felicity rubbed the last of her sleep out of her eyes before gathering her glasses and placing them on her face. She glanced over to her side table to see that her clock was showing the time to be just after 9 am. She wondered how long Oliver had been awake because he seemed to be well adjusted to the morning unlike herself, who was still trying to convince her brain to wake up fully. _Coffee. I need coffee to get that to happen._ She thought to herself.

"No. No plans for today really. Why? What's on your agenda for the day?"

"Well I was hoping that you would like to meet up. Maybe get brunch. Then we could head back here and hang out. I know Speedy has been asking about you. Since I hung out with Tommy last night at the game, he will probably not be around but I think Mom will be here too. Somewhere. Plus I could use the distraction. I think I am actually stressing myself out over mids and over studying, if that's possible." Oliver chuckled as he spoke, his tone showing a bit of nervousness that he had. He was stepping out of his comfort zone.

It had been years since he had a girl at the Manor. Usually he would go back to the girl's place with his nightly guests. Only girls he had been serious about had seen the inside of Queen Manor in the past and even then it was brief. He intended on showing Felicity the entire house while telling her about growing up in its halls. He also never introduced girls to Thea or his mom unless they meant something to him. His mom didn't know about Felicity yet, mostly because he was worried how his mom would react to him being involved with someone at QC in any form. He and Thea had had several conversations about Felicity over the last few weeks since he came clean with her about them and how he felt that first night. To say that Thea was excited at the prospect of meeting Oliver's Felicity was a gross understatement. When he had asked her about hanging out around the house with him and Felicity during their breakfast that morning, Thea had jumped up and quickly raced out of the room, stating she had to find the perfect outfit to meet her in.

"You sure? I mean we could just hang out here at my place. Watch tv or something. Or if you feel like you need to really study, I don't want to get in your way. Don't want you to feel like you have to hang out with me." Felicity babbled, running her hand through her hair as she bit her lower lip; a new nervous tick she discovered over the last few weeks. One that only really happened around Oliver.

"I'm sure. I have done enough studying for a bit. If you want, you can quiz me this afternoon. As for hanging out at the Manor, I want to show you around here. I think you would like it and Speedy really had been bugging me about meeting you. She was excited when I told her I would ask. Bolted out of the room yelling about her clothes or something. So what do you say? Pick you up in an hour? We can stop and get some coffee or something to eat before we come back here if you want. Although Raisa does make the best Korzinkis."

"Kor… whats?"

Oliver snickered into the phone sweetly at her. "Korzinkis. They are a Russian raspberry and meringue basket like pastry. They're wonderful. Plus we have a cappuccino machine here that makes the best lattes as well."

"You are trying to tempt me to come over to your house by using coffee? You are evil, Oliver Queen." Felicity teased as she stood up and began to stretch and move towards her bathroom.

"Is it working?"

Felicity considered his invitation for a moment. Since he was picking her up at her place and they would be going back to his place it was fine that they would be alone for most of the day. No one should really catch them out together so they would be safe from gossip. At most she would have to deal with a lot of questions from his little sister and an awkward conversation with his mom. She could handle that. "Yes. I would love to hang out today Oliver. Give me an hour to get cleaned up and dressed since you sort of woke me up."

"Oh God! I'm sorry Felicity."

Felicity giggled and Oliver felt his heart stop at the sound. God was he falling for this girl. "It's fine Oliver. I usually sleep until around 9 am on weekends anyway so I would have been getting up soon as it was. So an hour?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll see you in an hour." Oliver smiled as he bit back his excitement. They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Felicity was just finishing in the bathroom, taking a quick shower and brushing on a light makeup to highlight her eyes and lips in a soft way, when her phone beeping; indicating she had a text message. Worried it was Oliver canceling on her or Sara with something, she grabbed her phone as she wrapped her towel around her body again. Felicity smiled when she saw the text from Oliver.

 _O: Not wanting to seem like a creeper and look up your address in QC system. Please text me it so I know where I am going._

 _F: Would be creepy if you used HR files to get that info but would be impressed that you would go to those kind of lengths to get it._ Felicity smiled as she text him back then text him her address.

Her phone beep just a moment later as she stepped into her closet to get a pair of jeans and a simple floral baseball t-shirt out. Oliver had told her that they would just be hanging out so she didn't feel the need to really dress up. She snatched a pair of bright floral flats before stepping out to get dressed.

 _O: Would be worth the work. And being labeled a creep._

Felicity laughed out loud at his crazy answer and shook her head. She was just placing a pair of simple rose shaped stud earrings in her ears when she froze. _Was Oliver flirting with her? Again?_ She thought that she had made it clear that they would only be friends. Nothing more. Especially while they were working on the security project together. So what could he have meant by his last text? Felicity shook her head a few moments later, pushing all those thoughts back into the deepest part of her mind, not wanting to spend such a great day picking them apart. She finished getting ready, sliding on a few floral themed rings onto her hands and a floral bracelet onto her right wrist. She transferred everything she would need to a new shoulder bag and slipped on her shoes. She heard another beep and glanced down to see who the new message was just in time to hear a knock at her door. Felicity froze as she looked at the message on her screen and felt her heart break at the words displayed. In just a moment her world flipped on its end.

 **please review... my muse eats that all up and she is being stubborn right now**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Hey y'all... we'll I am back... I have received so many funny and amazing comments from these last few chapters... I know I promised 2 chapters but I had to go back and rewrite parts of 11 so I will be submitting it back to my beta warehouseluver13 tonight and posting as soon as I get it back... I know this is a slight slow burn sort of thing for Olicity fans but I have plans for it... so please stick with me and in the end it will be so worth it... tomorrow I will be spending the entire day working on my story actually... planning and writing**

 **As always thanks for your love and support especially my incredible beta warehouseluver13... please review because that feeds my soul and my muse and if she is happy then we get more updates ( is having issues with reviews posting but I do get the email notification telling me what you say... ticket already sent up but until fixed unable to reply to them)**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and only do this for fun and stress relief**

For a few moments her world froze in time. Everything seemed to stop, including her own breathing and beating heart. She couldn't think. Couldn't react. She was just in shock of what she was reading. Another knock at her front door drew her out of her stoic state and she moved towards the sound without even consciously knowing her body was doing it. She opened the door to find Oliver on its opposite side, smiling brilliantly down at her. Until he caught sight of the single tear that had started to flow down her cheek. "Felicity? Is something wrong?"

She was unable to answer, her emotions lodged in her throat preventing her from even breathing deeply. Her mouth fell open to speak but no words broke free. She slowly turned back into her apartment, leaving the door open in a silent invitation for Oliver to enter. He stepped in and followed her as she glided over to her sofa in an almost coma like state. He shut the door behind him before joining her on the sofa, turning his body to face her and grabbing hold of her hand in quiet support. His face gave away the deep concern he had over her state.

She was still clutching onto her phone, unable to release her grip on the object that had torn her world apart that morning.

"Felicity, please. Talk to me. What's going on?" Oliver begged softly, each word drenched in worry and heartbreak for the woman beside him.

"It's… It's my… my dad." Felicity tenderly sobbed as her words finally found her again.

"Your dad? I thought you said he walked out on you years ago. Did he come back? Is he wanting something?" Oliver instantly went into a protective mode. He would not let this man hurt Felicity again. Wouldn't give him the chance. He refused to let that happen. Not to her. She had already felt enough heartbreak and disappointment due to that sorry excuse of a man.

"He um… he…" She held out her phone and Oliver could see the open message on the screen. Taking it from her, Oliver glanced at her, silently asking permission to read the message; to which she only nodded and released another soft sob as more tears moved down her cheeks.

 _Noah: Hi baby. I heard about you graduating MIT. Top of your class no doubt. Always knew you would take after me and be a genius. Just like your old man. I also saw that you are now working at Queen Consolidated in Starling. I will be in town next week. I was hoping to meet with you and talk over some ideas I have for ways for us to combine our minds and change the world while making a true profit. Hope to hear from you soon and I am so proud of you._

Oliver read and read the message again, amazed that the man had the guile to express pride and joy over the accomplishments Felicity had worked for and claim they were all due to him. He sat the phone to the side, away from her, then turned his attention back to her as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. He waited as she came apart against his chest, silently willing her to move past this because the man wasn't worth her tears or time. His hands slowly moved up and down her back and arm, soothing her as she calmed her sobbing and crying, breathing deeply for the first time since he arrived. Once she was calm enough to talk, Oliver decided to let her lead the conversation, knowing that he didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"So that's my dad. Noah. Noah Kuttler. Mom always said that my genius came from him. I guess she was right." Oliver began to pull away from her to look down at her and argue against her last statement but she just buried herself into his chest further. "When he left when I was 7, I thought it was because of me and for years I blamed myself. When I was a teen my mom finally told me who he really was and why he really left. He had hacked into some of the local bank systems and stole money. He left to avoid prison. When I went to MIT, I looked for him. Wanting to search for him and see if he was still alive or in jail or what. Turns out he was set up in a country far away that has no-extradition policies when it comes to the U.S. He was still running and hiding while hacking and stealing money and information from companies and organizations worldwide. He was free and had no care for me or my mom. Not that I wanted him to send any of that dirty money to us or anything. But he didn't even reach out to us. Not even a birthday card or letter or anything. I followed his activities for a while, tracking him and getting as much evidence as I could about his illegal businesses so if he ever came after me or my mom I could protect us. But now he is… he's… acting like he never walked out on me over a decade ago. Like I'm still his little girl and he is just checking in on me. Like we talk all the time. Really?!"

The more she explained the more her blood began to boil from her dad's actions. She couldn't believe that he felt like she would just forget about the last 12 years and drop everything to meet him and work with him. She stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of the sofa while Oliver looked on. "And what does he want me to do? Just meet him and play along with his delusion of our quaint little family? Why? Because I share his DNA? He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm that stupid. That naive." Felicity growled out her anger as she continued to pace. "I'll meet him, just to set him up and send him away for all he has done. Yeah. That's what I'll do. He deserved that at least."

Oliver knew she was hurt and angry, he could see that easily a few moments ago, but he also knew that she wouldn't like herself if went forward with her plan. Sure it was the right thing to do but she was not a hateful person and he would never want her to become one. "Felicity, hold on a sec. Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Well of course I do. He is evil and a criminal. He deserves to be locked away."

"Yes. I understand that but he is also your dad. For all the bad things he has done and all the pain he has caused you and your mom, he is still your dad. Trust me when I say there are things you can't come back from and this would be one of those things. Setting your dad up to be busted by the cops would not do you any good. It may seem like it would make you feel better but do you really think you could live with yourself knowing what you did. How you lied and tricked him into meeting you only to turn him in? Is that the type of person you are? I don't think so." Oliver stood and walked to her, grasping at her shoulders to pull her towards him. "You are sweet and kind and caring. You are forgiving and compassionate. You see the good in everyone you meet. You never speak ill of someone and hate yourself when you do accidently. You have the most beautiful heart and spirit that I have ever had the pleasure to know. And that is all because of yourself and the choices you have made in your life. Not because of the genes you share with your dad or the time you lived with your mom. Your brain and skills were something that you trained and nurtured on your own over years of studying and challenging yourself. Your dad wasn't the one that graduated from MIT, top of his class with two master's degrees at the age of 19. He wasn't the one that was scouted and recruited by some of the best technological companies in the country, if not the world. That was all you. And the girl I met under that tree, all those weeks ago that helped me study and believed in me so entirely, would never like the person she would turn into if she did what you are thinking of doing." Oliver saw a flash of shame crawl across her face when she thought over his words. She ducked her chin down into her own chest as her shoulders began to droop, her anger releasing as she eased into a new calm state. Oliver wasn't going to let her beat up in herself either. If he was in her shoes, he would probably feel the same way. He reached down and drew her chin up so that his eyes met her, shining into the stunning blue pools found beneath half drawn lids. "Now, we are going to put this in the past; where it belongs, and enjoy the rest of the day together, if you're still game?"

Felicity nodded and smiled up at him softly, wanting to do just that. "Give me a couple minutes to freshen up and we can go. I looked up that pastry thing you told me about and if Raisa's are anything like the photos I saw online, my mouth was already drooling over them. Plus coffee is a must for me every morning."

"Don't I know." Oliver chuckled as he watched her head down the hall to her bathroom to clean herself up. He started to look around the space and felt a warmth fill him. He had always felt weird being in a girl's apartment previously but he didn't now. It felt right. Like he was home. Here brightly colored furnishings and eclectic collection of baubles and decor items seemed to brighten the space and fill it with a welcoming tone. He glanced around and noticed a lack of photos. None of her family or friends or her past. Everything in the room reminded him of the beautiful blonde he had come to care deeply for but the fact that there were no pictures felt odd to him. To not see her surrounded by others, people that would treasure her spirit and heart as much as he did, just felt wrong to him. He made a note to ask her about that fact. He remembered that she had told him she had finished unpacking finally the weekend before so he knew she didn't have any in a box waiting to be put out. A sadness entered his mind at the fact that he knew she had difficult relationships with both of her parents. _Surely there was someone that cared for her in her past, right?_ Oliver thought the himself as he looked around more.

Soon Felicity was back in the room, talking a mile a minute and smiling boldly at him. Her sunny disposition returned. She gathered up her purse and phone, closing the message deciding to deal with it later and put it away from her thoughts for now. She turned to find Oliver standing in the middle of her living room, smiling at her as if he is seconds from laughing at something she had said, and the image caused something deep in her chest to expand. _Could this really be a possible future for her? Nope! Not going there. Not right now._ Felicity pondered before asking, "Ready?"

"Yeah. But are you okay? I mean really okay? You don't have to do this if you aren't up to it now. I'd understand and would explain it to my family. With everything that happened with my dad, I could not fault you for wanting to cancel."

"Oliver, I'm fine." Felicity stepped closer to him, taking hold of his wrist before looking up at him and continuing, "You being here helped. And you're right. I would feel good for about doing that to my dad for a few moments but then I would hate what I turned into to do that to him. I'm not that type of person and I won't let him change me. He doesn't have control over me or my choices anymore. And I refuse to let him ruin my entire day. So thank you for your concern and for helping me through a bad situation but I am ready to get on with my life. And that includes meeting my friend's family and hoping that I don't babble too much or say something inappropriate to your mom." Felicity smiled up at him and Oliver could finally see the light return to her eyes. He knew she was telling him the truth, and not just putting on a mask, so he moved to her door and opened it for her to exit through; following close behind.

A quiet mumble from him was the last thing said before her door shut them out of the room. "You could never babble too much for me."

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"I am _soooo_ underdressed for this place." Felicity groaned as Oliver pulled the car to a stop in front of Queen Manor. The estate was a large stone faced mansion with three stories. The facade looked like a mix of a house and a castle with its grand entryway and driveway. It rested on arches of lush grass and gardens that were closed off to the public. The driveway had seemed lengthy but Felicity realized that the house was hidden deep into the family property and away from the public and press.

Oliver chuckled as he placed the car in park and unbuckled. "You look fine. Perfect actually!" Oliver smiled over to her as he leaped out of the car and ran around to open her door. He helped her out of the car and started to move to the front door when his grin grew. "I especially like today's choice of nails. Not quite sure when you find the time to redo your nails each day but I always love seeing the different colors."

"My nails?" Felicity asked, slightly thrown by his comment. She glanced down at her hands and saw what he meant. "Oh! You noticed that?"

"Well yeah." Oliver shrugged. "I noticed them the first week we started hanging out. You always had colorful nails, a new color each day. Then one day you had some sort of glitter design on them. I figured you either spend a fortune at a salon or do them each night while relaxing at home."

"Sort of that second option. They are stick on designs. I just heat and stick them on and I can pull them off like stickers and change them out whenever I want to. I found this company a few months ago and love them."

"Well it's just one of the things that makes you, you. Your nails always seem to change and fit not only your clothes but you mood as well. Today you are floral and soft. Quiet. Muted. Like you are trying not to stand out too much." Oliver grinned again as he held the front door open for her and followed her inside into his family home's foyer.

"Oliver Queen, you never cease to amaze me." Felicity giggled sweetly as she watched him walk into the room and come to a stop.

"Don't be. I have a sister and when she was younger I had to learn how to braid hair and paint nails so that I could do hers. She hated going to the salon with my mom because it was an all day sort of thing and the place smelled awful."

"That's due to the chemicals they use in hair dye and acrylic nails." A young, tender voice noted from above them. Oliver and Felicity glanced up to find a striking brunette standing at the top of the stairs watching them. Dressed in a simple pair of jeans, brown leather jacket, and a loose fit mint top, the brunette was a prime example of simple and chic. She finished the look off with touches of jade jewelry and brown leather ankle boots. She moved down the stairs with such grace that she seemed to float down them, a grace far past her years. "And you were never really good at the nails thing. Always seemed to get more paint on my fingers and toes than the actual nails." the young girl teased.

Oliver huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. "At least I tried and I always fixed it in the end. So they looked great when I was done. And if I remember right most of the time it was because you _refused_ to sit still while I painted them for you. Still don't." Oliver teased back as she moved towards him. "Speedy, meet my friend Felicity. Felicity this is my sister Thea."

Felicity smiled warmly at the young teen and held out her hand to greet her. "Nice to meet you Thea."

"Trust me the pleasure is all mine. I still can't believe someone was able to make my brother actually _like_ studying. Never thought I would see the day." Thea chuckled as Oliver groaned towards her.

"Speedy, where's Mom?"

"Out back last I saw. You know her and that garden. She spends more time there than inside the house it seems. So Felicity, you gonna hang out around this old house today?"

"That's the plan." Felicity smiled as she shrugged. She loved seeing Oliver in his element and he was a lot more relaxed here at home than she had ever seen him before.

"Cool. Well Raisa is planning a feast for dinner so be ready. Ollie, how about you show her around then meet me in the tv room and we can watch a movie together?"

"Sounds like a plan Speedy." Oliver agreed as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Great then I will get into my pjs and grab my nail stuff and you can show off your skills." Thea laughed as she bolted back up the stairs, hearing only Felicity's attempt at suppressing her laughter at the comment behind her.

Oliver and Felicity started to move towards the gardens, Oliver showing her around the house while they walked. They were in the back living room when Felicity finally lost her internal battle and asked, "Why 'Speedy'?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you call your little sister, 'Speedy'? It seems like a weird nickname for her."

Oliver chuckled softly next to her as he held the back door open for her and watched her walk through it. "That is because she is fast and _hates_ that name. When she was a kid, I think I spent more time chasing after her then anything else. She was always running around this place and getting into trouble. Tommy and I would spend hours tracking her down. So the name started. Speedy. As she got older and we stopped chasing her, she hoped that I would drop the name but it annoyed her and that is what all big brothers live for. To annoy and embarrass their younger sisters."

"Much to the hindrance of their parents. We just wanted them to get along and stop arguing, which happened a lot it seemed." A voice remarked as it seemed to float on the gentle breeze around them. Oliver turned to find his mother moving around the curve on the garden and to his side. "Oliver."

Moira was a vision of elegance in her dark blue suit with pencil skirt and ruffled blazer. She was wearing simple pearl jewels and silver velvet pumps that help heighten her coiffed appearance. Her hair and makeup impeccably placed on so that every inch of her former was picture perfect.

"Hi Mom. Thea said we could find you out here. I was just showing Felicity around before we go and get some snacks. I bribed her with coffee and some of Raisa's Korzinkis."

"Oh well you are in for a treat than dear. It is a pleasure to meet you, Felicity. I hope it's okay to call you by your first name."

"It's okay, Mrs. Queen and the pleasure is all mine. Your house is amazing. Of course I would hate to clean it or play hide and go seek in it. Too many rooms." Realizing what she had just noted to, Felicity started to rush to fix it. "Not that I'm saying that your house is dirty. No in fact it seemed like everything was neatly put into place just for my visit. Not that I'm saying that I'm important enough to require a specially cleaned house or something. I'm not. I just mean that it seems like the house had been freshly cleaned; a deep cleaning like people do during the Spring to get rid of all their old stuff. Not that you need to do that. And now I'm babbling so I going to stop talking."

Oliver snickered under his breath as his mom smiled pleasantly at them. Felicity could only glare at Oliver as if she was stunned he didn't stop her early on in her babble. "I understand just what you mean my dear. Raisa takes a lot of pride in the house and keeping it tidy. Which wasn't always easy with my children living here. Not to mention Tommy."

"Tommy does seem to be a trouble maker."

"Met him already?"

"Yes. We met after my first week of knowing Oliver and working at QC. Oliver took me out for drinks and dinner to thank me for helping him study for a test he had earlier that week and we met up with Tommy for drinks before going to dinner."

"Yeah where you called him gay."

"I didn't _mean_ to. It just sort of happened. Which happens a lot with me it seems."

"Just makes being around you interesting. You never know what you will say next but one can pretty much bet it is far from what we expect you to say." Oliver teased as he grinned down at her.

Moira watched the interaction between her son and his newest friend, intrigued by just how at ease he was. It seemed like it had been years since she had seen this side of Oliver. Even before her husband's death, Oliver had hidden his cheerful side and played off his reputation as a playboy and troublemaker. She missed the carefree and simple boy she saw grow up before her. The one that always saw the good and light in the world around him. It looked like Felicity was bringing him back out of the dark corner he had hidden it away in inside himself.

"Well I believe my son as a promise to fulfill. I am going to head inside and get some work for a couple charities done before dinner. Try not to eat too much or Raisa will be disappointed. She has planned out a wonderful meal for all of us." Moria leaned towards Oliver who embraced her and kissed her cheek. She then turned to Felicity and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you. I am sure I will see you around Felicity and get to know you better." With that Moira moved into the house and left the young couple in the garden.

Felicity and Oliver watched his mom walk inside before turning to glance at each other. "I didn't mean to run her off. She could have stayed." Felicity blushed at how his family seemed to be leaving them alone for some reason.

"It's okay. She knows that. She just has work to do and never likes to put it off. A trait that she didn't pass down to either of her kids I fear." Oliver shrugged as he started to walk further into the gardens. Felicity had started walking along the stone path, studying the different blooms on display. Although it was late fall, it seemed that the garden was mapped out and planted as that no matter the season there would always be blooms there.

The two walked on for a few moments in silence before Felicity saw an enchanting fountain in the middle of the path ahead of them. The path broke off into a large cove that seemed to include a hidden bench and fountain. A few feet behind the fountain as a stunning iron gazebo.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Felicity gushed as she stepped into the cove and up to the fountain. She let her fingers dance across the top of the water there, feeling its icy temperature chill the tips of her fingers. She felt the water splash up slightly from where it fell from the level above into the puddle below. "I always wanted a garden growing up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After Dad took off, Mom and I lived in apartments or condos so we never had a yard or garden. Even though it was Vegas, I always thought I could have found a way to have a garden like this. I became obsessed with the book, the Secret Garden. I wanted to find a doorway that lead to a breathtaking garden filled with every possible plant and flower. I love all the colors and how they change with the seasons."

"Do you have a favorite flower?" Oliver asked, curious to see what she said and wanting to take note for the future.

Felicity walked towards a row of mum bushes, each a vibrant fall color. She reached out to a deep crimson colored one and softly brushed it with her finger. "Daisies. Regular ones or the gerbera ones you sent me. Any daisy really. You can't help but smile when you see them. They are like small little suns. Bright and cheerful no matter what is going on around them. These mums are close to them, just less petals and different colors."

"Daisies huh? I have always been drawn to my mom's Gardenia and Jasmine. I love the smell."

"Yeah they do have a wonderful smell. Light but fresh and delicate. I love that smell too. I actually have a line of bathroom products I love that comes in those smells. They help relax me." Felicity grinned as they moved to sit down on the bench and take in the garden. They sat there for a few moments before Oliver started telling her about some of the fun he and Tommy used to get into in his mother's gardens. How they would convince Thea that the plants would eat her if she got too close or that the gardens were infested with snakes under the dirt. He was telling her about how he and Tommy had spent one afternoon digging worms out of the dirt to use to scare Thea when Felicity's stomach decided it had waited long enough for nourishment.

"Wow! That thing is serious. You must be wasting away with how hungry you sound." Oliver teased.

"Not funny, _Queen_." Felicity glared at him and used the name that Sara used from time to time with him.

"Come on. I remember that I promised you coffee and Russian pastries." Oliver smiled down at her as he held his hand out for her to take to help her up off the bench. Once they were both upright, they started for the house; Oliver inching closer and closer to Felicity's personal space.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hey so here is the next chapter of this story... my muse is stuck on this story and is tempting me with a Bratva story that has been bouncing around in my head for two weeks now so I hope that if I just write a little of it she will let me work on this story again! Fingers crossed!**

 **As always much love and thanks to all my readers... I love reading your reviews and enjoy when I get to meet a new reader... got one in the last few weeks... so keep them coming**

 **Thanks again for all the support warehouseluver13. You are a gem!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but loved the finale! On to season 5!**

They were sitting in the breakfast nook in the kitchen, sipping the last of their coffees, as Felicity finished her pastry. She moaned one final time as she placed the final bite in her mouth and tasted the raspberry and cream filling melt across her tongue. When she finished chewing, she glanced at Oliver only to find him smile brightly at her. She blushed lightly, forgetting that she was not alone as she enjoyed the sweet treat. She sipped down a bit more of her coffee, savoring the flood of energy she felt wash through her as its caramel goodness flowed into her body.

Oliver sat across from her and studied the blonde, taking in every small detail and storing it away to further dissect. He was just amazed that her interest in computers had somehow brought her into his life. Had she chosen another profession there was no telling if he would have ever met her. He then realized he didn't know one very important detail about her. "You know I never asked but why computers?"

"What?"

"Why computers? You seem to be able to do just about anything you put your mind to so what pulled you to computers?"

"Oh!" Felicity smiled warmly as wiped her lips clear of the final crumbs from her pastry and placed the napkin back into her lap. "Well I always loved computers. I guess that leads back to my dad."

"I'm sorry Felicity. You don't have to tell me. Just forget I asked." Oliver lowered his gaze, ashamed he was drawing up painful memories that had only re-emerged that morning in a torturous way.

Felicity shook her head and smiled at him. "It's fine Oliver. I'm okay. My dad was a computer genius. He could do all kinds of things on them. When I was a kid, I thought of it like magic. He was always trying to show me how to use them and build them. After he left, Mom was so busy working that I was alone a lot. Sure I had babysitters but no one my age to play with. So I started working on the computers; learning all I could about them. I built my first one when I was 7 and from then on it was a love affair for me. As I grew up, I was so much smarter than the other kids in school that I actually skipped a few grades. Being a 16 year old Senior in high school is not easy and making friends was not something that happened with me. Kids saw me as a freak or a loner so I stuck to my computers. They never were rude, said mean things about me or acted like I didn't exist. It was okay with me that way. Mom hated it. She always wanted me to be 'normal' as she called it. She tried to get me to dress and shop like a normal girl and worry about boys and all but I never saw the appeal. She never accepted me for who I really was. Never saw the real me. When I got accepted into MIT, she acted like me leaving was like I was abandoning her and maybe in a way it was. But by that time, she was either at work or guy hunting so I never saw her either. I left for Cambridge and my first Fall break, I went home only to spend most of the week yelling and fighting with her. When the winter break come up I decided to stay there and get a part time job at a local coffee shop. And that was how I spent that rest of my breaks through college. During the Spring of my freshman year, I met my college boyfriend Cooper."

"The thief?" Oliver asked as he showed that he was not only listening but recalling past conversations.

"Yep. He was apart of this…. group. Hacktivists. We thought we could save the world by hacking into organizations and systems and shining light on corruption and illegal activities. I created a program that they called my super virus that could penetrate any firewall and system in the world. Once inside we planned to copy the files and release them on the net for everyone to see. Well Cooper used it to wipe out a bunch of student loans and the FBI traced it back to him. They arrested him and because I was in love, or I thought I was, I was willing to turn myself in and tell them that I created the program. I was willing to wait for Cooper. But he didn't want that. He killed himself in prison before his trial started. Before I could turn myself in. After that I changed. I left the group and decided that I would use my skills to improve lives. Save them. I saw that QC was beginning to look into green technologies as well as technological advances in the medical and lifestyle fields that could enhance a person's life so I decided to call it home."

"Well I am sorry you went through all that but if changing one thing meant I wouldn't meet you than I wouldn't wish to change a thing. Meeting you, getting to know you, has been the best thing to happen in my life for a very long time." Oliver smiled as he picked up his empty coffee mug and stood the take it to the sink. He nodded down at her empty mug and she handed it to him, watching him in amazement at how relaxed and open he seemed to be around her now.

"Well I do believe my sister is waiting for us to watch a movie with her." Oliver smiled at her as he held the kitchen door open for her. Felicity stood and crossed through the kitchen, passing him and felt something inside her lock into place. Like this was always meant to be apart of her life.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"So we have a good selection to choose from. My sister prides herself on being a big movie and TV buff. She really likes staying on top of all things popular in the world today." Oliver teased as they entered the TV room. The room itself was large with a vaulted ceiling and wood paneling on the walls, a trait that was shared with the other rooms in the house. In the middle of the room they found a large entertainment stand with a huge TV resting on it as well as shelves on either side of the TV filled with dvd cases.

Felicity gazed over the room in awe. "Wow! This is a serious TV room." She walked around the room and towards the shelves to sift through the collection of disks she had found.

"Yeah but I never spend much time in here. I get a few hours once a week to spend with Thea and I try to get her out of the house and active. Every once in awhile we do movie marathons in here and it's great."

"And today is no exception." Thea chimed in as she entered the room, dressed in hot pink leggings and a black sweater with an enlarged neck hole so that the sweater seemed to fall off one shoulder. The sweater had a print design on it of a large set of metallic looking lips on the front. She was carrying a basket full of nail supplies as well as some hair ties and her hair brush. "Now I get to choose the first movie!"

"Speedy, we have a guest. Don't you think it would be nice to let her choose?" Oliver scolded his little sister for her rudeness.

"Oliver, it's fine. I only really watch sci-fi movies and shows so I'm not sure you guys would like it." Felicity brushed off his offer after seeing very few sci-fi titles amongst the collection in the room.

"Well he does like his comic book movies. Seems like the only thing I can get him to watch without complaints." Thea laughed.

Oliver glared after her as he watched her take her place on one of the sofas in the room. She sat all the way on one side, leaving the rest of the couch available for him and Felicity. "Hey! I'm taking you to see that wolf and vampire movie you want to see in a few weeks."

"Only because I begged you unmercifully for days after I finished the books. Twilight is going to be awesome and you will thank me for making you see it later." Thea noted as she sorted through the basket to get out all she needed for Oliver to do her nails.

Oliver just rolled his eyes as Felicity attempted to suppress her giggle at the thought of Oliver Queen in a movie theater with a bunch of teens watching a teen drama like Twilight. "I take it you haven't read the books?"

"No time to. Is it really going to be bad?" Oliver asked as Felicity made her way to the sofa, sitting against the other armrest and saving the spot in the middle for him.

"It will be an experience is all I am going to say." Felicity giggled sweetly under her breath as she tried not to undo all Thea's hard work.

Oliver plopped down in the middle of the couch feeling like he was being taken for a ride with this deal but knowing Thea would be happy afterwards made him not care. He would sit through any teen drama if it meant bringing a smile to his little sister's face. "So what are we watching?"

"P.S. I love you."

"Again Speedy? Haven't you seen it like 13 times? I swear you watch that almost as much as you watch The Notebook. And you always cry at the end of both of them. Why watch it again if you know how it will end?"

"You keep watching those Die Hard films over and over and they never change."

"Yes but they don't make me want to blow my head up because of the overly sappy dialogue and over dramatic make out scenes. I mean, who really would spend minutes in the rain in the middle of a huge storm yelling at each other only to be making out the next second? Seriously?" Oliver huffed as Thea handed him a bottle of nail polish and glared at him.

Felicity chuckled softly next to him. When the two siblings turned to glance at her she laughed a bit louder. "Well then it seems that you have no idea how to sweep a girl off her feet. Guess romance is dead in terms of you."

Oliver puffed up annoyed by the accusations she was throwing his way. "I will have you know I know perfectly well how to romance a woman if I want to."

"Like sending flowers to her work that say 'Wanna repeat?'" Thea laughed as she rolled her eyes and started the movie. Oliver and Felicity both stared at her stunned that she commented on their almost second date so easily. "What?! That was definitely _not_ your finest moment Ollie."

Oliver wanted to challenge her but he stopped himself. He knew she was right but he just ignored it and went about his task of painting Thea's nails while they sat back and enjoyed the film. Halfway through, Thea sat down on the floor in front of him so that he could brush her hair and braid it for her. Oliver offered to braid Felicity's as well so the girls traded spots and he took a bit more time brushing through Felicity's blonde locks, enjoying the sensation of her hair between his fingers. At one point she had become so relaxed that she actually pressed her cheek to the inside of his knee and rested her head against his leg. A warmth filled him at the sight and touch as well as a sense of rightness bloomed inside him.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"So tell me Felicity, how are you liking working at QC? Oliver told us that you are in the IT department and have only been at the company a few weeks." Moira asked as she paused from eating her salad.

Felicity finished chewing quickly and swallowed before answering, feeling the eyes of the room on her. "Yes. I graduated MIT this past summer, finishing up my Master's degree just a few months ago. I was offered the position at QC just a week later. That was how Oliver and I actually met. I was running late for my interview and he was kind enough to show me where to go. Nearly caused a security guard to hunt me down before he stopped me and straightened me out."

"I thought you met her while studying?" Thea asked confused a bit.

"Well technically I met her at QC before her interview. It was about 3 weeks later that she found me studying under a tree near QC. I was getting frustrated and she was on her lunch break. She ended up sharing her lunch with me and helping me out. When I passed my test, I had to tell her and thank her for all she did for me so I invited her out for drinks and dinner."

"And that's where I met Tommy."

"Who you called gay." Thea added laughing a bit at it as well. When Felicity blushed, Thea waved her hand. "Don't worry it is not the first time and definitely won't be the last time he is called gay by a woman. Tommy tends to be too… metrosexual for his own good. Too worried about fashion and his looks so girls question him _a lot._ You're just the first to do it straight to his face while he was hitting on you."

"Thea!" Oliver and Moira scorn her at the same time as Felicity's blush deepens. She studies the table top and her plate, trying to avoid any eyes that may still be on her.

"Anyway, as I was asking, what do you think of QC?" Moira asking wanting to see what the young blonde felt about her family's company and her late husband's legacy.

Felicity glanced up at Oliver for a second before answering. "To be honest, I have been so busy with work that I really haven't had a chance to meet many people outside the team I am working with. Oliver's team that is. Well for this project. Not that he couldn't be leading other teams or projects along with ours or that I am special just because I am on his team."

Oliver smiled softly at her babble, knowing that she was still quite nervous around his mother. He could see the stern gaze his mother had pointed at the young blonde beside him and knew that she was sizing up the young woman. A trait he hated in his mother. She would never accept anyone below their social status to be associated with her children. "Felicity is helping revitalize the security and server systems at QC for Walter. He wants the data on our servers and computers to be safe and sound in the future. Felicity has implemented several great programs to do not only that but make our systems more efficient as well. Like creating a networked communications system between several different departments as well as the Board so that while one group is working on a project others can see any advancements or changes a lot faster than we do now. As soon as one department updates the database, everyone involved can see the update. This will reduce the need for weekly meetings with reps from each department for updates as well as cut down on email and paperwork transfers. And it is very easy to use. Walter will be showing it to the Board Monday actually. He is very proud of all her hard work." Oliver gushed causing Felicity to blush in astonishment. She had no idea he had focused so much on her babbles about their new programming.

Moira stared at her son then back at the small blonde before glancing down at her plate, gathering food for her next bite. "I'm sure he is excited about such an outstanding program but I think there were others involved in its creation, Oliver. I don't think Felicity was the only mind behind that idea." Oliver could feel the disdain his mother had for the blonde in her every word. He bristled up to defend Felicity and her hard work but Felicity caught on and shook her head, silently asking him to leave it be. She knew exactly what his mother thought of her. She saw her as a corporate-ladder climbing, gold digging, nobody. Felicity knew that this would be a possibility, if not from his mom then his sister or both. She didn't want to start any kind of fight or drama in the house. She knew how much his family meant to him and she refused to get between him and them.

The conversation died down for a bit, each finishing their meal in a thoughtful silence, until Thea giggled and looked at Oliver. "So not only have you turned my brother into a good and studious guy - something I thought I would never see in my lifetime - but he is actually also concerned with QC and focusing on his work and responsibilities there. To the point that he can actually describe the latest program in the works there. Wow! How did you do it? Brainwashing? Alien abduction? Blackmail? That's it! You have some really bad dirt on him that no one knows and he doesn't want getting out like he really like sappy chick flicks or something."

Felicity laughed at the accusations while Oliver snapped his eyes at his sister and fixed her with a look that felt like he was trying to damage her with his eyes. _Now that is a look that could kill._ Felicity thought as she brought her laughter under control. "No Thea. Nothing like that. I think Oliver really wants to be successful at school as well at QC. He wants to earn his place and achievements in both areas of his life. Something can be said about that. Everyone struggles but he won't let that stop him. He is driven. Determined. Really! To move past his past and image and truly be seen for who he is and always has been." As Felicity spoke, her lips curved into a tender smile that just barely tugged the corners of her lips up but set a shimmer in her eyes off. Oliver felt his heart leap forward as if it was trying to jump out of his chest and into Felicity's hands. Her words struck him and caused a gentle smile to fall upon his lips as well. He stared at her, amazed that she was even apart of his life.

"Well I do believe that it is getting rather late. Oliver, you need to get back to studying for your midterms, don't you?" Moira tried to pull the two young adults back to reality and place some distance between them. She knew her son was smitten but now that she had seen them together, she knew just how far he had fallen. Moira felt like this young woman would undo all the good she had done the last year and half with Oliver as well as QC. A scandal like this was not what the company needed. Robert had his own flirtations but always returned to her in the end. She hoped that this was just that, a flirtation, and that Oliver would be righted back on course once it ran it's course. But now seeing them together, Moira knew it was more than just that for at least Oliver and possibly Felicity as well.

Moira stood from the table followed shortly by Felicity and Thea. Oliver was the last to stand, not wanting to day to be over. He always felt like he couldn't spend enough time with Felicity. "You're right, Mrs. Queen. I have a busy day tomorrow making sure the program is ready to present to the Board. Plus I have other duties at QC to do as well as things around my house."

"Of course, dear. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope everything goes well for you and Walter." Moira smiled but Oliver could tell it was not genuine. Something had changed in her over the course of dinner and now she was brushing Felicity off as if she didn't matter at all. Moira moved around the table, kissing Thea on the cheek and saying goodnight to her before stepping to Oliver. "I think I will head to the study to do a bit more work before bed. Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Mom." Oliver answered, his tone not harsh but also not as tender as it had been earlier either. He knew they needed to discuss what had changed over dinner and how she was treating Felicity but that was a conversation he would hold in private. They watched the matriarch leave the room and move down the hall towards the study.

"Well not sure what crawled up her and died but whatever." Thea huffed as she turned towards Felicity and Oliver. "Oliie, I'm off to do my own homework. You can be better than me at everything." Thea reached up and hugged her brother then upon releasing him turned and embraced Felicity as well. "Felicity, it was great meeting you today and I will be looking forward to hanging out again. We should go shopping one day. Just us girls. I could give you all the dirt I have on Ollie and Tommy so if they start to act up you can put them in their places."

"Speedy!" Oliver growled, annoyed, while rolling his eyes.

Felicity let a soft giggle escape at the offer. "Sounds like a plan Thea. It was great meeting you too. Thank you for being so welcoming today."

"My pleasure." Thea answered sweetly. She knew her brother was taken by the woman before her but seeing him today, it was like the old Ollie was back. Not the playboy one or the college dropout. But the one that she grew up with. The one that let her sleep in his bed when she had bad dreams and helped chase away monsters out of her closet. The one that would swing in on their swing set until his arms felt like they were going to fall off only to spend the next hour running after her in the backyard. Her _real_ brother. Not the one created by popularity and the press and drinking and clubbing. And she liked having him home again.

Once Thea had left and bounced up the stairs to her room, Oliver turned to Felicity. "I'm _so_ sorry for my mom. She has no right…"

Felicity interrupted him, shaking her head. "It's fine Oliver. I get it. I'm actually used to that type of reaction to me. Growing up a genius, I was always seen as a suck up or trying to get ahead somehow. It's okay. I had fun today so let's just finish on a good note, okay?" Felicity hoped that he would not read too much into her words about her past. He had already seen enough of the hurt that she held back from the world that day.

Oliver wanted to fight her. Fight for her. But he just held his tongue and nodded. "You don't have to go yet. We could hang out a bit longer. Maybe watch another movie and eat some ice cream?"

"Maybe next time. I really do need to get home and get ready for work this week and _you_ need to get back to studying. Don't want those good grades to start slipping, now do we?"

Oliver chuckled warmly and the lighthearted feeling that had surrounded them both for most of the afternoon returned in a flash. "Well then I guess I should get you home."

"You don't have to. I can call a cab."

"Felicity, it's okay. I want to make sure you get home safe and I did invite you out today. It would only be right that I return you home." Oliver noted as he helped her gather her coat and small clutch. He walked her towards the front door, his hand finding the curve of her lower back and not leaving until he had helped her into the passenger seat of his Audi. The drive back to her place was filled with whimsical banter and jokes and laughter. He had not felt his heart so light in weeks. No longer. Years. If ever. That feeling stayed with him as he fell asleep that night dreaming of more days like today.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: so I started a new job this past Saturday and spent all day Sunday with hubby hanging out and watching TMNT 2... so good so go watch it... I have a chapter for you guys tonight and more to come later... updates will go back to one a week for now due to job...**

 **I will also be posting my AU Olicity Bratva story... The Beast in the Shadows... on Wednesday so be on the lookout**

 **Review and comment please... muse loves to see what you guys think**

 **As always a big thank you to everyone who reads this story and to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and do this for fun but looks like I may be getting to meet most of the cast in November in Atlanta... HVFF here I come**

"Good afternoon, Ms. Smoak. Is everything ready for the presentation?" Walter greeted as he walked into the conference room she had been in, setting up the new software program for the better part of the day. When she entered work that morning, she stopped by her desk to make sure there were no outstanding emails or jobs she needed to tend to before venturing up to the Executive floor and setting up everything needed to make the presentation a success today. She was a little nervous about the meeting since this would be her first big project for the company and all eyes would be on her program.

"Yes, Mr. Steele. I have been setting up the new database program with several computers on this floor, including yours and your assistant's. I also discussed with your assistant what would be needed of her when the demonstration portion starts. I ran several tests and checks on the program as well as our firewalls and servers to ensure that they are able to support the system until after the Board approves the increase in servers. Once that happens we can expand the program to include all projects and departments. IT would need to be trained in it and troubleshooting it as well since they will be in charge of setting access to each project."

"Access? I thought it would be company wide access."

"Yes and no. I thought about it yesterday and figured that we don't need a lowly employee in some department to be able to access files and documents that are well above their paygrade. So now when a new project is created, the project head will need to email IT a list of all employees that should be authorized for access to the project. We can open access for employees so that projects being worked on are the only ones they have access to. If an employee needs to be added later on, it would just be a simple email request sent to IT to update the access information. We can even expand the access codes so that managers can have more access than some low level employees when it is stricter regulated projects for the government. That way only those with the right clearance levels will see certain details on projects." Felicity explained as she finished up typing a line of coding to complete the setup of the program for now. She had spent most of Sunday writing the new parameters for the program to include some different levels and options for the Board to see. She would spend time after they approved it, editing the coding and expanding the program to fully fit the company's needs.

"Great idea, Ms. Smoak. I know our clients and investors will find that reassuring. You're sure it's not too much for the program to take on?"

"Nope. It will be fine. Just have to change a few things and write the new code lines for that. Once it's approved by the Board I will start." Felicity smiled warmly up at him. "I also wanted to create a way to track which computers have access so that if managers need to work away from the company, whether on location or at home, their other computers can be allowed access so that will not imped on their work. It may be something that will have to be done later on but it's an idea I had for now."

"Ms. Smoak, this program will not only make work hours here at QC more efficient but could also become a product for us to market and find ways to help other companies succeed while we profit off their achievements. It is quite inspired work. If I may ask, what brought it on?"

Felicity stopped typing and faced towards Walter, a bit embarrassed over the true inspiration source of her program. "Well to be honest, Mr. Steele, while working here on the security and server project I found I was always having to either email or go chase down information I needed. I got lost in the building several times and thought that there should be an easier way to make a project as simple as securing the building and its files and projects easier on someone like me."

Walter chuckled softly as a few Board members started to file into the conference room. "So it was a creation of necessity? Well at least we know that it will be in good hands if you are still associated with the team running and maintaining it."

"Oh! I don't plan on releasing this baby and not making sure it is treated right or helped to mature."

"Baby?" a deep voice snickered behind her. She turned to find Oliver had shown up for the meeting and had overheard her last remark.

"You know I take my tech very seriously. They are my babies and I _hate_ to see people treating them wrong." Felicity blushed and giggled slightly as she remembered the 20 minute lecture she had with Oliver about having food or drinks near tech devices. Walter greeted Oliver then moved on to greet the other Board members who had started to trickle in. Felicity glanced up at him and smiled. "So how are you mids going so far?"

"Good I think. I had two this morning and two more that are computerized on Wednesday. I should know all my grades by week's end."

"I have a feeling it will be all A's again. You have this Oliver. You know this stuff."

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked sheepishly. He still didn't feel like he had a full understanding on half the topics he studied all last week.

Felicity shrugged and smiled up at him. "Two reasons. One: I know you. I can see how hard you studied and pushed yourself to really understand and apply your school work. Two: I believe in you. I believe you can achieve anything you set out to do. You just need to believe that as well. Until then, I will remind you whenever you need me to."

Oliver was leaning against the table, down close to her so that their conversation would not be overheard by any of the other Board members. Being that close to her and hearing her words, Oliver had to fight with every ounce of willpower he had to stop himself from reaching out and kissing her. She had found a way not only into in life and his world but also into his heart and soul. With each day, Oliver found new reasons to love her. And he knew that _now_.

That he loved her.

What surprised him most about that realization was how much peace and joy it brought him. What thoughts and dreams came along with it. He had never been one to look to the future due to the fact that he felt like his parents had planned it all out for him. So much had changed now but at the same time it really hadn't. He was still getting his business degree like they had wanted and starting to work his way to running QC one day. But what they hadn't planned was that it would be his choice to do it. He may still find some of the practices of running a Fortune 500 company boring, meetings like this one being one of those things, and he may get lost in the jargon and tech talk that comes with a lot of the projects he is a part of but he truly started to enjoy his life. He was succeeding at work and school, his family was happy and safe, his friends were happy and the little time he spent with them brought fond memories to reflect on later. And now he had Felicity. His Felicity. His light. Even if she wasn't his yet, he knew he wouldn't give up until she was his or she was truly happy with them just as friends. He hoped desperately that it wasn't the second option, knowing being around her without being with her was his own form of pure torture; but if she was content with it, he would do it for her.

Oliver smiled at her sweetly, causing her to blush a bit more. Deciding that their conversation would be better without an audience, he returned to his work mindset. "So everything ready for the presentation?"

"Yep." Felicity answered, popping the "p" in a way that Oliver always found adorable. "I made a few changes to the program to offer some more security options for the Board to see. I sent you the specs on it last night."

"The stuff we talked about yesterday? Groups and levels for access?"

"Exactly. I set up a little of it, using you, Walter, his assistant and myself as examples. I also updated your notes for the presentation and the slides as well. So you are all set. I will be in Walter's office running the program. It's your show."

"Nope. You will stay right here. This is your baby and you deserve to be in the room when it is shown off. So you can hear all the praise the Board will have for it."

"Oliver are you sure?" Felicity asked as she glanced around the room. She knew that the Board consisted of some of the more elite and rich of Starling City and also knew she would never fit into that category. "They will think it's weird that I'm in here. Or that I'm just an IT gremlin, which I really am."

"No you aren't Felicity. You are a brilliant woman and if they don't see that then they are not as innovative as my dad and Walter always say. This world is becoming more tech friendly with each passing day and we need to embrace that or we will be left behind and this company will fall. I refuse to allow this company to fail because they are too short-sighted to see what good a person like you, with your mind and creativity, could bring us." Oliver had turned to face her side and knelt down so that his face fell closer to hers. While he spoke, his hand had found its way to her shoulder and was now pressing just enough into her shoulder to be comforting.

Felicity bit her lower lip slightly to prevent herself from crying. His words meant to world to her because she was not used to being truly seen and appreciated. Oliver was doing just that and the fact that it was him that was doing it made it mean more to her than she ever thought possible. She could see a note of genuine sincerity in his eyes that made her sure he believed every word he said. Felicity nodded in agreement as she swallowed and fought back tears and emotions.

"So you're staying put and seeing this through, got it?" Oliver smiled at her and she imagined he wasn't used to being told "no" very often. She wouldn't start denying him right now.

"Got it." Felicity giggled as she grinned back at him. Soon their attention was drawn to the collection of older men and women that filled the room and proceeded to take the available seats. Oliver moved to his position at the head of the table and began to presentation, looking back towards Felicity when he needed support or comfort; something he knew he would always get from her no matter what obstacle they took on. As long as they did it together.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"So how did the big presentation go? Did your _girlfriend_ impress all the boring suits in the room and make them just fall in love with her in an instant? Bet she did. She seems like she could. Better watch out Ollie. You may have competition." Thea teased as she came into his room and hopped up on his bed. Oliver had been sitting at his desk studying for the computerized midterms he had Wednesday after looking over the contracts and projections for not only the new database program but several other projects in the works that he would be involved in within the next few months. It seemed that his workload was doubling while his time was not.

Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes as he turned to face his sister, deciding a break was needed. " _Speedy_ , she is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend who is a girl."

"Yeah. A girl that you are seriously interested in. Admit it bro, you have a thing for her. It has been years since you brought a girl home to meet the family and even then it was months after you two had started seeing each other. And nothing against Laurel but Felicity seems a lot more fun and laid back than her."

Oliver considered his sister's answer. Laurel had always been planning and discussing their future and the plans in the works for them. She was always looking forward and never seeing the present. Felicity was very present and spontaneous. Yes she planned things, but never too far into the future unless it was very important. And even then it was in broad strokes and not a lot of detail; something that Laurel refused to do. She had to know every detail to be at ease.

"Yeah she is special. Listen Thea, I'm serious. Felicity isn't my girlfriend. We are just friends."

"And you're okay with that? Cause from the way you were acting with the dinner out and the flowers, it seemed like you wanted more."

"I did. I _do_! But she needs time. She is still just getting used to life here in Starling and making friends."

"Something I am proud to say I am helping with!" Thea beamed, excited to have a new friend in the bubbly blonde.

"Exactly. Wait, what?"

"Ollie, she is a friend to me. She is nice and funny and I love her babbles. They're hilarious. And she is willing to go shopping and watch movies with me. So it will be good for her. Plus letting the press see her out with me or Tommy, they will figure she is a friend. Not a romantic interest and give you two some much needed space. Then when you two do get together, which I will work on as well because you two belong together, it will seem perfect and not scandalized. They will already know her and see her as the innocent, sweet girl she really is and not pester you while digging for dirt on the two of you." Thea explained and shrugged.

Oliver moved to sit next to his sister on the bed and thought through her idea. She was right. Being friends with Thea and Tommy would push Felicity into the limelight of his life and give her time to ease into it. It would allow the press and others in his family's circles to meet and get to know her. Then when they come out with their relationship no one would see it as a gold digger trying to raise the ranks. She would be already accepted and beloved by his peers and friends. "Speedy, you're right! It'll be perfect. She can see what life for us is like and we can still spend time together. Then when we do start a relationship, something that I am _not_ going to force her into before she is ready and neither is anyone else," Oliver hinted drastically, "the press and our social circles will see why it happened and not chalk it up to an office fling."

"Exactly. You just have to wait it out. Everything will work itself out. Now what do you plan on doing with her this weekend? You have a long weekend from school. How about taking her somewhere?"

"I don't think so. Plus she has work and so do I. We couldn't possibly take off."

Thea gaped at his words. "Wow! You really have matured. Never thought I would see the day that Oliver Queen would pass up a trip for work." Thea teased and laughed as he rolled his eyes and shoved her in the shoulder playfully. "Anyway, you don't have to go far. How about the cabin?"

"You mean the cabin that I took Sara and several other nameless girls to? The cabin I was at when we heard about Dad?"

Thea thought about it for a second then pinched her face up and shook her head. "Okay yeah. Bad idea. Is there somewhere in town she would like to go to? Somewhere low key? You said that she is new in town. Has she seen much of it?"

Oliver shrugged unsure of the response. He knew that Sara and Felicity had gone out a couple times but wasn't sure where.

"Well then ask. Find something easy and fun that you two can do together. Something you both would enjoy. Or better yet spend Saturday taking turns. You two do something she wants to do then something you want to."

"Like a game?" Oliver asked, worried that the plan seemed a bit too much and silly.

"Exactly. Trust me. She'll love it and you two can spend the day together while getting to know each other better. And she would get to know the city she now calls home better as well. It's a win win situation all around."

Oliver imagined walking through the city streets with Felicity, going to a few museums and tourist stops and taking in the sights while telling her more about himself and getting to know every detail about her. A smile grew across his face as each image in his mind warmed his heart and made his stomach flutter. "Speedy that's brilliant! It's perfect. I'll call her tonight and ask her if she's up for it. How did you come up with that?"

"Please!" Thea huffed. "With all the romcoms I have made you sit through, I'm surprised you didn't think of it on your own. So back to my original question. How did the meeting go?"

"Great! The Board loved the new database system. Felicity will be fine tuning it over the next few days and into next week then we will slowly launch it, to check to see if the systems can support it. Once all the computers are starting to be updated, the trainings will begin. Employees will be trained on the system, which really won't be hard. IT will be the longer training since they not only have to be trained on the system but how to fix it and how to add access approvals into the system."

"Access approvals?"

"Yeah it was Felicity's idea. We will have a system set in levels. Employees will be assigned to the project and given a designated level. IT will set up the access info and levels. That way no one sees what they aren't suppose to and we can keep within clearence level guidelines for the government contracts we have. Employees will also only be able to access projects they are on and not all of them. It is a lot of work but once it is up and running it will be great."

"Damn! That's impressive. She came up with this all on her own?"

Oliver chuckled warmly, remembering why Felicity has created the program in the first place. "Yeah. She did it because she was tired of getting lost in QC. Seems that she was always having to run around to get papers or emailing everyone. Well since she was having a hard time tracking people or paperwork down, she would get turned around or lost going from department to department. So she streamlined the process and now we will be able to have fewer meetings as well as less printed paperwork or repeat emails sent out. It will save everyone a lot of time, work and the company a ton of cash."

"Ollie, I say this with all the love I have for you as my brother, but I think Felicity is _well_ out of your league. She's a genius and gonna either change the world or conquer it." Thea laughed as she stood up and walked towards his bedroom door, ready to leave him alone again. She had wanted to see how the presentation went because it seemed like a big deal not only for Felicity but for Oliver as well.

"Don't I know it." Oliver snickered under his breath as he moved back to his desk to finish studying and watched Thea leave, closing the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: I apologize for this being so late... I have been battling a migraine for the last four days and finally could look at my phone today without wanting to throw it... I have this chapter as well as 14 finished so if I get more done on it, we may have another update later this week.**

 **I would also like to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my nearest story, The Beast in the Shadows. I havebloved reading and messaging back about it and am having fun figuring out a whole new way for our fav OTP to have a meet que... going be fun**

 **As always review this because my Muse is only happy when she sees what you guys think is gonna happen...**

 **a big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 who got these back to me in no time flat... love ya dear**

 **Also check out my polyvkre sets for this story**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but am counting down the days until it's return because I miss it terribly.**

Felicity sat in her office space, staring off into the distance, as she tried to fight off the images she had from just a few days prior. It was Thursday and she knew she still had a lot of work to do on the new database program so that she could help lead the training for the IT department as well as those who would be running the training sessions next week for the rest of the employees. She just couldn't stop drifting off in her mind. Taking trips down a pleasant memory lane.

Oliver had been true to his word. He had called her up last Tuesday, asking her to spend Saturday with him to help celebrate his midterms. When she inquired what they would be doing, he intrigued her by stating that it was a surprise but to dress warmly and casually. So when he showed up Saturday morning with breakfast and coffee that was how he found her; dressed down in a simple dusty pink sweater, pair of jeans and a jean jacket. He had dressed similarly in a deep green t-shirt, dark washed jeans and his brown leather jacket that she loved on him so much.

 _She had let him in when he knocked then turned to lace up her black boots while asking, "So what's the plan for today?"_

" _Well," Oliver started, his voice a bit shaky showing his nervousness with presenting his idea to her. "I was thinking… we could play a game."_

" _A game?" Felicity questioned as she turned her head to the side and glanced up at him, still finishing putting on her boots._

" _Yeah! Have you ever played 'Never Have I Ever'?" Felicity smiled and nodded. "Well we are going to play something similar today. We take turns saying things like that but instead of the regular kinda stuff, we mix in activities or places to go. Like never have I ever been to a Rockets game. If one of us hasn't done it before then we do it. Together. It'll be fun." Oliver shrugged._

 _Felicity smiled. "So like a day long adventure? Sounds great."_

" _Okay you first!" Oliver boasted proudly, happy that she was on board with his plan._

That adventure had included a trip to the art museum, a motorcycle ride - which Felicity had admitted afterwards to enjoying quite a bit once she got used to it, shopping in the mall - an activity that Oliver fessed up to not doing in several years, and finally a local carnival. Since the weather had started to cool into the winter months, it was the last weekend it would be open. Oliver had enjoyed playing some of the games and teaching Felicity how they worked. He even won her a giant panda doll from an archery game, which had made them laugh all through dinner in the park as they toted the enormous doll on their backs.

That night she had curled up in her bed and wrapped up around her panda, smiling at the new fond memories she had.

A knock at her door pulled her from her memories as she glanced up to see Jennifer Summers smiling devilishly into her office. "Seems your admirer hasn't been interested in a while. Turned out to be a one night stand? Another notch in his bed post? Or was it fake?"

Felicity rolled her eyes. For the past few weeks Jennifer and some of the other women in the company had been gossiping about the flowers Oliver sent her and how much time the two seemed to spend together. They implied that she was either being used by him for fun or she was using him and trying - rather unsuccessfully - to trap him into a relationship. Felicity was just about at her breaking point now. Her work on the database program had impressed the Board and several of the department heads who have seen it already, but the lower level employees at QC still saw her as a gold-digging slut, which she had actually heard someone say about her and caused her to spend 30 minutes in the bathroom one day last week when Oliver was out of the office.

"Nothing like that. We are actually just good friends. We hung out all weekend and last weekend as well. It's nice to be making friends in a new city, wouldn't you say?" Felicity smiled sweetly as she answered. She was determined to beat them with kindness and not stoop to their level.

"Friends? Really?! Since when would Oliver Queen want to be friends with the likes of you?" Jennifer snarled as she glared down at the small geeky blonde.

"Since he found out how kind, intelligent, and caring she could be." a deep voice bellowed from behind Jennifer. The two women turned their heads to find Oliver standing just outside Felicity's office waiting to see her. Felicity knew right away that he had heard most of the conversation since he had a sneaky way of showing up at the most opportune times.

Jennifer started to back up, away from Oliver as well as Felicity's doorway, as a deep scarlet flooded her cheeks. "Mr. Queen, I… We…"

"Ms. Smoak is a good friend as well as a devoted employee and should be treated with the utmost respect. The same respect you would expect from her as a fellow employee. If you can not conduct yourself as a compassionate and considerate coworker then I recommend you find a new position at another company."

Jennifer bowed her head, too scared to say anything, in fear that it could cost her her job. "Now I expect you to apologize to Ms. Smoak and never cause a problem for her again."

"Mr. Queen, that's really not…" Felicity started only to have Oliver hold his hand up to silence her.

"It is and the time for said apology is now, Ms..." Oliver pretended to not know that red head's name even though he had already had several conversations with Felicity about the woman and was considering firing her.

"Summers. Jennifer Summers." the red head spoke but her voice was so low that Felicity almost missed her response. She then turned to face the blonde and gazed up slowly. "I apologize Felicity." With that she moved away and left Oliver in Felicity's doorway.

He stepped into her office and waited for the door to shut before bursting out in a laugh that seemed to roll up from his belly. "Man she looked terrified. That was funny."

Felicity glared at him, unamused, before going back to her work. "Was there something I could do for you, _Mr. Queen_?" Felicity spit his name out as if each word was laced with venom.

Oliver took a moment to collect himself and saw the dark eyes staring back at him. "Come on Felicity. Don't be like that. She had it coming. She shouldn't be acting like that to you."

"So you just had to swoop in and play hero?! I can fight my own battles Oliver. Now all they will think is if they say or do anything that upsets me, you will fire them."

"I didn't _fire_ her! I should but I didn't."

"That's not the point. These are my coworkers and I need them to feel that they can come to me, talk to me, _challenge_ me, without me going off and crying to my… my…"

"Your what?!" Oliver was fed up with her holding back from him. She had been in Starling now nearly 3 months and had started to make friends and find her place at QC. He didn't understand why she was holding back from seeing where they could go now.

Felicity huffed out a frustrated breath of air and looked back at her screen. "Just forget it. Was there a reason you came down here or do you need me for something?"

Oliver felt a crushing sensation press through his chest. He glanced down at the box in his hands and tried to push down the pain he felt from her words. "It was nothing. Just… wanted to stop by before I took off for the week. Have a good rest of your week." He placed the box on the corner of her desk as he rose from his seat and left quietly.

Felicity didn't look up for a few moments, closing her eyes to fight back the tears. It was becoming increasingly difficult to be indifferent around Oliver. She felt it all weekend as they hung out or talked. She would catch herself smiling at the thought of him or even saving videos and things she found online to share with him later.

When she did finally open her eyes and glanced at her door, the same one he had walked through moments before, she saw the box on her desk. Nothing truly special. Just a small aqua colored box with a white bow on top. She reached out for it, careful to not disturb it. She found a logo on the box. Tiffany & Co. A small laugh sprung from her as she thought back to Saturday and remembered him commenting that he had never actually been in a jewelry store. Not even to purchase gifts for his sister or mother. Usually he had the jeweler design something for them and deliver it since he knew their tastes. Upon hearing his confession, Felicity pulled him into the store and they shopped around until he found two unique small pieces to give to his sister and mom as gifts. She remembered how elated he had sounded Sunday when he told her about them opening the gifts at their weekly brunch and how surprised they both were in his taste in gifts as well as how taken they were when he told them he wanted to get them a little something to make them smile. No real reason. It had moved her to tears to hear him so happy.

She slid the bow off carefully and set it aside along with the lid. She found a small note card inside that read, ' _May this help guide you forward as you gaze in the past and exist in the present. O_.' A small gasp left her lips as she pulled back the tissue paper to find a stunning white gold and diamond bracelet inside. The bracelet was in the shape of an arrow. She felt a tear trickle down her face as she pulled it out the box and placed it in her wrist. It was simple and understated but beautiful. Perfect for everyday wear.

Suddenly she remembered where she had seen the bracelet. It was while she was out with Oliver on Saturday. They had been shopping in the mall for what felt like hours when her eyes were pulled towards a window display. Something shiny had caught her eye and when she stood in front of the display she could see several pieces all with an arrow theme to them. There were several different metals and jewels placed on them but she smile softly at the display.

" _Arrows? Why arrows?" Oliver asked as he stepped up beside her._

 _Felicity's grin grew. "There is an old saying 'An arrow can only go forwards by be pulled backwards.' It means that you can only move on by taking a step back and clearly seeing where you've been. I always loved that message. To know that the best way forward it to step back, slow down and see everything. Both past and present. Just means we have to stop and really look at everything in life because although it may not seem like it at the time, it is all connected."_

" _How do you mean?"_

" _Well take us for instance. If I had followed my mom's plan for my life, I never would have gone to MIT. Never would have graduated and been recruit by Walter. Never would have been late for my interview and we never would have met."_

" _And if I had followed my plans for my life instead of changing them when my dad died, I never would have been at QC that day either. Sounds like you believe in destiny, Felicity."_

" _Not destiny. Fate. We both were fated to meet. Maybe not that day but somehow. Because we meant something to one another. We help each other in ways no one else can." Felicity smiled and looked back at the bracelet before her words caught up with her. "I mean through our jobs or friendship of course. Not anything more than that. Not that I'm not saying you mean something to me. Cause you do. Mean something. You are my first friend really here in Starling and I feel like I can tell you anything without judge me too. Even Sara sometimes gives me a look and I freeze up. But never you. No judgement." Felicity groaned as she realized she had fallen into yet another babble around Oliver. "And I'm babbling again so I'll stop talking now."_

 _Oliver chuckled warmly and smiled at her. "Never stop. I like that. Your babbling helps me to see what that crazy, brilliant mind of yours is thinking. I may have a hard time keeping up sometimes but I usually get the jist. So please never stop." Felicity could only smile at him sweetly before moving on to continue their shopping trip._

Now she stared down at the bracelet on her wrist and felt a lump grow in her throat. She had yelled at him. Dismissed him without thought. And he had taken the time out to get her such a sweet and endearing gift. She felt her eyes burn and her heart plummet to her stomach. _How could she have been so cruel to someone who she had come to care deeply for_? As she spun the bracelet around her wrist, a mark on the inside of it caught her eye. She pulled it off and inspected the metal to find 3 words engraved into the band. 'My Light, Always' She gasped and nearly dropped the bracelet when she saw the words. _Could he really mean that_? _Could he really feel that way for her_?

Felicity reached out for her phone, wanting to call him but stopped herself. _What could she say to him after how they left things_? She glanced at her phone for a few more minutes, debating on what to do before deciding. She leaped up and gathered her belongings in a hurry. Next thing she knew, she was bursting out of her office and heading for the elevator; only stopping long enough to tell her supervisor that she was feeling sick and going home for the day. But that wasn't where she was headed.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"So what's the emergency? Speedy finally max out a credit card and you need me to save her from Moira?" Tommy teased as he moved into the room, finding his best friend nowhere to be seen.

"Nope. Nothing like that." Oliver called from the closet.

"Well good cause I needed her to take Smoak out and help her and Little Lance find costumes for my Halloween Bash tonight. They should have already found some. Thea stole my credit card on Wednesday claiming that since it was my party, I could buy their outfits." Tommy groaned, his voice dropping a bit as if he was talking to himself. "Wish I had a say in what they were wearing. Although it wouldn't be much for Smoak and Little Lance."

Oliver stepped out of his closet and was dressed in a DEA agent costume. Tommy smiled proudly as he glanced over his friend who seemed to be interested in actually having fun tonight. Oliver had been in a bad mood last night but Tommy wasn't able to get anything out of him as to why. He would just shrug and brush of Tommy's inquiries as they watched the game and drank.

With midterms over and Oliver finally being able to relax a bit since many of his projects we're put on hold while the database program was installed throughout QC, Tommy hoped to take advantage of this time to start planning for Part B of the "Olicity plan" as he and Thea had taken to calling it.

"I see someone is in a better mood it seems."

"Yeah. I decided to go out and have some fun. I have been working hard and deserve to cut loose a bit. Forget about all the messed up shit going on in my life. I mean I'm only 24 but I'm acting like I'm in my 50's. I need to live my life now or it will pass me by." Oliver explained while checking his costume one last time before turning towards Tommy. "So what do you think? I got it yesterday after work. It was this or a prince one and I was not even attempting those jokes."

Tommy glanced over his friend again and smiled. "You look great, Buddy. Better than you would have as a prince. Cops get laid more often anyway." Tommy chuckled as he shifted on his feet, not sure how Oliver would take the joke. Lately he had be quite careful when discussing sex and relationships. Tommy knew Oliver wanted Felicity but kept wondering how long that would drag on. Sure he was all for helping them get together but it seemed like she was drawing it out without any hope of it ending well for Oliver.

"So what are you going as? A trust fund, Ivy League college dropout?" Oliver asked as he studied Tommy's appearance. He was dressed in a pair of slacks and a sweater shirt.

"For your information, smartass, I haven't had time to get dressed yet. Being the host means making sure we have everything we need. Food, booze, girls, and music. Not to mention overseeing the setup to ensure no one destroys anything in the house."

"Still can't believe Malcolm is allowing a party at the estate."

Tommy shrugged. "Guess the old man felt guilty about being away on business recently. Not a major thing. Plus we now have a pool to enjoy tonight as well."

"Well then lead the way." Oliver smiled as he followed Tommy out of the Queen mansion and towards Tommy's childhood home.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"I feel naked." Felicity groaned as she and Sara made their way up to the Merlyn estate. She was tugging on the hem of the skirt of her costume before checking one final time that her mask was in place.

Sara giggled as she parked the car and jumped out of it. "You look great Lis. Ollie will probably choke when he realizes it's you under there. Plus your legs are sexy as hell so bout time you show them off and that costume does it perfectly."

"More than I'd like." Felicity mumbled as she climbed out of the car and grabbed her prop from the back seat as well as Sara's hat.

"I have to give it to her, when Thea said she found us costumes I never imaged they would be this perfect for us."

"Says the girl who is dressed like a slutty pirate and spends her nights in bars, half dressed serving drinks to horny guys."

"Hey! I serve to horny girls as well." Sara laughed as they stepped into the house. Felicity and Sara gazed around to see the house decked out in Halloween decorations and tons of people in costumes. Some were elaborate, others skimpy. Some had masks hiding their faces while others proudly smiled as they drank down their libations for the night. "Come on! Let's go find the boys."

"Sara wait. I'm… I'm not sure this was a good idea. Oliver is probably still really upset with me about yesterday."

"All the more reason to find them. So you two can clear the air."

"Sara, I don't think… I don't think he wants to see me right now. I tried…"

"Tried what?" Sara glanced at her friend as she watched the young blonde fold in on herself in an attempt to hide away from knowing eyes.

Felicity took a big breath in and guided Sara to a quiet corner so they could talk. "I tried to call him. Last night. I texted him at first. Several times. But when he didn't answer, I got mad so I called. He sent me to his voicemail. Straight away. I… I think I really messed this up."

Sara's eyes fell on her friend and she could see the pain and guilt the young blonde carried over the issue. "Do you wanna fix it?"

"Of course."

"Then that's what we do!"

Felicity rolled her eyes at how simple her friend made it sound. "But how?"

"By talking to him and explaining the situation. Just like you did with me last night. Ollie can be stubborn but he will listen. You matter to him and deep down he knows he matters to you too."

"But he's not talking to me. At all!" Felicity felt defeated and lost. She was not used to having this type of issue. In the past, guys weren't a priority. Sure she dated, even had a boyfriend in college. But she was always so focused on school and classes that they took a backseat to her work and if they didn't understand that then she moved on. Oliver was the first man she actually wanted to spend time with. Even if it was just sitting down and talking with him. He brought her peace and contentment she had never felt before.

Sara glanced around the room and spotted Tommy moving back outside with a girl under his arm. "That's why we call in reinforcements." Sara grinned devilishly as she pulled Felicity through the crowd and to its host.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

All she could feel was pain. A throbbing pain that seemed to grow as she became more alert. Her mouth tasted like trash and was horribly dry. She could see the light from what she assumed was a nearby window trying to peered in past her eye lids. A soft but displeased groan escaped her as she curled into her pillow and covers, trying to banish the light from her view. She quickly came to two conclusions. The first, she definitely was suffering from a killer hangover from the party the night before. The second, she was not in her bed.

The bed itself was softer than hers and seemed like it was made of clouds that surrounded her body and drew her in deeper. The covers and pillows were satin and rich feeling, as if stolen from a high end hotel suite. There was also a smell. A lingering musky smell that had her clinging to it as it offered her comfort and warm. She took a deep breath in as she buried her face in the pillows again and moaned in desire to bathe in the scent.

A deep chuckle was heard behind her and drew her quickly out of her peaceful, content filled bubble and dashed her back to reality.

"If you like the pillow so much, I guess I could part with one."

Felicity sprung up and turned, so quickly that her eyes were coated in stars and the pain in her head intensified. She grasped at her head as she felt someone rest down softly next to her outstretched legs. "Felicity? You okay?" She felt a hand press down onto her right knee as the thumb danced over the covers and pressed into her thigh.

When she finally opened her eyes, blinking a few times to allow them to adjust to the light in the room, she was welcomed with a sight that stopped her heart in it's tracks. Oliver Queen, sitting in what seemed to be a simple white t-shirt and pajama pants, looking at her with amusement and concern dancing in his eyes. The emotions washing over him as if they were performing an expert tango inside him. He reached up for her and cupped her cheek and she finally realized where she was. Oliver Queen's bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: okay so my muse enjoyed hearing from all of you so much I already have one chapter done on this story and working on another as well as two more for my Bratva story... thank you so much for all the love and support... you guys are incredible**

 **Now on to the story... I know most of you are wondering what happened and how Felicity woke up in Oliver's bed... well here it is...**

 **As always read and review and a special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **A new chapter of my Bratva story will be going up right after this so check it out**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but if you see the nail wraps on my polyvores and want more info, let me know... I sell those on the side and love them!**

"Hey. You okay?" Oliver asked as he rubbed softly at her cheek to help ease the tension he could feel rolling off of her.

"Okay? Oliver, I'm pretty sure this would be the furthest from okay I have felt in a while. What am I doing in your bed?" Felicity glanced down at herself finally while fluffing the blankets to find she was no longer on her Robin Hood costume she had worn the night before. Now she was dressed in what appears to be one of his button up shirts and not much else. The sleeves were rolled up and a few of the top buttons were left undone so that it laid across her shoulders loosely. Her blonde wavy curls flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She gasped as she took on her appearance and pulled the covers higher to hide herself from him. " _How_ did I get into _your_ shirt?"

"Felicity, it's okay. You had a bit too much to drink last night with Sara and Tommy and I brought you back here to sleep it off. Sara changed you. She figured you would feel more comfortable in that. Especially after you kept complaining about the belt and top on your costume. Kept saying it was 'pushing and pressing you so tight, you felt your ribs breaking'. That and you hated letting strange guys stare at your boobs." Oliver chuckled a bit towards the end as he raised up and walked into the bathroom, reaching in the medicine cabinet to retrieve some aspirins for her as well as collecting a glass of water. He returned and handed her the pills and glass. "Here, take these. They should help you to feel a bit better soon."

Felicity quickly took the pills and drank half the glass of water. She handed it back to him as he took his seat back on the bed beside her. He rested the glass on the side table and watched as she rubbed at her eyes. "Contacts dry? I don't really have any eye drops but maybe Speedy does. Or my mom. I could send for some if need be."

"That's okay. Um…" Felicity glanced around, not sure where her belongings had ended up. "Do you know where my bag is? My glasses are inside it."

Oliver jumped up and rushed to the desk in the corner of the room and gathered her small clutch before returning to his seat. He watched as she pulled out her glasses, checking them to make sure they were clean, then she glanced around and found a small box of tissues. Grabbing one, she held it in her hand as she carefully removed her contacts, trying not to show Oliver by hiding most of her movements behind her hands. She placed the used contacts in the tissue then balled it up, wiped under her eyes and placed her glasses on. A sigh of relief exited her lips when her eyes and sight returned to normal. He quickly deposed of her trash for her in the bathroom then returned to the exact spot again.

"Better?" Felicity nodded then smiled at him. "Good. Now I figured with your headache you wouldn't want to go down for breakfast so…"

"Oliver, you really don't have to. I can just go home and eat. I just need a ride. Or to call a cab."

"Nonsense. You will have breakfast here with me then we can head to your place and get you some new clothes for the day. I doubt you want to be in that costume again."

"Why?" Felicity prayed that she had made a fool of herself the night before. She hardly drank, in public or private, but on a couple of occasions she had drank enough to be considered drunk. Never to the extent of last night though. To be so drunk that she didn't remember was not something she liked. She glanced down at his shirt again and felt her cheeks warm. "We didn't… you know… Um…"

Oliver gazed at her confused for a moment then caught on. "No! No nothing like that. And nothing bad happened last night. You just didn't seem all too comfortable in your costume. That's all."

"Oh thank Google!" Felicity breathed out as she let her eyes close. When she opened them, she could see the shock as well as a bit of hurt in Oliver's eyes. "Not that I'm saying I wasn't uncomfortable. I was. I felt really, really naked in that thing. I normally don't wear anything that short. Not like Sara." Felicity gasped and quickly tried to cover up her misstep. "I'm not calling Sara slutty or anything. She is just more open when revealing herself. I tend to cover up."

"Oh." Oliver's voice sounded dejected and Felicity quickly realized why.

"And I'm not saying I'm glad nothing happened last night. Or I am but not for the reason you think. I like to remember my… experiences. And it seems like that specific… experience… with you, would be memorable so I would hate to miss out on… remembering it. And I've now fully embarrassed both of us so I'm gonna stop talking. In 3. 2. 1." Felicity dropped her head to her hands and could feel the heat that had been on her cheeks grow and flood down her neck and chest.

A soft snicker was all she heard before feeling Oliver reach out for her. "Felicity, look at me." When she protested, he begged. "Please?" She couldn't help it. She never wanted to turn down his request when he spoke in that tone to her. It made her heart flutter and her stomach sink all at once. She gazed up at him from above her hands, letting them slide down her face so they would still cover her lips and prevent her from speaking again. "I understand what you're saying and I feel the same. I want us _both_ to enjoy that if it happens. Which I am sort of hoping it will. In the near future would be best."

"Oliver…"

"Listen, last night we talked and I know you don't remember most of it, something I wish had not happened and will remind me _never_ to leave you to drink with those two by yourself again." Oliver chuckled as Felicity rolled her eyes and groaned. "One thing we talked about was that we needed to learn to communicate between each other better. Seems we had a few wires crossed and that caused all the drama the other day. So I am willing to try if you are."

"Yes. I'd like that. A lot. What else did we discuss last night. Just so I know."

Oliver grinned sheepishly as he reached out for her wrist and found the bracelet he had gifted her still on it. "Well for one thing, this."

Felicity's face lit up as her lips formed a sweet "o" shape.

"You told me how much you liked it and how sweet it was for me to give it to you. Though you didn't want me to get into the habit of buying you all kinds of expensive gifts and things. And you…" Oliver turned shy all of a sudden which struck Felicity as odd. "You wanted to know about the engraving. What it meant." Felicity smiled tenderly at him but stayed silent, allowing Oliver time to collect his thoughts and speak. "I wanted you to know that you are special to me. That you mean a lot to me. And not just because of work or the tutoring you have given me. I like that I can talk to you. With no judgement or disappointment. Unless I do something really dumb. I like the time we spend together. I like how you see me. To you I'm not… I'm not my past. Not Ollie Queen, playboy. I'm not a screw up. I feel like you think I can do anything I want and I will succeed at it no matter what."

"I do because I know you can. I believe in you Oliver and you need to too." Felicity reached up and cupped his cheek. The move felt so right but also shocked her at how natural and common it felt. Like she did it all the time.

Oliver turned into her touch and let it calm his nerves. He knew what he was about to tell her would upset her a bit; she had been quite upset over it the night before as well, but he wanted no more secrets between them. "Last night, part of the reason you got so drunk was me being stupid again. You see when you showed up, I didn't know you were still coming and I was mad about the day before. So I acted out."

"Oh Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Felicity. I was being stupid." Oliver dropped his head and studied his hands as he continued, "Tommy had been going on and on about how I was finally back to my old ways and I felt like I just wanted to escape. Escape everything going on now because nothing felt right. So I did. And I fell back into my old playboy ways. When you and Sara found Tommy, you guys explained to him what happened and he wanted to help. To get me to talk to you. But just looking at you made me so mad so I… I snapped. At him. At Sara. And at you. I wanted to hurt you like you did me so I acted like you didn't mean anything. That what we had was a waste of time. You got upset and ran off. And instead of chasing after you and stopping you and fixing all this, I went back to some girl that was at the party. I tried to ignore you. Forget you. But you were in my head and all I could see were the tears I caused in your eyes. Sara yelled at me and told me to man up and stop being a dick. Even Tommy and Dig told me I fucked up. So I started to drink. But even that didn't help. So when you came stomping up to me and ripped into me, I felt like I had brought it on myself. And I had. Looking back I was so stupid."

Oliver's voice turned dark and hateful and Felicity didn't care for it at all. "Hey! None of that. We were both at fault. No guilt."

"I know. I know that now." Oliver raised up to look into her eyes and the sight stole her breath away. He cupped her cheek again and wiped away a single tear that had snuck out from behind her lash.

"So what happened?"

"When you were pissed. And drunk. You told me that I could be a great man if I could ever just see it within myself and started babbling some about destiny and fate and proverbs. To be honest, I didn't really follow that part. Then you told me that I needed to decide what kind of man I wanted to be because you refused to be apart of my life if I was like the old me. The one that felt shame after his father died. That you refused to waste you time with a loser like that. Even threatened to quit because… I think you exact words were 'a company run by a jackass like that would never change the world the way I want to'." Oliver snickered at the image of her yelling this at him while poking him in the chest and slurring every other word.

"Ugh!" Felicity tried to turn and bury herself in the pillows again but the actions only made Oliver laugh.

Oliver pulled her out of the pillows. "I promise it was scary and adorable all at the same time. Especially afterwards when you shook your hand and complained that my Greek God like chest sprained your finger."

Felicity snatched the blankets and pulled them over her head as she sunk down the bed into a ball. "I shouldn't be allowed in public while talking. Ever. Again."

"Felicity, I needed to hear that. All of it. Even the hand thing." Felicity peeked out from beneath the covers with a look that silently question 'you can't be serious'. "I mean it. Seeing that lighter side of you, the side that can always make me smile, and knowing that if I didn't fix this I would lose that made me rethink everything. Then… well then you.. Um…"

"I… I what?"

Oliver blushed a bit before a gentle and hopeful smile crossed his face. He gazed deeply into her eyes and she felt her throat tighten as her heart stopped. He leaned forward and whispered. "You did this." Before she could speak, he tilted her chin up and lined his lips with hers; pressing an endearing and simple kiss into her lips.

Felicity's soft gasp was absorbed by Oliver's mouth as he deepened the kiss and she felt her heart rush alive as her mind caught up to the moment. She felt Oliver start to pull away and wanted nothing more than to keep him exactly where he was. So she reached out and pulled him back to her, throwing caution to the wind and giving in to her desire for the man in front of her. She knew he felt it because he became swept up in the kiss more and she suddenly felt his tongue peek out and tease her lower lip, licking it tenderly. Soon she melted into his touch as he pried open her lips and thrust his tongue inside; desperately seeking out hers.

The moment got away from them and soon air became a necessity. Breaking apart, they each gasped for lungfuls of air and tried to slow their thundering heart rates. Felicity felt a tingle on her lips and reach up, just to feel Oliver kiss her chin then trace down her jaw and to hear neck just below her ear. "Still jello worthy?"

Felicity burst into a fit of laughter as she was reminded of their very first kiss. When Oliver had dropped her off after their dinner, she wasn't sure what to expect since he had been flirting with her all night but had not acted upon it. So when he pressed her into her door and kissed her to within an inch of her life, she had let a babble slip about how he needed to worn a girl before kissing her and causing her legs to go into a jello state. "Definitely. Just wish if I knew if my kiss on you last night did that same." Felicity whispered, trying to regain a bit of demure and feminine sultriness.

Oliver's warm chuckle made her heart dance and she knew in that moment that it would never do that for any other man. He had already ruined her in terms of other men and all they had done was kiss.

"Yes but we have kissed a lot. You just remember two of them. Something I hope to remedy quite soon." Oliver grinned at her as his eyes danced with promise and lust.

"Ugh! Why does my brain hate me so much!" Felicity growled as she buried her face in her hands again. Oliver laughed openly and it was a sound that warmed Felicity's insides. "I seriously need a filter. Or to have my mouth down shut or something. Meds maybe?"

"Felicity, I never want you to stop babbling. I like it. A lot. I may not follow all of it but I enjoy hearing all the amazing, remarkable things your brain can think up. I never want that to stop. Okay?" Felicity blushed deeply then nodded. A knock pulled his attention away from her for a moment before he turned and smiled at her. "And as for the jello effect. Yes, your kiss had that on me as well." Oliver grinned openly before leaning in and pecking her lips as he rose off the bed and moved to the door.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Are you sure that woman is not a miracle worker sent from Heaven?" Felicity moaned as she sipped the last of her coffee. She sat back against the headboard of Oliver's bed, resting against his side on top of the covers. She tucked her long, bare legs under her again and sighed contently. She was amazed at how easily they had fallen into a comfortable ease between them that morning. It seemed like her world was flipped on it's end in a matter of hours, ones she didn't remember, but it didn't frighten her. She didn't feel the urge to run or hide. No, this was exactly where she wanted to be with every cell of her body. Resting next to Oliver's broad chest, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I'm sure though I did test her patience a bit growing up so she may be up for sainthood or something." Oliver laughed as he pushed the breakfast food tray further down the bed and snuggled further into the headboard, pulling Felicity deeper into his side.

"I bet!" Felicity teased. They fell silent for a bit then he felt Felicity's body tense up as she stared down at where he held on to her hand, tracing over her knuckles. "Oliver, how is this all going to work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we still work on the same project at work and will be for a couple more weeks. Then afterwards what will happen if we are assigned to the same project again? I don't want anyone thinking I am doing this… us… for any kind of favors or special treatment."

"I know. You were quite persistent that you can fight your own battles so I am not allowed to step in anymore unless you say so. I heard that loud and clear the other day but you told me outright last night too. Even threatened to dump me in front of the entire city before stealing all my money if I ever did what I did with Jennifer again." Oliver's lips curled up as he enjoyed the humor in the moment.

Felicity groaned and turned buried her face into the t-shirt that covered Oliver's chest. "Can we stop referring to last night? It's not fair that I don't remember a second of it and you seem to remember every second. I thought you said you had been drinking."

"Yes but I was nowhere near drunk so I was quite alert for the entire thing."

"Just tell me it was at least private. That I didn't chew you out in front of all of Starling's rich and elite."

"At first no. But then I moved us inside, knowing we both would like the privacy. Though your voice does travel a bit from what Tommy and Sara were saying when I finally convinced you to leave last night." Oliver chuckled only to feel a sharp sting of Felicity's hand slapping across his chest. "As for work, we will keep this quiet for now. Just us. Then once the project is done, we will go see HR and inform them of our relationship so that there are no problems. I will also talk to Walter and explain everything to him. If need be, I will quietly inform the Board and request that it remain quiet for now. Just until we are ready to go public."

"And when we do?"

"Then we will. I will make sure that it is done in a way that you are protected and safe. I refuse to let this life of mine put you in harm's way. You are too important to me for that." Oliver pulled her against him and softly kissed the peek of her head as she buried her nose in his chest and hummed her approval. Felicity's eyes fell shut and she wanted to stay in this single moment forever.

A burst of energy and sound came from Oliver's door that drew both of them out of the moment in a flash. "Ollie! Why didn't you come down for… oh!"

Oliver and Felicity looked up to see his sister standing in his doorway, hand still on the doorknob. Oliver opened his mouth, to say what neither he nor Felicity knew, but a sharp high pitched squeal stopped him in his tracks. "I knew it! I knew you two were together. Oh my God! This is so great. Now we definitely have to go shopping so I can give you all the embarrassing blackmail stories to use against my big brother." Thea was literally jumping in place as she gazed at the bed and found the two wrapped up in each other's embrace.

"Speedy! What did I tell you about knocking?!"

"Oh please, Ollie. It not like I don't know what you do in here. Or at least used to. And may be doing again. And… Ew! That is a thought I _don't_ need of you two. Not that I'm not happy for you. Both of you."

Felicity blushed deeply and glanced down only to see her bare legs were out in full view. She scrambled to cover them up as quickly as possible.

"Speedy!" Oliver glared at her to stop her from speaking things she had no business discussing, especially in front of Felicity. "We already had breakfast so no need to check on us for that. How about you make yourself useful and bring this tray back down to Raisa. Maybe you can also get a pair of sleep pants that Felicity can borrow to wear home. Her costume wasn't comfortable for her." Oliver crossed the room and passed the tray off to his sister.

"Really?! I thought I picked a good one."

Oliver's head snapped back to her. "You picked that out?"

"Yeah. I knew she needed a costume so Tommy gave me his credit card and I went shopping. Sara and Felicity gave me their measurements so I thought I got one that fit."

"It fit alright. Just showed off _a lot_ more than it covered up." Felicity mumbled to herself as she wiggled further into the covers.

Thea laughed loudly. "Oh that was the point. Have to make them drool a bit at least once a year. Seems to have worked great too." Thea threw a wink to Felicity, which caused her to smile and blush. Thea giggled and quickly turned to leave.

Oliver wiped a hand over over his head and face before turning back to the bed to find Felicity buried deep under the covers and pillows. "Felicity? You okay?"

"Yep. Just never leaving this bed. I live here now. That way I never have to see your sister again. Too embarrassing."

Oliver laughed as he moved towards the side of the bed and climbed back in. He looked down and pulled the blankets back to find her surrounded by sheets and pillows as well as her hair in a halo around her head. "I see no problem with that arrangement. In fact I think I would benefit greatly from it. But it won't stop Thea. As you can see, she really doesn't understand boundaries or privacy. Plus I think Raisa would find it difficult to clean the bed with you in it and that would make it back to my mom and then we…"

"Oh frak! Oliver, your mom! What will she say? What will she think? She already hates me and thinks so little of me. Now I have spent the night here. In _your_ bed. She is going to think she was right."

Oliver could hear the fear and disappointment in her voice and that burned him. He still needed to have a lengthy conversation with his mom about how his mom treated her at the dinner a couple weeks ago. "Hey, hey. Don't worry. My mom will come around and will realize she was completely wrong about you. You are going make her fall under your spell just like you did with Thea. And Walter. And the Board. Don't worry."

"You sure?"

"Definitely. Plus you won't be alone. I will be right next to you the whole time."

"Really?"

Oliver leaned in a whispered against her lips, his only a hair's breath away. "Nowhere else I would rather be. Ever." She felt his lips press into her and let a soft purr escaped her throat.

Oliver pulled away a few moments later and smiled joyfully at her, glad he finally got to do this with her. Be with her. Kiss her. Hold her. He felt as if he was still asleep but he never wanted to wake. "Now how about we get ready to leave. You go get cleaned up in the bathroom while I get you some pants and a new shirt." He didn't miss her quiet whimper when he mentioned the new shirt. "One you can keep at your house." With that, Oliver saw her eyes light up as a soft blush danced across her cheek and warmed his heart. He pressed one more kiss against her lips before moving off the bed and heading out towards his sister's room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: so I am back... here is a bit of fluff with our two favorite characters... I have been so moved by all the love and support I have been getting on other of my stories... thank you all for taking the time to read and review**

 **There is no polyvore for this chapter but will be one for the next**

 **The new chapter on the Bratva story is a bit delayed due to me running out of time to edit... my side business, Jamberry Independent Consultant, had me super busy this weekend bt it has slowed down for the next couple days so back to writing!**

 **Warehouseluver13 you are a gem for all you do for me**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

A soft knock greeted her as she turned around in her closet, sorting through the racks of clothes there.

"Speedy?"

"In the closet. Be out in a sec. Just trying to find something to wear for your girlfriend!" Thea teased, drawing the last two words in a singsong tone.

"Thea!" Oliver groaned through a smile, only to be met with a burst of sweet giggles. Thea walked out her closet with a pair of sleep pants and matching shirt hung over her arm. "Listen…"

Thea passed the clothes to Oliver and took a seat on her bed. "Don't start, Ollie. I get it. You two are perfect for each other and, I mean this in the best way, she's good for you. She makes you smile and actually happy. This is the first time I have seen like this in years."

"Like what?" Oliver sat down next to his sister while laying the clothes next to him.

"Well... promise not to get mad?" Oliver nodded. "Ever since Dad… you know… it seemed like you had this shadow following you around. Like somehow you blamed yourself for what happened. You threw yourself into taking care of me and Mom and the company. You went back to school and started working at QC. You stopped going out with girls and Tommy as well. Stopped partying. Stopped having fun. Like you were punishing yourself for something. What I have no clue. But you just always seemed so sad and lonely. Then a few months ago you came home one day after school and I saw the first _real_ smile on your face I had seen in years. Soon I saw it a lot. Now I know that it was Felicity that helped you find that side of you again. Not only does she make you happy and smile but she also pushes you. Challenges you."

Oliver barked a small laugh. "You have no idea!" Thea glances at him confused. "She chewed me out for sticking up for her at work. Seems a coworker has been teasing her about our relationship. Wondering if it was all made up by Felicity. When I overheard it on Thursday, I pushed back and used my position and name to force the woman to stop. Felicity hated it. Said she could fight her own battles and didn't need me riding in like a white knight and save her."

"And she's right!" Thea slapped Oliver hard across the chest.

"Ow!"

"Ollie, when are you gonna learn! I get that you want to stand up for her and protect her. It's in your nature. And as your little sister, I thank you for that and always will. But you have to see that Lis is a strong woman. She can take care of herself."

"I do. I see that. I just… I hated that woman making it seem as if Felicity was not good enough to be on my level. If anything, she's too good for me."

Thea shook her head as she saw Oliver bow his head in shame. "Oh Ollie! You know she doesn't think that right? And neither do I. Yes, you have a past. One that is not something you are proud of. But that is your past. You are better now. Everyone has a past and makes mistakes. Granted you made _a lot_ of them." Thea chuckled as Oliver glared at her. "Trust me when I say you are a much better person now. Just the fact that you heard someone talking bad about Lis and your first response was to defend her and not tease her as well proves it. So stop being so hard on yourself, big bro. You deserve this happiness as much as the next person. Just don't screw it up."

"I'm trying not to Speedy. It's just… it's all so new to me. She is the first girl I really have cared for. I don't want to fuck it up but I feel like I will."

Thea smiled warmly at her brother. "I know. I see it. So just be patient and talk to her. Let her know you're scared. She probably is too. So just work at it. Together. You're not alone in this relationship so don't think you have to do it all either. She may be worth the work but so are you. Make her meet you halfway. Kay?"

Oliver grinned proudly at his little sister then wrapped her up in his arms. "I swear you are getting smarter than me. How is that possible?"

"Because I don't intend on spending my good years with my head up my ass." Thea laughed. "Now get out of here and go have fun with your girlfriend. Clean fun I mean because I don't need to know or hear or see the other stuff. For my own sanity. Otherwise you're paying for the therapy I will need to forget it."

Oliver chuckled warmly at his sister's teasing, knowing that she was only trying to ease the tension their talk had created in him. "Thea, can you… um… maybe not say anything to anyone about Felicity and I? We are still trying to figure this out plus things are complicated with QC so…"

"No need to even ask Ollie. I gotcha. Just know that you may lose your girl one day to me for shopping. If she is going to go in front of the press soon, she is going to need the right look as well as know how to handle it all. I can pass on my years of wisdom to her."

Oliver was taken back by his sister's offer. "You do that? Help her with the press and all?"

"Of course. No way I am leaving you to it because you suck at it. And so does Tommy. That leaves me and Mom and not sure what's going on with Mom and Felicity but I refuse to sit back at watch her be fed to those wolves alone. I got ya back no matter what."

"Thank you Thea. You really are the best little sister a guy could ask for."

Thea grinned cheerful as she bounced her head so the side. "I know. So I expect better gifts this year at Christmas."

"That's why you're doing this, to secure good presents? And I thought you really cared about me." Oliver teased.

Thea stood and started to push him off her bed. "Of course I care. I just also see a way for me to profit out of the arrangement and can't pass that up."

"Oh!" Oliver laughed. "Thanks against Speedy. For the talk, the clothes and… everything really."

"Always here to help." Thea smiled up at him as she hugged his chest. When they pulled apart, Oliver looked down at the clothes and handed her the shirt back, taking the pants only. "No shirt?"

"I'm giving her one of mine." Oliver blushed a bit.

"Ew!" Thea shut her eyes and stuck out her tongue as if eating rotten food. "TMI Ollie!" Thea groaned loudly as Oliver laughed at her displeasure. Thea dropped quiet for a second before asking, "Ollie, what's going on between Lis and Mom? Did something happen between them? I thought she never met Mom before that dinner but Mom seemed to… I don't know… distrust Lis for some reason."

"I'm not quite sure Speedy. Felicity had never met Mom before dinner that night. I know cause she told me and she would never lie to me about that. So something is going on. Not sure what but I'll get to the bottom of it. I promise." And with that he kissed her forehead and whispered a final thank you before leaving the room, ready to return to Felicity's side.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Yes... I will... I promise... Okay... Seriously! No! Never gonna happen!" Oliver heard Felicity's voice carry from in the bathroom as he entered his room. "I'm serious. That is not something we _ever_ need to discuss." Oliver couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he heard the annoyance in her voice. He knew who she was talking to already. "I'm serious now knock it off or I will hang up!"

"Felicity?" Oliver tried to suppress the humor in his tone but failed spectacularly.

"One sec!" Felicity called out. "Tommy. Sara. I gotta go. Oliver's back with some pants for me." There was a pause and then he heard her gasp. "Of course I intend on getting dressed Tommy. Not all of us can just lay around a mansion all day. We have something called a _life_! I'll talk to you later Sara. Tommy, try to sober up a bit." Oliver walked into his bathroom, the door left open, to find Felicity bidding their friends goodbye. He smiled openly at her and relished in the thought that his best friend approved wholeheartedly of his… what were they exactly?

"Tommy and Sara kept calling. First my phone with Sara then Tommy and Sara on yours. So I figured it would be best to talk them down and calm them a bit or we would have been invaded. I hope that was okay."

Oliver smiled as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Of course it was okay. You don't need my permission to talk to them Felicity. They are your friends too. Especially Sara. After she got you settled last night, she made me promise to not do anything to harm you or she would make sure every dark and dirty secret I ever had would come to the light of day so fast I would feel like a leper as far as women are concerned. Plus she threatened to painfully and permanently disfigure me. In ways, as she put it, 'even child pedophiles would feel my pain.' Not that I ever plan on seeing what she meant by that." Oliver plus a soft kiss against her neck and a quiet moan escaped her lips as a shiver trailed through her. "Good spot?"

Felicity nodded vigorously and blushed softly. "Definitely but I have a feeling you will find all my good spots. All my spots actually." Her eyes were closed as she melted into his embrace until she finally caught what she had said. Her eyes popped open and her blush deepened.

"That is most certainly the plan. Just not for today. Later. But not too much later."

"Oh?" Felicity was surprised that he didn't intend on taking their relationship into a more physical state so quickly. Given his past.

Oliver turned her to face him and cupped her cheek, his other hand finding a resting place on her hip. "I know with my past that can seem surprising, but I want this to be different. It already is. I want to earn you; to deserve you, Felicity. Earn the right to share that with you. I want us to date and get to know each other better so that when that happens, it will feel perfect. Understand?"

Felicity felt her heart flip as her stomach fluttered and a wave of desire washed over her. Her throat was slammed shut with emotions as she combatted the tears that wanted so desperately to fall. She smiled sweetly and nodded, knowing he was waiting patiently for her answer.

"I want to do this right so I need to ask you something. This time I will do it right."

Felicity's brow pressed together, concern painted across her face. "What?"

"Felicity, would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" she teased.

"Well usually dinner invitations imply that it… um… is more private and formal… unless you want to do something else."

A bubbly giggle came out of her as she watched a flustered Oliver attempt to ask her out. Gone was the smooth, confident, flippant guy who acted as if his time was a gift. In his place was an endearing, tender, somewhat shy and bashful man who wanted to treat her right and celebrate how special he felt she was. Her heart was gone in that moment and she knew it.

A bright smile crossed her face and lit her entire being up, causing her to look as if she was sunshine itself in his arms. "I would love to go out on a private dinner date with you, Oliver. When?"

"Uh… tomorrow? Unless you think tonight would be better. I just figured you would want time to… you know… process everything… before we had our first date." Oliver explained as he tone dropped into one that sounded somewhat guarded.

Felicity shook her head. "Oliver I have processed this. Us. I have had all morning and although I hate that I don't remember most of last night, I don't regret a second of it because it lead to this. To us finally stepping up and seeing what this thing between us really is. What it could lead to. So I don't need time. I'm all in. You with me?"

Her answer came in a deep and passionate kiss. Oliver pulled her against him and up into the air slightly so that he could fully engulf her senses with him. Claim her. She moaned as she felt his tongue break past her lips and into her mouth, slipping across and around hers in a delicate dance.

When air became a requirement to continue to exist, they broke apart. But only their lips. Their foreheads found the others' as their arms wrapped tightly around the other and helped to form a peaceful and content filled bubble where only they could be found.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Felicity giggled sweetly, her cheeks still red from the intensity of their kiss.

"Yes. That is a yes to being all in. Is that a yes to the date tonight or tomorrow?"

"If I said tonight, would that make me seem desperate?"

"Never. Plus I don't care because I am desperate for a date with you anyway. Have been. For months."

Felicity felt horrible about making them wait but she needed to trust him and she felt like now she could. Before he was too new. Too unknown. And with all she had read online and heard in the gossip circles, she was not sure if he truly wanted her or just another conquest. She refused to be that. She had more self respect than that. "I know but I'm glad we waited. Makes it feel more…"

"Real. Like these last few months getting to know each other as friends as helped to make us sure that this was a strong possibility?"

"Exactly. So I am saying yes to dinner tonight. What time? Where?"

Oliver thought for a moment. He knew they needed somewhere quiet and private since they weren't going public yet. He also knew the expensive spots wouldn't impress her. Felicity was down to Earth and not drawn to his flashy or ritzy lifestyle like so many other girls had been. He wanted it to be romantic and perfect. That's when an idea Tommy had told him about once they were starting Part B of their plan hit him. "Be ready at 8. I'll pick you up and take you where we're going. I want it to be a surprise."

"Oliver, I'm gonna warn you now. I don't like surprises. They are mysteries and I need to solve them."

"Well this one will be solved in just a few hours. I need to set everything up anyway so I don't want to tell you and then have to change our plans because it didn't work out."

"Okay. Sounds reasonable. How should I dress?"

"Dressy but comfortable as well. Regular date fashion. Won't matter anyway."

Felicity was shocked by his words and how his tone a had dropped into an almost growl like sound. "Why?"

"Because you will look amazing in anything." Oliver smiled and kissed her lips sweetly. "Now how about we get you home?"

"Trying to run me off already?"

"Nope. Just have lots to do to get tonight perfect."

"Oliver, you really don't have to do a lot. Simple is fine for me."

"I know but you deserve elegant and that's what I intend on supplying tonight. Now Thea gave me a pair of pants for you. I will get you a shirt. You hop into the shower and once you're out we can leave." Oliver kissed her one last time and watched her take the pants he had placed on the counter, what felt like a lifetime ago, and get ready to shower.

He left her in the large bathroom, stepping into his closet and pulling out another one of his button up style shirts as well as one of his relaxed Henley shirts, to let her choose which she wanted to wear home and keep. The thought that she would not only have his shirt in her home, her space, but would be wearing it caused a molten desire to build in him.

He pushed that feeling down again as he moved to hand the shirts to Felicity. A soft knock on the now closed bathroom door and a second later, her head popped out from behind it with a large smile on it. "I wasn't sure which you would like more so you choose and just leave the other in there once you're done."

"Thanks." She smiled warmly as she reached out and grabbed the shirts. But before she could pull back into the room, Oliver leaned in and place a soft kiss on her lips then smiled at her gasp as she pulled back and headed for a shower. He heard the click of the door's lock then moved to his closet to get dressed himself, grabbing his phone off the nightstand as he passed it. He quickly sent off a text to Tommy asking him to be home and ready to help with a project in an hour. As he pulled off his shirt he heard his phone chime and glanced to see a text from Tommy.

 _Man it better be easy. Have hangover from hell and not in the mood to be doing too much._

Oliver quickly replied. 'It's for Felicity. Seems Part B of our plan is not needed. I have a date with her tonight!'

Another chime sounded soon after, as he stepped into his pants. He pulled them up and left them hanging on his hips as he read it.

 _Duh! Knew sending her home with you last night was a good idea. Get that itch scratched?_

Oliver groaned as he remembered Tommy nagging him about why he had been so angry and upset Thursday. 'Nothing like that actually. She was drunk and I'm… changed. She's special and it has to be as well. Gonna help me or not?'

Just as he pulled on another Henley and closed up his pants, stopping to grab his phone, socks and shoes before leaving the closet, his phone chimed again.

 _I've got ya back Buddy. Whatever you need. You know I'm only teasing. I know she's special. That's why I like her. I want to hear about everything when you pick me up in a little while._

'No need. We're staying at your house for a bit.'

 _Okay. Then tell me all about it when I see ya. Off to find aspirins._

And with that, Oliver knew he would be able to successfully setup a memorable date and sweep Felicity off her feet.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Sara, I can't wear _any_ of these dresses. They're just not… not…" Felicity groaned, frustrated in her bedroom. As soon as Oliver had left after dropping her off, and their rather heated make out session, she had called up Sara to get help on what to wear for her first official date with Oliver. Needless to say, Sara had been halfway to Felicity's place as soon as those words were out her mouth.

A pair of sweet giggles followed her as she stepped back into her closet to sort through more of her clothes. Felicity really only had a few summer dresses that stood out from her long line of work attire dresses and skirts. The only dress that would be worth of a date with Oliver was the pink one she had worn to dinner with him once already.

"Not you. I get it, Lis. I do. Those dresses are from my closet and I really haven't touched them in years."

"Sara what am I going to wear? He will be here in an hour and I have nothing that doesn't make me look like a librarian or a geek. Except the one hot dress I own that he has already seen me in. Maybe this is a sign. Maybe I should cancel." Felicity felt defeated. Her hopes were being crushed by every second that passed.

She was on the verge of tears when she heard a soft gasp. "Hold on a sec. I think I may have something!" Scarlet, Sara's girlfriend who had surprised the feisty blonde with a visit, jumped up and ran from the room. Sara smiled because she knew just where the vivacious redhead was heading. A few moments later, Scarlet reappeared, holding up a dress that was quite the contrast from the others Sara had brought over. Sara's were either black or dark blue and had cutouts and short skirts. All were tight against the body and hugged every curve. Scarlet's dress as a soft, flowy red dress with a nude bodice that had a full red lace overlay. The skirt was an asymmetrical design that reminded Felicity of rose petals, how it seems to curl and curve around the waist. It was simple but elegant. Understated but breathtaking. She loved it.

"Scar, it's perfect! Whatcha think, Lis?" Sara glanced back at Felicity to see her flick away a few tears that had escaped at the sight of the dress.

"Scarlet, it's beautiful but it's too much. I can't wear that. It's yours."

Scarlet chuckled warmly. "Are you kidding? I bought this on a dare from one of the girls at work. I would never be caught in something like this. Not my style. Too…"

"Girly!" Sara finished, adding a snicker at the end that had the redhead glaring a silent warning at her.

"If you're sure?"

"I'm positive. Now let's get on with your hair and makeup. Need to knock that man right off his feet tonight!"

The three women set out to get Felicity ready for her date, sharing giggles and ideas in her small bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: so after a week of horrible news and bad days... I'm back... sorry for the lack of posting but last week was one hit after another it seemed so muse shut down and hated everything I had written previously, which meant I had to start all new chapters... I have 16 on here and chapter 3 on my Bratva fic tonight and 17 on here for Wednesday lined up and ready... working on chapter 4 of bratva tonight so it will be ready for Wednesday**

 **Little bit of good news that came this past week... my business is picking up... I sell Jamberry wraps and am in love with them... you can see them on the polyvore slides for this story... we'll I have been selling more so that is finally taking off... if you want some and are in the US, Canada, New Zealand, Australia, or UK, let me know!**

 **I want to take a moment and welcome all new readers... I got a couple new ones this week who were kind enough to comment and I loved getting a fresh look at my stories**

 **Also I have to thank my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all she does for me**

 **Disclosure: still don't own anything in terms of Arrow but love laughing at Stephen and watching him get in shape while eating ice cream... why not right?**

Drip. Drip.

A slushy, squishy sound followed him as he walked into the manor. He closed the door behind him, hearing it shut a bit louder than he had hoped at such a late hour. He hoped his mom and sister had already retired to their rooms for the evening.

He turned to head up to his room when he heard a soft gasp behind him. "Mr. Oliver?! What happened?"

His smile never dipped as he turned to face a woman who had seen him sneak in countless times in worse conditions. "Nothing, Raisa. Just a slight mishap."

"Ollie?" Thea called from the top of the stairs. "I didn't expect you home tonight. How'd the date go?"

Oliver gazed up at his sister and his smile grew. "It was…" Oliver struggled to find just the right word to describe his evening with Felicity.

Before he could gather the word, Thea launched down the stairs and into his arms. "I'm so sorry Ollie. We'll figure out… Oh God! Ollie you're soaked! What happened?"

"Slight mishap on the date." Oliver grimaced as he remembered why he was soaked to the bone currently. He had dried a bit but his clothes were still quite wet.

"That bad?"

"No Speedy. Nothing like that." Oliver laughed as the night replayed in his mind's eye, something that will definitely be happening for some time to come.

Raisa huffed out a breath and threw her hands in the air. "Miss Thea, let your brother go and get dry. Change out his wet clothes and stop soaking your mother's stairs."

Oliver smiled as he passed Thea, who was only a step behind him; following straight in his room, ready to ask a million questions about the night.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Felicity dried her hair with her small towel as she smiled to herself. Changed out of her soaked red lace dress, which was drying out in her tub, she turned and walked into her bedroom where she found the beautiful pink gerbera daisy in a small vase next to her bed. Her smile grew as a bubble of warmth burst inside her. She really shouldn't have been surprised he remembered her mentioning her favorite flower but the image of Oliver standing outside her door, looking dashing in a deep blue suit, crisp white button up and a matching tie while holding that pop of color the flower was, is an image that will never be washed from her memory. Ever.

She sat down on her bed and slid her glasses on her face as she pulled her phone to her. She noticed a couple emails, a few from work, but decided to deal with the tomorrow. She was in a contentful post-date state and refused to let stress or work drama drag her away from it.

She turned to put the phone down when it beeped signaling an incoming text.

 _Sara: What do you mean 'home'? Home already? Alone?_

Felicity giggled as she rolled her eyes and opened the message to answer.

 _Yes home already. And alone. I'm not that easy!_

She swore she could hear Sara's laugh across town. She expected a text but answered quickly when Sara's face lit up her screen seconds later. "What the _hell_ do you mean by home alone already?"

"Sara, did you _really_ expect me to go to that on our first date? Seriously?!"

"I'm just surprised Ollie didn't push it."

Felicity groaned. "I told you. So did he. He's different."

"Yes but he is still a guy, Lis. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Bad date?"

Felicity smiled to herself again. "I didn't say that. It was… quite memorable actually. I can honestly say I've never been on a date like this before."

"Wow! Ollie setting the bar high already? What he do? Buy out an entire restaurant? Fill it with candle and music like one of the cheesy romcoms Thea watches all the time?"

Felicity laughed at the scene she described. "No I think that would have been a lot more successful than tonight."

"What?" Sara was completely confused now.

Felicity giggled remembering a drenched rat Oliver Queen attempting to seem pulled together as he watched his date fall apart. "It was a disaster!"

"Really? How?"

"Sara, I think it was going bad before we showed up. He set up a sweet and romantic picnic for us at Tommy's house. He wanted it to be private and secluded since we aren't going public yet. His house was out due to his mom and sister. Plus all the staff. With Tommy's dad out of town right now, it was perfect. Tommy actually helped set everything up then took off before Oliver came to get me. When he showed up, good Google he looked amazing! Deep blue two piece suit, white button up, and a blue tie that brought out his eyes so well. He brought me a pink gerbera daisy, remembering what I told him was my favorite flower. He was so funny when he saw me. He actually stuttered and babbled. _Oliver babbled_! When he finally got himself together we left and he asked to blindfold me, wanting the location to be a surprise. 5 minutes later, I had to take it off because I was getting car sick. He felt so bad about that all night. Kept apologizing. It was so cute."

Sara laughed as she pictured the fumbling Oliver Queen that Felicity was describing. It was such a change from the guy she had dated just a few years ago. As if he was a whole new man. "So he took you to Tommy's, then what?"

"Well we got there and I was nervous about making this weird for Tommy or his dad showing up unexpectedly. Oliver assured me that Tommy was going to be gone all night and Malcolm wouldn't be back for another week."

"He didn't show up did he?"

"No! Thank Google. That would have _definitely_ ruined tonight. No the only disaster was dinner. Oliver had planned the picnic and had Raisa make a basket full of food for us but he left it on the blankets before he came to get me so of course nature took its course. We arrived to bugs covering the basket. Oliver felt so embarrassed about it and tried to salvage something but all he could save was the wine and glasses."

Sara burst into a loud fit of laughter as she listened to Felicity's retelling.

"It wasn't that funny Sara!" Felicity scowled through the phone. She heard a pause in the laughter and knew Sara would be looking at her as if saying 'Really?' if she was sitting right there with the blonde. "Okay maybe a little. Anyway. Oliver was able to gather up some of the pillows and blankets and we moved over a bit, away from the bugs, and enjoyed the wine. We sat there and talked. Laughed. Shared stories. It was so peaceful and perfect Sara. Then he remembered dessert. He had Raisa make tiramisu for me because he knows I am a coffee addict. But he made sure there was no nuts in anything. Raisa had told him that it needed to be kept chilled so he left it inside. So we ate it. All of it. Then he asked me to dance. _Dance_! I didn't even know he knew how."

"Moira made him and Tommy take classes when they were like 9. He never told anyone. Tommy told me once but he was drunk so he doesn't remember fessing that little golden nugget of blackmail up." Sara teased.

Felicity giggled at the fact that Sara was planning on using the knowledge for blackmail in the future. "Well he is really good at it. Granted it was really just swaying but it was nice. He pulled up some music on his phone and we dance. In the middle of a beautiful garden. Under a starry sky. It was like a dream. Until…" Felicity started to giggle remembering what happened next.

"What?!"

"Until the sprinklers came on." Felicity openly laughed at that.

Sara gasped then joined her. "No! They didn't!" The two friends shared a laughing fit for a few moments before calming again. "So what did Ollie do about that?"

"Oh he just kind of looked up and started asking if he was cursed or something. I don't think he meant it but it was so funny. We had been dancing and really enjoying the moment. I felt him shift so I looked up and it looked like he was going to kiss me. He started to lean in and just as I felt his lips on mine, a burst of cold water hit us. We both screamed and jumped away from each other. Next thing I know, he is cursing and growling at the sky and we both are _soaked_."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could. Laugh! It was just so funny. We were both so nervous and worried all night. You could feel it in the air around us. But in that moment we were just there. Together."

Sara giggled a bit but then was curious. "Lis, what were you nervous about?"

"Sara, Oliver and I could get really complicated real quick if it doesn't work out. I mean he is my boss on our project. Then he is the future CEO for my company. And he is a close friend to all of us. If something happened between us, I could potentially lose not only him but you and Tommy as well. And before you say it, I know you would try to be friends with both of us but it could cause a lot of tension and strain for all involved." Sara rolled her eyes at her friend who she felt was just looking for trouble where it wasn't. "Plus there's what the media is going to say. I am _not_ close to what they expect him to end up with. They will dissect every part of my life. My likes and dislikes, how I eat, how I look, my past. Everything. To them I won't measure up. And to a point I was worried that it would affect our relationship and how Oliver saw me as well."

"Lis, you know you're wrong right? Oliver doesn't care about that. He is in this for completely different reasons. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you. Have since that Friday night at Poison when he tried to drink away his broken heart. He cares about you. Deeply. All that other stuff won't matter to him. If anything, he is gonna go all macho about it and try to defend and protect you."

"I know. All of that. And he proved it to me tonight. When I started laughing, he looked so destroyed but he saw how happy I was and let go. It was freeing. After laughing it off, we talked. A lot."

"In the sprinklers?"

"Yep. Figured why not? We were already drenched. So we sat down again and talked. He wrapped his dripping jacket over my shoulders at one point to help block the wind and cold from me. We only stayed like that for a bit before calling it a night. He ran inside and got us a couple towels to try and dry off but we were still quite wet when we left. He drove me home and walked me to my door. I was going to offer to let him stay, only to dry off and warm up a bit, but he beat me to inviting by saying that he wanted this to be right so we could take it as slow as I felt comfortable with. He wanted me to always feel free and safe and happy, like I did tonight. Then he gave me an amazing goodnight kiss and left. Sara, tonight was perfect. A disastrous, nerve wrecking perfect date." Felicity sounded quite dreamy at the end as her smile stretched across her face and it felt like it would never leave her face.

"So when's the next date?" Sara chuckled.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Seriously?! All that happened tonight and she is willing to go out with you again? Wow she really does have it bad for you, bro." Thea chuckled.

Oliver rolled his eyes and growled, "Thanks for the vote of confidence Speedy."

Thea threw her hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying that's a lot to overcome. And on a first date. You're just lucky she laughed when that water turned on. Most of the girls in your past would have freaked."

"Well Felicity is different. She's…"

"Special! I get it. She definitely proved that tonight. So she said yes to another date?"

Oliver nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. We are going to still have lunch this week then we will talk about when the next date will be. She asked to plan it though."

"Given how you plans blew up in your face tonight, I don't blame her." Oliver just huffed and glared at her. "I'm just saying. But really Ollie. I'm happy for you. She seems good for you. She definitely makes you happy. You haven't dropped that dopey grin once since I busted you on the stairs sneaking in."

Oliver's grin grew deeper at the mention. She really did make him happy, an emotion that seemed quite at home in his chest now that she was in his life. "She does. More than I have been in years. If ever. I really like her Speedy."

Thea studied the look on her brother's face, the emotions in his eyes, and gasped as she came to one single conclusion. "You're in love!"

"Speedy! No! No. No. Nope. It's way too early for that. I've only know her a few months. I'm still learning things about her. I can't… there's no way…" Oliver stumbled off as he considered denying it further but he didn't want to. Deep down he knew she was right. He was in love. With a feisty, spunky, babbling, bubbly IT genius.

Thea saw the moment that Oliver gave in to the realization and started to bounce in her perch on his bed, while clapping loudly. "Oh! My! God! You _are_ in love! Ollie this is so great! Oh your wedding is going to be so pretty. And big. Mom will never let you just run off and get married and we both know that. And your kids! Oh! They are going to look soooo cute! They'll get into _a lot_ of trouble if they take after you but oh! I can't wait to be an aunt!"

Oliver tried to keep up with her ramble but as soon as he heard the words "wedding" and "kids", he felt his heart stop. _Does Felicity even want to get married_? _Have kids_? He knew her background. Only child of a single mom due to an absentee dad. _Would she be willing to marry him_? _Did she even want that kind of life_? _Does he_? The questions surprised Oliver because they had not come anywhere close to discussing those topics. But the more he thought about it he knew his answers. The idea of waking up everyday to Felicity, seeing her bright smiling face each day before he starts his day, having more nights out or in with her, holding her in his arms, feeling her under him as he made love to her. These images now ran through his mind's eye and each filled him more with a sense of completeness he had felt before. The final images were the ones he wanted to come true the most. It was her, dressed in the most beautiful white dress he had ever seen, walking to him and smiling so happily. It morphed into another where she is several months pregnant and softly rubbing her growing belly. After that it shift once more. To her smiling at him as they watched a couple of kids run around in a small patch of grass, a little girl with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes he would know anywhere. The other was a boy, not more that 2, chasing after his sister with bouncy blonde locks shining in the sunshine. He felt at peace. Fulfilled. Watching that life develop in front of his eyes.

Oliver felt the sting of new tears burn the back of his eyes and barely held them back. It was a loud clap that brought him back to reality. "Where did you go off to in there?" Thea teased, smiling like she knew what he had seen. Knew her words had planted seeds of ideas in him.

"Nowhere. Nevermind. And Speedy, please keep the talk about wedding and kids to a minimum. We haven't even had a second date yet. Maybe you can hold off a bit before you marry me off."

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. Just got excited. So have you told her?"

"Told her what?"

Thea huffed out in frustration. "That you love her dork!"

"Thea, we just had our first date. First! I can't tell her that yet."

"But you do. Love her. You're not denying it."

"Yes. I love her. Why wouldn't I? But that still doesn't mean I need to say it yet. That is a big deal and can't just be blurted out! It has to be said at the right time and in the right way. I don't want to scare her or move too fast. She hasn't had the best of luck with guys in the past. And I _definitely_ don't have the best past to show I can be in a committed relationship. I want this to work. I want her to believe me when I say those words. So for now, please keep your mouth shut?"

Thea stared openly at her brother, stunned in the change in him. Oliver from 3 years ago would have never said all that. Hell Oliver from a year ago never would have either. Oliver was never the best at talking about his feelings. So to hear him openly admit not only to loving a girl but how he is taking care with every step and decision in that relationship was impressive. "My lips are sealed Oliver. I promise. I'm just happy for you. You have been under so much stress and pressure these last few years. I thought you forgot how to be happy. If Felicity makes you smile and light up even a fraction of how you have recently, I would never do anything to mess that up for you. I've got your back. Plus I always worried I would hate my sister in law in the future. I actually love this one."

Oliver huffed out a chuckle and leaned over to hug his sister. "Thanks Thea. She loves you too. She's already looking forward to your first shopping trip. I tried to warn her about you and shopping but she thinks I am exaggerating. I just ask you take it easy on her the first couple times. Let her work up to your normal level."

"You act Iike my shopping is like running a marathon." Thea groaned.

"We all have our own ideas of workouts. I grapple and spar with Dig. You shop." Oliver teased.

Thea slapped Oliver before standing. "Whatever. Well I am gonna go to bed. Some of us need our beauty sleep. Don't stay up too late big bro." Thea hugged Oliver and kissed his cheek before walking to his door. She stopped just as she was about to step through the door and turned back to him and smiled sweetly. "I really am happy you're happy, Ollie. And tell Lis I say 'Hi!' while you're talking to her tonight." Thea snickered as she walked down the hall to her room, knowing full well Oliver couldn't wait to talk to the bubbly blonde again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: I'm back... maybe a couple hours late but here... so I have an update on this story as well as my other open work... please check both out and review... my muse loves hearing back from you**

 **I'm glad that you all loved the disaster date... I promise the next one won't be that bad... just wanted an original date idea and not a lot of stories give them such a disaster on their FIRST date**

 **Got some really good news! I am finally gonna be sporting Iron Man and Captain America nails! Yep! My company sells them now so with my birthday on Tuesday the 5th, I am spoiling myself and having a shopping spree! Yeah me!**

 **Also since I won't be back until late Monday night, to all my Canadian readers Happy Canada Day and Happy 4th of July to all my American readers!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but was excited to her they are going back to work on my birthday which means new episodes are not too far away!**

"Knock. Knock!" Thea chirped as she stepped into Felicity's office.

Felicity glanced up and smiled. "Thea? I mean… Miss Queen? What are you doing here? Not that you aren't allowed to be here. It is a free country, not to mention your family's company. Has your name on the building and all so you can go wherever you want in the building I'm pretty sure."

"Felicity…" Thea giggled, figuring that if she didn't speak up soon the ramble would continue on. She could see Felicity fidget a bit, a nervous tell. "Ollie said that you two were to have lunch today but he is buried in a research paper and didn't want to to leave you stranded so I offered to fill in. How does sushi sound?"

It was Monday, the first day back to reality after their date and Felicity had been curious if Oliver would avoid her for a few days due to the new standing.

"And before you even think it, he is not dodging you. I even snapped a pic before I left. See?" Thea pulled out her phone and showed a somber looking Oliver hunched over his desk, gazing deeply at something at his computer screen. "He didn't know I was taking it and will probably kill me but he looked so sad. Figured we could send him a pic with us looking sad over lunch. Think he would get a laugh out of it."

Felicity laughed warmly at the idea, her nerves shifting into glee. "I think so too. Does he have lunch set up for him? We could see about having something delivered."

"Already got it covered. He will be getting his sushi right as we get to the restaurant so he won't feel too left out." Thea smiled, knowing full well how planned out she had this lunch. She planned to use it to get to know the bubbly blonde, who seems to have stolen his brother's heart away, better. "How long do you have for lunch?"

"Only an hour. Why?"

"Well that won't do. I'll text Walter and let him know that you are out with me and will be late coming back. It'll be fine. Come on. This place a few blocks away has the best selection of sushi rolls I have ever had!" Before Felicity could protest, Thea turned and was walking towards the elevator; expecting Felicity to follow along.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Thea, I really need to get back to work. It really isn't fair for me to have a longer lunch hour than my coworkers. Just because I have a personal connection to the future CEO." Felicity groaned as she walked into yet another shop.

"And his little sister. Don't forget! We're friends now, Lis. That means we get to hang out. That was the plan anyway so everyone is just gonna have to get over it." Thea shrugged as she started to look over the garments displayed in the small shop.

Felicity was stunned by the brazen teen then caught what she said. "Plan? What plan?"

"Plan Olicity. The plan to get you and Ollie together. Tommy came up with it and asked for my help as well as Sara's. Of course we didn't know you two would get together so fast so we kinda don't need it now." Thea shrugged as she held up a top then shook her head and put it back.

"And Oliver knew about this?"

"Yes and no." Thea could see that the blonde was starting to get upset so decided to explain everything. "Ollie knew about some of the plan. The point being getting you two together by giving you more time together to get to know one another. All of it would be group settings or outings with at least one of us with you two so that the media and public would just assume you two were friends and not romantically tied. Then when you two went public there wouldn't be a huge scandal. But Ollie was adamant that we hold off pushing until you were ready. He wanted you to feel pressure free in the entire situation. Still does. It was just Tommy and I that wanted to push you two together faster. Sorta of like throwing you in the deep end of a pool and letting you figure it out. We planned on using the upcoming holidays to really push it but now we don't have to." Thea held up another top, and decided she liked it so she held on to it then moved on to look for a few more.

Felicity followed behind her closely. "Thea, you know your brother would have hated that and I know I would have felt the same. This thing with Oliver… us… being together, both romantically or not, is… complicated. So many things that look so innocent to us can be twisted and turned around by others. We have to be careful."

"I get that. Trust me. But are you saying you want to go back to being just friends with him? That you didn't enjoy Saturday night?"

"No! I'm not saying that. I enjoyed all of Saturday night. Every disastrous second."

Thea giggled. "Yeah Ollie told me all about it."

"All of it?" Felicity questioned as she glanced at a deep blue top and saw that price tag. It was nearly an entire month's pay for her.

"Yep." Thea commented, popping the "p" at the end playfully. "All of it. From the car sickness to the ants to the sprinklers. I busted him trying to sneak in dwrenched to the bone. Was so funny because the whole time he was telling me I figured you would never want to talk to him again much less date him. But then he said you agreed to not only another date but to plan it out next time. Good call BTW. Cause I'm not sure how Ollie would try to make up for the last one."

"Well he couldn't do much worse." Felicity snickered as she remembered Oliver standing at her door at the end of the night, soaked but grinning good night to her after a mind blowing kiss.

"Yep. You got it bad!" Thea chuckled as she grabbed a stunning knee length floral print skirt. "So I want to ask you something but I mean no offense by this."

"What's that?"

"Has your closet graduated high school yet or do you like the boring librarian look?" Thea glanced up and down Felicity's form, taking in her fashions.

Felicity was dressed simply in a light blue button up that she paired with a dark blue cardigan and a black pencil skirt. She had her black flats on as well. Her jewelry was just a pair of simple studs along with her industrial piercing. The only items that were truly eye catching was the bracelet Oliver had gifted to her, which she refused to remove, and her nails. Today she had a mixture of lined nail wraps on that played off the colors she wore.

"This? It's just my work clothes. I really don't think I need to dress up for the IT department. Do I?"

Thea shook her head. "Lis, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'dress for the job you want'? If you want those big wigs at QC to look at you and take you seriously, you need to dress the part. Trust me. Now go try these on!" Thea shoved an arm full of clothes towards her.

Felicity grabbed for the clothes and stuttered. "Are you… but… I can't afford…"

"Don't worry about that. My treat this time. You can make it up to me later when you get a big promotion at QC."

"Thea… I don't know… I don't think…"

"Don't think. Just trust me. I won't make you look bad. Plus you're going have to get used to dressing up. Once you and Ollie go public, photogs will always be snapping your pic so we need to step up your closet now!" Thea pushed Felicity towards the changing rooms while rolling her eyes.

The two chatted for a few minutes while Felicity changed into several different outfits. Thea would have her come out and "strut" to show off the clothes, ones which surprisingly Felicity actually found herself enjoying. They all had a good workforce fashion to them but still played off Felicity's very feminine side. Floral prints and bright colors. Some pieces had cutouts or were shaped to help showcase Felicity's curves elegantly. Thea had kept in color families Felicity mentioned having nail wraps or polishes to match, so she would be able to fully complete the look. Felicity also mentioned jewelry pieces she owned that would look perfect with some outfits. Thea had turned to shoes and bags when Felicity realized they had been shopping for nearly two hours, well past her lunch hour time. Thea succumbed to releasing Felicity back to work with two pairs of heels for now but they were to continue the shopping spree the following weekend. As Felicity gathered her belongings and looked at the bags, she grinned excitedly to see what Oliver would think of her new wardrobe. She already knew Sara would approve. They had texted a couple pictures to her of Felicity in some of the cocktail dresses Thea had convinced her to get for dates with Oliver. Sara had approved instantly, a particular green dress was to be the next dress worn for a fancy dinner date.

Felicity was moving to pack the bags in her trunk,after being dropped off in front of QC's parking lot, when a pop of color caught her eye. Right there on her passenger seat was a bouquet of gerbera daisies in a multitude of colors. Felicity smiled warmly, knowing already who they were from. She searched for a card but found none. She pulled out her phone and called Oliver, who answered after the first ring.

"Hey! How was shopping with Thea?"

"Good. Great. She got me all kinds of stuff and we talked a lot. And not just me. She really is a sweet girl. Wants so much to be older already."

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen." Oliver replied.

Felicity laughed sweetly. "Don't think you can stop it, Oliver. Sorry." She paused a moment, just enjoying the idea of talking about something like this, something so meaningful but silly at the same time, with him. "So should I be worried that you broke into my car?"

"No. I didn't break in as much as unlocked it then locked it back."

"Unlocked it? How?"

"Thea. I called her and told her I wanted to get you some flowers to make up for missing lunch and she told me where you guys were. I swung by the restaurant and she got your keys then distracted you long enough with shopping for me to get the flowers there and get your keys back. I hope that was okay. I didn't leave a note this time so that no one would catch on but I figured you would know they were from me."

"I did. And yes it is fine. Perfect actually. I love them. Thank you. And good call on the note. Now I can bring them up to my office and have something to make me smile all day. Well until I leave for the night. But I will have them there tomorrow and I still have mine from Saturday at home. Not that you should feel like you have to keep getting me flowers. Unless you want to. Then that's up to you."

Oliver chuckled softly at her babble. "I'm glad you love them and will enjoy them at work. As well as the one from Saturday at your house. And I don't mind getting you flowers. I like it. I never did that before so I am learning a whole new thing with it. Did you know flowers have meanings? The florist I talked to today told me that. Different types and colors mean different things. It's actually pretty cool."

Felicity blushed at how sweet Oliver was with her. It made her heart leap that he was doing this only for her. "I did. I read about it years ago. Don't remember any of the meanings personally but I'm always willing to get beautiful flowers. Especially from you."

"I miss you. Is that silly?"

"No cause I do too. Miss you that is."

"I hate that I skipped out on lunch today." Oliver groaned.

Felicity started walking towards the elevator to head up to her office. "That's okay. I had a good time with your sister and got to know her well. She is so bright. Smart."

"That she is."

"She told me about the plan by the way. You know… to get us together. Seems she and Tommy were planning on really pushing the issue with the holidays. Guess we spoiled their fun."

"Nah! Knowing those two, they will bug us about going public or set up and trick us into stuff for the holidays anyway. Once those two get an idea in their heads it's hard to stop them. They are worse than a dog with a bone."

Felicity giggled openly. "Says the man that can be quite stubborn himself."

"Pot meet kettle." Oliver teased back.

"Hey! I'm not stubborn! I'm… determined."

"Whatever you call it, it's still cute when you shut the rest of the world out until you resolve whatever you are working on." Oliver comments through the phone. Felicity blushed as she stepped onto the elevator, glancing up at the other occupants.

"Yes, well. Whatever. Did you get your paper done?"

"Yes I got a lot of work on it done. Just need to proof it and add in the footnotes and formatting and all set."

"Good! Glad to hear your hard work is working out."

Oliver was quiet for a bit then asked, "Felicity, will you have dinner with me tonight? Nothing formal. I just… I miss you and want to see you. I like spending time with you. We can have dinner here at the house again if you want. Mom has a dinner thing with Walter and Thea is going out with friends so it will be just us. Doesn't even have to count as a date. Unless you want it to and then we can."

"Wow!" Felicity giggled as she stepped off the elevator and onto her floor, moving quickly to her office. "Now that was a babble. Is that what it sounds like when I do it?"

Oliver groaned in embarrassment. "A little. I blame you. You are starting to rub off on me."

"Then maybe we spend too much time together." Felicity teased as she moved into her work space and quickly sat her flowers and purse down, grabbing a tall drinking glass to use as a vase. She made a mental note to purchase a vase for her office for when Oliver got her flowers again.

"No such thing as too much time with you. Everything that is rubbing off of you to me is making me better. Smarter. Happier. So dinner?"

"I would love to. What time?"

"Well how does 7 sound? Give you enough time to get ready? I assume you remember how to get to my house."

Felicity blushed as she filled the glass with some water from the break room. "Yes. Not sure I could forget that mansion you call a house. 7 is perfect. I can swing home and change out of my work clothes. Get a bit more comfortable."

"Great! I'll see you then. Have a good rest of your work day."

"See you tonight." Felicity stopped herself from saying his name as she moved back to her desk. She reached up and disconnected the call then placed the glass on her desk, away from her computer area, and settled the bouquet in the water. She felt a smile spread across her face as she stared down at the blooms and a warmth spread through her chest that she had never felt with anyone before. Oliver definitely was a new experience for her. One she was enjoying already.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Sounds good. I just need to check in with Felicity on our database project then we can go to lunch Mom." Oliver smiled at his mother as he moved to the elevator. He had not seen Felicity once today. Between the meetings with his other projects, that were starting to finish or were put on hold until the training was complete, and the Board members coming to discuss things including the database project with him, he hadn't found a moment to stop and see the bubbly blonde.

He knew that she had finished the database programming yesterday and was starting training the IT department today on the new system plus those that would be training the other departments; a small group of IT specialists and programmers from the Applied Sciences division that he had hand picked for the task.

He stepped off the elevator and turned quickly to head for Felicity's desk when he crashed into someone. A small female that released an "Eep!" when he crashed into her. Oliver glanced down to apologize when he brain stopped. Actually his whole being stopped. There in his arms was a vision. Felicity. His Felicity. But today she was different.

He glanced over her as he pulled back from her and saw the changes. New outfit, bright colors, more skin, and heels. He knew Thea was behind this and he cursed her. He was sure his sister had done this to tempt him and drive him crazy.

Felicity looked beautiful. Dressed in a coral colored top that was tight against her and had a collar that dipped low across her chest and showcased the tops of her breasts, making his mouth water at the sight of her delicate skin and collarbones. The skirt was a floral print fluted knee length piece that hugged her hips and thighs perfectly and allowed him to see how shapely she truly was. She had finished the look with black leather pumps by Christian Louboutin that added two inches to her height and displayed her calves and ankles in such a way that Oliver felt like the water was now pouring out his mouth. She was astonishing and he felt a burst of pride as he glanced at the bracelet he purchased her hanging around her left wrist.

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered, her single word dripping in concern.

Oliver glanced at her confused for a moment then looked around and realized that a small group was standing with them. He figured she had been trying to get his attention for the last few moments and blushed. Gaining back his composure quickly, Oliver shook his head and smile. "Yes, Felicity, I came to discuss to progress of the database program."

"Oh! Well we can go to my office real quick and I can give you the rundown on the training for this afternoon. The schedule and all."

"Sounds good." Oliver grinned as he watched Felicity turn and head to her office, letting him take in the view of the back of her new outfit. Oliver bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from growling aloud. "Yep. Speedy is trying to kill me." Oliver mumbled to himself as he followed behind her.

Stepping into her office, a pop of color met him in the form of the flowers he had brought her the day before. He grinned remembering their talk yesterday and how she enjoyed having something to make her smile. _He made her smile_. That thought ran through his mind and he quickly shook his head to stop it. _God_! _Tommy would never stop teasing me if he could hear or see me right now_! Oliver glanced at Felicity again and decided he didn't care. He was happy and in love. He was allowed to be sappy around the woman he loved. Especially when she is dressed like the goddess in front of him now.

"Hi!" Oliver grinned.

Felicity giggled sweetly and blushed softly. "Hi! How's your day been?"

"A little hectic with all the meetings and everything. Yours?"

"Oh well between setting up the presentation for the training and getting everyone there plus triple checking that the system hasn't flooded the systems, it's been a little crazy around here. I can't wait until this week is over. I hate giving speeches. Everyone watching me, waiting for me to mess up."

It took all of Oliver's willpower not to cross the room and wrap her up in his arms and comfort her. But he knew she wouldn't want that here. At the office. They were still quite private about things and she needed it kept that way. She had enough on her plate at this time and so did he. "Felicity, you are going to do great. Just relax and remember to breathe. All you have to do is tell them about the system _you_ created. You are the perfect person to do this because you have the most respect for it. It's your baby and you will not let _anyone_ mess it up. I believe in you."

"Thank you Oliver. I needed to hear that."

"Good. Also you look amazing!"

Felicity smoothed her hands over her hips as she gazed down at her outfit. "You like it? Thea picked it out. Well expect the nails and the jewelry. That was all me. But she bought me a few different items yesterday. Said I needed to start dressing for the job I want and if I want to be seen as a success then I need to dress that way. Show the Board I mean business."

"You are most certainly doing just that. You look fantastic. I like the heels the most."

"So you're a legs guy?" Felicity giggled as she teased. She spun her chair around so that her legs stuck a little outside her desk and flicked her feet to help draw Oliver's eyes to them again.

"Yes and no. I was always more of an ass kind of guy but with you it is ass, legs, hair, smile. All of you. The whole package drives me crazy." Felicity blushed at his praise and bit her lower lip, trapping it between her teeth. "Stop that." Oliver growled. "That drives me crazy the most because I know now how those lips taste and it's not fair that I can't taste them again but you can."

Felicity made a gasping hiccup sound and released her lips quickly. "Well it is almost my lunch hour. What do you say to taking me somewhere and seeing if we can remedy that issue?"

Oliver groaned. "I wish I could. My mom came by and begged me to take her for lunch so I agreed. Seems she has something to discuss with me and it reminded me that I wanted to discuss that dinner we had and her actions towards you as well."

"Oliver, please don't start a fight with your mother over me."

Oliver gave up on being appropriate at this point, moving to stand at her side; propped up against her desk with his back to her closed door. Granted it was not a glass door like his, anyone could come in at any moment so they had been staying cautious. He surrendered to the need to touch her, grasping her soft wrist in his hand and moving down into her hand to twist his fingers in hers. Their hands were hidden away from prying eyes by her desk but still it felt like he was crossed a line by doing so, a line he wanted no part of anymore.

"Felicity, this thing we are trying between us is serious. I care for you deeply and she needs to know that. Respect it." Oliver wasn't quite ready to tell her he loved her, knowing it would scare her away. For now the implication of his words would do. "She had no right to be so rude and I need to discuss with her what is going on. She needs to know that you mean something to me and I will not tolerate her disrespect and attitude when it comes to you. I know you don't want me to fight your battles for you…"

"No I get it. She's your mom so this is your battle too. If it was my mom pulling this stunt, I would expect you to let me fix it. I just don't want to come between the two of you. You only have one mom."

Oliver smiled at the concern Felicity had for his relationships with his friends and family. She had felt like she lost all of her years ago so he knew she felt passionately about holding on to those you have before they slip away. "Yes she is my mom. And I only have one. But there is only one Felicity as well. You are special and she needs to know that. I promise no trouble." Oliver glanced over his shoulder then leaned in quickly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He drew back too soon for her liking and he heard a quiet whimper escape as she was pulled back to reality. A tender chuckle was released next, from him, as he pulled away and started for the door. "I will call you tonight. Knock'em dead in the training and tell me all about it when we talk, okay?"

All Felicity could do was nodded as she watched him leave her office, the faint tingle of his lips on her skin all that trailed behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: I'm back... sorry about the long pause but last Tuesday (the 5th) was my 31st birthday so I decided to take a few days off from writing and let the stories set with me for a bit... my muse was happy to get back to work on this one but I'm a bt stuck on my Bratva story... so no update on that**

 **Plus I got addicted to Pokémon Go so of course I had to focus a but on that too... I'm actually playing on my phone as I type this on my tablet**

 **I want to say thanks for all the love, support, and birthday wishes... this is seriously the best fandom out there...**

 **I am also happy to report that I am making big headway in my Jamberry business so I'm happy I am finally earning some extra cash with that now!**

 **A special shout out to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but can't wait for its return in the fall!**

The restaurant was quiet for the lunch time crowd, by the time Oliver and his mother arrived. It was a bit late in the lunch hour but it still surprised him to find the place nearly empty. The hostess escorted them to their usual table near the windows that gave a beautiful view of the city. Georgio's was an elegant spot, located on the roof of one of the city's high rises in the heart of Starling. They served a fusion of old world Italian and Greek meals. Oliver had considered this as a place to bring Felicity on one of their future dates and seeing the view now reminded him just how breathtakingly stunning it all was. He knew in an instant that Felicity would love it and not because of the elite level ambiance.

As he gave his drink order to waiter and studied the menu, he considered how to bring up the topic of him and Felicity to his mother.

"So Oliver how are things going for you lately? Seems you have been so busy that I hardly see you."

"You saw me Sunday at our weekly brunch, Mom." Oliver stated, trying but failing to hide his distaste with how his mother wanted to always control his life.

"Yes well we hardly ever cover everything going on with you at brunch. Thea and I tend to use that time to catch up on gossip and shopping finds."

"Don't I know it." Oliver mumbled. He would gladly skip Sunday brunch if he could just to avoid sitting through their fashion and shopping talks. "Things are good. I did well on all of my mids. So my grades are going to be a lot stronger going into finals. If I do well enough during the last few weeks of class, I may not have to take the finals."

"That's fantastic, Oliver. And QC?"

"QC is good. Most of my projects are finishing up or on break until the database program is installed and every department has been trained on it."

"Walter told me about that project. Sounds promising."

"Yeah. Felicity has been putting in a lot of hours on it but I feel confident that it will pay off well not only for QC but if we patent it and sell it to other companies to use. It is quite impressive just how personalizable it is."

"Personalizable?"

"Yeah. The program can be altered to fit most of the needs or demands a company could want. With a few adjustments it can be applied to any company and its internal structure." Oliver explain, his pride in the program and its creator showing in his tone.

Moira had noticed his change in tone and noted that she had seen a similar one in Walter. It seemed that the creator of the program had been able to awestruck the two biggest men at QC. "Well I am sure it will be quite a success. Walter was marveled by it as well. I am sure the rest of the team is just as hard working as Miss Smoak."

Oliver could hear the disdain in his mother's voice and wanted to call her on it but the waiter had returned to the table with their drinks, so he held his tongue. He wanted for the waiter to take the orders and leave, ensuring no more interruptions before asking, "Mom, may I ask you something that I noticed recently?"

"Of course." Moira grinned at him while sipping at her glass of wine.

"What do you have against Felicity? As far as I know, the two of you had never met before our dinner a few weeks ago. And she has only been with QC for a couple months so there can't be any problems there."

"You're right. We had not met before our shared dinner and as far as I have heard, there are no complaints against her at QC. Although a couple of the Board members did inform me of her tendency to ramble."

"So what is it because I feel like every time I bring her name up you seem to want to quickly change the topic or write her off."

"It's nothing to worry over, Oliver. I just feel that a lot of the praise being given for her may be a bit premature is all."

Oliver's pulse picked up at that. "Premature? Mom, Felicity has been working just as hard if not harder than some of our VPs. She saw a problem in our systems and created an entirely new program and system to make the entire company run smoother and faster."

"A task I am sure anyone could have done if they had the same training and skills she has."

"Felicity is brilliant and there isn't anyone else that could do what she did. We have had the same systems for years and no one spotted the issue." Oliver defended, upset that his mother could so easily pass Felicity aside.

"Maybe because it wasn't until lately." Moira countered.

Oliver huffed out a breath. "Felicity saw a way to help and did just that. She has been incredible. And not just at QC. She has been helping tutor me for weeks and my grades have improved. I actually feel like I am beginning to understand all the information I am being taught and that is due to her. She helps me apply my lessons in real world ways so that I can see not only why it is important to learn it but how I will be using in years to come."

"And I am glad but I am sure that if we hired a tutor, they could have done the same. It seems to me that she has been placed on a pedestal. I'm just not sure she has earned the spot." Moira took a drink of her wine as she let him consider her words. "Now if you don't mind, I have something to discuss with you that has some actual importance."

That was the final straw. He had enough trying to be polite. His mother was now being downright rude and he couldn't stand it. "She does matter. She matters to me. To Thea."

"Oliver please. She may be fun to hang out with and shop with for Thea but Thea could find more friends. And as for you, it is a simple infatuation. One that will pass soon. That's all."

Oliver hissed as he pushed his chair back and stood. He glared down at his mother, who had a surprised gaze in her eyes. "Felicity is more than an infatuation. I care deeply for her and she is a part of my life. One that I hope won't be going away anytime soon. She challenges me. Pushes me. Believes in me. Listens to me. I am a better man for knowing her and I _won't_ let that change. Not for anything! So either you can learn to respect her in my presence as well as around her or you will find that I am willing to choose who deserves my time and consideration." Although his speech was passionate, Oliver's voice never raised towards his mother. Instead it became stern and dark with every word. He was practically growling towards the end.

Moira was shocked by her son's words and attitude. Oliver had acted up in the past but had never spoken back so forcefully towards her. "Oliver, I think you are just confused."

"No Mom, I can see things as they are perfectly clear right now. Felicity has done nothing to earn your animosity yet she has already been a victim of it once. I _refuse_ to stand by and allow you to do it again." Oliver stepped beside his seat and pushed it back into the table. "I think it's best that I have lunch elsewhere today. Enjoy Mom." And with that, Oliver turned and walked out of the restaurant; his hands clinched into fists with each step. He heard his mother call for him twice but never even turned to respond. He needed to get away. To clear the voices and thoughts battling in his mind.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

A knock at her door drew Felicity out of her preparation for the training session she had in 30 minutes. "Yes?"

"Miss Smoak? I was wondering if we could have a word." Moira's voice floated in the air but held so much weight that they seemed laced in lead all at the same time.

"Of course Ms. Queen. What can I do for you?" Felicity held her hand out and invited the woman, who seemed to ooze grandeur and opulence with just her presence, a seat in front of the desk.

Moira sat down after closing the door, pulling her purse into her lap. "I need you to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. Oliver is at a delicate time in his life. Everything he does now will help shape his life. His future. If he gets distracted or goes down the wrong path, it could do harm that he may not be able to return from. Both personally and here at QC."

Felicity nodded her head, understanding all the pressures Oliver deals with daily since they had discussed them in great length several times. "I understand that, Ms. Queen. But what does that have to do with me leaving?"

"Oliver has always had... infatuations that never amounted to anything serious. He enjoys his dalliances and his father and I always allowed him to do just that. These last few years he has had to step up in his father's absence and he took a more serious look at his life. Gone were the days of all night benders and tabloid scandals. Now he has focused on school and his work here at QC. I don't want anything to take away from that focus."

Felicity felt her heart snap at the implication Oliver's mother was stating. She fought the sting of tears behind her eyes as she tried to steady her voice and reply. "And you feel that I may be a distraction for him. Another dalliance?"

"Precisely. I am sure you have your reasons to connect yourself to Oliver. I feel that we can both come to an agreement that will work for all parties involved." Moira noted as she started to search for something in her purse.

Felicity could barely hide the disappointment in her voice as she mumbled, "Not everyone."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Well I am sure there is a simple solution to this. How does $1 million sound? Fair?"

Felicity gasped as she realized that Oliver's mother was prepared to pay her to leave. To buy her off. Felicity stood up and smoothed out her new skirt, one she mentally reminded herself that this woman's own daughter had purchased as a gift for her - and whose son had stared passionately at her while she wore it- then moved towards the door. "With all due respect, Ms. Queen, I would never accept such an offer. I am not one that can be bought off and hidden away. I worked hard for everything I have earned, including my job with your company. A job that I do _not_ intend on leaving anytime time unless it is for another position within this company. QC is the company I have wanted to work for for years and I enjoy my job and coworkers.

"And as for my relationship with your son, I apologize that you seem to think I am a distraction for him but we are both grown adults and will do as we please. No money or offer in this world will be enough for me to give up what I have with Oliver. I don't care what everyone thinks or says. I care for Oliver. Not Oliver Queen, CEO. Not Oliver Queen, socialite. _Oliver_. The plain and simple Oliver I have been blessed to meet and get to know these last few months. The one I am honored to call my friend. I may not know where our relationship is leading or what will come of it, but I _refuse_ to have someone ask me to sell out my soul just to appease their cynical views of society and what is acceptable. Now I have a job to do so if you will excuse me." Felicity pulled her office door open and stomped out, pushing her anger and pain down inside to be dealt with later.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Oliver stepped closer, the sun warming his skin. He knew that with the temperatures dropping he couldn't stay long but this place was his personal sanctuary. A spot that only he and his dad ever shared. He stopped at the water's edge and closed his eyes, breathing in the familiar salty air in. His eyes rolled close and his push his head back and looked up to the skies, letting the warm sun and salty air take away all his stress.

Finding a spot on a nearby rock, Oliver slipped his jacket off and sat down, knowing he would need to return to work in a little while. He sat there, quiet, and watched the soft waves roll into the small beach. He was taken back as he glanced down the sandy cove to the spot where his father had taken him fishing for the first time. Where he had learned to canoe. Where his father brought him when major or troubling things happened in his life. He smiled tenderly as he remembered sitting on a similar set of rocks when his dad told him about Thea joining their family. Oliver had never really considered bringing others here in the past, not even Tommy. This was just a place for him and his dad. It was special.

Oliver let out a deep sigh, feeling some of the tension return to his shoulders. "Hey Dad." Oliver whispered. Although the beach was empty with temperatures being so cool recently, he still felt that this conversation was a private one.

"I know it's been a whole but I've been so busy. School's good. Hard but good. I'm actually doing better this semester. And work is getting better. I don't dread going in anymore. I'm starting to really see how much work you had to put in to make it such a success, Dad. I don't think I ever really got how hard you worked and all that you gave up for QC. I get it now. And I'm getting there. It's hard but I see that it's worth it. I'm actually tackling the company Christmas party this year. No idea what I'm gonna do but I wanted to step up and show everyone that QC matters to me."

"Speedy is doing good. Growing up way too fast but she is perfect. So much passion and love and hope in her. I love that about her. She misses you though. I catch her from time to time looking at photos and videos of you and I know she misses you. We all do."

"And Mom. Well she's being Mom. Trying to control everything as usual. Thinks she knows what's best for everyone. I know not having you here is hard but I wish she would let me live my own life."

Oliver ran his hand through his hair, feeling the fight with his mother resurface within him. "Like today. She wants to tell me who I can and can't see now. You see… there's this girl. And before your start, it's not like that. Felicity is… well she's different. Smart. Funny. Beautiful. Caring. She's just… amazing. I think you would have loved her Dad. She is so smart and into all things tech. She works for QC in the IT department but she could be doing so many other things. She knows so many things and starts talking, babbling really, a mile a minute. It's hard to keep up sometimes but she is so patient and willing to repeat or help you understand it." Oliver chuckled a bit at himself. "Walter absolutely loves her. She graduated from MIT and he recruited her right out of school. Top of her class even. She loves QC and wants to do so much to help the company grow. It's really remarkable. So is she."

Oliver pondered the small blonde who had somehow become a part of every part of his life. "Dad, I just… Tommy and Thea think I'm in love but I've only known her a few months. We met at QC. She was running late for her interview. It was kinda cute really." Oliver shrugged and smiled at the memory. "She got to the interview and must have blown them away cause she started just a couple weeks later. That's how we met again. It was during her lunch break on her first day. I was studying for one of my business classes under a tree in the park near QC and suddenly there she was. She looked so beautiful Dad. Just a vision." Oliver's voice sounded almost dreamy as he uttered those words.

"She offered to help me study for a test I had coming up and shared her lunch with me. When I passed I had to tell her so I rushed into QC and let her know the good news. Then I invited her out for drinks and dinner to celebrate. God I was so nervous that night but I didn't understand why. I was just going out with a girl. Something I did way too often as you know." Oliver could just imagine his dad rolling his eyes at that.

The image of Felicity in the pink dress in the club popped into his mind and Oliver felt his heart flip again. "She was a knockout when she showed up at the club. Even Tommy tried to hit on her. Even though it ended up with her babbling and calling him gay. It was hilarious. His face." Oliver snickered to himself. "We had fun at dinner and it was perfect. I walked her home and I just… I couldn't _not_ kiss her. She is just so… perfect. After that though she decided that she wanted to wait before starting anything with me. She was new to Starling and QC and wanted to do things right. So we were just friends for a bit. The whole time she still hung out with me, had lunch and study sessions. I even had her come over and hang out at the mansion a couple times. Speedy… well she just loves Felicity. They went shopping yesterday and Thea was so happy about it. She has already planned out more shopping trips."

"Something changed with us recently. Felicity and I are giving whatever is between us a shot. Something I couldn't be happier about. But it seems that Mom has other plans. She was short with Felicity during a dinner at the house so while out at lunch with on today, I asked her about it. She actually said that Felicity didn't matter. That she is just a fling." Oliver shook his head, trying desperately to get rid of the anger those words drew up within him.

"I know I have the worst track record with girls. Especially ones I was serious with. But things are different now. Felicity is different. She's special. If you ever met her, you'd see. She deserves better. She drives and pushes me to _be_ better. She has this way of making me feel like I can do anything I put my mind to and that I can never fail as long as I keep trying. She's truly remarkable, Dad. I care for her. Deeper than anyone. Ever. It's actually a bit scary but then I see her smile or hear her voice and I can't think of anyone else I would like to be with. We're taking it slow, just getting to know each other; figure out everything before we go public or let too many people know.

"I just… I don't know Dad, I feel like I can really have a future with this girl. We haven't really discussed that much yet. We're still just figuring out each other but I can sorta see it working out. It would be nice. A home and family to come home to after the office. Working alongside Felicity during the day then helping her at home every night. Slowing down and enjoying the quiet a bit. I think it would be amazing." Oliver let his mind form the images he was describing and his smile grew as each popped into his mind.

"I just wish Mom could understand why this is what I want. Felicity makes me work for everything. Even convincing her to date me was a challenge, one I wasn't sure I would finish. Hell I thought she wasn't interested at all at one point. But in her usual fashion, Felicity surprised me and now here we are. She makes me laugh and smile. Speedy says I've been happier than I have been in so long and I believe it. Felicity… she just… she lights up so much of my life. She gives me hope. I'm just not sure how to show that to Mom. Not sure she will ever believe it.

"I wish you were here. I know we didn't talk a lot before but I think you would have some advice on this. At least you could always help me figure out ways to tell Mom about the girls or other stuff in the past. I just feel lost. Like I am trying to be this other person, someone different from what you both planned for me, and Mom still wants me to be the stoic CEO that you both planned for me. Marry some socialite that will help QC and our family stay in the upper class. I'm not like that anymore. Knowing that I could have been on the Gambit with you, that I was planning on just that, has scared me straight. I know that I have a second chance at this life, I was blessed to have the plans change at the last minute because that saved me and Sara. I can't just adapt and play a role anymore. Surviving death like that makes you take a hard look at your life and what you want out of it. And I want a… a partner."

Oliver looked down at his watch and knew he needed to get back to work. He was to check in on a couple other projects and he also wanted to sit in on one of the training sessions Felicity was leading, even though he knew the program firsthand. Thinking of her seemed to always bring a smile to his face now. Her smile. He knew he sounded silly and Tommy would tease him terribly but he didn't care. She deserved a special smile from him. She was worth it. Oliver glanced back to the sky.

"Well it's back to the grind for me. I'll try to come and talk more often and not only when things get too hard. I love and miss you Dad."

Oliver felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away, glancing up at the sky one final time; smiling as he felt the sun warm his skin again. He climbed off the rocks and gathered up his jacket before making his way back to QC.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note: hey everyone... I'm back... sorry I haven't been too active as of late... the hot summer here in the south of the US and new migraine meds have me all kinds of messed up... two words... fatigue sucks!**

 **I would like to thank my amazing beta warehouseluver13 for all her hard work and all of you for your support... I love reading your comments**

 **I originally wanted this chapter to be one chapter but it was so big it morphed into two... 20 will be up tomorrow**

 **After tomorrow I will be going back to once a week updates until I get a bit better health wise**

 **And for all of you that are wondering about my Bratva fic... I haven't stopped it... just hit a massive wall and hoping to bust through soon... think I may have found a way out... Jams crossed**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but I have successfully designed Jamberry Nails for Arrow and flash... comment if you wanna see them!**

Oliver stepped off the elevator breathing a sigh of relief. He had just been released from a finance meeting that went well over the time frame he slotted for it. Now he only had about 10 minutes left of the work day. Something that would normally relax him but he had wanted to sit in on one of Felicity's trainings to see just how the database program was being received by the employees. Plus the thought of seeing her at work and in her element so something that excited he as well.

After he stopped at the cove and aired his thoughts, Oliver felt like a lot had been cleared up. He was more determined now than ever to be serious with Felicity and make them work. He knew she was different than others in his past but hadn't realized how much until he was defending their relationship to his own mother. He knew that he would defend it against anyone after that because this was something he truly wanted. He wanted her.

A smile grew across his face as he rounded the corner and stepped towards the conference room. He glanced up just as he stepped in but stopped. She wasn't there.

The room stopped and turned to see the interruption. Oliver was puzzled as to where Felicity was.

"Mr. Queen, can I help you with something?" Patrick, one of the other team members on the program project asked.

"Um… I was… I was looking for Miss Smoak. I thought she was leading all the trainings today."

"She didn't feel well during the last one and asked me to take over. I think she went home for the day sir."

"Thank you Patrick." Oliver smiled pleasantly but felt a pinch in his chest. Oliver closed the door behind him as he stepped back out of the room, pulling his phone out immediately to make sure he had not missed any messages. Seeing none but becoming increasingly worried, Oliver decided on his next action.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"I'm telling you Sara, she seriously hates me. Like will never like me. And the idea of me with Oliver is _completely_ out of the question for her. And I've barely held two conversations with the woman. What could she possibly have against me other than what she has in her head. She thought.. she thought I would _actually_ accept her money. Like I see Oliver as either a sugar daddy or my way to the top. As if I would ever treat someone with such little respect. Gah! And now all the clothes her daughter… her own daughter bought me aren't gonna fit because instead of really giving her a piece of my mind, I am sitting at home, in my pjs in the middle of the afternoon, eating a pint of ice cream. Great Google, what am I gonna do about this?"

Sara chuckled as she listened to Felicity rant and vent. "Well first off, _stop_ eating the ice cream. You are only stress eating and that _never_ ends well. Secondly, Moira has always had a stick up her ass like that and probably always will. No one ever measures up enough for _her amazing Oliver_. Not even Laurel ever did. She just liked Laurel because she could control her. Moira hates you because not only are you a _great_ influence on her son, you are also a strong, fierce, independent woman who can accomplish things on her own without help. You have proven that in your short time at QC and with this database project. The Board sees it. Walter sees it. Hell even Oliver sees it. And so does she now and that scares her because she is losing a seat of power in Oliver's life. And there is _nothing_ in this world that woman hates more than losing power."

"I still don't want to come between Oliver and his family." Felicity replied not sure where he would fall in that fight.

"And you aren't. Moira is doing this to herself. She is the one who tried to write you off as nothing more than a money hungry, power driven airhead. So she will suffer the consciences of her actions. But you need to tell Oliver. If you two are doing this and are serious, you can't have secrets. Not from each other. Plus he will notice you trying to avoid his mother like the plague and pick up that something is there."

"I know but how do you tell the guy you have only been dating a few days that his mother offered you a million dollars to get out of his life?"

"Not really sure sweetie. Trust me when I say it won't be pretty when you tell him. Oliver is gonna flip out. He may even storm off and head straight for her to hold her accountable. But that is his choice and how he may need to handle the issue. Just let him know that you declined the offer and why. That you support him and understand if he needs to step back while he deals with his family if he feels that is what he needs right now. I know you hate that idea but trust me, broody Ollie is no fun to be around at all."

"Okay. I get it and I think I can do it."

"Good. And you need to do it soon and in person. This is definitely not a talk that can wait because the longer you wait, the higher the chance he could hear about it in some other way then he will think you're hiding things from him and that _won't_ end well. And do it in person so if he needs someone to talk it out with, you're there. News like this over the phone is terrible."

Felicity nodded. "I agree. I will see if he can come over and chat tonight. I know he has a few things for school right now but this is important."

"Exactly. Well I have to get ready for work so I gotta go. Let me know how it goes. Talk to you later Lis. And stop eating the ice cream."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she leaned forward to close the pint of ice cream and set it aside. " _Fine_!" Felicity groaned. "Talk to you later." Felicity hung up her phone and stood to take the ice cream back to her freezer when a knock on her front door drew her attention.

She walked over to the door and glanced through the peephole then groaned. This was not how she saw her evening going.

"Felicity, I know your home. Your neighbor let me up and asked me to ask you about her cat." Felicity rolled her eyes knowing that she would definitely be interrupted at some point tonight by her neighbor looking for the cat that seemed to _always_ runaway. "Please Felicity?"

Oliver perked up when he heard the chain and lock disengage on the other side of the door. He smiled happily as she opened the door only to have it chased away by what he was greeted with, a solemn looking Felicity in pink pajamas. He took in her appearance, noting the slight redness to her eyes and puffiness of her cheeks. As his gaze dropped back to her attire, he had to fight to suppress a laugh. She had on a pair of pink sleep pants that had cartoon foxes all over them as well as a pink v-neck shirt with "You Me Coffee" written on it. Her hair was a bundled mess on top of her head and her glasses were resting a little ways down her nose as she cocked her head up to look at him.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet and timid, as if she was suddenly unsure of how he would respond to her. With a moment's thought, Oliver stepped forward and swept her up in his arms. Before she could utter a word, his lips found hers and soon all thought stopped. Breathing became something that was forgotten and the world around them seemed to melt away, as if they were falling away from existence. All that mattered was the pressure on their lips, the tingle and heat the kiss produced for both of them.

Felicity felt Oliver's fingers move across her cheek and into her hair, helping to tilt and position her head so that he could deepen their connection. She felt her body go slack against his firm build as her knees gave out. But she didn't fall. It took her a few more moments to realize Oliver had her pressed hard against himself, one arm wrapped low around her waist to help support her. He surrounded and flooded all of her senses with himself so that there wasn't an inch of her that didn't feel his presence. The thought of which was completely welcomed by the small blonde after the day she had.

Pulling away just far enough to press his forehead to hers, Oliver smiled down at the quiet whimper that escaped Felicity when he ended the kiss. "Hi." He sounded breathless but felt such a happiness inside himself that he didn't care.

Felicity giggled at Oliver's tenderness and couldn't help the smile that formed from it. Or the warmth that blossomed in her. Soon she felt his thumb brushing across her cheek as she calmed. "What are you doing here, Oliver?"

"Patrick said that you weren't feeling well so you left early. I wanted to check on you." Oliver explained as he watched Felicity settle into his embrace.

Oliver's words brought everything back to Felicity and she soon found herself stepping out of his arms. She moved to put the ice cream away, noting Oliver stepping further into her apartment and closing the door behind him. "I'm fine. It's nothing. Really."

Felicity refused to make eye contact with him again so he knew she was lying. "Felicity, please tell me. What's wrong? Did someone do something? Say something to you at work? What?"

Felicity couldn't stop the dark chuckle that left her lips at his words. Someone had done something alright. Said something awful to her. But how was she going to tell him about it? Deciding that Sara was right - Oliver needed to learn about this from her - Felicity turned around to find him standing between her kitchen and living room, looking more concerned and worried than she had ever seen him before. He truly was letting her see him for who he is and what he was feeling. He was opening up to her in ways she never imagined possible. They had a connection since day one but recently that connection has grown deeper than she had ever felt before. She had never felt so drawn or tie to another like she did with Oliver.

"We um… we need to talk. Come here." She grabbed his wrist and escorted him to her couch, quickly taking one side and waiting for him to follow suit. Something that didn't take long but he was too close. To say what she had to she needed to look at him, use his presence as strength to get the words out. So she turned to face him fully, tucking one leg under her while the other hung off the couch. She rested the panda bear doll she had been cuddling, the one he won her, in her lap. Her hands reached out for his and never let them go. "Okay. I'm only gonna be able to do this once I think so I need you to just listen for now. I will let you talk once I have it all out but just… shut up til then?" Felicity stated, her pitch combing towards the last few words so they sounded almost like a question.

Oliver's only response was to nod so after a deep, calming breath, Felicity began. "First off I'm not sick. I'm fine. I just had a very hard afternoon and was a bit too emotional to stay so I faked being sick and came home. Which I probably shouldn't have told you since you sorta are my boss and could give me a write up or something for doing that. But you asked and I figured you we're asking more as my friend or whatever we are now that we are seeing each other. Not _seeing_ each other like everyone sees everyone they pass. Well except blind people but that not the point. I mean now that we are is some sort of relationship. Together. One that is more than friends because we kiss. A lot! Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing. It's not! It's great. Perfect really. I just hope you don't go around kissing all your friends the way you have been kissing me cause that might actually upset me."

Oliver couldn't stop himself. He snickered at her babble and smiled at her before kissing her lips softly. "Definitely don't go around kissing _anyone_ the way I kiss you Felicity. Never have. Never will. You're one of a kind."

"Okay. So now that we are on the same page as far as the kissing and this... thing between us, I guess I should tell you what happened. If we are serious about this than we can't have secrets from each other. It will tear us apart."

"Agree." Oliver grinned at her sweetly, trying to encourage her to speak her mind. After the day he had, just knowing that she was here and would support his ideas and plans was all he needed to be happy. He felt sorry that his mother couldn't see just how remarkable Felicity is and what she brings to his life. Light and happiness.

"Good. So… well… I was in my office, getting ready for the first training presentation for IT when someone knocked at my door. When they opened the door, I saw it was your mother." Felicity's voice dropped to just over a whisper as she say her final words.

Oliver's grip on her hands tightened but not enough to hurt, just to show his emotional change as his whole being filled with tension. "What did she want?"

"To talk. About us." Oliver hoped that his words at lunch may have changed his mother's view of the woman in front of him but by the pain hidden in her eyes now, he knew it hadn't. "She um… she…" Felicity struggled to say the words and felt tears start to form and burn her eyes "She asked me to leave."

"Leave? Leave what?"

"QC. The city. You." Oliver's blood became molten lava scorching every inch of his body. Just the thought that his own mother wanted Felicity to leave and _actually_ asked her to was enough to light a fury in him. "She said that you needed to stay focused. On school and QC. And I was just… just a distraction. A… a dalliance that would fad. So she asked me to leave. She offered me a deal to ensure I would be happy with leaving."

"A deal?" Oliver's voice was so low and tone so dark that it sound as if he was grunting the words out.

"$1 million dollars to leave." Felicity explained sheepishly. She bowed her head, scared of what his reaction would be. But she never expected what happened next.

"I guess that's all I'm worth these days. What my happiness is worth."

Felicity's eyes popped up to meet him and her hand was on his cheek as if it was the most natural thing to do when seeing this man in pain. "No! No you are worth so much more Oliver. Your happiness is priceless."

"Not to my mother it seems."

"She just… she's…" Felicity couldn't believe she was trying to defend a woman who had treated her like a modern day floozy. A woman who had hurt her _own_ son so badly. A woman that Felicity had contemplated ways to hurt her electronically without doing harm to Oliver, Thea or QC. The idea of mandating cavity searches every time she traveled had been a bit of a laugh with Sara.

"Cavity searches? Although it would be quite hilarious I'm sure you could come up with something better than that." Oliver teased, feeling all the tension start to melt away. Felicity was the only person he had ever known that could put him at ease by just being near him. She didn't have to speak or smile or touch him. Just her presence, her spirit, was enough. Not that he would ever complain over everything else that came along with her.

"Ugh! I swear one day I'm going to invent a stupid filter to stop that from happening. So annoying."

Oliver's hearty laugh filled the room, cutting some of the tension away. "You say annoying, I say adorable." Oliver leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips again, chaste but filled with so much emotion that Felicity felt as if her heart would burst straight out of her chest just to be near him. She cooed and sighed as he ended the kiss shortly after it started. "I'm sorry."

"What for? Cause that was a perfect kiss. A bit short but still top notch."

Oliver let loose another chuckle at the lighthearted way Felicity was, knowing that she was the _only_ person who has ever been able to talk his anger down. Especially when dealing with his family. "For my mom. She shouldn't have said and done such things. You deserve better than that. You deserve respect."

"I sort of get why she did what she did. She's just trying to protect you. You, Oliver, are a catch. _The_ catch. Any girl would be crazy not to want to be with you and for some completely nutso reason you picked me. Which I am thoroughly happy for and enjoy a great deal. And I'm not saying I'm only with you because you are a catch. You just are. You're handsome, caring, funny, respectful, compassionate, a hell of a kisser and rich. Most women only have a chance at guys like you in our dreams. Hell I still try to figure out if I'm dreaming when I'm around you. That's why she did it. To me you are a great, fantastic guy. To her, you are her son. Her only son. And her first born so you are the heir to everything. Thea will get stuff but most of the Queen legacy is yours to claim. She was just trying to protect something that she has spent her lifetime building. I get it."

"Still she had no right to say such things."

"That I agree with." Felicity let a shudder race down her spine as Moira's words replayed in her head.

Oliver cupped her cheek and forced her eyes to meet his. "You have to know… Please tell me you do. You do understand that you are different than anyone I have ever been with. That you are so special to me." Felicity gazed into his eyes and saw genuine emotions directed back at her. They were so deep that it seemed as if they were rooted in his soul. Her throat felt swollen and she couldn't trust her voice at that moment, too overcome to speak, so she nodded. "Good because you are. I know I don't have the best track record but I now know that this is all I have ever wanted. A partner. Someone who would not only help me and be there with me, but would stand next to me and share in every battle, every victory, every failure. Someone who would challenge me to do better. Be better. Someone who could stand next to me all while standing up to me. That's you Felicity. You are what I've been searching for. It took a horrible lunch with my mother and a trip to the cove to realize it but I see it now and I want this. Us. I want it to work and I am willing to battle through anything we have to to make sure you are always in my life. I know I have only known you a few months and that we only just started dating but I feel like I have known since the moment I saw you outside the elevator."

"Known what?" Felicity couldn't decide if she wanted an answer to her question but she couldn't prevent herself from asking. Her heart screamed for one answer while her mind prepared for another.

"I love you. I am head over heels in love with you and I don't care who knows it and what they have to say about it. I have fallen in love with you, Felicity Smoak, and I am finally happy. I never want that to change." Oliver could wait a second longer. He leaned in and locked his lips over hers, pouring all the love his words couldn't ever describe in one perfect kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: Hi again! So here is the second half of all the drama from last night's chapter... I'm actually really excited to post this one... I loved the reviews from yesterday! And for those who missed it, smut IS coming... I just want them to build up a bit more first... I have 21 with my absolutely fabulous beta warehouseluver13 now and am halfway through 22... also night have had a break through on bratva and will be writing on it this entire weekend**

 **Disclosure: as always I own nothing of Arrow but do have fantastic nail wraps showing my love for it! Might post a link of them on my nails when I order them for HVFF Atlanta**

 **Love ya all**

"I… I.. uh…" Felicity stuttered as she tried to wrap her mind around Oliver's declaration. She had heard the words before, exes who had meant them at the time but the feelings never lasted. But something was different this time. She could tell that all the devotion and adoration Oliver's words contained we're only deepened by the gaze he had for her in his eyes.

A knock at the door drew Felicity out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Felicity, I get that…" Another set of frantic knocks interrupted his next heartfelt speech.

"Oliver, would you mind holding that though? Just for a moment. It's probably Ms. Henderson looking for her cat. Again. Seems he escapes at least once a day. I think he is trying to avoid her and get a life away from her but not sure." Felicity giggled nervously as she stood and crossed to her door.

Checking the peephole and finding exactly who she expected on the other side, she opened the door to the small woman. She was in her late 80's and had wispy hair that was curled and set to look fuller atop her head.

Felicity opened the door and smiled sweetly, as best as she could as she was still reeling from Oliver's words. "Hi Ms. Henderson."

"Hello Felicity dear. I hate to bother you but Prince seems to have run off again. I mentioned it to your handsome gentleman earlier in hopes he would tell you."

"He did let me know. I was hoping he had come back by now. I haven't seen him but I'll keep an eye out. Did you check the trees outside? You know how he loves to climb them."

"I was just going to do that. One of the men in 2D were kind enough to volunteer to help me."

"I would be glad to help as well if needed, Ms. Henderson." Oliver stepped up behind Felicity, one hand dropping to her hip as if he did that all the time, and smile over her head. He grinned down to Felicity when she turned to look up at him.

Ms. Henderson cooed and smiled happily. "Thank you so much. Any help is welcome. Such a sweet young man to offer." She turned her gaze to Felicity. "You hold on to this one. He's a keeper. So kind and considerate. And handsome to boot. You snagged yourself a good one, dear."

Oliver chuckled softly and Felicity blushed. "Just think I may have." Felicity responded, her voice quiet but sweet.

Oliver grabbed his coat and went to follow the elderly woman down the hall when he stopped and turned. "I'll be right back and then we can talk more. Okay?"

Felicity smiled at just how Oliver's tone hinted at his uncertainty. She reached up for him, cupping his cheek and neck in her hand, and drew him down to meet her. Without a single second thought, she lined her lips up with his and pressed them together; allowing them both to savor the touch and taste of their emotions. Oliver's hand found her hip again and she began to melt into his embrace when she heard a sweet, knowing giggle from down the hall. It was like a icy cold waterbath over them. They pulled apart, blushing and grinning at each other like two teenagers. "You better come back, Mr. Queen."

"Anything you say, Miss Smoak."

"Don't make promises you don't intend on keeping." Felicity teased.

Oliver snickered then lowered his voice so only she could hear him. "Who said anything like that?" And with a wink and another peck on her lips, he was off and down the hall.

Felicity felt her blush darken from his words. As she closed the door, she heard Ms. Henderson's voice float towards her. "You may be a handsome devil but don't you break her heart. She is too sweet to cry."

Just before her door clicked closed she heard Oliver's deep voice answer one word. "Never."

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Felicity rushed through her apartment, desperate to straight out what had just happened. She needed someone to talk this out with. Someone who knew what to do next. _Sara_. Without thinking, Felicity grabbed her phone and quickly called her friend. She walked into the bathroom, intending on brushing her teeth because she hoped that when he returned, Oliver would want more than just talking. Maybe even just spending the rest of the night kissing.

"If you're calling to say you've eaten all the ice cream you own, I will make you come workout with me this weekend." Sara laughed as the phone call connected.

Felicity shook her head as she placed the call on speakerphone and flicked on the light in the bathroom. "He loves me."

"Wait what? Felicity, what are you talking about?"

Felicity sat down on the tub's edge, took and calming breath and tried to explain it better. "Oliver. He came over because he thought I was sick since that's what I told everyone at work. So I told him about his mom. Like you said. And he did get a little mad. Turns out they had talked at lunch about me. And he had been defending _me_ to _her_. So he was so sweet and caring and worried that I was hurt by his mom is some way. Then he was talking about what we are and how he sees us and he said it."

"That he loves you."

"Yes! He said he knew from the first moment. From the elevator."

"And what did you say?"

"I… I didn't. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that _Oliver Queen_ , billionaire playboy and one of the most handsome men out there, just told _me_ he loves me. Then my neighbor knocked on the door. And she was asking about her cat and Oliver went to help her find it. But not before flirting a bit with me and me kissing him."

"Okay so to recap, you and Oliver talked about the conversations you each had with Moira and how she has a stick up her ass about you two being together. This after he rushed over to your place to tend to you, thinking you were sick but you weren't. Then he tells you he is in love with you and you say nothing then let him go chase after some crazy cat lady's pet while you sit in your apartment and over think his words and if he really means them or what that means for you instead of telling him how you really feel and letting go."

"It's not… I…" Felicity sighed in frustration. She knew that Sara thought they had fallen in love weeks ago but she wasn't sure and she had let her heart guide her in the past only to be burned badly from it. "Sara I just… I don't know."

"Yes you do Lis. You're just scared and with your past and your relationships with men, not to mention Oliver's past, I get it. But you are always saying how he is different. How he is better. So what's holding you back? What has you so scared that you may miss out on this great guy _once again_. You were lucky to get him back after the last go round. Do you really think he is just gonna let you string him along and dance that line until you say okay?" Felicity shook her head even though Sara couldn't see her response. "Would you want him to be miserable and unhappy waiting for you to not hold your past _and_ _his_ against him?"

"God no!"

"Then wise up Lis! There are a million girls out there who would _kill_ to have just a moment of what you have been living. You are living the dream. The fairy tale. But it is real for you. You have a person so devoted to you that they are willing to defend you, even to their own family. That person cares for you so much that he does sweet things like surprise you with flowers in your car just to make you smile. Do you understand what you have been given the chance to live? To enjoy? How rare and special this all is?

"And you're too scared to let him in because of your deadbeat dad? Or your ex who was too self centered and stupid to appreciate what he had in front of him? Or because of Oliver's past where he cheated on girls and slept around because he could? Girls threw themselves at him, present company included, and he thought that was what was expected of him. He was supposed to act like some spoiled playboy rich kid because that's how all his friends saw him. How the media portrayed him. He never wanted that. Know how I know? Cause he told me. A year after his dad's boat went down, Oliver came to Central on business and we met up for dinner. Sort of an anniversary celebration kinda thing. A year since we almost died. We were talking about our lives and how we want different things now and he said that he never wanted to act like that guy and only did it to fit into the idea everyone else had for him. But he said that after the boat thing, he was tired of living for others and was ready to live for himself.

"So if he has chosen to let you in, believe me when I say he isn't looking at other girls. Especially if he said that he is in love with you. He never said that and meant it. Not even to Laurel. He would say it half-assed or on reply but _never_ was he the first to say it and _never_ completely like that."

Felicity considered all that Sara had said and felt a pain in her chest. Her heart felt as though it had snapped in two. "Oh God! What the hell was I thinking? I… I'm gonna lose him again."

Sara smiled tenderly into the phone. "No you're not. You are going to wait until he gets back and the second you see him, you're gonna tell him you love him because we _both_ know deep down you have been head over heels for that man since day one."

"Yes I have. I've been so stupid. I was just trying to…"

"Protect yourself. It's okay. That's human nature but you have no reason to do that with him. He would definitely hurt anyone who hurt you but him hurting you would be like... me dating Tommy. Completely out of the question and never gonna happen. There's not enough liquor in the world to make me do that. And that would happen well before Oliver would purposely hurt you."

Felicity laughed at how badly Sara teased about Tommy, knowing full well that the two cared for each other but in a brother-sister sort of way. "Thanks Sara. I needed to just stop and think for a bit I think. Talking to you helped."

"Good. And I'm glad you called."

"Me too."

"So he really said he loves you."

"Yep." Felicity added cheerfully, popping the "p" as if it would set the fact in stone.

Sara laughed at her friend's response. "Well I'm glad. At least you two are _finally_ getting somewhere. I just can't believe he rushed right over after work. Did you at least get to change? Look more put together than you were when you were in your pjs while you were talking to me?"

Felicity spun around on the tub's edge, where she had been sitting and talking to Sara, to catch a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. There she was still in her silly pink pjs, her hair a tangled mess on the top of her head and wearing absolutely no makeup. She looked like a train wreck. Felicity groaned as she realized that while Oliver was confessing his love for her, he was looking at the same image she was looking at now.

"Please… please tell me you had changed. Or at least cleaned yourself up a bit."

"He was at my door the second I got off the phone with you just about."

Sara openly laughed loudly at the thought of her two friends in that moment; Oliver in a picture perfect suit and Felicity looking like a thrown together mess. "Okay if he can look at you like that and still want to tell you he loves you, you better keep him because he is _seriously_ too perfect and some other woman will snatch him away in a heartbeat. Hell I'd even consider it if I was happily attached to another."

Felicity rolled her eyes as she listened to another round of Sara's laughter.

"As tempting as the offer is, I think I will have to pass. I like what I have in front of me right now. Way better. Messy look and all." Oliver grinned as he leaned into the bathroom doorway. His jacket was gone along with his tie. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, showing off his muscular forearms beautifully. Felicity let her eyes dance over his arms as they crossed in front of his chest, causing him to look broader and sexier than he had ever been to her. God to be held in those arms again.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, right Oliver?" Sara snickered through the speakerphone. Felicity realized a moment later that she had said that aloud and groaned, burying her face in her hand. "I think I'll leave you two alone now. Call me tomorrow Lis about drinks. Oliver, take good care of your girl."

"With pleasure." Oliver boasted, enjoying hearing Felicity referred to as "his". Something he hoped was true and would be for a long time to come. Felicity reached out and clicked to phone off after mumbling her goodbye as well. "Now I do believe we have a conversation to finish."

Felicity blushed and giggled. Of course he would remember her teasing and flirting at the door. "I do believe you're right, Mr. Queen. Give me a minute to freshen up?"

"Okay but only a minute and don't even think about changing out of those pjs. I like them on you."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. They suit you so much better than the other clothes you wear. More comfortable. Plus I get a perfect show from the low neckline of your shirt." Felicity glanced down to realize he was right. Her shirt's low v-neck, coupled with her lack of bra, gave him a perfect vantage point at her chest. Showing off a great deal of skin, the thin material also did nothing to disguise her ample breasts below it. She gasped and crossed her arms, attempting to hide from his heated gaze only to earn a light chuckle from him as he leaned in and kissed her again before exiting the bathroom.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

After a few minutes of calming breaths and trying to control her nerves, Felicity had fixed her hair so it didn't look like a bird's nest on her head and brushed her teeth. She decided to pass on the makeup since Oliver had already seen her natural beauty. She also caved and resisted the urge to change clothes, knowing that Oliver liked seeing her relaxed around him.

She emerged from the bathroom soon after Oliver did only to find him comfortably resting in the corner of her couch. His legs were stretched out, propped up on her coffee table. His shoes were no longer on his feet and she could see where his ankles crossed while resting on her table. He was reclined into the thick couch cushions, one arm stretched out across the back of the couch, while the other rested softly on the arm beside him. He looked so inviting and welcoming, as if he had always been planted in that exact spot and position. She couldn't fight of the urge to walk over and cuddle up into his side. She didn't want to.

So as she moved closer to the opening below his arm, she glanced at Oliver as if asking silently for permission. She was greeted with a warm and approving smile, one that made her heart flip in her chest. She sat down beside him and wiggled into a position that felt like it was made with her in mind. She let her head fall upon his shoulder, her hand coming to a halt just over his heart. She felt his arm fall from the back of the couch, wrapping around her and drawing her further into his side until there was no space between them. His other hand reached up and twisted into hers on his chest, linking them together in the most basic but intimate way all at once. She couldn't hide the smile that curled across her face, happy to just enjoy being wrapped up in the arms of a man who truly cares for her and one that she cares for.

She fell silent as she remembered what had happen not long ago and what she and Sara had talked about. She needed to let go. Let him in. Tell him how she feels about him. Yes it was scary. Probably was for him too but he still wanted to be with her. To grow alongside her. So he had stepped up and laid everything out for her. Now she needed to do the same.

Clearing her throat, Felicity wiggled a bit in order to sit back in Oliver's embrace; needing to look at him but wanting his touch and hold as well. She twisted a bit, turning to face the back of the couch and him at the same time. Oliver allowed the movement but his arm never moved from around her completely, determined to hold her to him in any way he could. Once she was settled in her new position, halfway leaning across his broad chest with her feet and knees pressed onto the back of the couch, Oliver allowed his hand roam down her back feeling its soft curves. He let his fingers dance across her spine and reveled in the fact that he could now hold her like this.

"Hey." Oliver grinned at her, hoping to wash away some of the tension he felt building inside her.

A quiet giggle escaped her lips as she relaxed into his touch and comfort. "Hi." Her smile lit up her face and warmed Oliver from the inside. "Okay. So I'm not sure how much of that you heard but… I know we still have a lot to talk about, including the _huge_ elephant in the room. The one that showed up right before Ms. Henderson and her cat, which was not a way for me to get out of talking about it. I want to talk about it. Prince just has horrible timing and loves to run off. I think he may either hate Ms. Henderson or have a thing going on with another cat in the neighborhood. He breaks out almost daily. The only time he stays put is when it's raining but that's just cause cats hate water. Well getting wet. Would be difficult to stay hydrated if you hate water. And now I am babbling about a stupid cat. Are you sure this is what you find attractive?"

Oliver guffed. "Yes, _very_ sure. I don't mind you talking. I don't care what the topic is. As long as I am here with you and can hear you talk, I am happy to listen to you babble on for hours about whatever. I love you. Every part of you and your brain and mouth are just two parts that I can't imagine ever getting tired of." He leaned in and placed a tender peck on her lips, causing a rosy tint to flood her cheeks. "As for Prince, he is safe and sound at home and I think you may be right about the neighborhood cat thing. We found him up a tree with a couple other cats so I suggested Ms. Henderson find him a playmate and see if that keeps him at home. I offered to get her in touch with the local shelter and even pay whatever fees she might incur. She is so excited and is going tomorrow to see what they have."

"Okay. That's it. You are not human. You're too perfect." Felicity teased as she pressed her forehead to his chest, hiding away from the emotions in his eyes. "I'm sure you could have any woman you wanted melting at your feet with all of this. And I haven't even seen you naked yet." Felicity's eyes popped wide open as she caught up with what she said. Pulling her head back to look at him, she quickly tried to recover her words. "Not that that would matter. At least not to me. Well I mean it sort of does but just because I find you dream worthy when I see you clothed and can only imagine how much better the view is with less. Not that I have. Well I have. Imagined it I mean. Who am I kidding? I think every woman who has met you has at one point or another. Possibly some men too. And now I'm off my point which was that your looks are just one of the many, many, _many_ , reasons any woman could fall for you in a second. I should know."

"So I take it we have moved on to addressing what you called the 'elephant in the room'?" Oliver snickered, basking in Felicity's nervous babble and adorable blush.

Felicity rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at him, meaning no harm but wanting to help ease the tension of the moment. Never had she ever thought she would be sitting on her living room couch, wrapped in Oliver's embrace, ready to pour her heart out to him. She had imagined dinners out or romantic settings like you see in movies but for some reason this felt more real. Right to her. Simple and quiet. Perfect for them.

"Yes. I know I didn't handle the news earlier well but you surprised me. And that's not easily done. I pride myself on being able to read others and understand them before they say anything to me but I wasn't expecting that. I'm not saying that I'm not happy. I _am_. I'm just saying that is was… a bit of a shock. Throw in the fact that it was _you_ saying it to _me_ and it takes it all to a whole new level."

"Felicity, there isn't a difference between…"

"I know." Felicity placed her hand back on his chest, covering his heart. Her eyes slipped down to meet her fingers as they began to you with the buttons of his shirt. "I know there isn't a difference between us Oliver. And in a perfect world everyone would believe that. But we do come from different worlds socially and it still takes a bit of getting used to knowing that you _want_ to be here with me. And not some model or socialite." Felicity raised her eyes to meet his, needing him to see the truth in her words. "But I see it. I see it in your eyes when you look at me and in your words and actions. The way you touch me and hold me and even kiss me. I feel it and know that it's real. I just have to work on getting my brain to believe it. My heart… it has screamed for this for… what feels like forever. And I think deep down I knew we would wind up here. Since that day at the elevator.

"I just let my head do all the controlling for the last few weeks because of my past. And yours actually. I have trust issues due to my dad and the relationships I have had in the past with guys. I have let my heart lead me straight in and got burned badly in the end. I didn't want that again. I couldn't have it happen. Not with you. You have meant so much to me. Sara may have been the first person I became friends with here but you were the first person I met who got to see parts of me I haven't seen in years. I liked having you in my life and I was afraid that you would get bored of me or something and would move on." Felicity's gaze dropped again as she sheepishly hid her insecurities.

Oliver cupped her cheek softly, allowing her to melt into his touch as her eyes shut. "I would never tire of you. You could never be boring to me Felicity because you are so bright and cheerful and full of life that it draws me to you. I want to know why you are like that. What could possibly keep you so positive and happy and joyous even on hard days. You have inspired me in ways I didn't think were possible. Just sitting and talking with you could never be boring because of that remarkable brain of yours and how much knowledge it has."

"I get that now. But at first I was scared. You are this amazing, caring, sexy guy but you have a horrible past and I have been burned too many times. So I used that all as an excuse and my brain reminded me of it every time I thought it could be different. It could work between us. But my heart never gave up."

"So what changed?"

"You. You weren't willing to give up either. Not on me and not on us. You showed me not only that you were willing to stay by me but that you wanted me happy however that was. I saw how hurt you were at Tommy's party and knew that it was because you thought I had moved on. I hadn't but you were willing to step aside and let me be happy, even if it wasn't with you. That alone showed me how much you cared. Then standing up to your mom for me today. Don't get me wrong, I hate coming between you two but knowing that you will stand up for us like that and are wanting to really make this work… means the world to me. It feels like you are the first guy in my life who is here for me. Not because you have to or because you want something from me like my brains or skills. You want _me_. And I don't mean that in a physical way. I mean… I… I don't think I'm explaining this well."

Oliver smiled warmly as he pulled her closer again. "You are doing a perfect job. I understand what you mean."

Felicity cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment only to find a gaze of understanding and contentment returned. "You do, don't you?"

"Of course cause I feel the same way. I know you are not here because of my name or family ties or wealth or publicity. You are here for me, the real me, and I couldn't be happier about that because for the first time ever I know what it feels like to be liked for being me. Just plain old Oliver."

"Not liked. Loved." It was Oliver's turn to gasp as the word slipped out Felicity's lips. "I know it now. I'm not saying this because you did or because I feel I have to due to my slight freak out. I am saying this because it is what my heart has been screaming from that first moment I think. I love you, Oliver Queen. I have fallen in love with you and…" She couldn't get another word out. Oliver pulled her the rest of the way to him and latched onto her lips as if his life depended on it. She was his lifeline now. His air. All that mattered was their embrace and their heated, passion laced kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: and I'm back! I got a few messages about the last chapter... was a bit surprised I didn't get more with the confessions... this chapter is a but of fun... especially with the OC that makes an appearance... she is my favorite so far and we may see her again in the future (hint. Hint)**

 **I am still working on bratva... I'm so sorry I have fallen so far behind on it**

 **As always so much live to my fabulous beta and friend warehouseluver13 for all you do**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but laughed my butt off at Stephen in pumps! GOD BLESS JOHN BARROWMAN!**

"Oliver." Felicity whispered as she pulled away, leaving him access only to her lower lip. He nipped at it trying to entice her into yet another make out session. They had spent the better part of an hour sitting on her couch, making out like two teenagers which she had no problem with, but there were still things they needed to discuss. "Oliver…. Oliver, please. We… need to… talk."

Oliver let out a groan but sat back and helped her adjust into a more comfortable position, but one that was still close to him as he was refusing to release her for any reason. "You're right. We have a lot to figure out."

"So what do we tackle first?" They both quietly pondered the question for a few minutes before Felicity spoke up again. "Seems we have a few things to figure out. First there is our families. I'm not close to my mom and she lives in Las Vegas but I feel like she should hear about us for me before it gets out at all. Thea already knows, well most of it, so she's taken care of. Same with our close friends. So that just leaves…"

"My mom." Oliver growled, the sour taste returning to his mouth. He still hated the fact that she had actually attempted to buy Felicity off like she was some kind of gold digger.

"Yes. Now I know today was bad on all accounts with her but she needs to see that we are serious to understand that this isn't a fling between us. But I also don't want to surprise her with it by having the press plaster photos of us out everywhere and she see it that way. That won't do anything to help our cause. So I think maybe another dinner. Just the three of us. Maybe Walter as well so that he can advise us on how and when to go public so that your reputation and QC's doesn't take a hit from this. And that's another thing. The press. How do we handle that? When do you go public? I really wanted to hold off until the database project was complete so that there wouldn't be any scandal but if we go out and get caught that will create a scandal all on it's own."

Oliver ran his hand down her back, trying to soothe her tension, while the thumb of the other gently brushed her cheek. "Hey, it'll all be okay. The press we can handle and you're right about asking Walter for advice on that. If a statement of something needs to be done, we will handle it together. I agree that we should hold off until the project is done. At least on going public. I feel that we should still meet with Walter and the Board as well as HR and inform them of our relationship so that no one can say we hid it away. Just seems like the most logical thing to do.

"You're also right about our families and close friends. We need to tell them in person and make them understand that this is a serious relationship for us. If we want them to respect it then we have to treat them with the same respect and not hide from them. I'm not sure how Mom will take it but Thea will be over the moon. She might even start talking about trips and vacations and our wedding for all I know." Oliver chuckled.

Felicity giggled at the idea of the small brunette storming her way through everything for them before they even talked about it. "Pretty sure my mom will be right there with her. Especially after she meets you."

"You want me to meet your mom?" Oliver was surprised at the idea since the two didn't seem to have a close relationship.

Felicity shrugged and looked down at his chest as she traced the buttons on his shirt. "Of course. You matter to me and just cause we don't talk a lot or see each other like you see you family or have much in common, doesn't mean I want to forget about my mom completely. She is still my mom. So yeah, I'd like for you two to meet. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay. I'd love to meet your mom and anyone else you want me to meet. I want to be apart of your life, as much as you will allow."

"Good!" Felicity smiled and leaned in to peck his lips.

"Now about this dinner with my mom… I think we should have Walter there. Since Dad died, Walter has been a great help in getting my mom over her grief so I think if she sees that we have Walter's support than maybe she will give us a chance. If not then it will be her loss. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom, but I need to start making choices for me and living the life I want. And I want you." Oliver pulled her closer again, grinned down at her before adding, "Every way possible." Their kiss was a heated one, Oliver's last words dancing on their minds. When they separated a few moments later, Felicity could still feel the tingle left behind by his lips.

"So we agree. We tell our families and show them we are serious. We wait out the project then go public but still talk to the Board and HR as soon as possible." Felicity's tone was as if she was reading off a checklist.

Oliver snickered at how serious she was being but knew it was just her way and ensuring that everyone would be happy and not hurt by their choice. "Yes. I will call HR first thing in the morning and set an appointment as well as tell the Board we need a quick moment at the meeting on Friday. I will also check with my mom and Walter about their dinner plans for that night. Since we don't want the press catching wind just yet, I guess it will be another dinner at the house."

"Sounds perfect. I don't want Thea to feel excluded so I think I will see if she wants to grab a bite on Thursday with us. If that's okay?"

"Of course. I know Speedy will love it and I already had lunch with you planned out for the rest of the week. Not gonna get rid of me so easily." Oliver teased as he reached out to tickle her. Felicity squirmed in the seat next to him, giggling and begging him to stop. She knew he was trying to relax her and she loved that about him. "When do you want to tell your mom?"

Felicity considered his inquiry before answering, "I figured I would call her later this week. I never know her schedule so it's kinda hard to tell when is a good time to chat with her. And this is not something I can just leave in a voicemail." Felicity tripped into her thoughts for a moment before Oliver nudged her as if asking if she was okay silently. "I just remembered something. Do you remember the day you came by QC and asked me out to drinks and dinner to celebrate you acing your test?"

"Yeah. Best decision I ever made. Was excited and nervous the whole way but well worth the trip if I do say so." Oliver grinned pleasantly.

Felicity rolled her eyes at his cheap attempt at being cute. "Anyway. My mom had actually called me that day. That's why is was crying. We had had yet another fight. Kinda of an ironic one if you know what we argued about with everything that happened after." Felicity giggled softly to herself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but I would like to know." Oliver ran his thumb across her cheek again, enjoying the slight shiver it causes to race through her body.

Felicity sighed and sat up as she prepared herself to go into yet another very emotional discussion. It seemed that the last few days were just that for them but she loved it because it opened the doors for them now. "She is convinced that I am alone and miserable and will never find anyone here. That's what we fought over. She wanted me to move back to Vegas and live with her and work at one of the casinos. I told her that I went to MIT and got the job at QC to help make a difference. She thought I was just acting out against her."

"Sounds like she is just worried about her brilliant and beautiful daughter being all alone so far from home and family. Did you tell her that you have friends now? About Sara? Thea? Tommy? Me?"

"We haven't talked since then. I was always busy at work or hanging out with you, which I didn't mind and never will. She works a lot of hours at casinos as a waitress so it is always hard for us to pin down a time to chat."

Oliver seemed to consider the reasons Felicity listed but couldn't help wondering if she had not told her mom for another reason. "Oh. Okay. Well I'm sure you will be able to talk to her soon."

Felicity heard the dip in his tone and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Oliver tried to blow it off but she wasn't buying it and he knew it.

"Oliver, I promise, we just haven't talked due to timing. Nothing else."

"You sure? Seems odd that it has been months and you haven't talked to her."

Felicity smiled as she realized that he was concerned with her commitment. "I'm sure, Oliver. Mom works at 3 different casinos during the week, at least two shifts a day. When she's not working she is usually out with some guy or her friends so it's hard to catch her long enough to chat. And like I said, we don't have a lot in common so we don't chat often. Growing up she was always at work and that left me alone a lot. As I got older, we just sorta drifted apart. Further and further over time. Then when I left for college it got worse. We would talk during breaks and the holidays but I never had enough money to go home and see her and neither did she. We're just a different type of family compared to what you have. That's all. I promise as soon as I talk to her again, you will be the best news and first thing I tell her about."

Oliver smiled happily, glad that his worries were for nothing. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time soft and langly. When he pulled back his smile remained. "So there is one last thing we need to discuss. A deal breaker for me."

Felicity giggled at the humor she found in his serious tone. "And what would that be, Mr. Queen?"

"Your title."

"My title?"

"Yes. I demand the right to call you my girlfriend whenever and however often I feel like. Now this is a must if we are to continue."

Felicity snickered again, her heart floating in her chest at the idea of him calling her that. "A must you say?"

"Yes. We can work on other endearments as we date but I demand the title 'girlfriend' as well as at least one date night a week. Our lunches stay and we still hang out on weekends but I demand at least one date night a week where we don't talk about work or families or school. Where it's just us being us."

Felicity whispered his last words again as they settled in her head. "Us being us. I like that and can agree with all terms but must add one of my own." Felicity sat up straighter, the upper half of her body pressed into his chest as her legs hooked on the couch beside Oliver.

"That being?"

"Boyfriend. I demand the right to call you my…" Her response came in the form of another deeply heated kiss, a form she would never turn down.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Another 10 minutes had gone by with them only stopping for air when completely necessary when Oliver's phone started ringing. He glanced down and saw it was the manor and knew his mother was trying to fix what she had torn down earlier that day. Felicity saw the caller id and smiled sweetly. "Maybe you should go home and talk to her."

Oliver shook his head. "No. I think I am right where I want to be and need to be. But I do need to talk to her. I think I will step out on your fire escape and do so while you," Oliver leaned in and pecked her lips again. "order us some dinner. I was serious about that date night and it starts tonight."

Felicity grinned happily up at him. "Have you always been such a stern negotiator?"

"Only for things I find important. And you, Miss Smoak, will always be that to me."

Felicity stood up off the couch and collected her phone, ready to order Chinese from the spot around the corner. She watched Oliver stand and start for the fire escape. "Who knew my _boyfriend_ was such a cheese ball."

Oliver stopped in his tracks when he heard her utter the word he had wanted to leave her lips for months. He turned back towards her and smiled mischievously. "There is a great many things you still have to learn about me. Things only my _girlfriend_ will have the pleasure of knowing." His words oozed sexual appeal and Felicity felt her heart race just from his tone. She actually stumbled a bit as she pulled up the phone number to dial out.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Felicity was in the kitchen, grabbing utensils and glasses when she heard Oliver's return. It hadn't been but a few minutes so she knew the conversation had not been an easy one. "Everything okay?"

"Yep. She wanted to know if I would be returning home for dinner. I told her I was enjoying a quiet dinner in at my girlfriend's and she started to lecture me on the propriety of our relationship. How it won't be good for anyone involved." Oliver huffed out of frustration.

Felicity stepped towards him, placing the bottle of wine she had gathered on the counter with the other items. "I'm sorry Oliver. Maybe we should…"

"Don't! Don't say what you are thinking. If people can't see this for what it truly is then they don't know either of us well enough to matter in our lives." Oliver cupped her cheek, a gesture that was quickly becoming a favorite of his. "This is real for so many reasons. This is right. And if others can't see past our social standings and their own prejudices then they are just blind or stupid or both. I refuse to live my life for others _anymore_. I am _finally_ ready to say what I want my life to be. What I want it to include. And that's you in every way you will give me."

Felicity felt a single tear slide down her cheek only to be wiped away by Oliver's thumb. "Oliver Queen, if you don't stop saying such amazing things I will _never_ get my heart to act right."

"That's my plan." Oliver teased, winking at her as one side of his lips rose in a sensual smile. Oliver leaned in to kiss her again only to hear a loud knock break their moment. "I'm guessing that's dinner."

Felicity stepped out of their bubble and towards the door. "Wow! They're super fast tonight. Usually it takes them another 10 minutes or so." Felicity flung the door open only to feel her heart stop as she was greeted with a hugging redhead.

"Barbie! So glad you are home! What am I saying? You're always home. Especially on work or school nights."

"What… how… what?" Felicity stuttered as she tried to wrap her mind around her visitors presence.

The vivacious redhead leaned back and smiled at her. "Surprised you good this time, right? I'm heading to Gotham for a project presentation and decided to stop in on my old roomie on the way. Had a layover planned in the trip anyway so figured I could make the stop in Starling and check on you. Make sure you weren't sitting at home, in your pjs, eating all your ice cream while pining for that guy you told me about. Your McDreamy."

Felicity groaned as she realized not only was her college roommate and friend in her home but she was also discussing details about the last conversation they had over the phone about Oliver and Felicity's life on Starling. "Ruby! I never called him that. Never would."

"No I did. And from the pics I found online of him, he's more of a McSteamy really."

"McSteamy?" Oliver snickered from behind the two friends. Ruby and Felicity glanced back to find him grinning at the private moment they had shared with him.

"Please tell me I didn't interrupt a date!" Ruby pleaded as she looked back at Felicity. She glanced down at Felicity's clothes and laughed. "Nope. Unless it was one in the bedroom which I don't remember you tell me you two had even started dating when we talked last week."

"Ruby! No! It's… we…" Felicity rolled her eyes as she stepped back and held her hand out, inviting her friend in. Ruby took the invitation and came inside, dragging a suitcase in behind her. "Ruby meet Oliver. Oliver this is my college roommate and friend Ruby McGowan."

"Pleasure to meet you." Oliver smiled warmly as he held his hand out to greet the feisty new addition.

"Trust me, the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Queen."

"Oliver please." Ruby shook his hand and smiled friendly towards him.

"Call me Ruby. Sorry to interrupt your evening with Barbie. I just haven't seen her since graduation and couldn't pass up a chance to surprise her."

"Could have called first though." Felicity mumbled to herself.

Ruby laughed out loud. "And give you a chance to make an excuse as to why you couldn't be here or let you hide all the pity ice cream cartons I _know_ are here somewhere."

"I have one in my trash. That's it. You make it sound like ice cream is all I eat."

"No takeout is all you eat." Ruby pointed directly at Felicity knowing she couldn't rebut the last statement. Then she turned to Oliver. "Don't _ever_ let this one cook or leave her in a kitchen unsupervised. The kitchen may not be there when you get back."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Ruby glanced at Felicity, a single eyebrow raising to meet her hairline. "Okay. Maybe."

Oliver chuckled, enjoying the look into a new aspect of Felicity's life. "Well I think I should leave and let you two visit. It was nice meeting you Ruby."

"Oh no! Do you have to? I'm sure Barbie can order up a mean Chinese and I would love to hear about her life here. I think she would glaze over the good parts if I asked." Ruby pleaded.

Oliver studied the fiery redhead for a moment. She seemed a bit out of place in Felicity's colorful apartment. Her hair was almost a bright orange and she was decked out in a huge zip up hoodie, loose fitting tank top, leggings and combat boots. She had several piercings on her ears as well as one in her nose. The "tougher than nails" look was finished off with a neck tattoo that Oliver could just see peeking from below Ruby's hair line. Oliver was slightly perplexed as to how these two could ever have anything in common. He then looked towards Felicity to see if him staying would be crossing a line or not. He wanted to learn more about the surprising redhead but also what she knew about the blonde that had found her way into every part of his life so easily.

Felicity's gentle smile showed him she was okay with it but was a bit nervous about having him near her friend, something that sparked his curiosity but he wouldn't push the issue. "As long as you're sure I am not impeding on any friend time. My sister has several girl friends and I know they can go for hours talking about things."

"No. Not at all. But it seems that Barbie here is comfy and you are comfy looking. Well actually…" Ruby glanced over his entire body before a smile grew on her face. "you are _gorgeous_! I was spot on with the McSteamy nod. But I look a hot mess from being on a plane for nearly 12 hours so I am gonna steal this one real quick so she can help me get settled and changed. You don't mind, do ya?" Ruby grabbed Felicity by the shoulders and started to turn her towards the bedroom, dragging her bag behind her.

Oliver chuckled. "Not in the least. Felicity ordered some Chinese for us so I'll just wait on it to arrive."

"Great!" Ruby eagerly pushed Felicity down the hall.

"Wait I have to give him money." Felicity struggled as Ruby put a bit more force behind her shoving.

Oliver couldn't help but laugh out, "My treat."


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's note: hey guys here is this week's chapter... next week's is gonna be super long and loaded with their planning stage but tonight's is a bit of fun with Ruby**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks again warehouselover13 for being an incredible beta**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and do this for fun... saw that there is a HVFF happening in Nashville next July, if not going to Atlanta this year then definitely doing that for my birthday next year"**

The door barely closed behind them before Ruby pounced on her with questions. Rapid firing them at Felicity so fast it was hard to keep up, even for her. "Woah! Great Google! That was a mouth full. And that's coming from _me_! Take a breath, slow down and try again."

Ruby took a slow breath in and out them asked. "So that's Oliver."

"Yep."

"He's yummy. Does he have any brothers?"

"Ruby! No. No brothers. Just a sister and a mom. His dad died in an accident a couple years ago."

Ruby nodded her head as she lifted her suitcase on to the bed and started to open it. "I remember you telling me about that. Some kind of boat accident. Died at sea?"

"Yep. Oliver took it hard and everyone expected him to just fall into line and fill his dad's shoes. Still does."

"Is that what he wants?" Ruby asked.

Felicity shrugged. "Not sure. He says he's happy at QC and school. But they still seem to think he just knows how to run a Fortune 500 company. Like it's in his blood. I see him struggle sometimes and the pressure it all puts on him and I hate it. I want to help but I'm not sure how."

Ruby sat down on the bed next to Felicity. "Babe, what you're doing is helping. Worrying about him. Listening to him and helping him when he asks for it. Showing you care. That's all you can do."

"Thanks Ruby. I had a bad day and needed to hear that."

"Bad day? That hunk of a man out there isn't causing you problems right? Cause if I need to wipe out his trust fund I will."

Felicity laughed warmly at her overprotective friend. "No. Nothing like that. It's not him. It's… his mom. She made it quite clear what she thinks of me today. To both him and me."

"So there is a you and him?"

Felicity flushed as she remembered what her friend had implied just a few short minutes prior. "Yes. As of this past weekend. We had our first date Saturday and it was a total disaster."

"Disaster? Doesn't look like it went that badly if you have that studmuffin standing in your living dripping sexy like that." Ruby commented as she pointed over her shoulder at the door.

Felicity laughed. "No it didn't. It just didn't go to plan."

"Best things never do." Ruby winked.

Felicity flushed more. "He had planned a romantic picnic for us but left the food out when he came to get me so bugs got to it. We ended up eating only the dessert he had made for us to enjoy and drinking all the wine he brought. And just when we were gonna kiss, the sprinklers kick in and drenched us both. It was so funny and cute."

Ruby stopped and stared at her friend for a moment. She had heard the doey-eyed tone over the phone but seeing the expression along with it sealed the deal for Ruby. She knew she had been right. "Oh My God! You're smitten." Felicity shook her head, her smile never darkening for a second. "Don't try to deny it to me missy. I _know_ you. I can see it written all over that geeky little face of yours." Ruby circled her finger in the air, tracing over Felicity's features.

"Not smitten. In love. Ruby, I love him. It's terrifying and I have spent these last few weeks protecting myself and acting like an idiot because I thought he didn't like me or would get bored and move on but he hasn't. He's fought for us. Fought me every time I would challenge him and showed me I was so wrong. About him. About us. About everything. So I gave up. Gave in. And I have never been happier to be proven wrong."

"And you told him this? All this?" Felicity nodded and smiled pleasantly. Ruby slid out of her leggings and boots and slipped on a pair of sleep shorts. "And what did he say?" She asked as she pulled a sleep shirt over her head.

"He beat me to it. He told me he loved me first. Told me he knew it from the first moment. Even demanded to call me his girlfriend whenever he wanted to."

"You have _Oliver Queen_ , Greek god looking billionaire begging _you_ to let him call you _his_ girlfriend?" Felicity nodded enthusiastically. "Okay what did you roofie him with and can I _please_ have some. My love life died years ago."

"I didn't _roofie_ him and what happened to Brett?"

"Sleeping with one of the girls in the copies department."

Felicity gasped. "No! But you two were so perfect!"

Ruby sat back down on the bed next to Felicity. "I thought so too but turns out we hadn't been doing good for months. I have been so busy on the new project for Wayne Enterprises and hoping to land a job with them that I missed him sneaking around on me. Found out at a Halloween Bash when I walked in on them, his cock down her throat. And he had the gall to blame me for it. Well he won't be doing that again."

"Why?" Felicity asked curiously.

Ruby giggled as she remembered the revenge she took out on her ex. "He will be getting a special search from TSA on _every_ flight he takes for _quite_ some time." The two girls fell into a fit of laughter at that thought. It was interrupted moments later when Oliver called for them, announcing dinner's arrival.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Okay I have to ask, what's the story behind 'Barbie'? You've been calling Felicity that all night and I _never_ would have picked that as a nickname for her myself." Oliver asked as he sat his wine glass on the coffee table.

They had sat down for dinner, chatting and sharing stories of the past; mostly ones from Felicity and Ruby's time at MIT. Now they were resting and relaxing, still enjoying the small gathering, in Felicity's living room. Felicity was cuddled up to Oliver's side, his arm wrapping warmly around her as her hand danced and teased the buttons on the front of his shirt. Neither wanted to be too far from the other. Ruby had found a comfy spot in a nearby armchair and loved looking at her friend and seeing her so happy and at peace.

"Well that is a very interesting story. You see your girl there was once a very broody and solemn Goth."

"No!" Oliver grasped, unable to see Felicity in a dark and downtrodden mood that usually came with Goths.

"Yep! Wore all black and heavy boots. Lots of dark makeup and plum lips. Even had her hair dyed black with deep purple stripes in it. Oh!" Ruby scrambled for her phone. "She hates that I have this but…" she makes a few fast clicks on her phone then turns it to face Oliver. He leans forward to look at it and his jaw drops open in shock. "That was your girl when I met her my junior year. She was already two years in, genius that she is, and I needed a roommate so she was assigned to me. We became close friends and ended up taking a few classes together."

"Ruby was a technological communications major. Basically she worked on stuff like cellphones apps and MySpace and Facebook. Things to connect us all together easier." Felicity explained as she sipped the last of her wine before resting her glass on the side of her knee, her legs tucked around her as she lay nestled in the crook of Oliver's arm.

"Yeah so we became really good friends. Then one day I noticed something was different. She was dating this guy… oh man what was his name?"

"Cooper." Felicity whispered, the name jogging memories she had thought of in a couple years.

"Yeah him. That was her junior year. I was finishing up my senior year and starting my masters degree when they dated. Anyway. She started acting funny then a couple days later I heard he had been arrested and rushed home to find out what happened. And I walk in and found... that!" Ruby waved her hand over Felicity's entire body. "She was propped up on her bed, head buried in her laptop. When I finally got her to explain everything, which I will leave to her to do again _when she's ready_ , I called her Barbie because of the blonde hair and sweater thing. It just stuck."

"And _unfortunately_ she has been calling me it since. She only uses my real name if I'm in trouble or if she is pissed with me. Works out. Just wish it was a different name." Felicity shrugged, trying to move the conversation to another topic and hoping Oliver wouldn't ask about her ex.

Oliver could sense a tension in Felicity the second Cooper's name came up. He knew something bad had happened between them in the past and that he was the theft ex who had used something of hers illegally, got caught and now he knew he was arrested for it. Oliver did want to know that full story; he wanted to know all her stories, but he wasn't going to push it. Today had already taken it's toll on both of them and he knew she wouldn't have the energy to discuss another hard topic with him. He saved that for another day. "I don't think it really fits."

"Because I'm not a bombshell blonde?" Felicity studied his reaction and awaited his response.

"No. Because you're not dumb. Everything I have ever seen of Barbie made her seem a bit… ditzy."

"Then you haven't seen Barbies in the last few years. They are revamping her image. Try to make her into anything little girls can imagine while still portraying femininity. wanting to stay popular with the social standards we have today." Ruby joked.

Felicity laughed at the idea of Oliver playing with new Barbie dolls. "No he was too busy playing with the real life models these last few years. But that's okay. He just didn't understand."

"Understand what?" Oliver questioned as he glanced down at her.

"That you could have more. Deserved more from a girl then someone only interested in what your name and wallet could get them. Now you know better."

"Yeah I'm dating a girl who would rather have burgers and pasta then fancy foods and expensive restaurants." Oliver teased as he tickled her slightly.

Felicity playfully laughed, fighting off his hands to attempt to stop his attack. Of course all it did was open her up for him to continue in new locations. When he finally stopped and she started to catch her breath, she laughed. "You did tell Tommy you liked that I ate real food versus salads, although that it a very rude and dumb thing to say. Salads are food and I do eat them on occasion. I'm just willing to eat other things as well."

"Yes like the last of the egg rolls." Ruby groaned as she looked down into the take out container only to find it empty.

Felicity shrugged. "Too slow. And as for the restaurants. They make me nervous. I'm a clutz and could easily break things there. So I try to avoid situations like that. Fancy places make me nervous and extra clutzy because of it."

"You get nervous at my house." Oliver laughed, standing to gather the few dishes they had and start cleaning up.

"That is for a whole other reason all together."

"My mother." Oliver called over his shoulder from the kitchen as he sat the glasses and utensils in the sink to be washed. He walked back into the living room and start picking up the takeout containers. "You know you have nothing to worry about, right?"

" _Really_? You're forgetting today."

"Yeah well. I'm gonna have a conversation about that with her. But once we go public it will sorta force her to support us or deal with rumors of a strife in the family. And you know how much she will like that. She will save face and let us be just so there isn't a scandal."

"Yes. But that's not what I want. And it shouldn't be what you want either. Your family is very important to you. Especially after you lost your dad. You mean the world to your mom and Thea. You took care of them while they grieved and supported them on every step since that day."

Oliver stepped back into the living room after dump the trash away in the garbage. "Yes and what did that care and support earn me? My mom going to see my girlfriend _behind my back_ to try and buy her off. Felicity, my family is important and always will be but so are you. They need to see that and support it to be apart of my life now."

"Wait! She tried to buy you off? And she still has a bank account and isn't being immediately investigated for several different things or on a no fly list or something?" Ruby asked, astonished that Oliver's mom would really do something like that to her friend.

Felicity shook her head. "No and she _won't_ be either. _No_ hacking and trying to destroy her. Leave this to us to handle. Understand?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it. I just don't understand why she would think _you_ would take the offer."

"I think she was testing me. Trying to see if everything everyone has been saying was true. When she offered me that million dollars it was her way of seeing if I was good enough for her son. In a weird completely backwards and rude way. I mean what am I? Pretty Woman?"

"Nope. Not a prostitute. Never have been and never should be. And never been to Hollywood. Did bag the wealthy white guy though. Plus you would look horrible with that hair. Remember that Halloween we dressed as each other. Red is _so_ not a good color on you." Ruby chuckled.

Oliver laughed along. "I am actually hoping you have saved a picture of that." Felicity playfully smacked his gut, knowing full well that it nothing to harm him. Oliver glanced at the time on his watch. "Well ladies I hate to do this but I have class in the morning so I'm gonna call it a night. Ruby it was an absolute pleasure meeting you and good luck in Gotham."

Ruby stood up and watched as Oliver slipped on his shoes and gathered his jacket and tie. "It was great meeting you too, Oliver and thanks for keeping an eye out for her. I was worried about her being here alone but between you, Sara and your friends and family, I think Felicity has found a good fit for her."

Oliver smiled back at the surprising redhead. Her compassion for her friend reminded him of Tommy and how close they were. "It is my pleasure." Oliver went to shake hands but Ruby scuffed it away and grabbed him, pulling him in for a big hug.

As she leaned up on her tiptoes, her mouth met next to his ear. "Break her heart and I _promise_ they will never recover your company, fortune, or body." With that she patted him on the shoulder and bounced back on to her feet. She felt a slight pride fill her as she saw Oliver gulp down a breath before turning to Felicity to say goodnight. "I'm gonna get ready for bed. 10 minutes and I come and dislodge you." She pointed her finger at Felicity in warning before turning and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

"Your friend is… something else." Oliver huffed, his nerves getting the best of him for a second.

Felicity giggled at the sight of this large, toned man scared of her small, frail friend. "I'll walk you out." She walked him to her door, her hand finding his instantly. As she opened it for him and he stepped into the hall, he turned back to see her smile up at him. "So today happened. A lot happened."

"And I don't regret a moment of it from when I showed up on your doorstep this afternoon. I hate that my mom did what she did but I'm glad we talked and straightened out a few things. Important things."

"Very important. Sorry our date for tonight ransacked. Ruby and I hardly ever discuss work since we work for competing companies. Makes things tough to keep clear what we can and can't say so we don't talk shop much. Only gossip at work and friends and life outside the office. I didn't even know she was coming back to the states."

Oliver reached out and cupped her other cheek as her inner temple pressed into her door, which she was hugging to the front of her body. "It's fine Felicity. Tonight was perfect. I got to spend the evening laughing and talking with a new friend and learning more about my remarkable girlfriend while having her tucked in my side. What more could I ask for?"

"A goodnight kiss?" Felicity blushed as the words danced off her lips.

Oliver leaned in closer to her. "That would make tonight absolutely perfect." Then his lips found hers and the world stopped existing. In that moment, all the mattered was the two of them and the emotions expressed in that heated kiss. Oliver pressed harder, turned her slightly to deepen the kiss. His arm wrapped around her waist as his hand stayed cupped around her cheek, fingers tangling in her soft blonde strands. Felicity let a quiet whimper escape as she leaned up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her nails scratch through the short hair on the back of his neck and a wave of desire washed over him. He tampered it, trying to hold his physical desires at bay. The woman in his arms was driving him closer to his breaking point with every passion filled kiss. She felt the same way, wanting nothing more than Oliver in her bed. But that would have to be another night.

Oliver heard Ruby call out a 2 minute warning and broke apart with a breathless chuckle. "I think I better go."

"Yeah. I think she was about 95% serious with that warning earlier. See you at lunch tomorrow?"

"Definitely. Lunch with my girlfriend, wouldn't miss that for the world. Lock up and get some sleep." Oliver pecked her lips again.

"I will. Goodnight Oliver."

"Goodnight Felicity." Oliver walked down the hall and was just about to turn the corner when he glan we back over his shoulder to find her watching him leave. "I love you, Felicity."

"I love you too, Oliver." She blew him a kiss and watched as he disappeared around the corner before shutting the door and locking it. She fell onto the back of the door, a happy smile spread wide across her face.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Oliver stepped outside Felicity's apartment building, a smile still tugging the corners of his lips up to his eyes. He had an extra hop in his step and he would never want that to go away. _This_. This is what he had been missing in every relationship he had in the past. He never felt the simple pleasure for a person's presence. Just the thought of being around Felicity made him happy and smile.

He stepped off the curb and went to get into his car when his smile slipped. He was returning home. To his huge, cold room and lofty manor. Alone.

He was also going to be in the same location as his mother, the woman who couldn't support his choice and accept that he had found someone who made him truly happy. Oliver thought for a minute. He knew that he would have to face his mother at some point. Either tonight, if she had stayed up long enough for him to return, or in the morning, at the breakfast table with his sister to play audience to their heated discussion. Oliver knew it would be a repeat of lunch and wanted to protect Thea from seeing that. Thea had come to care deeply for Felicity and view her as a dear friend. The fact that their mother would degrade her in such ways, Oliver knew would upset Thea.

No. He couldn't let that happen. He would deal with his mother on his own time. Away from Thea.

Deciding what he would do, Oliver pulled out his phone and sifted through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. He pulled the phone to his ear and listened to it ring, hoping that Tommy had taken a break from the party scene for the night.

" _Hey buddy_! _How's things_?" Tommy greeted as he answered his phone after the third ring.

"Good. Great. Well great and complicated. I need a couple favors."

" _Okay. Well I'll see what I can do but you're gonna have to explain later_."

"That I can do. Listen can I stay with you for a few nights? I had a huge fight with my mom. I'll tell you about it later. I just… I can't stay at the manor right now. I don't want to get into it with her again with Speedy around."

" _Sure. You know you're always welcome at my house. Dad is still gone on his trip so stay however long you need_."

"Great. Where are you right now?" Oliver placed his keys in the ignition and started the car.

" _At home. Why_?"

"If I call Speedy and have her pack me a bag, think you could go by my place and get it? And don't say a word about why I'm not staying there. I'll just tell her we are wanting to hang out so I'm staying at your place til your dad gets back."

Tommy considered the idea for a moment then replied, " _Sure. I can do that. Have Speedy get the bag ready and whatever else you need in about 15 minutes and I'll swing by and get it._ "

Oliver sighed in relief. He wasn't gonna have to deal with his mother for a few days. At least this will let both of them calm down a bit. "Thanks man. I owe you big for this!"

" _What are friends for_?" Tommy and Oliver said a short goodbye before Oliver hung up the phone and called Thea, asking her to pack him some clothes for a few days, a couple suits and his school books. When she asked why he wasn't gonna be at the house, he told her that Tommy was lonely in his huge house all alone so Oliver was gonna keep him company until his dad got back. Thea made a crack about how Tommy rarely was alone, "...always has at least one bimbo on his arm." Oliver shrugged it off and said he thought Tommy made it up since he had been spending so much time with Felicity and not Tommy. He told her he felt like he owed his friend some quality time but had her promise not to say a word. Soon he was off the phone and heading towards the Merlyn Estate, ready to move past a day with more ups and downs than any roller coaster he had ever been on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: it's that time of week again... another update... this one is filled to the brim with Olicity moments and is extra long cause I couldn't find a good spot to cut it off without messing up the flow... I hinted to a gala in a comment a couple weeks back and you will learn more about it here... enjoy**

 **As always so much love and respect to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and does this all for fun**

 **Comments are welcome... Muse lives for them**

Felicity was sitting at her desk staring at her computer but not focusing on anything. Her mind was wandering to the conversation she had with Ruby the night before. The two had continued to discuss Felicity's new relationship status and the possible outcomes when it all becomes publicly known. As of now, only a handful of people knew but soon everyone would and she would be thrust into the limelight, having every part of herself judged and ridiculed by complete strangers. Ruby was worried how that would take a toll on her. And if she was being honest with herself, so was she.

A knock at her door drew her from her thoughts. "Yes?"

Suddenly a wave of ease washed over her as the door opened and Oliver stepped inside, wearing a stunning smile, looking dashing in his suit and tie, and carrying a takeout bag. He stepped in and quickly shut the door behind him, locking it in order to ensure their privacy for the next hour. "And how is my beautiful girlfriend doing today?" He crossed through the space and met her with a soft peck on her lips.

Felicity giggled, remembering the quite serious tone of the first time he noted to her new title. "Better now. Aren't you all dressed up. Had a presentation at school?"

"No. I have a meeting with Walter then one with HR after lunch. I get to tell them all about how I am dating the most brilliant mind at QC."

"You started dating someone else?" Felicity teased, giggling at the silliness of how proud he was to have her.

"Not a chance. You are stuck with me, Felicity Smoak." Oliver leaned down and kiss her again, staying perched on the edge of her desk. "I was hoping you could free up some time in your afternoon and join me. I'm sure HR will have things we _both_ have to sign and I would love for you to help me make Walter believe it."

"You think he'll react badly? To us I mean. After yesterday, I'm not sure how anyone will react anymore." Felicity dropped her head as her tone turned sheepish.

Oliver knelt down beside her and reached out to cup her cheek, needing to comfort her just as much as reassure himself. "Hey. That was just my mom. She's… well I don't know how to say it except she's just my mom. Ruby took the news well."

Felicity barked out a laugh. "You mean by practically assaulting me and asking way too many questions then sharing some rather embarrassing stories and photos. Yeah that was great."

Oliver snickered at the memory of the feisty redhead he had met the night before. The friendship had seemed odd at first but after a while, Oliver could see so much of what the two had in common as well as how they seemed to balance each other out. "Ruby was fun. I can't wait for her to visit again so I can get a few more stories out of her."

" _Not_ gonna happen!"

Oliver laughed again, this time boastfully. "As for everyone else, they are all gonna have their own reactions. I'm sure HR will be a bit surprised, mostly because I haven't dated in years and even then I never felt I had to inform them. But I want this done right. And Walter might not believe it because in his mind, you are _way_ better than I could ever dream of. So I think if you were there to help me tell him, he would see I was serious about this and believe it."

"Well when you put it that way, sounds like you're almost begging me. Which I would love to see but not for this reason. Other reasons. Very humorous and um… platonic reasons…" Felicity flushes with colored as she realized her mouth has ran away again.

"Oh I'm sure their very… platonic." Oliver smirked as he let ideas fill his mind of when she could hear him begging for things of her.

Felicity shook her head to try and gather her composure back. "I have a training this afternoon but I can ask Patrick to oversee it just until I am finished with the meetings."

"Good. Now lunch. Since it's raining out, I figured we would have our lunch here today. So come on out from behind your desk and sit over here with me." Oliver stood up and pulled her from her seat without giving her a chance to protest. He helped her to one of the two chair on the other side of her desk, taking the other for himself. "I got us some Thai and I made sure there were no peanuts in anything." Oliver explained as he dished out the food. "So did Ruby get to her flight okay?"

"Yes and thank you for the car this morning. You didn't have to do that. Or breakfast, though it was very appreciated."

"My pleasure. I like spoiling my girlfriend and her friends. Ruby is… interesting."

"To say the least. But she liked you. Helped me pick out a dress for our next date and everything."

"Good to know. Speaking of, what are you doing Friday?"

"Not sure. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would like to go out. Try another attempt at dinner together."

"Well I will have to clear my schedule. Means putting off the private flight to Gotham and hanging out with Bruce Wayne but I think I can live without that." Felicity giggled as she saw a slight darkness fill Oliver's facial expression. It surprised her to see him like that. _Could he really be jealous? Over me?_

"When it comes to my girlfriend, I want to be the one whisking her away on private planes and romantic trips." Oliver responded, a sly grin painted on his face. Felicity groaned as she realized that she had spoken her thoughts aloud again. After that, they slid into a comfortable conversation over their shared lunch; happy just to be in each other's presence.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Felicity fidgeted again, smoothing out a patch of invisible wrinkles on her skirt. She was wearing a mid thigh skater dress that had a black sleeveless top attached to a dual graphic print pattern that folded around her beautifully. She had paired it with a white three button peplum blazer and black and white pumps. Her jewelry was minimal, staying with the black and white theme, except for the arrow bracelet that always seems to be on her left wrist. Her nails and makeup were done to match, a soft smoky eye look with a dazzling soft pink set of lips and a geometric design on her nails. She was the picture of simple and sophistication all at once.

"Felicity stop worrying. You look perfect." Oliver whispered, leaning over so that his lips just barely grazed her ear. His breath warmed her skin and she felt goose bumps coat her entire body.

"I can't help it. I always feel like I'm being called to the principal's office when I come up here. Like I did something wrong." Felicity twisted her hands in one another as they rested on her lap now.

Oliver turned to face her completely, reaching out to take her hands in one of his. "We are doing nothing wrong. Hiding that we care for one another would be wrong. Trying to act like this isn't happening would be wrong. No one who really matters to us and cares about us will look down on us for this. It'll be okay. I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Felicity smiled, though her nerves were still quite evident.

Oliver smiled back then heard Walter's assistant call his name. "Mr. Queen? Mr. Steele will see you now."

Oliver nodded to the assistant and stood. Holding his hand out, he smiled down at Felicity. "Show time." Felicity rose off the chair, took his hand and followed close behind him into the CEO, the office that had been his father's just a few short years ago. It struck Oliver every time he entered the office that he wouldn't see his father behind that desk ever again. Most days he would feel ashamed or out of place but today was different. Oliver knew why. _Felicity._ He knew that his father would have approved of their relationship once he got to know her. He would've seen just how bright, beautiful and brilliant she was and warned Oliver not to screw this up. So instead of a weight of guilt on his shoulders today, Oliver felt pride.

"Oliver! Damn good to see you. How's classes?" Walter stood and greeted him as they stepped into the office.

Oliver smiled at the warm welcome. Walter had become close to the entire Queen family after the tragedy. He had taken the place of mentor for Oliver, helping him find his way through school and QC. He was a surrogate father to Thea, always there to spend time with her. He was a shoulder of support for Moira, helping her grieve and move on past her lost. Oliver would never be able to thank the man for all he had down for his family.

"Good. Classes are good. Grades are up. Quite a bit actually and I am really starting to understand everything. If I keep it up I may not have to take my finals this semester."

"That's fantastic Oliver. See! I knew you could do it."

"Just took some hard work and a wonderful tutor." Oliver grinned sweetly at Felicity, who blushed under the praise.

Walter nodded in response. "Good to see you as well, Miss Smoak. I am hearing only wonderful things about the new database program. Seems to be running smoothly."

"Yes. The trainings have been going well. We start training the other departments tomorrow and will be ready for the full system launch next week. We are giving everyone a week to use both systems until they are fully prepared then a week from Monday it goes live fully. We are very excited. And nervous."

"With you at the helm, I'm sure it will do great things. Come. Sit. I only have a few moments before my next appointment but…"

"Actually Walter…" Oliver started as he sat down in one of the seats closest to them. Felicity claimed the one beside him, letting her tight grip on his hand go in favor of the arm of the chair. Oliver was not having any of it and reached out to take it back, twisting his fingers within her grip. "We are your next appointment. I called this morning to ask for a short meeting just after lunch so that we could discuss a new development."

"New development? Has something changed in the program? Or have you found a new project to start on already?" Walter asked curiously. Oliver had always waited for projects to be assigned to him by the Board. The database program project was the first time he had taken a step forward and Walter hoped it was a good sign of things to come.

"No. Not exactly. Like Felicity said everything is right on schedule with the program project. A few of my other projects are on the final stages and the others are on hold until all the trainings are complete. I want to try and have most of the projects completed by the new year."

"That's sounds fantastic. So what's the new development?"

"Uh… You see… well…" Oliver stumbled, unsure how to say this to the man who was sitting across from him. Suddenly he felt like he was back in middle school telling his father he had a crush on a girl.

Felicity caught on to his struggle and smiled. Squeezing his hand for support, she turned her attention to Walter. "You see Mr. Steele, we wanted to come to you and discuss a somewhat private matter. One that would affect QC in a way. Mr. Queen… Oliver and I have started seeing each other. I mean more than just how people normally see others. We're seeing each other in a way unlike how I see you. Not that you aren't an attractive man. The accent is a killer. And I'm in _no way_ making a play at you. I'm _really_ not explaining this well. I'm just… I wanted… I'm gonna just be quiet now." Felicity flushed with embarrassment as she realized that instead of simply telling Walter about their relationship, she had hit on him, her boss, _in front_ of her new boyfriend.

Oliver had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent the laugh that so desperately wanted to come out from forming. When he looked back at Walter, the usually stoic and composed man seemed in utter shock. Oliver wasn't sure if it was the news or its delivery that was the cause of said shock.

"So the rumors are true?" Walter asked politely, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Not exactly. Felicity and I only started seeing one another this past Saturday. We had gone out as friends several times prior and that was what fueled the rumors. We wanted to come forward and address this with you as well as HR and the Board. I have asked for a few moments during Friday's meeting to announce this as well as we have an appointment in HR when we finish here to inform them as well. We don't want anyone to think that anything was untoward in terms of our work here."

"Of course. I understand and am glad to see that you _both_ are taking this seriously. You do understand that this means you will not be able to work on the same project again unless a different manager is involved and we will need to assign one to the program project as well. Just to ensure no favoritism."

"We fully understand, Mr. Steele and actually have a few suggestions. I will email them to you this afternoon as soon as I get back to my office. They can also ask the other team members about any interactions Oliver and I had during the project." Felicity answered.

Walter smiled. "And I assume your family knows Oliver."

"Yes. I informed my mother yesterday and Thea already knew. She will actually be having lunch with us tomorrow."

"What are your plans about the press?" Walter asked, concerned that an inter office scandal could look bad for the company at this time.

Oliver nodded, knowing exactly where Walter's thought had lead to. "We've discussed that as well. We want to go public. This is a serious relationship and I want… _we_ want everyone to see that. That's why we are coming forward. So that there will be no scandalous exposé done because someone caught us out together. We want to protect ourselves as well as our friends and families and the company."

"This company means a lot to us, Mr. Steele. We would never intentionally do it harm. We know that if we don't get ahead of this then it will blow back in a horrible way." Felicity smiled warming at Walter, hoping he truly believed they felt this way.

Walter grinned, surprised at how well thought out and put together their plan was. "I can see that my dear. And please call me Walter. Seems we will be seeing each other more often now." Felicity's smile grew with the older man's acceptance of her place on their world. "Your mother had discussed putting on a gala to celebrate the new program and help start the wind down of the year here for QC. I think that would be a great time for the two of you to be seen together. Show the world the new driving force behind QC."

"Sounds perfect Walter. When was she thinking?"

"Next Friday. Just a few local investors and some of the city's more elite. Do you think it would be acceptable for your plans?"

Oliver grinned and nodded. "Very. We can release a press note that morning so that we aren't swarmed too badly that night. We will take a few shots for the cameras and the gossip crowd will already be talking when we arrive so I'm sure it will be fine."

Walter smiled. "Good. I'll let Moira know to go ahead and start planning. You know your mother. She could have the entire thing planned by this evening."

"That is true. I just… Walter could you maybe… not mention about Felicity and I deciding to go public that day to her? I don't want it to impact her plans."

Walter was curious why Oliver seemed to want to tell everyone about his new relationship except his mother. A glance at Felicity gave him some insight. She was glancing downward at her lap and looked a bit ashamed. "Are you sure? I know that she would want to make sure that the press and all are coordinated so that there are no issues that night."

"I am. We… um... well might as well tell you. Mom didn't have the best reaction to the news yesterday. When we discussed it at lunch, she seemed to want to write Felicity off as nothing more than a fling. Like I was my old self in this situation. Then, after I left her for lunch, she came here to Felicity's office and proceeded to try and buy her off."

Walter gasped surprised at the news. "Moira? Are you sure? You didn't just misunderstand her comments?" Walter was glancing at Felicity, who still had her head down on shame.

"Hard to misunderstand an offer of a million dollars to leave her son alone." Felicity mumbled as she fought back tears. She didn't want to cry over this anymore but it still stung that someone could ever think so lowly of her.

Walter and Oliver could hear the hurt in her tone. Oliver squeezed her hand again, a sign of his unwavering support. "Oh my dear. I'm so sorry." Walter cooed. "In all the years I have known her, I never thought your mother could act like that Oliver. She has always been so kind and accepting of others. I just… I don't know what to say."

"It's nothing you need apologize for Mr. Steele… Walter. Ms. Queen can think and act however she wishes but only she is held accountable for her actions." Felicity grinned, wiping away the single tear that had escaped as she pulled herself back into this moment. She would worry about Oliver's mother another time.

"Well I don't want to keep you from your other appointment Oliver but I promise full support from me on this matter. I have seen _and heard_ nothing but good things from pairing you two together so if your relationship is anything like that, you two are heading in a wonderful direction. Felicity, I look forward to more interactions and getting to know you better my dear." Walter stood and came around his desk, intent on congratulating the young couple. When he held out his hand, Felicity reached out and embraced him instead; causing Oliver to chuckle and whisper loudly "She's a hugger." to his mentor. Walter smiled warmly and embraced the young blonde. "And don't worry about Moira. She will come around."

Felicity let go of Walter as Oliver reached out and shook his hand, pleased to have yet another person in their corner. He knew that so many would be against the relationship due to the differences between them so to have a close knit group of friends and loved ones supporting them and cheering them on meant the world to Oliver.

"I must say Oliver, your father would be proud of you today. You are really becoming the man he always thought you could be. And I know he would have loved having another tech loving person to talk shop with so he would highly approve of Felicity." Walter grinned bittersweetly. He missed his dear friend and hated to see all that the man was missing out on in his children's lives.

"Oh yeah. Dad would've loved sitting around talking tech with Felicity. Just not sure he would've been able to keep up with her babbles." Oliver teased as she moved to stand beside him, her hand finding his again.

Felicity slapped at his chest playfully. "Hey! Be nice. And I thought you said you liked my babbles. Though I think you're nuts."

"Can't help it when they come with a cute blush as well." Oliver grinned mischievously. The two said their goodbyes and walked out of Walter's office, more content than when they had entered.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Oliver! What a pleasant surprise. I saw your name added to my list of meetings and must say was curious as to what I could do for the future CEO today." Laura Ellis smiled warmly as she stepped around her desk to greet them. Laura Ellis was a mid aged blonde with sprinkles of grey hair and laugh lines across her face. She was soft and welcoming in appearance, as if compared to a favorite aunt.

"Laura! It's great to see you too. Been a while." Oliver smiled as he shook her hand. Felicity was impressed at how calming this public version of Oliver could be. He seemed to focus on whomever he was talking to as if their time deserved his full attention. She had not really seen the public persona of him yet but knew the smiles and greetings were from years of training when dealing with the press. Oliver turned and grinned at her and that was when she saw it really meet his eyes. The smiles he gave to others today hadn't done so except with Walter and her. That's how she could tell they were genuine. "Laura, I would like to introduce Felicity Smoak."

Mrs. Ellis turned and smiled at her, a very enchanting smile that set Felicity at ease instantly. The two shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ellis. Again."

"Yes. I remember your interview here. How are you liking QC?"

"It is great. I love the work I'm getting a chance to do and so much more."

Laura stepped back around her desk, holding her hands out in invitation for the two to take a seat across from her. "Well I hear great things already. My whole department is just buzzing about the new program project. Our training is tomorrow and we can't wait. Gonna make a lot of work in this department much easier now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Oliver boasted proudly. He could never be proud enough of all the hard work Felicity had put in on the program and to hear others happy with it was even better. "We're very excited to see what everyone thinks of it."

"So how can I help you today?"

Knowing that the pleasantries were finished and that this would be the first person they told that wasn't personally connected to them, Felicity felt her nerves kick up.

"There is a personal matter that we would like to discuss with you." Oliver started. He looked over at Felicity and saw her nerves and reached out for her hand in support.

Laura, catching this actions and seeing Felicity nervous and uncomfortable, was instantly jumping ahead. "Does this matter concern Miss Smoak?"

"Yes."

"Did something happen between you and another employee, Miss Smoak? If so we can have it handled but I would need to ask Mr. Queen to leave so we can discuss the matter in its entirety."

Oliver was confused by the comment as was Felicity until she realized what the situation looked like. "No! No it's nothing like that Mrs. Ellis. All the employees have been quite… professional towards me. Well there was a couple arguments with Miss Summers. But nothing like that. Nothing like what I think you mean at least. You do mean like… harassment, right?"

Laura took a breath and sighed, glad to not have to deal with a scandal or lawsuit today. "Yes my dear. I meant that. I'm glad to hear that our employees are acting professional. I am a little curious about the arguments though."

"That was what we wanted to discuss today actually. Well sort of." Oliver started, shrugging at the connection. "We wanted to come to you and discuss a personal matter between Felicity and I. As of late we decided… we are seeing each other romantically and felt that this should be brought to your attention to ensure no recourse against us or the company."

Laura sat there for a few moments, stunned. She never would have imagined that her day would include Oliver Queen parading into her office to state that he was seeing an employee and taking the matter so seriously. He had never been one to worry about recourse in the past so this was definitely a first.

Oliver and Felicity waited to see how she would react. They knew the news could be a shock so they were patient.

"I must… I… I have to ask. Is it serious?"

"Yes." Oliver and Felicity stated at the same time, smiles growing on their faces.

"Okay. Well I… I think there is one other person who needs to be included in this meeting then. Excuse me a moment." Laura stood and crossed through her office doorway before the couple could object.

A few moments of silence fell on them in the office then Felicity asked, "Who do you think it is?"

"Not sure. Walter maybe but he already knows so if he shows up then he would just help us smooth it over. Not sure who else she could have meant." Oliver shrugged. He could feel Felicity nerves kick up another notch as she started to twist her hand on his. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay. Whoever it is was going to find out eventually so does it matter that they know today verses next week? We are still going public next week?"

"Yes. It's fine. And I like the idea of the gala. Gives everyone a chance to see us in public and not on a date per say so not interrupting us in any way."

"I just realized I never asked you."

Felicity's brow crumpled together, confused by Oliver's statement. "Asked me what?"

"Felicity, would you be my date to my mother's gala?"

A sweet giggle bounced out of her as she smiled widely at him. "I would love to, Oliver."

"Good." Oliver smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly, lips lining up perfectly. They drew apart when they heard the office door open again. Laura entered followed quickly by another middle aged woman. This time she was a lean, tall brunette with flowing wavy hair. "Carol! What a pleasure to see you. I was just thinking about setting up an appointment to talk with you sometime in the next couple days."

"Great minds think alike it seems. Laura said that you had some news that would be of interest to me. What's going on?" The brunette smiled as she shook hands with Oliver.

Oliver turned and held out his hand for Felicity. "Carol Clark, meet Felicity Smoak."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Clark."

Carol smiled at the sweet greeting. "The pleasure is all mine trust me. I have heard great things about you and I'm so excited about the new program you created. Gonna save a lot of time and stress for me." Carol shook her hand then the couple took their seats back as Laura and Carol walked around the desk, Laura returning to her seat.

"Carol is in charge of our PR department." Oliver explained.

"And as such I have to put together press releases and answer questions for QC. With all the information streamlined in your new program, I will be able to see what's going on easier and get ahead of any fires the press try to start. Instead of scrambling to put them out like I do most days right now. Plus no more running all over this building so my feet thank you as well. Patrick was kind enough to let me sit in on a training this morning so I got a look inside the program already. It really is an amazing program."

Felicity blushed from the praise. "Thank you."

"So what is this news?" Carol asked curiously.

Oliver glanced at Felicity, who nodded her agreement. There was no going back now. They had decided this and they weren't backing down. He reached for her hand and smiled. "You two women have been with QC for most of my life. You advised my father when he was CEO and helped make QC what it is today. I hope that when I take over from Walter I can rely on that same support. I know that you each had times that you fought my father on things, standing your ground when you were at odds. You never were 'yes' men as they call it to him. You weren't scared to challenge his way of thinking. That is what I look forward to most. I can't make this company grow if it is not challenged starting with me as it's CEO." The two women across from him grinned and nodded along with his words, knowing that this passion for the company was the same they had seen at one time in his father.

"So I know that when I tell you my news, it will be a shock but I hope that you will help me ensure that you as well as others see that I am serious about this." Oliver grabbed Felicity's hand tighter, his own nerves stepping into play a bit. "Felicity and I have started dating and would like everyone to know that we are in a serious relationship."

Laura sat back in her chair, already hearing the news once but still feeling a shock from the words. It was Carol's soft gasp and mouth dropping expression that struck the couple the most. They had expected shock but that seemed… extreme.

Carol stood in silent shock for a few moments then gathered her wits and glanced at Oliver. "You're serious? You are in a relationship with an employee at your family's company. An employee, who I might add, is technically working below you at this time. Oliver do you see what this could look like? How the press will spin it?"

"Yes, we are serious and yes I do see. We both do. We wanted to wait to come forward until the project was complete." Oliver explained.

"That isn't for another couple weeks. Why now? Why the meeting and telling us today? Why the rush?" A look washed over Carol's face as she gazed down at Felicity, as if studying her form. "Did you… is she pregnant?"

"No!" Oliver shot up out of his seat, upset that she would think such a lowly thing. "Felicity is _not_ pregnant. We only started seeing one another romantically Saturday. We have been friends for months and working alongside one another we got to know one another and decided to see what this is between us and if it has a future. As far as why now, why not? Does it matter that we met here and worked alongside one another. Other people do it all the time. Laura, your husband works in the finance department. So just because I'm CEO I can't date an employee?"

"That's not what I'm saying Oliver. I'm just saying that the press are going to look at this as an office romance and print it to look scandalous. We need to be prepared for that."

Felicity reached up and placed her hand on Oliver forearm, attempting to calm him. "We know that. That's why we are coming to you now. We don't want to hide our relationship so we thought if we got ahead of the story and told it to them instead of let them create the narrative, we could control how the story is told. Mrs. Clark, I am not naive to believe that they won't still try to paint this in a bad light but at least we can try to show what we are instead of denying it or trying to fix it after it gets out."

Carol and Laura studied the young blonde. "So you are prepared to have every aspect of your life dissected and investigated by the press and strangers? For them to set a mindset of who you are as a person without ever speaking to you?"

"If that's what it takes to have a relationship with Oliver, yes. I know he is watched as well as those around him. I'm not dumb enough to think that I can dodge that. I have nothing to hide. I am in this for the right reasons and those who know me best, know the truth behind Oliver and I."

"And that being?" Carol asked curiously. She knew that the press would want to know all about this new girl in Oliver's life, especially since she is the first girl in his life in years. She needed to grill them now so that not only were they prepared for the press but so was she.

Felicity smiled politely and answered simply, "That I love him."

The two women saw the way the man they had watched grew from a rambunctious boy into a troublesome youth and a responsible young man blush softly as he gazed at the woman professing her love for him. His eyes sparkled in a way the two older women had never seen. They knew he was in love as well.

"Well then we have a few matters to attend to here for HR. Then I'm sure Carol will have a few things she will wish to discuss with you as well. Rules and such. You both need to understand that you will be held to a high standard. I know it isn't fair but Oliver you are the face of this company so what people see in and from you is how they perceive this company to be."

"I understand Laura and agree. I need to set an example for the employees. That was another reason for coming forward. I don't want anyone thinking that I am not abiding the company rules just because my family owns it. I want to stand behind those rules so that we can be more successful and prosper better in the future with me as CEO."

"And that right there makes me wonder what is different this time? I hate to be so blunt but others will ask this so I need to know."

Oliver chuckled. "Carol, I have never known you to be anything but blunt; a trait I like because you don't beat around the brush. You mow right through it. This time is different because I'm serious. In the past, I could never commit because I wasn't in the relationship for me. It was one that my friends or family had said would be right for me. This time I found one for myself. One that I know I want to work. So I am wanting to put in the work and effort to make it so."

Carol smiled happily. "You know, I like this new Oliver. Much easier to work with and honest. I think the public will too. The press will have a field day with this. I mean you two look adorable together so they will eat it up. But I have to warn you, your past Oliver and your standing here at QC Miss Smoak will _not_ be forgotten either. They will compare you to his past girls in all ways and question your motives every step of the way. Be prepared."

"I am." Felicity nodded knowing full well that they were stepping into a whole new world for her.

"I assume your family knows, Oliver."

"Yes. I told my mother yesterday and Thea already knew. We just left a meeting with Walter and I intend on making an announcement at the Board meeting on Friday."

"Okay. Well I will let Laura take point first then we will discuss the next steps." Carol smiled as she turned to Laura.

"As far as things go for HR, it pretty simple. We have never had a 'no fraternization' policy here so your relationship is fine by company standards. We just need to ensure that there is no special treatment in the relationship. That means we need to assign a new manager as part of the program project who would be Miss Smoak's contact. You can still have contact with Oliver on the project but as far as performance reviews and evaluations, the new manager would handle that."

"We understand and had a few suggestions of employees who have been working alongside us throughout the project so they would already be aware of our interactions. Patrick is one of them."

"I see no problem with that. I will talk to Walter and get it approved today. Now going forward, if you are assigned to the same project another manager will _always_ be in charge of Miss Smoak's reviews and evaluations. This is to prevent any favoritism."

Felicity nodded. "We understand. We want that so that no one thinks this relationship is anything but what it truly is."

"Good. And as for promotions, Oliver you will have _no_ say in any promotions dealing with Miss Smoak. That will be left to Walter and the Board's approval. If asked your opinion, you may give it, but they do not need it for any decision to be made. Once you are CEO, you can advise them of you opinion but again the approval is left to the Board. You _can not_ circumnavigate their decision. Understood?"

Oliver nodded, enjoying the idea of still being with Felicity when he takes over as CEO in a little over a year.

"Okay. The final thing is conduct. You _must always_ act on a professional manner when in this building or in any aspect of QC business. This goes for both of you. Hand holding, hugging, and light kissing are allowed but remember that others can see you. By _no_ means will any other physical activity be allowed on company time or location. Due to the circumstances, we can't terminate you Oliver but the Board may fine you. As for you Miss Smoak, those are still termable offences and you _will_ be treated just like any other employee. You don't want special treatment so we aren't issuing it. We won't even if you did ask."

"I understand and appreciate that. We will conduct ourselves accordingly. I promise." Felicity assured both women, knowing that if she were to get fired for misconduct, it would look bad for QC just as much for them.

"Good. I will hold you _both_ to that." Laura stared at Oliver pointedly, who only grinned sheepishly. "In the event that things don't work out between the two of you, I only ask that you remain professional and inform me of such. If it becomes difficult, inform me and we can work together to find a solution that we all can agree to. That also means that any termination or repositioning request for Miss Smoak must be approved by the Board. No firing just cause she dumps you Oliver." Laura teased causing the room to fill with female giggles.

Oliver rolled his eyes but then grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it. Felicity is too much of an asset to QC to let her get away. If I am dumb enough to lose her in my personal life, I won't lose her in my professional one. QC would hurt too much."

"Okay. Well if you both agree to these terms and understand what is being expected of you, I just need to you sign an agreement saying such and I'm all done with you." Laura pulled out a few forms for them to read over and sign. After a few minutes, they were complete. "Congratulations! You are officially a couple in the eyes of QC."

"Mazel tov!" Felicity snickered then glanced around the room at the confused looks. "Sorry. Jewish." she blushed and Oliver laughed warmly.

"Well I'm all set. Carol?" Laura glanced up at the brunette as she gathered up the paperwork.

"I just need to ask a few things so we can plan out how we go public. You do intend on that correct?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes. In fact Walter mentioned that my mother is planning a gala to celebrate the launch of the database program next Friday so we thought we could go public that evening. Give the press their first look at us as a couple."

"Could go one of two ways Oliver. They could see you as the driving forces within QC. The next generation or QC leaders. Or…"

"Or like we spent some of our time working on each other and not the program." Felicity finished. "Not that we did. We didn't. We have been completely professional to date. Not to say that we won't be after today. We will."

Oliver felt the corners of this mouth tug up again. "She babbles when she's nervous." he shrugged, as if explaining the slip Felicity just had like it was nothing. She slapped him playfully while glaring at him, causing the other two ladies in the room to giggles. "We understand that the press could present us that way that was why we were hoping to get some advice on how to prevent that."

"Oliver that's easy. An exclusive. We allow a reporter we trust to come in and see you two in action. Ask a few questions, maybe snap a few photos. We obtain final approval rights on the entire piece, both text and photos, of course. And inform them that the exclusive is to be printed on Friday morning. They get the scoop of a lifetime and we get a few hours head start on showing the world the sweethearts of QC. It's a win-win situation. Of course that means you will need to block out a few hours of one of your days next week for the reporter to come in and interview both of you. We will also have to build a dossier for Miss Smoak to give to the press." Carol explained.

Felicity nodded, a bit nervous about people searching into her past. "I can give you a full workup on me. Schools I attended. Family history. Job history. Anything you think they would be interested in if it would help."

"That would. I will send you an email with a full questionnaire in it. Fill it out and get it back to me as soon as you can. Now while on this topic, I need to know, is there any secrets hidden in your past that may come to haunt us?"

Felicity thought over her answer. She knew a little about her mother's dealings with the sleazeballs in Vegas but that was just bad choices in mates. A fact proven when they would skip out on them time and time again. There was a couple shadows in her past, a few that Oliver knew about already and some she had yet to say. She was mostly nervous about the Cooper issue. She had downplayed the incident in order to prevent Oliver from looking too far into it. She knew she had gone back and scrubbed every file and report to ensure her name was not attached to it. The only person who could link her to the situation was Cooper's roommate and their old partner but he wouldn't be able to rat her out without throwing himself into the pit as well. Deciding to keep that in her past, she smiled. "I am the daughter of a single mom who works as a waitress in a few casinos in Vegas. My dad took off on us when I was a kid. He has reached out to me but I have not made contact or a relationship with him in years. So besides my mother's horrible taste in men, both before and after my dad, there is nothing about me to hide. No scandals or police reports or drama. I was a hard worker and earned my high school diploma at the early age of 16. I received a full ride scholarship to MIT, where I graduated with my master's degree at 19. I was top of my class this past summer and that resulted in me garnering several offers for major corporations. I was recruited by Mr. Steele himself and upon visiting QC and speaking more with him, I decided this would be where I could use my skills and talents to make a difference."

"So no hidden skeletons whatsoever?"

Felicity shook her head. "Nope but you are welcome to try and find something."

"Oliver, where did you find this girl? She is the quintessential 'girl next door' who is helping to change the bad boy into a respectable man. The press will have a field day with it. It's like a romance movie come to life." Carol smiled. She was going to enjoy the new development because it would help her not only change Oliver's image for the better, but QC's as well.

Oliver huffed out a laugh. "Actually Carol, we met here. Felicity was running late for her interview with Walter and ran straight through security without getting a visitors pass."

"To be fair, I didn't know I needed one." Felicity noted.

"Anyway, I was just coming off the elevator when she crashed into me. I helped her up and got the situation straightened out then lead her to the interview."

"And you two stayed in communication after?" Laura asked, curious herself about their story.

"Not exactly." Felicity giggled. "I got the job and moved here. On my first day, I wanted somewhere quiet to eat. I was used to going and sitting on the grass and studying while eating while at MIT. Reggie, the very nice security guard we have here, pointed me to a small nearby park. When I arrived I sat down on a bench and not a moment later I heard a very frustrated groan. I looked over to find Oliver under a tree."

"I study there on my days off sometimes, especially if I have a quick meeting here at QC between classes." Oliver explained. "I had a business law test coming up and kept mixing everything up. Felicity came over and after we talked for a moment and caught up, she offered to help me study. We spent her lunch hour studying and eating lunch together. That's how we met and became friends. Over the last few weeks we knew something was different so we talked about it this weekend and decided to see if there is more between us." Oliver smiled as he glanced over at Felicity and gripped her hand tighter, causing a soft blush to coat her cheeks.

"Okay. That's it! The public is gonna fall in love with you two the _moment_ they hear that story." Carol cheered.

Laura fought off a few tears. "That is just so sweet and adorable. You two are gonna do fine with the press and the public."

"Yes but I would like to make sure there are no surprises so I am gonna dig deep into your life over the next few days Miss Smoak." Carol warned.

Felicity's smiled waivered for a moment. "I fully understand but could you hold off talking to my mother?"

"Why? Does she not approve or does she have something you wish to hide? The press are gonna want to talk to her as well. This is gonna be a huge story for a while."

"No. Nothing like that. Like I said, I have nothing to hide. It's just, due to her work schedule, I haven't had the chance to talk to her about Oliver and I and the change in our relationship. I am trying to see if we can make time this weekend to chat. I would really like the news to come from me. From us. She deserves that after all."

Carol nodded, understanding in an instant. "I agree and I get it. Being a single mom and working all those hours can be grouling. I will have my team look into your past and start your dossier. Let me know when you have spoken to her so that _if_ we need to discuss anything with her, we will, and with respect to your wishes.

"Thank you for understanding." Felicity smiled.

"Well I will need a follow up meeting with you both next week to inform you of when the reporter will be arriving and to talk about a few guidelines as far as public appearances and personal outings. Just some guidelines on how to act in public to prevent any trouble."

"And we will be glad to be there and listen to anything you have to say. You have been the head of the PR department here at QC for most of my life and as such helped guide my family in terms of the press and public. We trust you but we also want to be true to ourselves and what we want from the relationship. If anything goes against what we feel is right for us, it will be out of the question." Oliver warned, his tone stern and sharp to show just how serious he was. He would not allow anyone to mold and pressure Felicity to change in any way she didn't want to.

Carol nodded her head and soon they were saying their goodbyes and leaving the office. Oliver followed her on to the elevator, a soft smile dancing on his face.

"That went a lot better than I imagined." Felicity smiled, finally feeling like she could breathe again.

Oliver grinned down at her. "Of course it did. Who could resist falling head over heels for you?" He leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. Pulling away a few seconds later as the elevator doors opened and they stepped off. He followed her to her office, shutting the door behind them as they entered. "So what does the rest of your day look like?"

"I'm gonna head into the training and see if I can help then head home. Why?"

"Wondering if we could try date night again tonight. Dinner. Or if you want we could catch a movie. We haven't really done that yet. Or if you're tired I get it."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Queen?" Felicity teased as a playful giggle tumbled from her lips.

"The implication of dinner being… or a movie for that matter since food is involved." Oliver stammered as he tried to fight of his nerves. He had told this woman not 24 hours prior that he was in love with her but he still felt like a boy with a crush around her.

"Usually I'm the one talking in sentence fragments, Oliver."

Oliver chuckled quickly at that. "Felicity, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Yes. Very much so." Felicity smiled and Oliver swore it was brighter than the sun could ever be. "But I thought we had agreed to Friday night? Why tonight?"

Oliver moved around the desk and leaned in close to her. "Because I am entirely insatiable for my remarkable girlfriend and want to spend as much time as possible with her." There was a heat laced in his words that hit Felicity straight in her core. Swallowing heavily, all Felicity trusted herself to do was nod in agreement. "Good. Then I will let you get back to your work, Miss Smoak and I will see you tonight. Say 7:30. Dinner and a movie so casual dress." Felicity nodded again, still not quite in control of her voice. Oliver leaned in with a devilish handsome grin and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before exiting her office, leaving her in a deeper pit of lust and emotion than she ever had been in before.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: I live! I'm so sorry but life caught up with me plus a mile wide wall of writer's block so I am so sorry that I haven't updated but I really didn't have anything to post... now I have this chapter and the next plus I am actively writing 26 (our first smut chapter of this story)... so good things are on the horizon**

 **Thank you all for the support including my incredible beta... I love you all so much**

 **Please review and check out my polyvore for this story**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but will be ordering my Arrow nails this week!**

"There you are! Finally! I'm starving!" Thea chirped up as she saw Oliver moving towards her booth in the back of the restaurant. Angelico's was Starling's most acclaimed Italian eatery. Oliver had set up reservations there for the lunch with Thea and Felicity, wanting somewhere public to acknowledge the new budding relationship. Somewhere Thea couldn't and _wouldn't_ cause a scene.

Oliver took a few more steps towards the table, coming up to her side and leaned in to press a kiss against Thea's cheek. "Sorry Speedy. Investor meeting ran long. Waiting long?"

"Not too long." Thea smiled up at her brother and watched as he slid into the booth across from him. "So why the request to have lunch? I'm pretty sure there is someone else you would _much_ rather be chowing down with. Or should I say on? You know 5'4", blonde, bubbly and babbles a mile a minute." Thea snickered as she saw a slight blush coat Oliver's cheek, who rolled his eyes and groaned at her. "Oh come on Ollie. Admit it. You love her. You love spending time with her."

"I do. And she will be joining us for lunch. Actually she was supposed to be here by now." Oliver glanced down at his phone, concerned that Felicity hadn't shown up yet.

As if being summoned, Felicity stumbled into the restaurant and muttered her name to the hostess. Oliver smirked as he saw her struggling to strip off her tan pea coat as she followed close behind the hostess towards them. His view was blocked for a bit but then the loud gasp from Thea drew his eyes back to the blonde. When she finally was fully in his sight again, his heart stopped. He stared as she stepped up to the table, in a soft pink, form fitting dress, a lace draped belt hugging high on her waist and helping to showcase the curves that Oliver remembers coasting his hands over during their very heated make out session last night after dinner and a drive, set off with stylish pumps and minimal jewelry, Felicity was the picture of poise and grace he never knew was possible.

"Ollie, you may want to wipe the drool off your face." Thea whispered just before turning to greet Felicity.

Felicity smiled warmly as she greeted the Queen siblings, taking her seat beside Oliver in the booth and setting him in between the two young women. "Sorry I'm late. One of the interns in the HR department had a list of questions about the program and I wanted to make sure I answered them all so that nothing will go wrong later. I can only imagine crashing the system not a week into its creation. Then PR wanted to confirm a few details about it for the press release set to go out next week. And unfortunately it became my job to handle those questions since _someone_ was held up in his office talking dollars and cents with investors." Felicity grinned at Oliver, proud of the role he had taken in promoting their new project.

"Yes well we were taught from an early age how to schmooze like the best." Thea teased.

"I didn't mean for you to hold up ordering."

"It's okay. Ollie just got here himself. Though I think his brain hasn't returned since he spotted you." Thea giggled, the banter causing Felicity to blush. "You look fabulous by the way. I was just telling Ollie that I assumed he would be having lunch with you so I was surprised with the request."

"Speedy, is it such a bad thing that I want to spend time with my baby sister?"

"Bad thing? No. Suspicious? Very. What do you want?" Thea glared at her brother.

"Nothing! Well okay maybe something. It's more like… I wanted to tell you something versus asking something of you. You see… the thing is… with everything going on lately and both of us being so busy I haven't really had time to…" Oliver started to explain but was unsure of how to broach the subject with his little sister. To Oliver, Thea will always be the small, gangly little girl that talked him into braiding her hair and watching princess movies with her. He wasn't quite ready for grown up Thea.

Seeing Oliver struggle, Felicity knew why. She may not have had a sibling growing up but she could see the bond Oliver had with his sister and how he always wanted to protect and shelter her. She knew he didn't want to hurt her in anyway and the thought that he was hiding a part of his life away from her or reducing their time together were concerns they had talked about the previous night, in between passionately tying their tongues together.

She silently reached out under the table to find his hand, softly rubbing it and giving it a squeeze in support. When their eyes met, he could see the sincerity and compassion in her gaze and smiled. He turned back to Thea to tell her when his sister's eyes told him she had already figured it out.

"You two are getting serious?! Nothing against you Ollie but seriously Lis? I am _sure_ there are _plenty_ of better guys out there than my brother." Thea gasped.

"Hey!"

Felicity couldn't fight out the giggle that grew in her as she watched the squabbling siblings glare at one another. "Thea, be nice. Your brother is an amazing man and, I can say, one like I have never met before."

"Yes with a list of previous women a mile long." Thea snickered.

Oliver was about to snap at her for the blow when the waiter arrived and took their orders. Once he was gone, it was Felicity who spoke up. "Oliver is different now. Different with me and if you can't see that or get over his past then that is your problem. I ask that you give him a chance to show you he is a different man, a better one."

A stunned silence fell over the table for a few moments, no one sure what to say next. Thea's quiet voice was what finally broke it. "I'm sorry, Ollie."

Oliver felt something shift in his chest as he looked at his sister as she seemed to sink into her seat and lower her eyes. "It's okay, Thea. I know you were only teasing. We have just had a long week and it hasn't been the easiest. Especially when telling anyone close to us about our relationship. Felicity and I both are just a little worn out. That's all."

"Yeah but I should be more supportive. I have seen the change in you and I like it. The Ollie from a couple years ago would have never made time for me if he could have be having fun or with a girl. I see how much you've changed since Dad… how much you have grown up. Let's make a deal. I won't bring up your past and you tell me more about this relationship. Well except for the bedroom stuff cause I don't need those images and thoughts. Way too much therapy needed to undo that." Thea shuddered and wiggled in her seat as her face morphed into a grossed out expression, earning a table full of laughs.

"Well it's still pretty new and we are still trying to figure things out but yeah… it's happening." Oliver smiled as he turned gazed to the blonde sitting next to him who was blushing.

"Well good. I was about to have to start pulling out the big guns if it didn't happen soon."

"Yeah we heard about you and Tommy's plans for the holidays." Oliver scolded.

"Oh it was all harmless and would have been fun. Plus in the end you would've had your girl so no complaining." Thea waved off his glare as the waiter returning with their meals. Once the food was served and drinks situated, the waiter left them alone again. "So tell me how it all went down."

"Well we sorta had a yelling match at Tommy's Halloween party." Felicity answered shyly.

Thea laughed loudly. "So that rumor is true?! My brother getting ripped into by some blonde in a party to the point it was heard over the music all the way outside."

"I wasn't that loud! Was I?" Felicity glance to Oliver, who only shrugged and bounced his head from side to side. "Great! Now every time we show up to a party, people are gonna expect us to have a loud fight and me to be the one yelling."

"To be fair, I was also yelling pretty loudly."

"Yeah Tommy said it got pretty heated between you two." Thea commented as she took a bit of her Chicken Marsala.

"Anyway. Felicity stayed in my room that night since she was too well off after our fight. The next morning we talked and cleared the air. We decided that we wanted this and were tired of waiting and putting a strain on what we had already so we decided to start dating." Oliver explained.

Felicity nodded in agreement. "Yep. Had our first date that night in fact. Though I am sure you brother would like a redo on it."

"You mean the disastrous date that he came home from dripping wet and smiling from ear to ear. Yeah no probably not." Thea giggled when she noticed a slight blush on her brother's cheeks again. "Okay seriously Ollie, who are you and what have you done with my slick and sly brother? I haven't seen you blush over a girl in years. If ever."

Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes, he blush deepening. A sweet soft giggle came from the blonde next to him as she sipped at her drink. "So you saw him after the date?"

"Yeah. He got busted by me and Raisa trying to sneak back in. I forced him to give me the details while her dried off and changed. I still think Tommy was behind the sprinklers."

"You're not the only one." Oliver mumbled, remembering all the teasing Tommy had giving him about it during their call on Sunday.

"So you two are official?" Thea asked glanced between the other two occupants of the table as she tore a place of breadstick away.

Felicity and Oliver smiled at one another warmly, happy to finally be able to say what they each had wanted to for the last few weeks. Oliver turned back to his sister, his grin still in place. "Yes Speedy we're official. Actually that's why we asked you to lunch. We wanted to tell you personally before it goes public."

Thea seemed to choke on the word. "Public? You're going public? That you're dating?"

"Yeah. We want to be able to date, openly, without being hounded or sneaking around so we figured going public with our relationship was the best idea. It will let us go out to dinner or whatever without having to look over our shoulders the whole time."

"Ollie, this is the tabloids we're talking about. _Even if_ you two went public, you would still have to be on the lookout. And that means even when you two aren't together. Lis, they are gonna put every part of your life under a microscope. You ready for that?" Thea asked, concerned for her new friend. Thea had seen first hand what life in the limelight could do to a person. What types of people it could attract. She wanted to make sure that Felicity was protected because Felicity was still quite naive to this world.

"If that what it takes to be in your brother's life then yeah. I want to be with Oliver and I'm not gonna pick which pieces and parts that I want. I want to be with him. Period. All of him. The public version of him is just one side of who he is and if I have to share him a little in order to have special and quiet moments for ourselves then I can deal with that. Cause those quiet moments make it worth it." Felicity smiled towards Oliver, seeing him smile lovely back at her.

"Okay well I will help in anyway I can to ease some of the press issues. How is this gonna work while at QC?"

"We actually already have that covered. We talked to HR and PR as well as Walter yesterday to explain to them all about our relationship. There are a few rules that we have to abide by but other than that everything is fine. I'm addressing the Board tomorrow during the meeting to make them appraised of it as well." Oliver explained as he sipped at his glass of wine.

Felicity nodded along then added, "And I am trying to get hold of my mom to tell her. Sara and Tommy already know since they are close to us. Well know we are together. Not about going public but we can tell them tonight. That just leaves…"

"My mom. God she is gonna be a _pill_ about this. Ollie, you ever find out why she was like that at the dinner?"

"Actually I did but don't worry, it's been taken care of. And Mom knows already. She and I discussed it at lunch earlier this week." Oliver still hadn't talked to his mother or told anyone except Walter about what had happened that day. He didn't want to cause trouble for his mom in the eyes of others. Mostly that had been a request from Felicity and Oliver was determined to give her whatever she wanted if he could manage it.

Thea grinned while sitting back in her seat, her food gone. "Well at least _now_ I know where you have been all week. If you wanted to sleepover at your girlfriend's, you didn't have to get Tommy to cover for ya."

"Oh! He hasn't been staying with me. I mean we spend the evenings together but he sleeps at Tommy's."

Thea looked puzzled as she studied the two in front of her. Finally Oliver decided to explain. "Felicity and I are taking things slowly. Besides when she stayed over the night of Tommy's party, when I slept on the couch in my room by the way, we haven't spent a night together. We hang out at her place, have dinner, talk, watch movies or tv. That's all. I actually got the chance to meet one of her friends the other night."

"Really?" Thea asked, curious about this new development.

"My old college roommate and friend had a layover while traveling for Japan to Gotham. She works at Wayne Enterprises. So she had her layover here so we could catch up in person. We haven't seen each other in a couple months. And even your billions…" Felicity added while pointing her fork and both of the siblings at the table, "would not be enough to make me _willing_ let _either_ of you be alone with Ruby. She knows too much and proved she can't be trusted with that knowledge."

"Now I _have_ to meet her." Thea chuckled. As Oliver settled the bill, she smiled at her brother. "I get it though. The whole 'take it slow' thing. Old Ollie would have just jumped you or made a challenge out of it. I like grown up Ollie better cause I won't have to hurt him if he breaks my friend's heart. And taking it slow means it means something to you _both_. So I will help out however I can. When are you going public?"

"Next Friday at Mom's gala."

"Well than you and I…" Thea looked at Felicity directly, "Have a shopping date this weekend. We need to make sure to are at elite society level if you are coming out as Ollie's official girlfriend."

Felicity smiled, happy to have Thea's support. "I would love that!"

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Felicity let out a frustrated sigh. It had been a hell of a week. Since her lunch with Oliver and Thea, things had quickly sped up. She and Oliver had another date Friday night, a quiet dinner in, which included a very steaming make out session on her couch. Only it was interrupted when her mother called and they were finally able to talk.

To say Donna Smoak was pleased with the news was quite an understatement. Felicity could still hear the shrilling screams from her mother. But soon after her mother got over the shocking news, came the allegations. Felicity knew this would be a long drawn out conversation so she silently asked Oliver to leave, knowing that what they would discuss would be lengthy and dramatic. Oliver looked supportive, as if willing to stay, but Felicity knew she needed time with her mother. So with a soft kiss pressed to her forehead, Oliver bid her goodnight.

Saturday had come in and was a whirlwind of activity. Felicity knew she couldn't blame Thea for her excitement. Thea had taken to the role of social advisor quite seriously; dictating how Felicity could and could not dress or act or eat in public. Thea gave her advice on dealing with the press at different functions or paps in the day to day life. And of course this meant a day full of shopping since just about everything Felicity owned wouldn't be good enough to wear as Oliver Queen's girlfriend. Though Felicity loved Thea and shopping, it felt a little much. And Oliver had been so apologetic about the whole thing, which only made Felicity feel worse. She knew what type of life he lead and what was expected of him. She also knew that she would be held to a standard now as well, but she liked her quiet and quirky style. Thea had done her best to find items that would not only fit that style but could let Felicity mix on some of the things she owned already. So in the end, her wardrobe got a lot bigger and she got to see first hand what her life would be like from now on. And her nerves for the gala had only increased at the idea.

Thinking back over the week, Felicity realized that she and Oliver had found a few precious and quiet moments together but it seemed as if the universe was stopping things before they could get too far. Sunday had found them curled up on her couch enjoying a peaceful day together as she worked on last minute details for the program project and Oliver did his school work. During a "study break" as Oliver jokingly called them, he had pulled her over into his lap and pulled her lips to his. As their kisses became more passionate, Oliver turned to press her into the couch seat when his phone rang. Looking at it to find it was Tommy, he answered only to hear that Malcolm had come home early and was upset that Oliver was staying there and demanded he leave. Oliver was confused by the demand, seeing how Malcolm had always been welcoming in the past but didn't question it. Knowing he couldn't stay with Felicity because it was too early in their relationship for that and he refused to return home, Oliver checked into a local hotel and started searching for an apartment of his own; which had taken up most of his free time this week.

Felicity let out another sigh as she turned back to her work. She missed him. It seemed silly when they still managed to see one another for lunch everyday this week and had even spent most of yesterday surrounding one another since that was when the reporter from the Starling Chronicle had shown up to shadow them for the day for the exclusive. But seeing Oliver's public persona only made her miss the man she saw in their private moments more. Sure Oliver was still charming and caring in public, but when it was just them it was as if we let down all his walls so she could see every bit of him. That was who she was missing right now, the unguarded and vulnerable Oliver because she needed to know she wasn't the only one feeling like that. She was nervous about their debut tomorrow, not to mention seeing his mother again. And this time there would be nowhere to hide.

Felicity glanced at her clock on the screen and realized that she had been focusing on everything but work for the last 2 hours and since it was nearly 5pm she decided to leave early today. She grabbed her things, shut down her computer and moved to leave when her door swung open.

Felicity jumped back in surprise, her hand flying to cover her heart, only to hear a soft chuckle in response. "Calling it a day early?"

Felicity smiled up at Oliver, happy to see him. "Hi! Yeah. Not much to do since we launched this week and everything has run pretty smoothly. We had a couple issues, mostly executives who didn't pay attention in the trainings so they messed up their own computers. Simple fix though."

"Glad to hear that. Not the part about the executives but glad the project is going over so well. Not that I didn't believe it would. I knew it would because you were involved with it and you can make anything run smoothly. I should know." Oliver smiled sweetly at her.

Felicity was about to tease him about his babbling when another hearty chuckle filled the space. "If I hadn't seen it myself I would have _never_ believed it. Oliver Queen _babbling_. Over a _girl_. Wow! Now I'm worried that she has brainwashed you or something." Tommy laughed as he moved into the office, squeezing by Oliver who was still perched in the doorway. "So this is where a genius calls home during the day?" Tommy scanned over the wall full of servers and the lights and buttons covering them. "Seems like something out of a sci fi show."

"Yeah they can be a bit of overkill but it helps when they crash to be in the same room. Plus I get constant control over the ac in here since they have to stay cool." Felicity shrugged.

Tommy laughed softly again. "Okay now I see the genius part."

"So what are you two up to?" Felicity asked, knowing that if Tommy was here Oliver would have his evening planned out already. It also meant no time for them again tonight.

"Dinner. We were actually hoping we could entice you to join us. I would love a chance to get to know the girl who has bewitched Oliver Queen and turned him into a love sick sap. And I know he would _never_ turn down time with his favorite babbling blonde. So what do you say?" Tommy glanced at her.

Felicity's gazed danced between the two billionaires in front of her. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Since we haven't…"

Oliver instantly knew her hesitation. "It's okay Felicity. We can get a private booth somewhere and have you meet us there so that the press won't see us enter together. Just for tonight. That way we can have dinner together and you can get to know Tommy better."

"Exactly! Plus by this time tomorrow the whole world will know how sickeningly sweet you two are for each other. Not just a select few like me and Speedy. So you need to start getting used to going out in public with this one cause I have a feeling he will be showing you off _any_ chance he gets." Tommy playfully slapped Oliver on the shoulder.

Felicity was still a bit put off by the idea of being paraded around as a trophy but if it meant being with Oliver she would do it. "If you're sure… I would hate to invade guys night."

Tommy and Oliver both shook their heads instantly. "No invading. Now what do you say to meeting us at Rocco's in say an hour?" Oliver added as he held her coat out to help her slip on.

"Rocco's? Don't you have to be on the waitlist for like a year to get a table there?" Felicity slipped her arms into her coat then turned around to face the others, flipping her hair out of her collar before snatching her purse up from the chair she dropped it into moments before.

"It's so cute that she forgets we're billionaires. Trust me. We are always on the list. Even if we don't tell them we're going there until we show up." Tommy snickered.

"Oh well I guess I have a few things to learn or get used to. Still not used to this side of Oliver. Even after Thea's crash course last weekend. It's just a lot to take in and completely different than the guy I met in the park all those weeks ago."

"That is the real me. The Oliver the public sees is the one they expect from a spoiled, rich socialite. Believe me. I hate that Oliver just as much as anyone else and he only comes out when it is desperately needed. You will never see him otherwise." Oliver smiled genuinely down at her before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Tommy rolled his eyes at the overly sweet gesture. "Will you stop talking about yourself in the third person? Creeps me out. Now let's go. I'm sure Lis here would like to head home and change before having us all to herself for the night. Right?"

Felicity let her eyes roam over her work outfit and saw that it was a bit worse for wear so changing, as well as touching up her makeup and hair, would be appreciated. "It shouldn't take me long to change. You said Rocco's in an hour, right?" Tommy nodded. "Sounds good for me. Walk me out?"

"Of course. Would be my honor." Oliver smiled as he held his arm out for her to take. The couple stepped out of her office, Tommy following right behind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's note: here it is... the Gala! I am having a lot of fun reading your comments about my story so keep them coming... next chapter will definitely be NSFW and full of Olicity goodness to get us through the next month of waiting for the show to return!**

 **Big thanks to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow and am waiting on my Code 8 postcard as patiently as possible!**

"Damn this stupid tie!" Oliver grumbled as he tried for the fourth time to tie his bowtie. He huffed out a deep breath. Oliver was beyond nervous. Tonight had to go perfectly.

Not only was his first chance to show the investors and others his role in QC and what that meant for the company's future. But he was also showing the world his new role as committed boyfriend. To say his mother was livid when she read the article this morning would not do her reaction justice. She had never been as upset with him as she was today. But the point was mute. Damage had been done in her eyes so now she was focusing on what she could control, the gala. Oliver knew that this was not over as far as his mother was concerned but she would show a united front in front of the press and investors in order to prevent any scandals or drama. He also had not told her yet that he would be moving out. Oliver had signed the lease on a penthouse just a few blocks from QC just yesterday afternoon and already had one very vital piece of furniture installed; a bed. He was tired of staying at a hotel and after tonight he knew he would slowly but surely make the penthouse his new home.

And he hoped a certain blonde genius would help him do so.

"Wow! Ollie it's just a tie!" Thea snickered from his doorway. Oliver had opted to get ready at his childhood home and riding with his family to the gala, a not so optional request given by his mother.

Oliver turned to face his sister and smiled. Nights like tonight helped remind him that his little sister was so little anymore. She was elegantly dressed in a vibrant red lace strapless gown with touches of nude satin underneath. Her hair was pulled back but still loose so it flowed down her back. Completing the look with stunning drop earrings and stilettos, Thea was the picture of refined beauty. "Speedy, you look amazing."

"Thanks but any chance you can stop calling me that? I'm not a little kid anymore."

Oliver looked his sister over once more as she stepped up and started to tie his tie for him. "No. No you're not. But you will _always_ be Speedy to me. You will _always_ be my little sister and have a place in my life. You know that right?"

Thea shrugged. "Of course Ollie. Where's this coming from?"

"Just don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you behind or something. Just because I'm busy with school or QC or Felicity doesn't mean I won't be here if you need me. Okay?" Oliver gazed into his sister's eyes, hoping to reiterate his words there.

Thea swallowed a ball of emotions that hung in her throat and nodded. "Nervous? About tonight I mean."

"Which part? The presentation in front of most of the influential investors for QC or showing the world's press that I am off the market?" Oliver laughed disheartedly.

Thea finished tying his tie and patted it down into place. "Ollie, the investors will see the merit of the project in it's results and the concept alone. Not to mention how it can be sold to other companies and personalized to fit each one's needs. You and Lis did an incredible job with it. I may not understand half of what she said but the way Lis described it, this could set QC apart from the pack."

"Make that two of us. Half of this still goes well over my head." Oliver shook his head as he adjusted his suspenders and pressed his white tuxedo shirt down smooth.

Thea chuckled as she handed him his cuff links. "And that's why you have the genius that is Lis working at your company. And as for showing the press you as a boyfriend that's an easy thing. Just put you next to Lis and it will all fall into place. I don't know what it is about the two of you but when you two are near each other, you can just see how perfect you are for each other. I saw it during lunch last week as well as while shopping with her this weekend. I could always tell when she was talking to you cause she gets this adorable smile that only shows up when you're involved in the moment. You have one too. You two make googoo eyes for each other. Like something out of a Disney cartoon. 5 minutes of that and the press will believe you are fully committed to her. Hell they may think she has drugged you or brainwashed you or something. So don't stress. Just enjoy tonight. It's your night, no matter what Mom thinks."

Oliver had slipped his jacket on while she spoke and as she finished, he turned to find Thea seemed to have aged right before his eyes. Standing in front of him now as a poised and polished young woman with a grounded head and lighthearted spirit. He was in awe of who his sister had become. "Thea, thank you. You really are incredible, you know that right?"

"Well one of us has to be a functioning human being. I had almost lost all hope on you a few years ago." Thea teased.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his sister's quip. "I'm serious. I know it has been tough with me being so busy recently but I know just how much you do around here and I never really thank you for that. And I'm sure Dad would be so proud of the woman you have become. Just try to hold off growing up too fast. For my sake. Okay?" Oliver pulled her into a side hug, trying not to mess up her hair too much because he knew he would _never_ hear the end of it.

"Can't promise anything, Ollie."

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

The room oozed of opulence as you stepped into it. Moira had rented out the largest ballroom in town, at the Sterling Plaza. The room had high vaulted ceilings that were decked out with a large crystal chandelier just over the center of the dance floor and several smaller ones surrounding it to help coat the room in soft light. She had the room filled with round tables covered with shining glassware, sparkling flatware, and fine china. Each had soft satin tablecloths that seemed to float to the floor and draw your eyes away from the large centerpiece candelabras on each table. To enter the main part of the room, you had to move down a large rounded and bellowing staircase, which had people sporadically spaced down it.

Felicity felt her heart pick up as she stepped into the room. There was no going back now. This was how the other half lived and celebrated and she was now apart of this world because she was officially Oliver Queen's girlfriend. The write up had been printed this morning and she had read over it several times. It was tastefully done and the photos includes showed a professional but soft side of both of them. She had seen one that made her stop. In it she was discussing an issue that had come up during their interview with Patrick. But that wasn't made her stop and gasp. It was Oliver's gaze in the photo. His eyes were locked on her and she could see in that one moment all the love and adoration he had for her. It had sucked the wind out of her lungs when she saw it that morning. She knew that look but to see in print for the world to see was new. New but welcomed. Ruby had demanded a link to the story and as soon as Felicity sent it to her and she was able. After reading through it, Ruby had noted that she _refused_ to wear pastel colors so those were _out_ when it came to the wedding plans.

Felicity stepped up to the balcony overlooking the ballroom, hoping to catch a glimpse of Oliver and draw his attention to her presence. Not that she was being ignored. It seemed all the eyes around her were focused on her, as if they were trying to place her. Granted she looked a lot different now than she had in the write up on them. She had her hair up in a pinup style do. Her eyes were touched with soft colors to help them pop and her lips were her favorite light pink color, her power color. She had also chosen her contacts over her glasses.

She had a deep sapphire, sweetheart neckline gown that was form fitting until it reached just above her knees where it bellowed outward. It was strapless and had decorative lace sleeves that hung halfway down her biceps, leaving her neck and shoulders open. She had covered up the dress with a light weight, champagne colored shawl that wrapped beautifully around her shoulders. She had finished the look with a new pair of pumps that Thea had chosen out. She felt like she might just look like she belonged here.

Her eyes scanned the space below and just as she was about to give up, her eyes crossed over Thea's. She saw the warm welcoming smile then watched as Thea drew Oliver's attention away from the investor he was talking to and towards Felicity. The moment his eyes locked with her, she felt her cheeks warm from the heat he was directing towards her. Felicity smiled sweetly as she watched his lips fall open. He was stunned. Her heart flipped and she fought back a giggle at his reaction. It was better than she ever expected and he hadn't even seen her dress yet. She watched as he excused himself, his eyes never leaving her form, then he was moving towards her, through the crowd without resistance as if they all knew where he was being drawn. When he got close to the foot of the stairs, Felicity started to float down them, slipping the shawl open and down her arms as she moved. She could see the heat grow in his gaze as he could now see her bare shoulders and neck as well as the neckline that showcased the tops of her breasts perfectly. She suppressed another giggle as Oliver's jaw drop open for a moment before he caught himself. He was _gawking_ her and her blush deepen. When she reached the final step, Oliver smiled.

"Hi!"

Felicity let the giggle loose. "Wow! Is that how you usually charm your dates? Short, one syllable greetings and a devilish smirk?"

Oliver huffed a chuckle, feeling his nerves easing instantly. "One, it's a grin not a smirk. And two, I would have been able to say more if my date wasn't the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen. And before you say it, that's not a lie. Not where you are concern. You look like a dream."

"You are not so bad yourself, Mr. Queen. So how are things going so far? What is everyone saying about the project?"

Oliver turned and held his arm out for her to take, slipping her shawl into his other arm. As he moved her through the crowds and to the table, she could see that the attention of the room had shifted to them but when she looked back at Oliver, he only had his eyes on her. "All good things. Most are anxious to see not only what it could mean for QC as far internal progress and how it can stand up to our growth, but what it could mean for the market and as a commodity for the company. But most of the talk is everything but QC. It's usually how these things go. Gossip and complaining or comparing about their latest cars or homes or vacations."

"Oh the difficult trials of the one percenters." Felicity giggled as Oliver stopped near their seats.

"Exactly. Very boring and humdrum so very long drawn out parties. Which is why I always tried to avoid them as much as possible. And usually had a guest with me to help keep entertained."

"I am hoping you are speaking of the female presence you had with you. If it was Tommy I may have to start worrying."

"You think you are just so funny don't you, Miss Smoak?" Oliver turned and pulled her close to him, his eyes staring deep into hers.

Felicity felt her tongue slip free before her mind could stop it, wetting her dry feeling lips. "Haven't heard you complain about it before."

Oliver laughed boastfully, so much so that Felicity could feel it shake in his chest where her hands rested.

"Alright you two, break it up. No overly sweet PDAs tonight. There are kids present." Tommy teased from the other side of the table.

"Hey! I'm not that much younger than you." Thea grumbled as she slugged Tommy in the arm. "But Tommy is right. They haven't invented brain bleach yet so I can't unsee things and this" She gestured to their private embrace, "is one of those things. So Ollie stop manhandling my friend. You will ruin the dress."

Felicity and Oliver blushed as they pulled apart, Oliver mumbling something under his breath that even Felicity couldn't make out. "Thea, you look beautiful. And Tommy, handsome as ever." Felicity smiled at them both in greeting since Oliver refused to release her completely.

"Thanks Lis. Love you hair. So Ollie, did we do good? Is she good enough to hang on your arm?" Thea teased.

Oliver glance down her back, feeling bare skin for the first time. The back of the dress had a cross piece across her shoulders but had a cut out from the middle of her back to just above the curve of her ass. The sight made his mouth water. Oh yeah. This woman was _definitely_ worthy of his arm. Question was, was he worthy to have her?

Sensing the heated silence, Tommy laughed. "Are you kidding Speedy? Ollie, better be careful where he leaves this one. He might lose her to someone a lot more impressive and smart. I mean, look at her. She's a _knockout_."

"I would have to agree with Mr. Merlyn." a deep voice came from behind them. The couple turned to find Walter walking up to them. "Though not the word choice I would have selected. Oliver." Walter held his hand out to shake Oliver's before turning his attention back to Felicity. "Miss Smoak, you are beautiful."

"Thank you Mr. Steele." Felicity blushed at the attention and praise she was drawing.

"Now I thought we had agreed on you calling me Walter."

"Yes we did. But we also agreed on Felicity instead of Miss Smoak." Felicity challenged.

Walter laughed warmly and smiled. "True Felicity. My apologies. I saw the write up this morning. Seems that the reporter was quite smitten with you two. Painted you as the ideal team. Perfect partners to lead QC in the near future."

"Yeah we didn't know what the write up would say. We left that to PR but I was happy with the results. I'm glad that they didn't focus too much on Oliver's past or our differences. We wanted everyone to see that we are not our pasts. We have grown past them. And that we overlook our differences to see how we fit together instead."

Walter nodded in agreement. "I agree my dear and I think the piece did a great job in showing that. Unfortunately there will still be those looking for that type of story but I don't think they will ever find it. Not with you two at least."

Oliver's smile grew. Gaining Walter's approval and blessing was the closest he would get to a father figure and it meant more than he could say to have it now. "Thank you Walter. For your support. Both with our relationship and with the project. I know you took a chance supporting it with the Board."

Walter shrugged. "I knew it would pan out and I had faith that the two of you would do great things together. I just never expected anything romantic would come from the pairing. Though now that I think about it, I see it. You fit well and will do many more great things. So enjoy your night." Walter smiled as he moved to leave them and start to mingle again. He turned and called over his shoulder, "Oh and Felicity, make sure he doesn't try to sneak off to blow off the investors. We need them to get to know the future CEO after all."

"I will, Walter. I promise." Felicity smiled after him and waved as he moved to another group of people. She turned back to Oliver and smiled. "Guess that's our cue. After you, Mr. Queen."

"Of course, Miss Smoak." Oliver grinned in return.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Exactly! The process to personalize is simple enough. It is just a few settings in the coding that must be changed. We could build an interface that does the same thing as a programmer would so that other companies could purchase the program from us, install it into their systems, answer a few questions about how they will be using the setup as well as how many will have access and the program will do the rest. If they want something a bit more complex then we may have to service out a tech for the implication and training as well as servicing. But that wouldn't be that bad either." Felicity explained as she sipped a glass of club soda.

She had been mingling and discussing the project with investors for the last hour. Before that there was a short presentation done by Oliver and a dinner served. Before the dinner the press, the few that Moira had invited inside, had cornered her and Oliver with questions and requested photos of them.

At one point, Moira had come and claimed she had someone that Oliver needed to speak with before dragging him away. Felicity had been nervous about being left alone with the small group of investors. Most were older in age so she would have a difficult time discussing things with them. Two were fairly young, close to her age, so she hoped they would catch on with her tech talk. It surprised her when a couple of the older gentlemen were not only able to keep up but question her development steps in terms of the project.

"I must say, it sounds quite difficult to market. I mean why would a company buy a program from a competitor if they could simply developed it themselves?" One of the young men asked. He had been not so easily won over and challenged her on everything she stated as if he was her own personal devil's advocate.

Felicity smiled warmly while suppressing the urge to go off on the narrow minded man. "Well because they already do. Most computers purchased by major companies aren't made by them. Neither are the operating systems. Most companies don't want to spend the money and time developing programs to make the business run better or faster if there is one already on the market."

"Plus to be fair and not boast too much, those companies don't have Felicity. Where this program took her just a few weeks to develop and implement, if the other companies don't have an IT genius who codes as well as she does and understands the inner workings of cyber securities like she does, it could take quite a bit longer for them to create their own." Oliver added as he stepped up to the small group and smiled warmly at her. When he stopped next to her, his arm wrapped around her and drew her into his side like he had done every chance he got for most of the night. He pressed a soft kiss into her temple before turning his attention back to the small group. He found warm or welcoming smiles on most faces then he turned towards the man who had questioned Felicity. "It's good to see you again, Carter."

"You know Mr. Bowen?" Felicity asked politely.

"Yes. His mother and mine are on several charity boards together. We have met on occasion at functions like this on top of attend high school together. How is school going? Still at… which was it Stanford or Harvard medical?"

"Harvard and yes. School is going well. I had a long weekend so I decided to come home and visit. Mother wanted me to join her tonight so I came along. Especially after hearing that you were presenting a new program project that you oversaw. Didn't know your degree path including programming." Carter answered.

"No that would be Lis'. She just graduated a few months ago from MIT with her master's." Thea smiled as she stepped next to her brother. Thea knew about the history her brother had with the man and the disdain he had for him. So stepping in while they were still civil was in the best interest of Oliver's. "Top of her class too."

"You mean her associates degree, don't you?"

"Nope. I mean master's. Lis graduated high school at 16 and was offered a full ride scholarship to MIT where she did dual master's programs and graduated at 19 top of her class. That's why Walter recruited her personally. She impressed him. And has been blowing minds at QC ever since. So of course Ollie left the programming to the pros, in this case Lis." Thea smiled proudly at the small blonde then turned to find a sour look planting itself on Carter's face. She jumped for joy internally at that and saw Oliver bite the inside of his cheek to suppress a laugh. "Carter, your mother was just looking for you and Ollie, I think it's time for you to take your date for a spin on the dance floor, don't you?"

"Very much so Thea. Thank you." Oliver smiled down at his sister for her help getting out of the situation. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, whispering, "I owe you _big_ time."

"Five words. Clothes. Prada. Fall collection. Christmas."

Oliver chuckled warmly at his sister's antics. "Seems like we will have a shopping day coming up then so I know sizes and styles to get you."

"Definitely."

Oliver turned to Felicity to find her hiding a smile behind her hand. "May I have a dance, Felicity?"

"I would love that." She smiled at him. "It was a pleasure speaking with you gentlemen. If you have questions, come by QC and I would love to answer them. Have a goodnight." Felicity smiled and nodded as they said their goodbyes then moved towards the dance floor. When Oliver passed it and kept moving her she glanced up at him as if asking where they were going.

"I never said the dance would be here. I have something I want to show you and I am done sharing you with the rest of the world for the night. Is that okay with you?"

Felicity hear the deep growl he was hiding in his tone and it caused a shiver to run down her spine and stop at her core. All Felicity could do was nod as Oliver snatched up her shawl then moved them both towards the stairs, stopping only briefly to accept a congratulations or thank someone for showing up. Always the host.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: I have no excuse... I'm so sorry! But it is well worth the wait... Mostly all smut so NSFW! Enjoy and as always please review!**

 **Special thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all your great words of advise!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or it would already be back on!**

A new kind of nervous energy filled him. This would be the first time Oliver was bringing Felicity home to his own place. It was the first time he was bringing _any_ girl home to his own place. He knew it was still quite early in the process, hell he only had a bed, a nightstand and a lamp in the entire place, but the thought of spending his first night in his new penthouse loft with the beautiful woman next to him already had him excited. And the thought that hopefully they would not be dressed or asleep for most of the evening had him half hard for her already. Shifting next to her in the elevator, he tried to make some more room in his pants while still looking calm and collected.

When the bell rang, indicating they had made it to his floor, he felt his heart stop. This was it. No turning back now. So he looped his arm around Felicity, allowing his hand to press into the warm skin found just above her supple ass. He couldn't wait to explore that skin and hear her mewl as he caressed and teased it with his lips. They reached his door and he swiftly unlocked it as he felt Felicity's hand slide underneath his jacket and start to play with his suspender she found there. She had been doing so for most of the ride home and a few times during the night. If he wasn't mistaken, he thought she may have an attraction to the piece of accessory, a fascination he would gladly indulge in with her.

He opened the door and they stepped into the darkened foyer and living space. The loft was an open floor design, allowing him to see every inch of the space from the front door. Every inch except the bedrooms and bathrooms. There were 2 bedrooms and 2 baths in total not to mention a private balcony and rooftop access. The main area had floor to ceiling windows making up one wall that help flood the space in natural light. Right now it was bathing the loft in moonlight which was dancing across Felicity's soft skin; making her even more desirable to him. He had loved and lusted after this woman for months and now that they were here, he felt his pulse pick up. What if he read the signs wrong? What if she wasn't ready? He hoped she was because he was done waiting.

"Wow! This place is… empty. Where are we?" Felicity asked as she stepped further into the space, sliding down and draping her shawl over her arm so that she was more comfortable.

"My new place. Signed the lease yesterday. Now just have to go shopping for all new furniture to fill it."

Felicity turned to see Oliver studying her, as if attempting to read her thoughts on the news. "Your new place? Oliver, that's great but… you didn't… I um… I need to know you didn't do this because of me. Because of the fight with your mother. I can't and _won't_ get between you and your family."

Oliver stepped up to Felicity, placing his hands softly on her upper arms to soothe her. "Felicity, I can't say I didn't do this because of you. But it's not for the reasons you think. Being with you, seeing the man I am with you, I like who I am. I feel like I can do _anything_ and if I fail at it, you'll be there to help me figure it out. Everyone who matters to me sees it. My mother just refuses to believe it. I didn't move out because of the fight she and _I_ are having. I moved out so I could finally start to live my life for _me_. How I want to live. I'm 24 years old and ready to be able to come home from a date with my remarkable and gorgeous girlfriend and not have to worry who is awake and will see us. I want to be able to have quiet moments at home without my family busting in on us." Oliver cupped her cheek as he smiled softly into her gaze and let his thumb trace over her cheek bone. "It was time for me to get my own place. Being with you just made me realize that I could handle it and that I was ready for all this."

"As long as you're sure." Felicity added cautiously.

Oliver chuckled quietly, as if the empty room would magnify it. "I'm sure. I'm now a couple blocks from QC and still only about a 15 minute drive to class. This is one of the best buildings in this part of town and the security system is state of the art. They have a doorman 24/7 as well as a gym here. And everyone and everything is screened before coming upstairs so it's safe from the paparazzi. I have a full kitchen, living space, private balcony out there," Oliver pointed out, just past the wall of windows, to the sleek balcony that showcased the view of the city perfectly. "There are two bedrooms here so if Speedy ever wants to stay over, or Tommy needs a place to crash after a late night, I'll have it here. And two bathrooms. Plus a rooftop pool that is private access just for me. It'll look a lot better once I get some furniture but… I like it. What do you think?"

Felicity looked around again and smiled. She could see Oliver making this space his own and, although it was empty and bare, she felt welcomed and a warmth here. "I think you're right. It definitely needs furniture but it can really be a home for you."

Oliver was over the moon that she was pleased with his place. He had been a bit nervous about it; thinking she may not like the size or over the top opulence of it. He was well used to the richer and wealthy side of his life but Felicity was just discovering that part and he didn't want to throw it in her face either. "Good. I'm glad you like it. I want you to like being here."

"Oliver, I loved being around you. We could be at my place, yours or the mansion or a hotel. I don't care." Felicity stepped closer to him so that she was pressed against him tightly and allowed her hands to slip back under his jacket and tease the muscles under his shirt as she toyed with his suspenders. "I just need you." Oliver's eyes darkened three shades when the words slipped out of her lips and it took her a moment to realize what she was saying. "And by need you I mean need to be near you. Dressed… or… you know… maybe not all the time. But spending time with you. That's what I like. I like that a lot and we can do that anywhere. Well not everything we like to do while spending time. I'm sure that Thea would kill us if she busts us making out again."

"Felicity,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking." Oliver whispered but his voice was so low and deep it sounded almost like a growl. Felicity went to agree with him when his lips crashed with hers and she melted into him, allowing him to pull her even more into him which seemed impossible but was done.

Felicity moaned as she felt one of Oliver's hands grasp at the back of her head, easing and turning her to deepen the kiss. Her lips opened to welcome him when she felt his tongue dance across them, seeking out a warmth he had been desiring all night long. As the kiss deepened, Oliver's free hand found its way around her and into the opening on the back of her dress, slipping over her ass and grasping at it as if it would help lock her into this moment. Felicity slipped her hands up Oliver's chest, tracing the muscles with her nails, and wrapped them around his neck. One hand ventured north to twist and claw into his scalp while the other slinked down his back and grasped at the jacket she found there, balling the expensive fabric into her fist. She used the placement of her hands to pull herself even closer to his lips, the need to taste him increasing tenfold as she felt his tongue dance and combat with her own.

She pulled his head down further to meet her and groaned when they couldn't get close enough. She pulled away, still feeling Oliver's lips chase after her and settle for nibbling on her lips, chin and jaw then start down the long column of her neck. "Oliver… Oliver, this feels… great and all… but we need to stop."

"Stop?" Oliver's head popped up, confusion dripping from every inch of him. He was so turned on that the idea of stopping now seemed to physically hurt. _Could she really not be ready for this_? Oliver would respect her wishes but it seemed like she was sending all the right messages to him so he wasn't sure what he missed or mixed up.

"Kinda hard to do what we want to with no furniture or blankets or even a rug, Oliver." Felicity giggled while blushing just a bit and simultaneously driving Oliver crazy.

Oliver could see her skin flush across her chest and how the soft red tint dipped below the neckline of the gown and teased him; drawing his eyes to what he couldn't see but desperately wanted to.

"So if you want to go back to my place…" Felicity asked, letting it die off with the open invite.

Oliver seemed to finally catch all that Felicity had said because the hand that was still in her dress and gripping on her ass, so hard she was sure she would have bruises, pulled her back into him and was joined on the outside of the dress by his other. Before she could ask, Oliver had bent slightly and lifted her up into the air, pinning her against his chest so that her feet were just inches off the floor. "Oh trust me I have all that covered." Oliver turned and moved towards the back of the loft, where the bedrooms were located.

Never letting her feet touch the floor, Oliver kissed her deeply as he held her close and he reached out to open the door to his bedroom. He walked into the room and kicked the door shut; the slam filling the space moments later. He stepped towards his bed and let Felicity's body slip down his, letting her take in everything that he was and how he felt against her.

When her feet met the floor, he stepped back just enough to turn her so that she was looking over the brand new bedroom set he had purchased just that morning. "I went out this morning and started shopping. I'm tired of sleeping in that hotel and I wanted my first night in my home to be comfortable for us both." Oliver whispered as he ran his nose up the side of Felicity's neck, his hands resting on her hips and locking her against him again so that her full back was pressed into his chest.

"It's a beautiful bed, Oliver." Felicity noted as she held her hand out just enough to run it over the duvet on top of the bed.

"Felicity, if you want to stop all you have to do is say so. I don't want to push you too far too fast. I want this but I want you in my life more. If you're not ready…"

Oliver never gets the chance to finish. Felicity turned her head to glance back at him over her shoulder then pulled him down to meet her lips. As soon as they lips touched, all the heat from the previous kiss was back. It was like all the kissing and making out these last couple weeks had lead to this. Neither was willing to deny their desires anymore.

Felicity's arm snakes up and around Oliver's head as he devoured her lips, her hips pressing harder into him and pulling a groan from deep within him. So deep she could feel it vibrate up her spine. She moaned and opened her mouth, allowing Oliver to slip his tongue inside and taste her, twirling around her tongue. Oliver's fingers dug into her hips with sweet pain that was just this side of pleasurable and bruising. She felt as he pressed deeper into her, drawing a moan from her again.

Oliver traced his hands up her side as he released her lips and started to move down her neck, savouring the quiet hiss that escaped her as he found a sensitive spot along the base of her neck. Soon his hands were wrapped around the decorative beaded edging of her dress top as it sculpted along her chest under her arms.

"Felicity." Oliver panted as if asking permission to go further. Felicity could hear all the lust and desire and emotion in those simple few syllables as he whispered them next to her ear and swallowed hard at the feelings that washed over her. All she could do was nodded in response.

Oliver allowed his hands to circle back around to the strap that laid across her back and showcased her strong shoulders perfectly. His fingers softly slipped beneath it and he felt a shiver run down her back as the warmth of newly found skin met his touch. He lowered his lips back to find her sensitive spot on her neck as he flicked open the strap, freeing the encased skin below it. His hands slipped into the front of the dress around her waist, helping the fabric pull away from the skin and fall down. Felicity's arms fell to her side as she felt the fabric loosen and start to slip slowly down her skin, the beaded sleeves falling down with it.

Soon her chest was free of any barriers and Oliver spun her to look at her. He was finally able to see the form that had teased him for weeks, months, in its true state and he felt his cock throb and thicken in his pants. He wanted to savour this moment. Remember it for years to come. Live in it forever. But he needed more. To see her completely. Oliver locked his lips to hers again, unable to let them slip away for too long, as his hands danced along her back.

Felicity melted into his kiss again, getting drunk on the taste of his lips. She clawed at his jacket and shirt, needed to feel more of him. More skin. More heat. Oliver grunted as he pushed and pulled the jacket off his back and throw it to the floor, quickly forgotten for more favorable touches. Oliver reached up and yanked away his bow tie, needing the all restraints around his skin removed quickly. Felicity let her fingers glide back up his chest, stopping to toy with the muscles she found and his suspenders as she reached up to his neck. Once there, she slowly started to unbutton his shirt, inching further down his chest. When she had a few free, she pulled her lips from his and pressed them into the collar of his shirt. She let her lips nip and drag across his skin, her tongue peeking out and lapping at it from time to time as well. She continued this as she freed his broad chest of its barrier.

Oliver's head fell back as he relished in the feel of her delighting in his skin and taste. His hands had stopped and had found a perch along her hips and ass. When Felicity pulled his shirt down his arms and he felt her nails claw into the corded muscles down them as she liberated them from the article of clothing, a deep growl permeated from within him. She was driving him crazy slowly and he never wanted to be sane again.

Soon he felt the shirt hit the floor and the suspenders, she had toyed with all night long, were hanging from his waistline. Her eyes danced over the multitude of slopes and valleys his muscles made across his chest. She purred a moan that had Oliver's cock jumping in his pants, as her tongue peeked out her mouth and traced along her upper lip. Her hands skated up and down his form and he fought to keep his control. She was maddening but so perfect.

Oliver pressed his forehead to hers, panting into the small space between them and feeling it warm instantly. He didn't know if she was as affected as he was, if it was as intense for her, but when he pulled back and looked in her eyes he found his answer there. Writing so simply that anyone could see it. She wanted him. Now. Oliver cupped her face and smashed his lips into hers, the time for gentle long passed.

Felicity felt the passion drip from his lips and answered it with her own. She slipped her hands down behind her and released the small zipper that had the dress clinging to her hips. As soon as it was open, the dress softly pooled around her ankles, leaving her pressed against Oliver in nothing but her heels, the jewelry Thea had leant her, and her stockings, garter, and lace panties.

Oliver felt the fabric drop against his pants but was occupied with the kiss. When he pulled back for air, he glanced down and felt time stop. Felicity was beautiful. Half naked and delicate looking in nothing but her lingerie. He felt a strong urge to protect her flood over him. He needed to be the _only_ man to ever see this woman like this again. He _wanted_ to be that man for her.

As he stared, a flash of insecurity crashed over Felicity and she started to cover herself. A blush flood her cheeks and down her neck and chest. She bowed her head down, not wanting to see the disappointment in Oliver's eyes. She knew he had been with much better looking women in his past and she would seem just ordinary compared to that. She had hoped that it wouldn't matter but she couldn't hide from her own thoughts. The voices in her head reminding her of just how much she would never measure up to the women of his past.

"Felicity?" Oliver's tone was laced in concern at the shift in the mood between them. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Felicity could only shake her head, not trusting her voice at that moment.

Oliver placed his finger under her chin, pulling it up to force her to look at him. Her eyes were closed but he could see how she was trying to hide away from him, her body folding and turning into itself. "Look at me. Please?"

It was the "please" that break her resolve. Felicity peered out from behind her eyelids, cautious of what she would find. She was greeted with a soft gaze and a touch that warmed her heart.

"Whatever you are thinking… you're wrong. You are so beautiful and perfect. I can't believe you are here with me. Chose me. So don't worry about anything. You are so stunning, Felicity, and that will never change to me." Oliver cupped her cheek and pressed his forehead to hers, knowing the moment was a big one for them both. Oliver had never shown complete vulnerability before to a girl in moments like this. Usually he used them as an escape, a way to find a bit of pleasure in his very demanding and messed up life. But Felicity was different and he wanted to show her that. "If you still want to…"

Before he could finish his train of thought, Felicity surged up into his embrace. Desperate for more from him. She pressed hold into his chest, feeling the heat of skin against her breasts for the first time. That heat drove a new sensual purr from her that died on Oliver's lips.

Oliver wrapped her up in his arms and twisted, turning to lay her down on his bed but not releasing her because he wasn't ready to be away from her. He laid down on top of her, hold his weight on his one arm he had freed and placed up beside her head. Its fingers were started to twist and twine into her long blonde locks, as his lips released hers and started to trek down her body. Felicity keened as she felt his soft kisses and sensual suckling, slight nibbled and sweet lapping. He was slowly drawing her close to an orgasm and he hadn't even touch her yet. Her mind was becoming foggy and hazy for all the best reasons.

"Oliver… Please… I need…" Felicity begged, tempted to push him off of herself and take what she desperately needed. If only she knew what that was.

As if he could read what her mind hadn't fully understand but her body already knew, Oliver lead his hand to her panties and pressed down with just enough pressure to set her off. Felicity's back bowed at his touch and she panted, needing more. Oliver picked up on her body's needs instantly and already had his hand inside her panties, teasing and tempting her outer lips to open for him. She felt the bed shift and soon Oliver was looming over her as he pulled her legs into the air and striped her of her panties. She watched as he carefully maneuvered them down her legs and around her heels, not disturbing the garter belt and stockings she was still wearing. When she sat up to help him take off the final items on her, he stopped her hands. "Leave them." Oliver demanded, his voice so deep and husky that it sent a surge of lust straight to her core.

Felicity sat back and watched as Oliver stood and removed his shoes and the rest of his clothes. He went to the bedside table, in search of something when a frustrated huff left him. "What? What's wrong?" Felicity asked, immediately concerned that he had changed his mind or something had happened.

"I'm gonna kill him." Oliver growled out. He had planned out everything. Made sure that he had everything he needed just in case this night went where he hoped it had. Tommy had teased him all morning about it as they shopped. When Oliver stopped for condoms, Tommy refused to let him have any peace from the jokes and jabs. Oliver didn't care at the time but now he realized why Tommy had made a last minute trip into the bedroom. The brand new box of condoms, Oliver had purchased in hopes for tonight and placed in his bedside table, were gone.

Felicity hadn't heard what Oliver growled out and sat up still concerned. "I… I uh… bought some… Um… protection… just in case tonight ended like this. But I did it while out with Tommy this morning and it seems he thought it would be funny to steal them. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen, Felicity." Oliver's face crumbled as he realized that they both would be unsatisfied tonight.

Felicity realized what Oliver had said and meant and a soft gasp escaped her followed by a sweet little giggle. _He had planned for this. Prepared for it. He wanted this night with her_. Felicity smiled at that though as she climbed up onto her knees and moved to sit before him. She reached up and cupped his cheek. Seeing the disappointment painted across his face made her heart skip. _He really want this night with her_. "Oliver, it's okay. Well not okay. Tommy will be getting treated to a horrible trick as payback but we can plan that later. Tonight we have other things to think about. As for us and… this. I'm on the pill and clean. I'm okay with continuing as long as you are too. Clean I mean. Well that and willing."

Oliver had to take a moment to allow his brain to reboot. The thought that she was going to let him take her bare stopped not only his heart but his brain too. When he came back to reality it was as if it all washed over him in a matter of seconds. "Are you sure? I mean I'm clean. And willing. _Definitely_ willing." Oliver looked over her body with a heated hunger in his gaze. "I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to or don't feel comfortable with."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to, Oliver." Felicity whispered in what she hoped was a sexy tone. She laid back down on the bed and spread her leg open a bit, offering herself to him again. "I'm a big girl Oliver. I can handle it. If you can?"

Oliver's only response was a beastly deep growl as he surged forward to encase her. His body pressed into hers on perfect pairing and he could already feel how ready for him she was as he rolled his hips into her. He was embarrassingly hard and knew he wouldn't be able to drag this out as long as he used to. Not only had it been a long time since he and laid with a woman but the idea of being buried deep inside Felicity without anything between them had his cock painfully throbbing already.

"This won't be… I won't be able to hold of long." Oliver confessed into her sweet and tender eyes.

Felicity just smiled up at him as she cupped his face. Oliver shifted into a better position, his arms coming to rest on either side of her shoulders as his body caged her into the linen covered mattress. "We have all night."

With that, Oliver pressed his lips to hers. One hand slowly moved down to grab his cock and align it with Felicity's entrance. They both sucked in one final shaky breathe then he pushed into her. Felicity pushed her chin into the air as her back arched into Oliver's broad chest, the feeling of him sliding into her wet, warm core robbing her of breath and thought. She moaned deeply and Oliver dropped his head into her neck when he bottomed out in her, needing to hold on tightly to his final grasps of control. Hearing her moans and panting had him on the clasp of the cliff of his own pleasure.

"God Felicity. You feel… so… wet and tight. Damn… Baby." Oliver huffed as his nipped at her neck, drawing more moans from her. He was still, waiting for her to adjust to his size and weight. Soon she wiggled and whimpered, showing him she needed more. He pulled out only to slam back into her. She moaned louder, not caring how she sounded and only concerned with the pleasure she was feeling between her legs. Oliver rolled his hips and dug deeper into her, the new angle allowing him deeper in her. He thrust into her, slow and hard, as she reach closer to her own orgasm. Felicity lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around his hips, opening her up further for him. When Oliver pushed in that time, he growled as he grabbed the linens around them in order to hold off his own climax. He was so close but he needed to feel Felicity cum.

"Let go Baby. Cum for me."

"Oliver!" Felicity mewled as she reached closer. She was right there, on the edge, and just needed one thing to push her over.

Oliver kept thrusting into her, sweat beading on his forehead and slick down his back. Felicity's hands wiped over his back as if she wanted to touch every inch of him at the same time. It was exhilarating and thrilling. His heart was racing as he pumped into her. He had never felt like this during sex. It was like it was his first time all over again. He was nervous and excited all at once. He never wanted to lose that feeling.

"Felicity, you feel so good. I'm so close."

"Ah! Close… so close… Oliver!" Her voice was harsh and rushed and airy. She was bowing into him again, pressing her full body into him. Oliver dropped his head to her chest and sucked the nipple he found there into his mouth, suckling it to bring her a new sensation and level of pleasure underneath him. She screamed out when he bit down slightly, adding a new rush of pleasure to her core. She was panting harder now, her breath hard to catch. Oliver could feel how her walls grasped at his cock and tried to pull him deeper. She tightened around him as she started to flutter.

"That's it, Baby. Cum for me. Cum, Felicity." Oliver whispered into her ear as he nipped and sucked on her earlobe. That sent her over the cliff. She came, writhing under him, as her orgasm passed over her. The added moisture seemed to pull Oliver in easier and deeper. He thrust in a few more times before following her over the cliff of pleasure, her name escaping his lips in a shouted growl. A sound she never wanted to forget.

Oliver collapsed on top of her as she finally came back down and started to gather her breath. He held his weight on his arms to not crush her but she curled beautifully around him as she mewled with pleasure.

"God… Please tell me it will always be like that." Felicity pleaded as she finally was able to gather her senses back.

Oliver chuckled warmly and rolled off of her, a soft whimper leaving her as he pulled out of her. He leaned over and kissed her. "Can't. Next time won't be so fast. I plan on savoring inch after inch of this beautiful and luscious body of yours. For hours and hours."

Felicity swallowed hard as the images of Oliver pleasing her for hours entered her mind. She couldn't fight the grin that the images brought to her and could feel her heart rate pick up again. "I have absolutely _no_ plans for tomorrow. I think we could work something out." Felicity giggled as she watched Oliver climb out of the bed, headed for the bathroom to start cleaning up.

"You, Felicity Smoak, are remarkable." Oliver smiled down at her as he leaned back over the bed and gave her another chaste kiss.

"Thank you for remarking on it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note: so my life has been a whirlwind recently and I have fallen WAY behind... I have chapters for the bratva story but need to send to beta as well as edit and I have had this chapter for well over a week but FINALLY getting around to posting... So sorry... I found that Wednesdays is too difficult for me to post on so I am planning on posting each weekend now... Can't say for sure which day but will be every weekend as long as Muse plays nice**

 **This chapter is playful and fluffy and full of Olicity and Dig goodness so enjoy!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but am too excited to watch the new season!**

The light was so bright. Too bright. She groaned as she buried her head into the sheets and pillows again. _I forget the curtains. Again!_ She thought as the morning sun shone into the room and brought her out of her dreams. A fact that disappointed her. She had found herself in one of the most vivid and blissful dreams she had ever had.

Felicity groaned again as she allowed the light to pull her awake fully, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to that delicious dream of her and Oliver making love over and over again. She started to move and shift when she felt an alarming soreness in several points of her body. Her legs, groin, hips and breasts felt as though she had put her body through a week's worth of workouts in a night. _What the frack?_ She thought as she shifted again. The softness of the linens around her as well as the pillowy foam mattress below her shook her back to reality and into a new found alertness. _This… This isn't my bed_!

The panic flashed through her as her eyes popped open and she scanned her surroundings to try and place where she was. She glanced around the room, only finding the bed she was resting in as well as a small bedside table and a lamp resting on top of it. She turned to glance at the floor to ceiling windows that made up the east wall of the room and could see the sun rising over the city streets and shining into the room she found herself in. As she shifted to sit up and look around more, hoping a new vantage point would give her more clarity, the sheets shifted across her and the realization came to her quickly. _I'm naked_!

Felicity scrambled to cover herself, although no one else was in the room. She felt her cheeks flush then she pulled the sheets away to find she was bare naked and lying in one of the most comfortable beds she had ever had the pleasure to be in. She gazed around the room for more evidence of where she was. She found her dress lying in a pile on the floor as well as her shoes and other under clothes piled on top of it near the door. Then she spotted a few pieces of clothing that were most certainly not hers.

A stark black tuxedo jacket hung from the doorknob on the back of the door and on the floor near the bed was what used to be a stiff white dress shirt. Now it seemed lapsed and wrinkled as it was in a pile of its own on the floor. A tuxedo jacket and shirt. A _man's_ tuxedo to be precise. _But where are the pants_? Felicity pondered this as she scanned the room again but never found them.

The urge to pee washed through her and she stood and tiptoed to the bathroom, snatching the white button up along the way. After fulfilling her body's needs, Felicity turned to the sink basin to wash her hands and splash water on her face to try and make sense of this morning. She was toweling off her face when a twinkle caught her eye in the mirror in front of her. She glanced up and saw the most stunning diamond and sapphire necklace, resting on her collarbones, that she could have imagine. A soft gasp pulled from her as she studied it. Then in a flash the previous evening's events returned to her.

QC Gala. Oliver's place. Their passion filled evening.

Felicity felt her knees grow weak as she remembered the ways Oliver had rocked her body with pleasure and devoted his efforts to worshipping her form in every way possible and some she didn't know was possible.

 _Oliver_.

She had had sex with Oliver. They had finally taken their relationship to the next level. And had done so in his new bed. In his new _apartment._

Felicity felt a warmth and a giddy feeling grow in her as she thought about the previous night's activities while pulling on his dress shirt. She secured a few of the buttons to ensure that the shirt would stay on her form. She needed to find him. To see him. To found out how he was feeling about their night together.

Felicity's eyes itched from where she had slept in her contacts and she desperately wanted to rid herself of them. She reentered the bedroom in search of her clutch from the night before that contained, among numerous other items, her glasses. Scanning the room and not finding it, she remembered Oliver removing her shawl upon entering the apartment and assumed that it was with that. Felicity glanced down at her appearance and decided it was fine for Oliver to see her like this. He had seen her in _much_ less the night before.

Felicity walked out of the bedroom, still feeling the sting and strain as her muscles moved her through the space.

"Not that I'm complaining… because _no_ woman would _ever_ complain about the number of orgasms you gave me last night… but maybe next time I need to stretch or something because my legs and hips feel like I ran a marathon. Not that sex with you doesn't feel like one… especially that thing you did with me in front and you…" Felicity's babble died off as she rounded into the kitchen to find Oliver cooking breakfast in the pair of tuxedo pants she had not been able to locate that morning, suspenders still attached to them. Only Oliver wasn't alone.

She flushed red as she moved to find a large, muscular wall of a man leaned against the far counter enjoying what seemed to be a cup of coffee. He stopped when she came into view and stared openly at her across the brim of his cup.

When Felicity saw the man, who seemed quite comfortable in the new surroundings, openly gawk at her, her blush deepened. "Sorry. Didn't know you had company. I'll just go…" She pointed back towards the bedroom with her thumb.

"It's okay. Felicity meet Diggle, my sometimes driver and bodyguard. Dig, this…" Oliver stated moving to stand behind Felicity. She could see the proud grin on his face but also a smug glimmer in his eyes from her earlier statement. "is my remarkable girlfriend, Felicity." His smile grew into a dopey looking one when he uttered the phrase 'girlfriend' and all Diggle could do was roll his eyes.

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Felicity…" Diggle held out a hand to shake while asking for her last name.

"Smoak. Felicity Smoak. And I sound like I'm trying to be James Bond or something saying my name like that. Not that it wouldn't be cool or anything to be him. Dude had some killer gadgets. I mean… Dang it I'm babbling again. I'll stop soon. My brain just doesn't like mornings nor does it function without coffee." Oliver chuckled as he kissed her cheek and stepped aside to start her a cup. "What I mean to say is my name is Felicity Smoak and it's a pleasure to meet you too Diggle. Interesting first name."

"Actually it's John Diggle but all my friends call me Diggle or Dig. Since I think we will be seeing one another more often now, I figured it wouldn't hurt to start things off friendly." Diggle chuckled as he finished off his coffee and sat the cup in the sink.

"Opposed to the _very_ inappropriate way _I_ started things." Felicity blushed all over again still embarrassed by her words. "Sorry."

Diggle just shrugged. "Trust me. That's not the worst I have seen. Or heard. Not out of Oliver of course."

"Dig worked private security after serving in the Army. Did a few tours in Afghanistan then came home and joined up on private security with his brother. He had done security for a few celebrities before me. They seemed to party a lot more than I do now." Oliver explained as he handed Felicity her cup to which she smiled and quickly sipped at it, a moan quietly dropping from her lips as she continued to listen.

"So pretty much like your old days or Tommy's current ones." Felicity teased as smiled around her cup.

Oliver glared at her playfully while Diggle burst with a short cut of laughter. "Yep pretty much. Glad I got to slow things down a bit. Though I did think it was a bit dicey for a few minutes during that fight you two had at the Halloween party."

Felicity groaned deeply as she glared at the ceiling. "Will I _ever_ live that down?!" Felicity rubbed at her eyes again then glanced around and found her clutch. She popped it open and decided against her glasses for now, pulling out some eyes drops and placing a couple in hers eyes real quickly.

Diggle snickered. "Probably not. Just nice to know I have help if I ever need to put Oliver in his place. And it gave me a fair warning not to make you angry. That loud voice of yours packs a punch." Diggle teased as he watched Oliver step behind Felicity again wrapping his arms around her waist and looking pleasantly peaceful. Diggle had not yet seen what full exposure to Felicity did to Oliver. He had only seen the ease and softness in pieces. But looking at his friend now, Diggle could tell Oliver had finally started to not only come to terms with his past, but had started to enjoy the present and plan for a future. One Diggle was quite interested to see and fully believed casted the small blonde in front of him in a major role in it.

Diggle glanced at the clock on the stove and realized what time it was. "Oliver, man, I need to head out if I'm gonna get to the bank before they close for the day."

"Right." Oliver snapped his fingers then reached up and starts to removed Felicity's necklace. When she moved to grab it, confused by the change in the room, Oliver explained. "Thea told me she lent you some jewels for last night, which looked stunning on you if I might add. I asked Diggle to pick us up some breakfast since I had no food here and then asked if he wouldn't mind dropping them off at the bank on his way to run whatever errands he has today then he has the day off. These just need to make it back to the vault so nothing happens to them. I told Thea I would make sure they got back." As he explained, Oliver had removed the necklace and bracelet and awaited Felicity as she removed the earrings. Then he placed each in their carrying cases Diggle had brought with him from the mansion along with some clothes and breakfast foods.

The apartment came stock with a coffee pot and a toaster oven that Oliver was putting to use this morning. He knew he would need to start stocking the kitchen with all the basics so that he could entertain Felicity here in the mornings when she stayed over, which he hoped was often.

Once the jewels were packed away, Diggle smiled at them. "Well I will leave you two lovebirds alone. If you need anything, you know where to reach me."

"Thanks Dig." Oliver smiled and grasped Diggle's large hand in his as they pulled one another into a off center hug. Felicity smiled softly at the comradery that was well established between the two men. When they pulled apart, Oliver stepped back into place behind Felicity.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Felicity. Look forward to getting to know you better and good luck trying to keep this one in line." Diggle teased.

"You too. I mean it was a pleasure meeting you as well and I look forward to many more times together. Hopefully I won't be a blushing babbler in _all_ of them."

"I happen to like your babbles." Oliver whined.

Felicity and Diggle seemed to roll their eyes simultaneously. "Of course you do. But you're supposed to. I'm sure that Diggle can live without hearing about our sex life ever again."

"Now that is a plan I can get behind 100% of the way!" Diggle warmly chuckled as he reached out and shook Felicity's hand then gathered up the few cases and his belongings. Shortly after, Diggle was gone, leaving just Oliver and Felicity in the vast open space of Oliver's unfurnished apartment.

"So what are the plans for today?" Felicity asked.

Oliver smiled down at her before whispering as seductively as he could. "Well I hadn't planned on allowing you out of bed but now that you are, you can help me make breakfast then after we eat and get dressed I say we start looking for items for my new place. It's too empty and the echo is starting to annoy me."

Felicity giggle sweetly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"I don't re… ah!... remember this being discussed as part of… oh!... the plans for today, Oliver! Oh God!" Felicity stumbled as she withered under Oliver's attention.

They had finished their coffees and bagels while standing in his new barren kitchen. Of course it was not without a little teasing and heated touching on Oliver's part. Hearing just what Felicity had thought of their night together, the fact that not only did she enjoy it but was already making plans to repeat it in the future, had spurred him on. But just finding her, naked and sated, in his arms upon waking had Oliver wanting to find his pleasure in her body all over again.

"I did say we would eat breakfast." Oliver snickered as he lifted his lips from her clit, pulling a whimper from the woman below him at the lost of pressure. His fingers, which were currently thrusting and twisting in her, reached to bring her to the brink and push her over. Oliver watched as a deeper blush washed over her then hooked his fingers inside her to hit the spot that would cause her to tumble off the cliff of ecstasy. Just as his fingertips brushed across it, her back arched elegantly off the mattress as she gasped and moaned. She clutched harder at the sheets on the bed as she fell head first into a deep orgasm. Oliver sunk back down to ease her through her waves of pleasure, lapping up every drop of juices that gushed out of her.

She melted back into the bed as she fell back to Earth and into reality. Felicity babbled incoherently as she panted and gasped for air trying to gain back her breath and slow her heart. Oliver snaked up her body, stopping periodically as he passed over her sweat coated skin to press a sensually soft kiss into spots he found would soothe her heated skin. He smiled down proudly as he came to find a purely sated smile painted across her face once he rested above her.

"Doesn't someone look smug." Felicity peered up at him from behind hooded eyelids as she calmed from her climax.

"Smug? No! I just love seeing how beautiful you look in the color pink." Oliver teased as he nipped and kissed along her collarbone and up her neck.

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck, lacing her fingers in his short hair. "Hi." She smiled blissfully up at him.

"Hi." Oliver chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her softly, knowing she would taste herself on his lips. "So about this shopping..."

"Shower first. And don't you want to deal with the issue you have?" Felicity asked as she rolled her naked hips to press into his, finding a thick and hard pressure push back on her sensitive cunt from inside his pants. When he had carried her back into the bedroom after finishing their breakfast and a rather heated make out session on his kitchen bar counter, he had stripped her of his shirt but had remained dressed himself.

"Nope. This morning was about you. I wanted to devour and treasure _you_. Plus seeing you in my shirt, it was _impossible_ for me not to worship you." Oliver kissed her again.

"Well I'm gonna have to make a stop before we go shopping anyway." Felicity pouted. She loved how his mouth and hands felt on her but nothing compared to how he felt fully buried in her.

Oliver stopped his trek on her neck and looked down at her confused.

"I need clothes, Oliver. It's bad enough I'll be doing the walk of shame in last night's gown." Felicity groaned. "Not that I'm ashamed of what we did last night. Or this morning. Or any of the 4 rounds we had. Trust me. _No_ _woman_ or _man_ alive would be ashamed of that. I may not walk right this week and will _definitely_ be getting some funny looks at work. Plus I _know_ Sara will be able to see it the _second_ she sees me. I swear that girl knows my looks _way_ too well."

Oliver guffawed as his head dropped to rest on her shoulder. Felicity slapped him playfully before joining him. "You're not the one who will be grilled by his best friend _as well as_ his driver and bodyguard."

"Frack! I forgot about that. Why didn't you stop me?"

"How?! The only way I have found to stop your epic babbles is to kiss you and I wasn't close enough to do that! Not that I won't stop you that way in the future." Oliver winked down at her.

Felicity rolled her eyes then flushed and tried to hide behind her hands. "I'll never be able to look Diggle in the eye again. And he saw me in nothing but your shirt as well. I didn't even have _panties_ on, Oliver."

Oliver growled as he started nipping at the pressure point just below her left ear again."Oh I _know_! I barely made it through breakfast seeing you sitting on my kitchen counter like that. Do you know how _sexy_ you are?" Felicity glanced up at him like he was crazy so he made it a point to roll his hips back down into her and show her just how affected he still was by having her naked below him. " _You_ drive me crazy and have since I met you. I love how I feel around you. And it's not just a physical thing either. I feel like I can never fail. It's like a high on positive vibes and I _never_ plan on letting you go. So get used to this, Smoak, cause _you_ are stuck with me."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Mr. Queen." Felicity noted in a sultry voice as she hooked her leg around him and traced her foot up the back of his leg as her thigh pressed into his hip.

Oliver's eyes crashed shut at the sensation and he had to fight to keep a tight hold on his control. His girl really had a way of climbing under his skin. "Fe-li-ci-ty!" Oliver growled again, his tone so deep that she could feel it vibrate from deep within him. It sent a shiver of arousal down her spine. "Be-have."

"Fine." Felicity groaned, not pleased that he was putting a stop to their fun. She felt as if she was a sex starved teenager again but sex with Oliver was different than she had ever experienced.

He was gentle and caring at first, ensuring her pleasure was reached several times before seeking his own. Then it was as if his well maintained control would snap and a rougher side of him would come out, exciting and thrilling her but he was always cautious not to scare, harm or overwhelm her. She had lovers and boyfriends in the past but never one so devoted and passionate about making the time as desirable and sensual for her as for themselves like Oliver had. He had opened her eyes to a new way of enjoying her body and all he could do to it.

"And as much as I love seeing you in my shirt and nothing else, I _refuse_ to share that vision with _anyone_ else. So I had Dig grab an extra set of my clothes for you. So how about you jump in the shower and get cleaned up real quick, I will bring the clothes, a towel and all in there, then I will gather up our stuff. Once you're done, I'll shower and we can head over to your place so you can change into some of your clothes for the day and we can go shopping. Spend the day together." Oliver caught a loose curl and hooked it softly back behind her ear as he straightened her glasses on her face and smiled tenderly at her.

Felicity felt a knot of emotion stick in her throat under his gaze. The eyes that had be darkened with lust just a little bit ago now were filled with a devotion she had never seen. It made her insides feel as if she was on the world's curviest roller coaster and had her heart racing at its own speed. She never wanted to lose the right to see that gaze aimed at her. She nodded slowly and hoped he could see all the love and contentment she felt being wrapped up in his arms filled her with.

Oliver's smile grew what seemed like three sizes and he leaned down to press a chaste kiss against her lips before freeing her from the cage his body had created around her.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Remind me again why I didn't hire a decorator?" Oliver groaned as he sat down on another set of bar stools. They had been to 6 stores now, searching for everything he would need for his new place. Their first stop had been Tech Village to get his electronics. Felicity had told him to set up the installation date for a weekend day so she could be there and make sure it was done correctly and to best optimal standards. He had smiled proudly when the sales manager had made the mistake of questioning her choice in desktop monitors and processors for his home PC she planned on building for him.

After that, they headed to the first of 3 furniture stores to get him the rest of the major pieces for his place. He had been drawn to sleek modern pieces but Felicity had made sure they were functional and comfortable as well. She also wanted to ensure he had plenty of storage since his loft lacked shelving or storage options. They had also stopped at a major appliance store to purchase him the few pieces he needed for his kitchen as well as a washer and dryer.

Now they were shopping for the smaller items like pots, pans, flatware, silverware, glassware and stemware, as well as linens. She had demanded curtains for the bedroom before she stayed the night again because she wanted to be able to sleep in on weekends at his place. Oliver had been surprised that it wasn't for modesty reasons. When he asked her about it, Felicity only grinned mischievously then leaned into him to whisper into his ear the fact that she had plenty of plans for those windows in terms of their nightly activities. Oliver had nearly tripped over a rack of baskets at that.

"Because you wanted it to be personal and not just a sterile loft. And I think they're called 'Interior Designers' now." Felicity answers as she looked over towels for his bathroom. She had pretty much helped him find everything else he needed for his place and knew that they needed to be heading back soon. The furniture would be delivered soon and she wanted to make sure all went well with it. "Okay. I think we have everything you need for know. We have the essentials at least. If you need something we can always get it tomorrow or later as it comes up. But you shouldn't have to worry about anything major for now. Ready?"

"Definitely! Let's check out and get back. I am beat! I have _no_ idea how Thea does this so much!"

Felicity smiled as she giggled back at him. The attendant who had been waiting on them smiled as well. "Okay that will be it for us today. Thank you for all your help."

"My pleasure. I will have everything you selected and the quantities pulled and delivered before the end of the day. Will that work, Mr. Queen?"

"Of course. Sounds great." Oliver smiled as he signed off on the charge slip without looking at it. "And just have everything charged to the card on my account."

"Yes sir. Have a pleasant rest of your afternoon and please let me know if you need anything else."

"We will, Dominic." Oliver smiled as he reached out for Felicity's hand. He stood from the stool and started to walk out the store. He dropped her grip long enough for both of them to lower their glasses as they stepped out into the sun. As soon as they were resting on his nose, Oliver reclaimed her hand, pulling it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to her knuckles. Felicity smiled at the gentle moment they shared. They crossed the street, to where he had parked his Porsche, then walked around to open her door, shifting the couple bags he had in his hand around. As soon as she was settled inside, he popped the trunk and placed the bags inside.

They had run into the photogs and paparazzis early that day when coming out of one of the furniture stores. Oliver hated how they stalked them and how it caused Felicity to tease up. The questions and shouts had been salacious in manner to the point that Oliver was about to snap back at one photographer who got too close in his opinion to Felicity.

That was until Felicity stepped in. She handled their claims and questions like a pro; smiling pleasantly and stopping for a couple pictures. Not giving too much details away but explaining that they were just spending a quiet Saturday together shopping. When asked why a furniture store, she replied that she was still new in town and was still trying to furnish her apartment. She was thanked by the paparazzi and thanked them for their time too. She even joked with one as she went to climb into the Porsche about not wanting to bump them with the door.

She seemed so calm and at ease. Oliver was in awe of her. He didn't know just how affected she was until he got in the car and reached over for her hand to kiss it and found it shaking. He smiled tenderly at her and drew it up to his lips to help calm her. She smiled and took a slow, large breath and the flashes from outside the car faded away as they floated in their moment.

Oliver had only seen the press handled at that level by his family and it showed him that she was a lot stronger than he ever thought she was, than even _she_ thought she was. He knew she could handle the craziness of his life after that. He felt like no matter what life threw at them, whether it be invasive press or gossiping coworkers or disapproving mothers, as long as they were together they could tackle it all.

"So back to the loft?" Oliver asked as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Could we stop for food first? You don't really have any at the lift and all this shopping has made me famished."

Oliver smiled warmly. "Of course. What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza! It's what normal people eat when they move into their new place."

"Pizza it is." Oliver chuckled as he pulled out of the parking spot and started towards Felicity's favorite pizza place. It was just a couple blocks from his place and he knew they would have delivered but he liked being out in public with her finally so he had no problem heading to the pizzeria instead.

As they stood in line a few minutes later, waiting for their pizzas to cook, Oliver noticed that Felicity was chewing away at her lower lip and seemed lost in her thoughts. Oliver stepped behind her, allowing his arms to snake around her waist and his chin to drop to the nook of her neck. "What are you tossing around in that remarkable mind of yours?" Oliver whispered into her ear.

Felicity started then eased into his embrace. She toyed with his hands on the lower stomach, debating whether to ask what she had been thinking about. They had been enjoying such a blissful day and she didn't want to venture into a topic that would ruin that but she couldn't help but wonder. "I was just wondering…"

"What?"

"What about your stuff? You know… you clothes and personal items and collectables and things at the…" Felicity trailed off.

Oliver hummed as he caught onto what she was asking. "At the Manor. Well I do need them. And want them. Especially the photos and all. I can ask Raisa and Thea to box it all up for me and get it sent over I guess."

"Oliver," Felicity turned in his embrace to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "are you sure you don't want to take a step back and maybe try again with your mom? I really hate that you are fighting because of me."

Oliver shook his head vigorously. "We aren't fighting because of you. We're fighting because _she_ can't see how happy you make me and accept that I have found someone I want to be with. Felicity, _you_ matter to me. And if people in my life can't see that and _respect_ it then they don't need to be in my life. Like I said before, those that really care about me and matter to me will see how much better I am with you in my life and will be happy and supportive of it. Because you deserve all the love and support a man could give you and I am gonna use my chance to do just that for you. Anything you could _ever_ want or need, you just ask and I will do _everything_ in my power to get it for you." Oliver rested his head on hers, pressing his forehead to hers and they seemed to melt together.

They heard her name called, announcing their order was ready, and started to pull apart. Felicity smiled up at him. "Better be careful saying things like that. A girl could get used to that Oliver."

"Oh _that's_ my plan!" Oliver grinned mischievously at her as she went to step away and gather up their order. He pulled her back into his chest and hooked his finger under her chin to help raise her head to meet his. His lips lined up perfectly with hers and she melted back into him as she succumbed to the kiss. "For a long time to come." Oliver whispered breathlessly against her lips when they finally broke apart.

Felicity blushed wildly and smiled. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same thing every time I look at you."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's note: So I'm back! This week we see the return of Ruby in a way and get a bit more of an outsiders view of our favorite little lovebirds! Enjoy and get ready for some feels next week!**

 **Thanks again for all your kind words and encouragement and big thanks to my beta warehouseluver13 for all you do!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but am on pins and needles for the premiere and LOVED Super hero fight club 2.0 (way too funny)**

"So wait you spent all weekend in his new place, helping him move in and christening every surface possible? Wow! I like this guy's style." Ruby teased.

"Ruby! It wasn't like that!" Felicity gasped into her phone. She was sitting at work on Wednesday, her birthday, hoping the day went smoothly.

She had enjoyed a very enchanting weekend at Oliver's. When they had stopped at her place Saturday morning, Oliver told her to go ahead a pack an overnight bag as well as whatever she needed for work Monday. He didn't plan on letting her leave once they made it back to his place and he had been true to his words. They shopped then awaited deliveries all weekend. Thea had swung by Sunday to see his new place and hang out. Felicity loved the spunky little brunette whose outlook on life reminded her of Ruby's so much.

When Monday came around, Dig had shown up at the apartment to drive Oliver into work and before they went to QC, they stopped at her place to get her car. She had taken a taxi to the Gala Friday night, planning on either heading home with Oliver or asking for a ride. When Felicity arrived at QC, she could tell that she was the topic of many whispered conversations around her but she didn't feel any shame in it anymore. Who could feel ashamed of being loved and falling in love with a man like Oliver. She refused to let their gossip ruin or taint the best thing in her life. Oliver stopped by at lunch time for their usual date. He smiled proudly as they walked hand in hand through the IT department and out of QC. He had shown up with the most beautiful sunflower she had ever seen and she instantly melted at the sight. They enjoyed their time together and when she returned to her office, she made sure to place the sunflower in the bud vase she had and in a spot on her desk where it wasn't too far from sight.

Tuesday brought more challenges due to growing pains with the new database program. She seemed to be running full speed all day and was still hardly keeping up. At one point she finally made it back to her desk for a moment's rest and found a packed lunch on her desk and a sweet note from Oliver, stressing the importance of eating throughout the day. She felt her heart skip as she enjoyed the panini sandwich he had ordered for her, exactly how she enjoyed them. She was still amazed how he could keep all the tiniest details about her locked away for use whenever the moment called for it.

When she woke up on Wednesday, she couldn't fight the smile that found it's way to her face. It was her 20th birthday and Oliver had told her he had plans for them that evening. He had been very secretive about them and refused to tell her anything, saying it was a surprise. She had just finished dressing that morning when a knock called her to her door. When she opened it, she found Dig standing there with a slightly painful looking smile, as well as a to-go coffee cup in one hand and brown bag in the other. Felicity bit her lip to keep the giggle back when she spotted the brightly colored birthday balloons he was carrying as well.

" _He said that he wanted to make sure your day started off well." Diggle grumbled unhappily._

That had her in stitches as her laughter washed over her. She accepted the balloons as well as the well wishes from Diggle and closed the door. Along with the coffee, Oliver had her favorite pastries sent over for her to enjoy.

When she arrived at work, her morning had been slightly slower as everyone started to understand and work out how to use the new system. She still had a few tech support issues as well as a conclusion report for the project to do but she knew she had time to do all that. She was going to take it easy today and enjoy her day. When Ruby called to gossip, Felicity didn't stop to think of all the work she could be doing instead.

"Yeah and I'm Bruce Wayne's latest conquest. Please Felicity, I can hear it in your voice. That boy worked you over good then did it again and again. And again. And again." Ruby teased, giggling thought the phone.

Felicity flushed at the images playing in her head. "Alright alright. I get the idea. And I will admit that yes we spent the weekend enjoying our time together. And at points, clothes were not involved _completely_. And yes I will say that I was pleasantly pleased with those parts. But we also had moments that were just… us. It was simple and easy and quiet. I could feel like we would be doing stuff like that for years to come. Like settling in on his new couch, eating cold pizza while fighting over what to watch on the new tv. It was perfect and I am so happy when I'm with him. And I miss him. Like crazy. Even though we talk all day long and see each other at least once a day, I still miss him. Is that crazy?"

"No Barbie. That's called being in love. Being in love and being cherish by a guy the _right_ way. You know how I felt about your last guy."

Felicity thought back to the many fights the two friends had over Cooper and their relationship. Ruby was felt like he wasn't truly worth Felicity's time or emotions and that he never felt as deeply for her the she felt for him. When he would pressure Felicity about her program or blame her for something that was not her fault, Ruby would try to help heal her heart and saw what those jabs did to her friend's self confidence. In Ruby's mind, Cooper Sheldon was the bane of existence and she was glad he left her friend's life so he could stop polluting her brilliant mind.

"Yeah I _know_. But Oliver is completely different."

"Well he better be or I will have to beat the piss out of a spoiled, arrogant, entitled CEO." Felicity laughed at her friend's threat, knowing full well that she meant every word. "So besides all good things with McSteamy, what else is going on?"

Felicity groaned over the nickname Ruby issues Oliver again. _Is it better or worse than Ollie_? "Not much. Just work."

"Well I saw a video clip of you from you guys' shopping trip. You handled the press like a pro. You looked like you had been corralling them for years."

Felicity huffed an unamused laugh at the thought. "That was all Thea's help and training. She gave me some amazing tips and even showed me how to work them and get them on my side so that they would leave us alone. Once I did that few minutes for them, they actually left Oliver and I alone the rest of the day."

"So you got the blessing from the sister. And the best friends cause it seems Sara and Tommy were trying to throw you two together months ago."

"Oh yeah! They were and when Thea met me, she jumped on that bandwagon as well. Even Walter… I mean, Mr. Steele seems to approve of us being together. And the Board and everyone that matters at QC are over the moon at the good publicity it has drummed up. Not to mention all the talk about our new program."

"Yeah I actually heard about it the other day at work. Seems you have an admirer here at Wayne Enterprises. Several in fact. They are all curious to see the coding on that bad boy. Even Mr. Fox stated that they should have fought a bit harder to obtain you when you were looking for the place to hang your hat, so to speak." Ruby smiled warmly into the phone.

Felicity blushed at the idea that some major players in the technology world were willing to fight over her for her skills and talents. "Wow! I never thought they would say something like _that._ "

Ruby snickered. "Of course they have _no_ chance now. I mean what could they offer you to steal you away from the Adonis of a man that rocked your world so well this past weekend. If I could get a company to offer perks like _that_ , I would sign up instantly as well."

"Yeah that is definitely a _perk_ that is hard to pass up on." Felicity guffawed at her friend's teasing. She blushed warmly.

"No offense Barbie but that is a man I would _never_ push out of my bed! And from what you said the man barely let you out his." Ruby giggled.

A quiet knock pulled Felicity's attention away from the fact that she was blushing so deeply that she felt like her cheeks would always be crimson colored. "Come in."

Her office door opened and a young man popped his head in. "Felicity Smoak?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a few deliveries for you." The young man, who was carrying a flower arrangement with a balloon tied to it, smiled big as he pushed the door open to reveal two other people with him, all wearing the same color polo and khakis. The others behind him were each carrying a two stunning flower arrangements. Felicity smiled as she realized what this was. "Come in!"

The 3 young men filed into her office and sat down the arrangements. Then smiled warmly at her and wished her a happy birthday as they left. Felicity started to laugh as she looked at each arrangement and tried to find cards for them. The first was a small bouquet of fall colors flowers in what looked like an open gift box. She located its card and reading it, quickly smiled. She still was on the phone with Ruby so she pulled it to her ear. "You shouldn't have done that Ruby but I love them. Thank you!"

"Hey! I had to show my love for one of my dearest friends on her big day somehow. You're welcome! So you got big plans for tonight?"

"Oliver has something planned. Just won't tell."

Ruby huffed out a laugh. "Ha! And it's driving you nuts! You were always the worst person to try and surprise cause you would try to figure it out early and drive everyone crazy with so many annoying questions that we would end up telling you. Just to shut you up."

"Well," Felicity shrugged. "Oliver has lasted this long. He said he has been planning this few a couple weeks now. Back before we started dating. So he has lasted for a while and I have been asking him questions all the time but he has broken yet."

"Ah! So I must learn from his tutelage."

Felicity laughed again at her friend's antics. She turned towards the other flowers and smiled. "I have a few more flowers than I know what to do with."

"Whatcha mean?" Ruby Asked.

Felicity grinned warmly at the care and time all her friends took to send her something and brighten her day. "I have your flowers along with 4 other arrangements." A sweet giggle escaped as she look at all her gifts.

"What?! From who?"

"Let's see." Felicity started with a pink vase filled to the brim full of pink and white flowers including pink roses and stargazer lilies. She described the flowers to Ruby as she opened the card. Once she read over the card, Felicity guffawed. "They're from Tommy."

 _To the stunner in pink,_

 _The only woman to ever question my taste in the fairer sex. Still wondering if you really are that genius you claim to be over that moment in time. Happy birthday!_

 _Tommy_

Ruby laughed. "He is _still_ butt hurt over your calling him gay?! Dude needs to let it go. But you do _definitely_ leave a lasting first impression, Barbie."

Felicity huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes at her friends jab. "Okay the next one is a cute little yellow vase filled with little white and yellow mum flowers. And the card says it's from… Walter?!"

 _Miss Smoak,_

 _May this day bring you many blessings as well as future birthdays to come. You truly are a remarkable young woman, as Oliver keeps boasting. Enjoy your day._

 _Walter Steele_

"That is sweet of him. Does the company always send flowers to their employees for their birthday or is this due to your relationship with Oliver? You said that the two men were close." Ruby inquired.

Felicity shrugged. "I haven't heard of others getting flowers on their birthdays so it could be due to my relationship. Do you think he is giving me special treatment for that?"

"Walter Steele doesn't strike me as someone who would do that. Maybe he also sees what an asset you are to the company and just wanted to show his support of you today. You said you have been working closely with the Board lately. He could just want to help you celebrate because what you have done for QC and Oliver lately."

"True." Felicity eyed the flowers again but a soft smile grew across her face as she thought of all the praise Walter has given her due to the program project and how he had promised to keep his eye on her growth within QC. He stated that he had a vested interest in her growth since the day she agreed to join them.

"So that's two. What about the others?"

"There is a huge one filled with pink and yellow flowers. Even has a balloon." Felicity fought with the balloon to help locate the card and upon reading it giggled. "It's from Thea."

"Oliver's sister? How sweet!"

 _Lis,_

 _Like I ever need a reason for gift giving and shopping but today gives me great one. Happy birthday and enjoy your day! Ollie said you liked daisies and the color pink so I hope these work._

 _Thea Queen_

"She is too adorable. I can't wait to meet her." Ruby cooed at the note.

Felicity blushed. She wouldn't say it out loud but having Thea's blessing in date Oliver had meant a lot to Felicity. She knew how close the siblings were and knew that Oliver wouldn't have felt as secure in their relationship if Thea had hated her, no matter what he says otherwise.

Setting the card down, Felicity turned to the last one. The was a pumpkin shaped vase filled with fall leaves and white carnations. The carnations were placed inside the open pumpkin to form the shape of an adorable little dog, complete with the pumpkin top as a hat. It looked as though the dog was playing in the leaves. Ruby demanded a photo of it when Felicity described it to her. And once she read the card, a small tear fell from both their eyes.

 _Felicity,_

 _Words will never be enough to describe how happy I am that 20 years ago a beautiful baby was born. I know your life has been filled with hardships and trying times, and as much as I hate to see you hurt or in pain, I wouldn't want to change a moment of them. Because that could mean that you wouldn't come into mine when you did. Wouldn't be the woman who dazzles me daily with her intellect and beauty (both inside and out). Wouldn't be the woman that inspires me to be my best so that I can be the man she sees inside me. I am so grateful that we get to share life's moments, big or small, like today together. Thank you for choosing me and I love you._

 _Oliver_

 _(And now I can sign the cards) ;)_

Felicity couldn't fight the watery laugh that came at the last part of the note. "Okay. It's official! That man is too perfect. Marry him, Barbie. Marry him today!" Ruby groaned over the phone. "Do womankind a favor and stop us from living without the perfect marriage that you two would have."

Felicity started giggling at her friend as she sat down in her chair and stared at the flowers on her desk, her back to her office door. "He really is too much, isn't he? I have a feeling his sister may have had a hand in making him like this. She stated that he was always great with gift giving to her. Not so much girls in the past though."

"That was due to not having such a great inspiration." A deep, hearty voice burst from behind her. Felicity spun around to find Oliver standing in her doorway, leaning against it really, ankles crossed and arms twisted across his chest. His smile seemed as bright as the sun in that moment. He was dressed in a pair or dark wash jeans and blue flannel button up with a black Henley underneath and black bike jacket.

"Hi!" Felicity smiled wide up at him then pointed at her phone. "Ruby."

Oliver stepped into her office, walked around her desk then leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, he stayed close to her lips and whispered loud enough to be heard over of the phone. "Hi Ruby." Felicity melted at the sound of his voice.

"Dear God, that man is making my ovaries explode. Go. Have fun. But I'm serious Barbie. Marry that man. Hell have his babies. Just keep him around." Ruby groaned over the phone causing Felicity to burst into a laughing fit.

"So you approve?" Felicity asked between laughs.

" _God Yes!_ Now go have fun getting mauled and devoured by that God of a man you call your boyfriend. And before you say anything, you can have a quickie on your lunch break. _Especially_ on your birthday. Later Barbie!" And with that Ruby released the call.

Felicity gasped and blushed at Ruby's last comment. Oliver looked confused and asked, "Everything okay?"

Felicity seemed to come back to herself, and out of the many images playing through her mind's eye, with his voice. "Yeah. Um… yeah I'm fine. Everything is fine. Just… Just Ruby being… well Ruby."

"So I take it I got the seal of approval?" Oliver grinned down at her as he leaned against her desk beside her chair.

Felicity nodded. "Yep. But she still said that if you mess up she has no problem coming here to give you a beatdown, CEO and billionaire or not."

"Oh I don't plan on seeing that happen anytime soon but I'm glad she is looking out for you. You need friends like that Felicity." Oliver smiled happily at her. "So your office is starting to look like a flower shop again."

"Yeah but I love them. Thank you for my flowers. I have no idea how you got them to make them look like a puppy."

Oliver shrugged as he glanced at the finished product. It was exactly what he hoped it would look like. "I found a picture of it online and thought it was unique. I was looking for something different than the normal stuff."

Felicity smiled as she adjusted the placement of the flowers on her desk so his was front and center. She framed it with Ruby's and Walter's, leaving Thea's and Tommy's on the outside of the set due their large sizes. "Well it definitely worked. And I can't believe that Walter, Thea and Tommy sent me ones as well. That was so sweet of them."

"You matter to them and they wanted to help you celebrate your day." Oliver reached out and gathered her hand, pulling it to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly.

"They did. This has been the best birthday. Ever. And it started off great with my breakfast and coffee. Thank you for that too."

Oliver chuckled. "Dig said you got a good laugh at his expense, what with him holding the balloons at your door."

"Oh yeah." Felicity grinned warmly as she nodded vigorously and remembered the image of the tall, broad muscle bound bodyguard holding out a small brown bag, a coffee and several pink balloons. "I can only _imagine_ what you had to offer him to get him to agree to do that."

Oliver leaned in and smiled while whispering, "Just that I would lock you in the bedroom before he came over after our sleep overs so he never had to hear about our night again." Felicity gasped and flushed at the reminder of her babble. She groaned and buried her face in her hands, which only made Oliver guffaw. "Come on. I say we take lunch and enjoy the day! Your choice. My treat!"

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

The bass line of the music was pounding in his ears but Oliver really didn't mind. Tonight was about celebrating Felicity's life and making tonight special for her. Oliver knew growing up for Felicity wasn't easy and the more he found out about her family, the more he wanted to show her how loved she is now. He was sad that her family couldn't see how brilliant and downright awe inspiring she was. He had never met someone with so much love and faith in those around her. Someone who seemed untouched by the shadows and darkness of life. His own like sunlight. His own star. That's how he looked at her now cause even in the darkest of nights, her light would always be there to guide him safely out of it.

He was standing in the VIP section of one of the most exclusive clubs in town, Shock. He had called about renting the entire VIP section months ago, when they were still just friends. After he heard about her dad, he knew that today would be a difficult day for Felicity and he wanted to make it a birthday to remember. So he pulled out every trick he used to as Ollie and planned a bash like no other. Tommy had helped and teased him mercilessly about it until Oliver finally broke down and told him about Felicity and her family. To say Tommy was motivated to make this, the party of the century, after that would be an understatement. Oliver knew he could rely on his friends to help him but Tommy and Sara and even Thea surprised him that day.

Seeing the flowers from them as well as hearing about the spa day gift Sara had given Felicity, Oliver was speechless at how devoted to her all his loved ones were. He knew it meant the world to her but for him it was everything. It showed him that he had made the right choice because she had inspired that devotion.

As he looked around the VIP area, he smiled. He had invited some of the QC employees that Felicity had made friends with while working on the program project as well as a few of the people she knew from Sara's gym. Seems that Sara had started dragging her there two afternoons a week to help keep her healthy, physically and mentally. He also saw Thea mingling with some of the guests, laughing as they shared stories of Felicity's babbles. He smiled as he leaned against the railing again. Now all that was missing was the guest of honor.

Tommy could see the inner peace his friend had finally found and smiled. It was written all over Oliver. Tommy had teased him earlier about how whipped he was, how silly the balloons and decorations seemed for a 20th birthday party in a club, but Oliver just waved it off while smiling. He knew his friend had it bad and was done for but he didn't mind. Oliver had found a good woman and it was great because for the first time in years he was doing things for himself again. Tommy was afraid that Oliver would always put himself last. Ever since Robert's death, it seemed to be Oliver's newest setting. So seeing him with Felicity, moving into his own place, defying his mother about their relationship, Tommy knew Oliver had started to live his life for him again. And he was happy.

"So where is our lady in pink?" Tommy laughed as he stepped beside Oliver.

Oliver chuckled softly and shook his head. "One day you are gonna have to let _that_ go."

"Never! I was mortally and spiritually wounded by that moment in time. It burned my soul and will never be forgotten." Tommy gasped.

Oliver guffawed at his friend. "Whatever. Felicity should be here soon."

"So… How did this weekend go? I haven't talked to you since we went shopping Friday. Did you enjoy your weekend together or was it another date with your um… _rosy palms_?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It was great, no thanks to you."

"Hey! What did I do that was so terrible to incur your wrath?"

"You know damn well. And there will be vengeance. Even Felicity is in on that." Oliver glared down at Tommy and watched as he caved slightly and grimaced at the words. "But it turned out for the better." Oliver shrugged while smiling a secretive grin.

Tommy's eyebrows flew to his hairline at that. "Oh?! How so?"

"Well…" Oliver became slightly bashful and shy at that moment which seemed weird to Tommy. They had always bragged and talked about their sex life and the many adventures they had in it. Even shared a few times with one another. So what could have Oliver blushing like a lovesick schoolgirl?

"Well what?"

"We still enjoyed ourselves. Just without the… um… wrapping."

Tommy gasped. They had always been very safe and diligent when it came to protection in the bedroom. It had been drilled into their heads from a young age that people would find any way to use them. As they grew, Moira had warned them that women may use their bodies to snare them into situations with false pregnancies or even real ones. Never really ready for kids, both of them had taken to using condoms no matter what because anyone could lie about their personal form of protection. So the idea of Oliver enjoying his time without protection was shocking.

"You… you two still… without… you were bare?" Tommy whispered loudly, wanting his question answered but also left unheard by anyone around them.

"You didn't really leave us much choice." Oliver glared at his friend again.

Tommy stood there for a moment and contemplated the news. Finally drawing his mind into a state of processed shock, he asked, "So is she on anything to… you know… prevent… things? Was she okay with it? You didn't force her to go along with it did you?" Tommy could feel the anger grow inside of him. He may not know Felicity all that well but she was a sweet young girl and he knew how Oliver used to be with those; willing to take whatever he wanted from them. Without a care about their well being or wants. And Tommy _never_ wanted that for Felicity.

Oliver gasped at the insinuation from his friend. "No! I would _never_ do that. Not to her. It was… I was okay with… I offered to stop but she offered it. I made sure she was sure. Several times. To the point it bugged her. But she was the one that broached the subject and offered it as a solution to the predicament _you_ left us in."

Tommy was shocked. The sweet young girl, that he had met a couple times and got to know through his friend's conversations, never seemed like a girl that would openly offer sex like that. In one's natural state. Tommy was dumbfounded as his mind tried to wrap around the idea of it.

"She said she was on… pills… and it was okay cause she was clean. And I don't know if it was cause I just couldn't imagine waiting any longer for her or if I really was okay with it, but the idea of it sounded amazing. I didn't want anything… between us… in that moment. I wanted her. All of her. And I trust her. And if something happens then we will deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Whatever and however she wants. I know I want a life with her. Being around her, holding her, waking up to her, I knew… I just knew I wanted something more with her. I woke up to this incredible woman in my arms and I couldn't imagine it never happening again. I didn't want it to. Hell I had a hard time letting her go home Monday morning cause I knew she wouldn't be in my bed that night.

"And it's not just about the sex. I like being around her. I like who I am with her. She challenges me. Makes me own up to my choices and fight for what I want in life. She makes me battle for each step but the rewards are so worth it. I… I just… can't explain it. But I am better when I'm with her." Oliver seemed shy about his confession.

Tommy stared, slack jawed, at his friend. "Dear God! You're _in love_ with her."

"I am." Oliver smiled warmly. "And I've told her so too."

"And what did she do with that bit of info?"

"Told him that I am in love with him too." Felicity answered as her sweet voice carried over the pounding music of the club. She smiled at Oliver, every bit of love she felt for him dripping from her eyes. Tommy turned to face her fully and his jaw hit the floor. Standing in front of him was not the sweet young girl he expected but a sensual vixen. He knew that in that moment, Oliver would need to be careful not to screw this relationship up or any man would swoop in, in a second, and steal her away.

Felicity was dressed to the nines in a deep red, form-fitting dress that hugged each of her curves and left _nothing_ to the imagination. It's thin straps taunted you as they gripped to the silky skin of her shoulders. The cut of the neckline was a low V and showcased the pert roundness of her breasts beautifully. The fabric was laid in such a way that it seemed to cup her chest so that no one would ever question where it was. She had it paired with sparkly sky high stilettos that helped to give the illusion that her toned legs went on forever. She had her hair in soft curls and dangling down her back, leaving her long neck open for any assault. She was a vision. _Any_ man's wet dream. Even Tommy could feel his blood begin to heat.

"Hi." Felicity's smiled softly and she seemed content with the reaction her appearance received.

Oliver swallowed hard, trying to cool his blood and desire for this woman. "Hi. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. This looks… You didn't have to…"

Oliver seemed to come back to himself at that. "I wanted to Felicity. We all did. It's your day and you deserve to celebrate and enjoy it."

"Well I'm just saying, a cake, a movie and some friends would have been enough. Not that I'm not loving this. Cause I am. It's amazing and I can't believe all the people you invited and got to show up. But it also was a lot of trouble that you really didn't need to go through. Not that you ever really trouble yourself or should ever need to on my behalf. And now I am babbling and sounding ungrateful so I'm gonna… just…" Felicity ringed her hands as her nerves got the best of her.

Oliver grinned happily. There was his girl and he knew it. Looking at her, she seemed off kilter and nervous but her babbles was a way for her to ease into a situation. He knew it and never judged her on them because it gave him insight into her thoughts and feelings. Something he would never turn away from.

Oliver stepped up to her and grasped her hands in his, drawing them up to his lips to press tender kisses along her knuckles. He had started doing that to see the small glimmer of lust the action stirred in her but now it was his way of making the world melt away and show this remarkable woman his devotion to her. "You look stunning. And any _hassle_ or _trouble_ this caused me was worth it if it makes you happy."

"It does. Very much."

"Good. Now happy birthday." Oliver leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, indulging in the pillowy softness of her lips that he found there. He could never get enough of this woman but he knew they had an audience and their kiss would need to be kept chaste.

When they broke apart, they could hear snickering behind them. They turned to find Tommy with a mischievous grin on his face. "What?" Oliver groaned.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just wondering… does she carry your balls in her clutch or are they at home nicely tucked away?"

"Tommy, be nice or I will tell Trey there that you are a closet gay and enjoy a very _spicy_ nightlife." Felicity threatened while waving at a young, handsome male who was smiling at her while scanning over Oliver and Tommy, checking out their bodies as if deciding where to start devouring them.

"You wouldn't dare, Smoak."

"Try me _Merlyn_. I already owe you for the _misplacement_ of a certain item this weekend. And I have plenty of ways to get you back. Ways you will never see coming." Felicity stepped away from Oliver and towards Tommy, stopping inches from him. Then she gazed up and down his form before gaining an evil look. "Ways you may not enjoy." she whispered in a dark tone that had Tommy's skin coming alive.

"I.. um I think… I'll go… check on Thea. Happy birthday Smoak." Tommy stuttered as he moved around Felicity, whose eyes never dropped his gaze, before running away as fast as possible without looking suspicious.

Once they were alone, Oliver succumbed to the chuckles he had been holding in. "You know he is gonna be terrified of you for a bit."

"Good. Serves him right for what he did. Although I should also thank him. Definitely made this weekend memorable as well."

Oliver smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her again, wanting to show the world that she was his. "Definitely agree there. But I say we let him sweat it out a _bit_ longer. Too good to pass up a chance at a good laugh." Felicity smiled excitedly and nodded. "Now let's enjoy your party. Maybe we can have a repeat later tonight."


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note: Here is this week's installment... I am just gonna leave it right here and run away!**

 **Thanks again to all who read and support my works... More to come soon**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or this season would definitely be a lot different than it is going right now**

A quiet sniffle filled the room as she bit down the painful sob, that had been building inside of her, from escaping. A tear trickled down her cheek again as she heard another pound on her front door. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and pinched them in her arms, creating a wall outside of herself as she tried to rebuild the ones she had let fall over these last few months back up inside. Back around her heart to prevent this pain from tainting it. It felt like every jagged piece cut her deeply as she attempted to put the pieces together again.

"How did I let this happen?" Her voice sounded strange to herself. Filled with pain and hurt and defeat. She buried her face in her knees as she sobbed silently to herself in the dark corner of her bedroom.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

A pounding noise pulled her from the confines of her bed. Grumbling as she pulled on her glasses and throw back her covers, Felicity pulled herself out of bed and towards her front door.

"Barbie! I know you're in there so open the hell up! I'm pissed and we _are_ going to talk! NOW!" A voice called loudly through the front door. Felicity knew this was not how she had planned on spending today.

Nope she had hoped to stay buried alive in her bed, nursing her broken heart before returning to work tomorrow. Her bed was where she had been since Thursday night, after that tortuous dinner. She had shut out the world. Not wanting to let in more pain.

Felicity flicked the locks on her door open but stopped short of pulling it open. "Are you alone?"

"What?! Felicity open the _damn_ door. NOW!"

"Tell me you're alone. I don't want to see anyone else."

"Fine! I'm alone now open the fuck up!"

Felicity pulled the door open to find Ruby on the other side, livid and ruffled. "Where the _hell_ have you been? I've been calling for days. So has Oliver and Sara. When they couldn't reach you, Oliver called me. I would say he would have sent out a search party if I hadn't pinged your phone and told him you were at home. So what gives?" Ruby asked as she crossed into the small apartment and turned to grill her friend.

"I don't want to talk about it." Felicity growled as she shut the door, placing the locks back into place then moving towards her bedroom; intending on falling back into her bed and try to stop time.

Ruby followed her deeper into the apartment. "Oh no! You don't get to play that card. Not after ignoring _everyone_ for _days_! You need space? Fine! But tell someone _dammit_! No ignoring everyone."

"Fine! I need space! _Better_?" Felicity snapped, her voice shaky as she felt the emotions she had been trying to hold at bay start to bubble up inside her.

"No! Tell me what's going on! You haven't done this in years! Not since Cooper. I'm worried Felicity. So what is it? Your mom? Oliver? Did he do something? Is that why you ignoring his calls and texts?"

His name sets her off. Felicity crumbled down to the floor next to her bed, her sobs coming from deep inside her and washing over her so quickly she violently shakes. She gasped as air became hard to take into her lungs. Ruby rushed to her side, wrapping her up in her arms. "Felicity? Sweetie? What happened?"

"I… wasn't… enough." Felicity cried out as she succumbed to her tears and sobs again. Ruby pulled her into a tight embrace as they sat on the floor, letting her friend ball into her frame and cry her pain away.

It took several minutes for the tears and sobs to subdue. When they did, Felicity was hoarse and had a headache to match the pain in her chest. Ruby helped her feet and got her into the bed, tucking her into the bedding before retrieving some meds for her headache. She returned from the bathroom with a glass of water and a few pills. Felicity swallowed them quickly as Ruby scanned over the room. It seemed like her friend had not left it in days. There were takeout boxes scattered around the small room, most still filled with food that had gone uneaten.

"Okay. So here is the plan. We are gonna clean this place up a bit. Then you're gonna jump in the shower while I go to the store and get us some booze and ice cream and a few other things. Then we are gonna sit here and talk all this out and figure out how to fix it. Sound good?"

Felicity shook her head. "There's no fixing this. It's done. Over. I'm never gonna… I'm not her and that's… that's who he wants."

"Who? Who wants who? Who are you not?"

"It doesn't matter. I just have to learn that I'm just… I'm not meant to have love in my life. My dad left. My mom doesn't get me or really love me for me. And now he doesn't. So I guess… I'm just meant to… be alone. Unlovable. Forever." Felicity softly sobbed as she muttered the words that had been floating around in her head for days. "Maybe I should just quit."

"Felicity Meghan Smoak! _Don't_ even say that! You don't quit. And I won't let you quit this either. Now _what_ is going on?" Ruby sat down on the bed, crossing her legs in front of her, demanding an answer.

Felicity huffed out a final sob as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks and sat up in her bed. She twisted by her hands inside one another on top of her blanket covered lap and studied the movements for a few moments as she gathered her thoughts. "He is going back to her."

"Who?"

"Oliver. He is going back to his ex."

Ruby gasped at the shock. " _What_?! Are you sure?"

"Yep. Saw it with my own eyes."

"When? Where?"

"Thanksgiving. At his mom's mansion. His mom had wanted a day with her family and even used Thea against him so he agreed to dinner with her. He invited me to go over for the family dinner but I was the last to arrive, mostly cause he was spending the day there with Thea and Tommy. I didn't know Laurel, that's his ex, was gonna be there. His mom invited her and Sara, who happens to be Laurel's sister BTW. When I pulled up and went inside, Sara was in the living room with Tommy and Thea. She told me that their dad got called into work so they were gonna be joining us for dinner. I loved the idea. I like Sara. I never met Laurel. I went looking for Oliver and that's when I saw them. In the garden. I froze. I just stood there… watching them. His mom came up behind me and told me. I couldn't… I just… ran. I was… devastated. I really love him Ruby and he was there with his ex. The woman he spent most of his life loving. Not to mention she is smart. Gonna be a lawyer. And beautiful. Like model worthy. How do I compete with that. I can't, that's how. And they just… just looked so…" Felicity fell into a fit of tears again.

Ruby grabbed Felicity's hands in her to try and comfort her friend. When the tears died down again Ruby asked, "Look so what?"

"Happy. They were laughing and smiling and sitting so close… and touching. And before you say anything, this was that soft touching. Like _touching_ touching. It meant something."

"Okay so what did Oliver say when you asked him about it?" When Felicity's eyes fell down to her lap again, Ruby inquired, "You did ask him about it, right? Let him explain. Please tell me you didn't take his monstrous mother's word on this." Felicity felt the heat flush over her cheeks as she tried to bury her chin deeper into her chest. " _Felicity_!"

" _What_! Ruby, what was I supposed to do? Stand there in his family mansion, surrounded by his family and friends, while he broke my heart? I couldn't do that. I… I just left."

Ruby groaned as she stood up and moved to the other side of the bed. She saw Felicity's phone on the side table there, charging, and reached for it. She unlocked it and started digging through the contacts, seeking Oliver's.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Calling Oliver. We are clearing this up now!"

Felicity dove for her phone in her friend's hand but the covers bunched up and wrapped around her, slowing her down. Ruby was able to get away at that and find Oliver's contact and dial him. She waited as the phone rang.

It rang twice before a rushed answer called out over the line. "Felicity?! Where are you? Where have you been? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Not Felicity, Oliver, but she is right here. Before I give her this phone I need to say she is okay. Well physically at least. Could use a shower and a meal but she's okay."

"Ruby. I'm coming over."

"Wait! Before you go rushing off cause I think the two of you desperately need to chat, and it would be better face to face, but I need to know something. Are you getting back with your ex?"

"What?! Laurel? No! Who said that?"

"Apparently your mother to Felicity." Ruby pulled the phone away from her ear and punched the screen to turn on it's speakerphone option. "So the two of you talking and touching in the garden on Thanksgiving? What was that? Catching up?"

Oliver groaned as he pressed his eyes shut. "Yes. She was telling me about her life at Harvard and law school and her boyfriend there. I was telling her about school and my family and QC and Felicity. I told her all about Felicity and how we met. Laurel couldn't wait to meet her that night cause Sara had been talking about her too it seems."

"So nothing going on? Just old friends reconnecting?" Ruby clarified.

"Yes I swear. I had been telling her about my life and how just being around Felicity makes it better. How I don't feel like a complete screw up with her in my life." He heard Felicity's soft sob over the phone. "Felicity? Baby? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Ruby walked over and handed her the phone, smiling down at her, then walked out the bedroom, shutting the door softly after her.

"Felicity? Please tell me you're still there." Oliver pleaded.

Felicity turned the phone off speakerphone and pulled it to her ear. "Yes. I'm here." she choked out, her voice laced with soft sobs and tears.

"Baby, why didn't you come to me about this? Why didn't you stay to talk to me?"

"I… I was scared. Everyone I have ever loved has always left or not accepted me for me. I thought you were… you'd do the same thing."

"Felicity, I love you. Nothing will ever, _ever_ , make me leave except you telling me to. And even then I'll fight you if it means I can win you back. I want you in my life. I _need_ you."

Felicity bit back another sob. "I know. I do too. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Baby. But we need to talk. Like now. Why didn't you answer any of my messages or texts? Why didn't you open the door when I came by?"

"Cause I didn't want to see you walk out. I was already in so much pain and… just the idea was enough to set me off. I couldn't watch it happen."

Oliver felt his heart break for her. This amazing, smart, strong woman was terrified because everyone she had ever put her faith and love in had always walked out on her. "Baby, I love you. And I know words aren't the same as actions but I promise you, nothing is happening between me and Laurel. We were just catching up. Like I said she has a boyfriend back in Cambridge. A political sciences major. And she is happy. I told her about meeting you and working with you and everything. I wanted her to see what you mean to me. What having the chance to love someone like you means to me. I asked her for her forgiveness for what I did in the past and told her I had changed. We talked and I explained a lot of things I had figured out, with your help, about what I was like back then and why I did what I did. It was nice but when I got in the house and Mom said you left, I wanted to come over straight away and found out what was wrong."

"I should have known. Your mother _hates_ me and would say anything to push us apart."

"Did she?" Oliver asked, internally pleading that nothing had changed between them.

Felicity took a breath. "No ex in the picture?"

"Only as a friend and one that wants to befriend my incredibly brilliant and stunningly gorgeous girlfriend too." Oliver smiled, trying to mend the break between them as well as lighten the somber mood.

Felicity felt a tender warmth fill her at his praise and gently giggled. "Then your mom didn't push us apart but I don't think she will stop. Oliver, is this how it's always gonna be? What it's always gonna be like? Us fighting to justify our relationship to your mother? I mean it's bad enough that the press will jump at any chance they can to tear us apart but our families doing it too?"

"No! No it won't Felicity. I promise you that."

"How do we stop it? Cause I have no idea how to stop your mom."

Oliver shrugged as the simplest solution came to him. "We don't stop her."

"How does _that_ fix this?" Felicity huffed.

Oliver smiled warmly into the phone. Hearing her fire and spunk coming back, he knew his girl was back. "It won't fix her problems with us. So we cut her out."

"What?!"

"Yep. If she can't see just how important you are to me. How amazing we are together. Then we don't need her. I have my own place with a spare room so I can invite Thea over to see her. I'll see Walter at work. We just cut the stress and negativity that comes with my mother being around our relationship out the picture."

"Oliver, I can't ask you to do that. She's your mom." Felicity felt guilty yet again for pulling his family apart this way. "Maybe it would be better…"

"Felicity, we have already been over this. I am _not_ gonna let that happen so stop. Just… Stop. I know you feel like this is your fault, but it's not. It's my mother's. Felicity, you make me so happy that everyone can see it in me. Laurel noticed it within minutes. And as soon as I started talking about you, I couldn't stop. She laughed while I was telling her about us and smiled at just how happy I am. And that _is_ your fault. All yours. You have helped me find a peace and happiness in my life I _never_ thought I would find. And if this past weekend showed me anything, it was that now that I know what it feels like to have you in my life I _refuse_ to let you go. I spent the last 3 days going nuts. I was terrified that I had lost you and I had no idea what had happened or how to fix it."

Felicity sniffled as she wiped away a few tears she shed. "Oliver, I'm so sorry. I didn't… I was… I never meant to hurt you."

"I know Baby. I know. So are we okay?"

Felicity shook her head as she pressed her eyes closed, her throat full of emotions. Then after a moment of silence she realized Oliver couldn't see her. "Yes." she shuttered.

"Good. Now do you want me to come over there? I really need to see you."

Felicity glanced down at her and around the room. There was no way he could see her place like this. Plus Ruby was in the next room, she could only assume. "Uh…"

"Baby please. I need to see you. I don't care about you not showering and what your place looks like. Or Ruby. I need you. Please?"

"Okay. It should take you like 30 minutes to get here right?"

"Yep. 20 if I'm in a hurry."

"That's long enough for me to jump in the shower. I can get Ruby settled and clean up a bit too. Maybe see if she will help."

"Sounds good. I will stop and get us something to eat cause I can only assume you haven't eaten. Like me."

Felicity felt a mix of emotions at Oliver's confession. He had missed her and was distraught over it to the point of a lost appetite, just like her. But it also meant he wasn't taking care of himself either and that upset her. That was something she would definitely make sure changed. "I would love that. So say 45 minutes to an hour?"

"Yep. Although it's not fast enough and I am bringing a bag cause I am staying there for the next few days. Unless you want to stay at my place?"

Felicity thought about it. His place was so welcoming and comfy to her. It was like it was in her own place too. But Ruby was back in town and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her friend before she took off again. And Felicity realized she had no idea when that would be. "With Ruby here, I want to spend some time with her. I'm not sure when she flies out again so let's say my place for now but that may change later."

"Perfect. I will see you soon." Oliver went to hang up and stopped himself. "And Felicity?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. So much more than you could possibly know."

"I love you more." Felicity giggled, a lightness filling her that she had missed these last few days.

Oliver chuckled warmly. "Not possible. See you soon."

"See you soon, Oliver." And with that she hang up and fell back into her pillows.

"So everything okay again?" Ruby asked from her doorway. Felicity whipped her head up to find her friend standing braced against the small wooden frame.

"Yep. Oliver will be here shortly with food."

"Good cause there is nothing edible in this place." Ruby teased as she came to sit on the bed. "Now I say you jump in the shower and I'll get this place cleaned up a bit so it won't reek of 'breakup funk' and put that bad juju in the air in here." Felicity laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in days, feeling her heart pieced back together and lighter already.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Ruby will you get that? It's probably Oliver!" Felicity called from her bathroom ad she finished up with her hair. Since she had been on an emotional roller coaster the past few days and had just finally cleaned up after a weekend of self pity and loathing, she figured Oliver wouldn't say anything about the fact that she was in comfy pajamas. She had on a pair of red flannel leggings and a long night shirt over it. She bunched her hair into a messy bun on top of her head and finished the look with a pair of fuzzy tan socks and her signature glasses. She had also replaced the arrow bracelet on her wrist, smiling down at it being back in its rightful place. She was running a bit of lip gloss over her lips when she heard the front door open.

"Felicity?!" Oliver's voice searched for her as he peered around the small apartment. He walked straight past Ruby and dropped his bag on the floor of the hall as he moved towards the back of the apartment, following Ruby's finger as she pointed towards the bedroom. Felicity stepped out of the bathroom only to be encased in Oliver's arms. He pulled her into his embrace, grounding her into his chest and leaving not an ounce of space between them. He buried his face into the crook of her neck as one of his hands threaded into her hair while the other grasped tightly at her hip. She folded into him, wrapping around him so effortless it was as if they had done so for years. She could feel his breath skating across her skin, warming it and heating the blood underneath. A moment later, his whole body seemed to sag away from the tense form it had been. It was as if holding her close finally helped him to find a peace he had searched days, in not longer, for.

They stayed like that, holding one another without uttering a single word, for a few blissful moments before Oliver pulled away. But not too far. His hands moved in the blink of an eye to cup her face and force her eyes to his. That's when she could see the bags under each from a lack of sleep and mountains of stress and worry he had carried on his shoulders over the last few days. She could also see a faded redness in his eyes and knew he had been just as upset about their time apart as she had been. Except she caused this pain. It wasn't his mother's fault totally. Yes she had tried to run Felicity off, and they would discuss that further, but it was Felicity's own past and insecurities that had driven her away from Oliver as well.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are never, _never_ allowed to do that again. We _talk_. We work things out. But you can't hide from me again. You scared the hell out of me. So _never_ again, got it?" Oliver whispered softly but sternly as if the words would pop the bubble they were in. He stared down deep into her soft eyes before watching her eyes become moist. Then his quarrel faded and he dropped his forehead to meet hers. "I can't lose you."

Felicity sniffles to try and regain her composure. "You won't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Oliver. I was just…"

"Scared. I know. But so am I. Felicity, this is all new to me as well. I have _never_ felt like this, acted like this. And you cutting me out of your life like that this weekend, without explaining it to me… terrified me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I thought I had lost that. I don't know what I would do if you left me. If I lost you." His right hand tenderly caressed her cheek and jaw then his fingers moved down her neck. She opened her eyes to find his stunning blue ones studying her desperately. It intensity stole her breath away.

She reached up and gently scooped his jaw in her hand. "And you won't ever find out. I'm sorry Oliver. I guess I just have a few things to work out but I am willing to try and make it through this. Work to get past them. If you are willing to waiting. To stay with me and be patient with me."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. _Ever_." Oliver promised against her lips just before he locked his lips with hers in a kiss that quickly grew heated and desperate like never before.

The sound of a throat clearing behind them pulled them out of the moment. "So now that Oliver has blasted into here and you two are all made up and everything, can we eat cause I'm starving. Airplane and airport food still sucks."

Oliver chuckled warmly as he smiled at Felicity's friend's antics. "Hi Ruby. Sorry. And yes we definitely can eat. We should have food showing up soon. Decided to order and have it delivered instead of waiting on it."

"You're off the hook, McSteamy, depending on what you ordered." Ruby responded, pointing a finger at him and glaring.

"I learned a long time ago that Chinese and ice cream is best for moments like these so I ordered Chinese from the place across town that has Felicity's favorite potstickers and dumplings. Then I stopped on the way here…" Oliver explained as he moved past Ruby and back towards the front door. He picked up a brown paper bag he had dropped with his overnight bag in the hall. "and got this." He pulled out a pint of ice cream and held it out for Felicity and Ruby to inspect.

Felicity giggled as she saw the flavor. "Mint chip!"

"Yep and for the non mint chip fan." Oliver pulled out a second pint that was white chocolate raspberry cheesecake flavored and handed it to Ruby.

Ruby snatched it from him then started for the kitchen. "Barbie, you better marry that man or I will." She teased as she searched for a spoon.

Felicity blushed at her friend's words but something inside her allowed her to picture that happening. As if he could read her mind, Oliver leaned into her and pressed a soft kiss to the skin just below her ear, catching the increase in her pulse. When he pulled away he whispered, "We have time. All the time in the world. So just one step for now. Dinner. Ice cream. And lots, _lots_ of making up." Then he stepped back and winked at her as he held out his hand for her to take and lead her back into the living room to enjoy the evening.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"So that was when Wayne looked across the table and instantly demanded a call be put into the Wayne Enterprises branch here in town. I stood there and listened as he fired a man. Granted the man was losing us money, wasting resources, and an idiot but still that should have been private." Ruby finished her story as she took a bit of the final egg roll.

Felicity sighed, full and content, as she leaned back further into Oliver and nodded in agreement. They had been sitting in Felicity's living enjoying the Chinese food and ice cream Oliver had set up for them. None of them seemed to care that it was early afternoon. They were enjoying a few hours of relaxing and catching up.

Oliver had not let Felicity too far from his touch the whole time. They were settled into the couch, Oliver with one leg stretched out across the couch while the other rested with its foot on the floor. Felicity as resting in the nook his lap created, leaning back against him and using his chest as a pillow. They had shared their food and even feed each other a bit while Ruby sat across the room in an armchair and watched as her friend seemed to find a delightful happiness again.

"I would have definitely done it in private. Unless it was to set an example." Both of the ladies stared at Oliver, confused by his statement. "You know 'Act like this guy and get fired' sort of thing."

Ruby shrugged. "It's possible."

"Well it looks like Wayne has an opening in their technological applications department here in Starling unless they have already planned out a successor. Maybe promote from within." Felicity added as she placed the empty carton from the pot stickers on the coffee table with the rest of the trash.

"Yes and no. Successor yes. But not promoting from within. At least not from that branch." Ruby mumbled as coyly as she could.

"What?! Ruby? Are you saying…?" Felicity leaned forward, as if preparing to launch at her friend.

Ruby smiled happily at her friend. "Seems like I will get to keep an eye on you a bit closer, Barbie."

Felicity squealed loudly as she jumped towards her friend and enveloped her in a huge hug. "Oh my God! Ruby! This is great. You'll love it here and we can do girl's nights and have so much fun!"

"I was hoping you would feel that way about this. I still have to go through training plus fly back to China to get my stuff. And then there is finding a place here."

"Of course I'm excited. I'll love having you closer again. When do you start?"

"I report first of the month for training then take the position officially after the new year. So you don't feel like I'm invading you territory?" Ruby asked nervously.

Oliver laughed at the phrase as Felicity took her seat back in his lap, not wanting to be too far from him for long. They had been touching constantly in one form or another since the moment he showed up and she didn't want it to stop anytime soon. "Not at all. It'll be great to have someone here to geek out with. Oliver tries but he falls asleep or gets bored during most of my show binges."

"More like marathons." Oliver grumbled.

"Good. And now I can meet some of the new friends you have here too. See just how crazy they _really_ are. Cause I think your stories are a little off. Maybe a bit exaggerated."

Felicity snickered. "Thea maybe. Sara possibly. But Tommy? Nope every word I have said is completely true. He is a mess."

"Well I think I'll definitely love Thea and get along with Sara too. That's the one that bar tends right?"

"Yeah. She's Laurel's sister too." Oliver explained knowing Ruby had heard the story earlier about Thanksgiving.

"So your current girlfriend is best friends with your ex girlfriend's sister? And that's not the least bit weird for you?" Ruby asked as she leaned back in the chair to study Oliver's reaction.

"She's his ex too. Him and Sara had a thing a few years back."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Remember I told you he was with a girl that wasn't his girlfriend when he heard about his dad's accident? Well that was Sara. They had planned to go on the boat with his dad but changed plans at the last minute."

Ruby glared at Oliver for a bit, not sure she approved of him now. Knowing what kind of guy he was in the past. As if she could read the expression on her friend's face, Felicity jumped in. "It's not like that, Ruby. He's changed. After that all happened and the storm it created in his life after his dad's death, Oliver stopped dating for a while and got his act together. Trust me I would know if he was still wanting to play around like that."

"You sure? Remember that lacrosse player from your freshman year? What was his name?"

"Bradley? He was harmless." Felicity waved off her friend's inquiry.

Ruby glared deeply at her now, the frustration evident on her face. "He _stalked_ you for half a year. He was a creep."

"So?!"

"My point is you sometimes don't have the best judgement when it comes to guys you get involved with."

Oliver decided now was the time to jump in and prove he had changed. "Ruby, I understand your concerns for your friend. I respect them and am grateful she has someone willing to look out for her like that. But I _have_ changed. I am honest with her about everything. I don't want to hide anything from her. I was with Laurel for all the wrong reasons back then and was too scared to put an end to it. I ended up hurting and disappointing a lot of people in the process. Something I don't want to do again. I love Felicity and only want to be with her. I just ask that you give me a chance to prove that to her and you and let us figure this all out."

Ruby was surprised but the confession Oliver had given her. She never expected him to be so forthcoming about his past mistakes or ask permission to continue to see her friend. She actually found that she respected him more for it in that moment. "Fine. I will respect Felicity's choice and step back but hurt her and my original promise stands."

"Promise? What promise?" Felicity asked then tried to subdue a deep yawn that overcame her but failed.

Oliver smiled softly as he pulled her sleepy form into his embrace again. "Just something Ruby shared with me the first night I met her. One that I will not fight her on if I did hurt you in any way." Oliver kissed her forehead as his eyes gazed over to Ruby who added an approving smile as well. "Now I think it is time we get you to bed."

Felicity groaned and tried to fight him on it but her body wanted a much needed rest.

Oliver leaned into her ear and whispered. "I will be right there next to you. I promise. Plus your shirt does say you like me and naps."

Felicity gasped and slapped playfully at his arm as he held her to him. This brought a warm chuckle out of him as he helped her lean forward and he moved to climb off the couch behind her. He started to pick up from dinner when Ruby stopped him.

"I got that, Oliver. Just get her to bed."

"Thanks Ruby." Oliver smiled then turned to find Felicity balled up and already falling asleep on the couch. He hooked his arms around her, one under her knees and the other around her back then lifted her easily off the couch and started for the bedroom.

"I'll also have on music and headphones just in case you two get a bit loud." Ruby teased. Oliver just chuckled again as he carried Felicity into her room, imagining all the ways Ruby's words could be true.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's note: sorry I am running a bit behond with the posts this week... My weekend got away from me! So no smutty fun in this chapter but lots of fluff and drama and angst! And of course some spunky Ruby!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

"So this is the nightlife scene in Starling?" Ruby shouted as she turned away from the railing, where she had been watching the crowd of dancing bodies on the floor below them, and towards Felicity.

After a much needed nap, Felicity and awaken in Oliver's arms in the early evening hours and decided that with everything they had been through this past weekend plus Ruby's news, a celebratory night out was in order. So she had Oliver call Tommy and Sara to set it all up while she and Ruby got ready. Sara was serving again at Poison tonight but was working the VIP area exclusively so Oliver had Tommy put them on the list.

"It's a little light tonight because it's early and a Sunday night. Most folks are at home dreading having to get up in the morning for work." Felicity answered as she sipped at her pink concoction Sara had whipped up for her.

When they had arrived at the club 20 minutes ago, Felicity introduced Ruby to Sara and ordered drinks for them all. Sara demanded to know what had happened with Felicity this past weekend and Felicity promised to explain when she was on her next break. Now they were resting against the railing waiting for Oliver to return with Tommy, who had called him and said he was at the front of the club.

"Well I don't know about you but I am planning about enjoying myself tonight and possibly find someone to enjoy the night with as well. If I'm lucky."

"And I think that is my cue!" A chipper voice announced behind them. The two girls turned to find Oliver walked back up with Tommy, who had been the one to speak.

Ruby studied the new brunette, taking in every inch of his appearance. She had seen a few pictures of Tommy Merlyn when she had looked up pictures of Oliver on the internet after Felicity had started talking about him with her. She couldn't say he wasn't striking but he always seemed to have an air of arrogance about him that was perfectly captured in the photos. One that Ruby could see on full display now. She rolled her eyes at his quip before turning her attention back to Oliver and Felicity.

"Tommy behave." Oliver smacked Tommy in the gut as a warning. "Ruby McGowen, let me introduce my best friend and a sometimes decent human being, Tommy Merlyn. Tommy this is Felicity's best friend and roommate from college, Ruby."

Tommy's sly grin stayed in place as he finished eying over Ruby's body. "Pleasure to meet any friend of Blondie's here."

"Blondie?! Huh! You do know she went to MIT so she is like a genius level that surpasses most. And she did it at 16. You know while you were still trying to get under skirts under the bleachers or wherever you billionaires get your kicks at that age." Ruby snapped. She hated how so many looked down on her or her friend due to their femininity or fashion choices.

Tommy held up his hands as if surrendering to try to call the situation. "I meant no harm. I know she is a genius."

"Yeah one that could wipe out you trust fund and donate it all the causes that help underprivileged women so watch it." Ruby glared at him, stepping closer to seem more terrifying. She could tell her threat had hit home because Tommy seemed to back down a bit.

A hearty laugh joined the scene and pulled some of the tension away. "Man, Merlyn, you have _no_ luck the those MIT girls. First one called you gay and now this one is planning to pummel you and steal your wealth. Too funny." Sara laughed as she stepped up.

"I swear I really think they are starting to affect my game." Tommy laugh uneasily, attempting to dissolve the tension more.

Ruby huffed and stated, "Would need game first."

"Ruby!" Felicity snapped. "Be _nice_."

"It's okay Lis. I'm a big boy. I can take it." Tommy waved it off as the group moved towards a nearby table.

"Well something on you is big. And it isn't what you think it is." Ruby mumbled under her breath but Felicity heard her and eyed her, reiterating her request to be nice. Ruby just shrugged and sat down. "On break Sara?"

"Nah. It's so slow that manager said if I could get someone to cover my space I could call it a night. And I would like the extra cash but I need a night off. Plus now I know I'll get a show if I stay here with you guys." Sara waved her hand between Tommy and Ruby and smiling, indicating she meant the banter they had already started.

It's was Tommy's turn to roll his eyes. Deciding to change to subject, Tommy turned to Felicity. "So you gonna tell us what the hell happened to you this weekend. I swear you had us all worried and this one," Tommy waved his hand towards Oliver, who had Felicity pressed into his side tightly. "was a matter of hours from calling the National Guard at one point. Once he found out you were at your place, I had to convince him that camping out in your hallway was a step away from stalking and he could wind up in jail if he wasn't careful. So what gives?"

Felicity took a deep breath. She had talked this out so much today but it was still hard and raw to her. She leaned further into Oliver for support and he reciprocated that support in a moment by pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. She looked towards Tommy and Sara to find them waiting for her to speak. Sara more patiently than Tommy.

"It was an issue that came up. I uh… It started at Thanksgiving dinner."

"Yeah I remember you showing up then looking for Oliver and then you just vanished." Sara added as she rested down into a chair.

"Yeah I went towards the garden to find Oliver and saw him talking and laughing with Laurel. They looked really happy and comfortable with one another. I watched them for a few moments, to gage the mood out there. I was about to step out when Moira stepped up behind me. I didn't know she had seen me watching them but she…"

"Said that something was going on between them?" Sara gasped. When Felicity nodded and confirmed it, Sara's temper spiked. "Ollie I love you and your sister but I swear I _really_ hate your mom. What the _hell_ is her problem? Most moms would be beating down doors to get a girl like Lis for their sons. She is a genius, beautiful and caring. She wants to help make QC as successful as it ever could be and works hard. She isn't after your last name or cash or connections, like almost every girl in your past was. Hell even Laurel wanted you for your connections a bit. But Lis just wants you. So why can't she see that and be happy about that?"

"If I knew the answer to that I would use it to settle this. But I have no clue."

Tommy shrugged as he finished off his drink he had ordered. "Well I say we just give her some space and time and see what she does. It may just take her some time to come to terms with your guys being together. Ollie, I know how your mom can be."

"Yeah like space is the solution. Her answer to them being together was throwing money at the problem." Ruby grumbled as she sipped at her drink. Felicity gasped and coughed as the surprise of Ruby's words hit her. "What?"

"They didn't know, Ruby. No one but you, me, Oliver, his mom and Walter knew about _that_! And we wanted to keep it that way."

"Oh! Sorry." Ruby blushed as she gazed away from the couple and to the table filled with empty glasses.

Felicity glanced up to find Tommy and Sara's confused faces staring at her, silently requesting an explanation. She turned her eyes to Oliver and he just sighed and closed his eyes for a moment in order to calm himself before divulging the next bit of news. "A few weeks ago, the Tuesday after Felicity and I had our first date, I had lunch with my mom and told her Felicity and I had decided to date one another. She said a few insulting things and I got mad and left. After she left the restaurant, my mom went to QC where she found Felicity in her office. They had a conversation and my mom offered her a million dollars to call off our relationship and quit QC and move away."

"Wait! Your mom tried to pay Lis off to leave you and run away?" Tommy was stunned by the news.

Sara growled. "Ollie, I know she is your mom but I am all for beating some sense into her at this point."

"I second that idea." Ruby chipped in.

Felicity glared at both of them but never shut down the idea totally. "I mean I knew she was tough. I saw it when dealing with Laurel. But I _never_ expected her to act like _that_. Who does she think she is? An actual Queen? She does know this is the 21st century right? There aren't rules or laws about being with someone different from you. Hell my dad is a hard nosed cop but he even warmed up to the idea of me dating a woman. He even invited her to Christmas this year."

Oliver shrugged. He wished he knew how to explain his mother's actions to his friends but he had no good reasons for them. "I wish I knew what to say but there is no excuse. She has been short and rude with Felicity from the first time I brought her to the house and Felicity has never given her a reason to be. It took a lot for me to give her Thanksgiving dinner and she blew it. So we are just gonna stay away from her and live our lives." Oliver laced his fingers into one of Felicity's hands tightly, to help support her in that moment and show his resolve to stand by her, then pulled them to his lip and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand just above her knuckles.

Tommy had been staring down at his empty glass, trying to wrap his mind around the woman who was like a mother to him for most of his life acting like she had. It was inexcusable and shameful. "Does Thea know any of this?" He asked, his voice barely loud enough to be heard.

Oliver and Felicity shook their heads in unison. "I wanted… We wanted to keep this from her. To keep their relationship stable. She has already lost a father. I don't want to taint her image of her mother as well." Felicity squeaked out, her voice heavy with emotion. Oliver wrapped her tighter into his embrace and kissed her forehead again, whispering gentle reassuring words into her skin.

Tommy nodded along, not saying a word. For a few moments after the revelation, the table seemed weighed down by a heavy cloud. Finally Sara broke the silence. "So Ruby, you knew our resident babbling genius during her awkward teen years. Any good stories to share?"

"Oh so many it's hard to choose!" Ruby chuckles only to be greeted with a challenging glare from Felicity. "I know I shared this with McSteamy here already but Barbie here wasn't always so… colorful."

Sara and Tommy seemed puzzled as Ruby grabbed her clutch and started to dig inside it. "Ruby Michelle McGowen, don't you _dare_! Oliver is one thing but they will _never_ let me live that down."

"Oh like the Halloween party?!" Sara teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I have a loud voice when I get really worked up."

"Something I'm sure your neighbors and Ollie's can attest to by now." Tommy laughed only to be slapped by Oliver.

Ruby pulled out her phone and brought up the photo of Felicity from college again then pressed it to her chest. Dramatically she glared at Tommy and Sara. "Prepare yourselves. Our sweet and kind Felicity had her own… Goth stage!" She turned the phone to show the image to the two other parties across from her as she loudly stated her final words. Tommy and Sara leaned forward to study the phone only to fall into a fit of boastful laughter afterwards.

"Wow Lis! You _definitely_ went through changes in college." Tommy laughed.

Sara chuckled as well. "Gotta say. Purple is most certainly _not_ your color!"

"Laugh it up now. I will get my revenge. And _you_ …" Felicity turned her heated eyes to her friend. "don't think I will let this go so easily. You are climbing my shit list. Rapidly."

"Who am I behind now?"

"Oliver's mom, Jessica from work and Tommy."

"Hey what did I do?" Tommy gasped, his laughter dying as soon as he heard his name.

Oliver, who had been grinning and fighting his own laughter, burst out a chuckle loudly. "Dude I told you she wouldn't just let the theft of… _that item_ … go so easily."

"Oh please. You _both_ enjoyed those missing and I know it. So you can't still be mad about it. Plus that was payback for calling me gay."

"I was nervous and had _never_ met you! How was I to know you weren't?"

"It's called every newspaper and tabloid article written about me in the last, I don't know, 7 years!" Tommy puffed at her.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Oh get over yourself, pretty boy. We get it. You're rich and a player. I still say you… care about you looks a bit too much to be completely… straight. Maybe you are just trying to hide it a bit more than you need. I'm sure there are plenty of good guys in this city for us all to share." Ruby laughed as Tommy gaped at her words. Sara fell into another fit of laughter followed shortly by Felicity and Ruby. Oliver tried to hide his as well but failed.

"Really Ollie? You too? And you call yourself my friend. Well I am gonna go get me something to drink and give you all a moment to come to your senses. Cause I am not gay and I am not _hiding_ anything."

"Denial is the first step in the process." Ruby noted as she wiggled her empty glass at him as if silently asking for another as well.

Tommy gasped again and became flustered. "Oh shut up!" Tommy stomped away to order another round for the entire table as they fell into another fit of laughter at his retreating form.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Mr. Merlyn! What a pleasure to see you again. Mr. Oliver is not here."

"I know Raisa. I was hoping to speak with Ms. Queen. Is she home?"

Raisa opened the front door further and waved for him to enter. "Of course. She is in the study. Will you being joining her and Miss Thea for dinner?"

"Not tonight I'm afraid. I have other plans." Tommy smiled as he stepped into the foyer then started for the study, not waiting for Raisa. He was on a mission. One that he would not be deterred from for any reason.

When he stepped up to the study door, he stopped and took one final deep breath before knocking. A soft "Come in." called through the heavy wood and he pushed it open and stepped into the room. He had been called into this room several times in past years when he and Oliver had gotten into trouble and Robert was slated with the task of disciplining them. He could still smell the man's cologne in the room's wood paneling.

Moira looked up and found he stepping up towards the desk she was sitting at, reading over packets of paperwork for her many charities she was involved in. "Tommy! What a pleasant surprise. Though Oliver isn't here."

"I know. I'm here to see you. And he would be pissed if he knew I was here but I need to say this."

Moira became worried. "What? What's happened?"

Tommy could feel his anger growing within him. After hearing last night all about what this woman had been doing to his best friend and a woman Tommy felt was a perfect match for someone he felt was a brother, Tommy couldn't just sit back and let it happen. Not without speaking his piece.

"I will keep this short. You should be _ashamed_ of yourself and the actions you have taken against Oliver and Felicity. There is no reason for your spite or hatred to be pointed at her but she has become your rival. She has done _nothing_ to incur your wrath. She has only made your son the happiest I have _ever_ seen him. He is happy and at peace and planning a _future_. One you may not be apart of now because of your actions."

"Tommy, you know nothing about this and I think this conversation is over." Moira tried to dismiss him but he wasn't having any of that.

"No! You push everyone around. Bending them to your will and wants. Well now it's _your_ turn. You will sit there and listen to what I have to say." Tommy snapped, seeing her poise crack for a second when she flinched at his harsh tone. "I have been living in this house, in this family, for nearly 13 years. Robert was a father when mine was nowhere to be found and when I lost my mother and needed one to turn to for help with my grief, it was your arms I found myself in. I have always been happy and grateful to find myself in the walls of this home. I always felt proud to be apart of this life. But when I heard about what you have done to Felicity and Oliver, about all your tricks these last weeks, I felt shame for claiming you as a mother for the first time."

Tommy took another step to the desk. "How could you possibly be so evil and hateful that you couldn't see how perfect Felicity is for Oliver?! It's like she was made with just him in mind. She drives him, challenges him, listens to him, supports him and believes him in ways I have never seen. Not even from you or Robert or even Thea. She loves him. Unconditionally. And all she wants is him. She wants him happy and wants only the best for him. Not his money. Not his name and connections. Not the fame that comes with being next to him. She wants him _happy_! And what do you do? How do you thank you for caring so deeply for your only son? You try to buy her off to leave him and the life she has started to create here in Starling. Leave her dream job where she is respected and can truly make a difference, not only in the company but this city and the world. Leave her friends.

"And when she turned you away and proved that she wasn't just some 'social ladder climbing, gold digger' like you thought she was, how do you repay her and show that you believe in her feelings for your son? You lie to her and tell her that he was planning on being with another woman. A woman who he was never happy with and who you accepted because you could control and scare her. That's probably why you dislike Felicity so much; cause you can't control her. Can't scare her into falling into a role _you_ choose for her."

Moira went to open her mouth to challenge his statement but he fought her. "Ah! No! You have said _enough_! Now you _listen_. Felicity is remarkable. She has fought her way out of a bad situation growing up to find a better life. She has never taken anything she hasn't work hard to earn. How many other 20 year old can you show me who have dual master's degrees and their life together as she does? I know at least two young men you know who are playing catch up to her and they are 4 years her senior. She has taken Thea under her wing and helped her feel more self confident and assured these last few months. Walter praises her work and skills because he has seen it personally and knows that she is a hard worker and never willing to settle until it is the best it can be. She is an asset to QC. I looked into it. Seemed like she had offers from not only Walter but my dad and Bruce Wayne. Wayne still wants to steal her away but she is too loyal to let your actions be held against the company that shares your name.

"And for Oliver, she is everything. He smiles and laughs more now than I have seen him do in years. He is finally coming back from losing Robert. After he lost his father, he was lost himself. He tried to hold it together for you and Thea and the company but he questioned every step he took. He wondered each day if this would be the day he fucked it all up. If it was the day he would lose _everything_. Then this bouncy, bubbly, babbling blonde crashed into his life and it was like a light was turned on. He saw himself and what he truly could do again. He started believing that he could actually not only take Robert's place at QC but make the company his own. Put his own touches in place to help bring the company into the new age and thrive. His grades are doing better because he is no longer second guessing himself on his work and knowledge. He spends more time with Thea and has become a better brother because Felicity pushes him to open up to those around him."

Tommy shook his head at the awe filled changes that this small woman had brought with her into their lives. "She has changed so many things around her and the only one who doesn't see that is _you_. She _saved_ Oliver because he wasn't _living_. Yes he was here. He was surviving but he had not done anything for him, anything he enjoyed or made him happy, since the moment he answered the call from Thea that night. Felicity is his match. And you have pushed them away with your actions. I don't blame them either. Why let someone into your life if all they do is poison it?"

Tommy decided he had said all he needed to with that and turned to leave. He was about to leave when he stopped. Turning back he studied the woman who had been a mother to him but who he couldn't see in that role at this time. "Oliver and Felicity had nothing to do with this. They don't know I have come to talk to you today. _I_ did this because I needed to. And we won't tell Thea of any of this either. We don't want to take anymore from her. She has lost so much in her young life. But be warned. You better be careful with your actions towards her because this has already cost you not only your first born son but also one who had felt proud to call you his mom as well." Tommy felt a pinch in his chest as he turned away from her. He had seen the tear escape down her cheek but couldn't allow that draw him back in. She needed to make this right in her own time. In her own ways.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Oliver's phone was ringing as they stepped out of his car and headed into the restaurant for lunch. Once safely inside, Oliver stopped to pulled it out and see who was calling while Felicity gave their names to the hostess. He followed her towards the table they were shown to. As soon as they were seated, he smiled at Felicity.

"Who was calling you?"

"Thea. She didn't leave a message though." Oliver shrugged as he placed his phone back in his jacket and took her hand in his.

Felicity looked up from the menu she had been studying and asked, "Do you need to call her back? Maybe it was important but she just didn't feel a message could cover it."

Oliver considered it for a moment then shook his head. They went back to looking over the menus to decide on their lunch but he seemed distracted. "Oliver?"

"Huh?"

"Call her." Felicity smiled softly at him.

He grinned back, knowing that she wouldn't drop it until he did because she knew it was worrying him a bit. Oliver pulled out his phone and quickly redialed Thea's number. He grasped Felicity's hand in his and pulled it to his lips to press a soft kiss on the back of it in thanks for being so understanding.

As soon as the call connected, he heard a whimper cry greet him. " _Ollie_?"

"Speedy? What's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" He hadn't heard her in this state since the night she called him with the news about their father.

A sniffle came across the line before she responded. " _Is it true_? _Did Mom really treat Lis like that_? _Did she really try to pay her off and chase her off_?"

Oliver groaned. He never wanted Thea to hear about this. He wanted to protect his little sister from all the hatred and evil in this world, even if it came from their own family. "Speedy… where did you hear about that?"

" _Does it matter_? _I want to know_. _Did she really do that_?"

Oliver closed his eyes and his head dropped. This was going to break his sister's heart but he couldn't lie to her. She would know and be hurt worse. He felt pressure on his hand and opened his eyes to find Felicity staring at him, worried. He mouthed the word "Thea." out to her and watched as she nodded but the worry didn't go away. Taking a final breath, Oliver felt his resolve in him as if set in stone. "Yes Speedy. She did. All of it."

A quiet, sorrowful gasp filled the line now then silence. Oliver waited, wanting to give her all the time she needed to process the information he had just laid at her feet. When the line remained quiet, he became concerned. "Speedy?"

" _Why didn't you tell me_?"

"I didn't want you to lose more. You have already lost a father. I couldn't take your mom from you too. Especially over something that was out of our control. This is Mom's thing to deal with." He heard another sob on the other side of the line and hated that she was alone dealing with this. He saw the waiter heading towards their table and knew what he needed to do. "Speedy, where are you right now?"

" _Your place_. _I heard about this and got in a fight with Mom about it so I packed a bag and left_."

"Did you tell someone before you left?"

" _Yeah_. _I told Raisa_." Thea sniffles again as she started to pull herself together.

"Okay I will come home and we'll talk. How did you get inside my place?"

" _I didn't_. _I'm sitting in the hall_."

"Oh. Okay. I'm out to lunch with Felicity right now but I'm leaving right now so I should be able to get her back to work and head home and be there in about 30 minutes. Stay right there, okay?"

Once Thea agreed, they said their goodbyes and he hung up. "I gotta go. Thea found about my mom and all the stuff she has done these last few weeks. She got in a fight with my mom and is now crying while sitting on my doorstep."

"Oliver, it's fine. Go. Call me later and tell me how it goes. If you need me to come over or whatever, okay?"

"I can take you back if you'd like."

Felicity shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'll call a cab and get back. Go. Take care of you sister. Give her a hug for me."

"I will." Oliver stood and stepped away from the table only to step back to her side, lean down and kiss her. "I love you." Oliver whispered as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you too. Now go." Felicity smiled tenderly up at him and waved him off.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's note: So I have been ill for the last two weeks... I can say with the utmost certainty that SINUSES SUCK! Not how I wanted to spend my last two weeks... That being said, it is hard to focus on writing and editing when you are in that shape so unfortunately you all suffered with me... So I am posting a new chapter on each of my stories tonight then going to work on the new ones and will try to do an extra special posting this week for all of you that stuck this all out!**

 **Thank you again for all the kind words and support. Love hearing from all of you so please review!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but am excited to finally be getting my Code 8 postcard soon!**

"Speedy." Oliver sighed as he stepped off the elevator and into the small hall leading to his loft. He had rushed over, nervous about not only what his sister had heard but to tend to her since she was alone in a place she had yet to be.

Upon seeing him, Thea leaped up and dashed down the hall and straight into his arms. Her eyes were dry but Oliver could see the red rings from where she had been crying and her cheeks were still a bit damp with tears. She was in her school uniform but had the tie loose around her neck, the blazer laid out on the floor, which she had been sitting on, and the sleeves of her shirt rolled up. "Ollie?"

"It's alright, Speedy. I've got you. I'm here. Let's go inside and talk." Oliver hugged his sister tighter for a moment before pulling her under his arm and escorting her inside, pausing briefly to gather her jacket, book bag, and purse at his door.

Once inside, he sat her down on the couch. He noticed how she was studying his place and knew that she would give him her thoughts on his decorating skills soon. It was just a matter of time.

"I'm gonna make us some coffee then we can talk. Sound good?" Thea's only response was a small nod that made her seem almost fearful of what was to come. It broke Oliver's heart to see his sister like that. Thea had always been strong and fierce in her nature so to see her so scared of the future worried him. As he made a couple cups of coffee, he considered calling Tommy or Felicity to help him deal with Thea but in the end he knew they weren't needed.

"So this is where you have been held up? Nice pad. Though something tells me a genius with a love for all things colorful helped you decorate it." A quiet voice called out to him from his new kitchen table as he heard a chair pull out. Oliver turned to find Thea falling into the chair and into an ease he knew for years now.

Oliver smiled to himself as he remembered the shopping trip with Felicity a few weeks back. That day they had talked throughout their shopping and he had learned so much about her. "Yep. I kept asking Felicity why I didn't just hire a decorator."

"Cause it wouldn't feel like home, Ollie. This place feels welcoming and feels like you. I love it."

"Well you are always welcome here Speedy. I know I haven't been around much lately with QC and school…" Oliver turned and handed her a cup of coffee.

"And your girlfriend?"

Oliver nodded as he gathered up his mug and sat down beside her, turning to face her slightly. He still couldn't help the goofy grin he got when someone referred to Felicity as his girlfriend. It seemed so juvenile but it was what made him the happiest he has ever been. "Yeah and her. But don't think for a second that it was because of you. I love spending time with you. So does Felicity. We are just…"

"In love." Thea took a sip of her coffee and hummed at the taste. "I get it. You two are still in the new stage of everything and trying to figure it out while also enjoying it's perks. I must say I like her influence on you. You talk more now, smile a ton, and have _a lot_ better taste in décor and coffee." She teased, unable to miss a chance to barb her brother a bit.

Oliver guffawed at that. "Yeah. Felicity definitely has lectured me on the finer points of coffee and how it should be treated. I think the only other thing she demands respect for on that level is anything tech."

"Now that I can see but there is one other thing to it seems." When Oliver gazes at her, his features painted with confusion she explains. "You. I have never heard of a girl standing up to Mom how Lis did for you guys. I knew she was different but _damn._ "

Oliver smiled warmly at the idea of his girl going rounds with his mother for him. He knew his mother had put her through the wringer a few times recently but she had always come back to him some how and he was not giving his mother another chance at spoiling the best thing to ever happen to him. "Yeah Mom has definitely gone to war against her lately."

"What I don't get is why. Why does Mom hate her so much? Is it like Tommy said? Cause she can be controlled or pressured?" Thea looked up to Oliver, her deep brown eyes doey and soft.

Oliver shrugged as he considered her questions. "To be honest, Speedy, we have no idea why Mom is acting this way. You would think she would be happy that I am settling down or that Felicity isn't after me for money, power, or connections. But she is acting as if those facts scare her more. I don't know what to say or do about it all really." Oliver sounded defeated in that moment. He wanted all the people he loved dearly to care for one another as well. To get along. But he didn't see that as a possibility at the moment.

Thea pondered his answer as she sipped at her coffee. "Well I hate that she is missing out on getting to know Lis and seeing what she has done for and to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ollie, you're happy. Happier than I have ever seen you. Even before Dad… She makes you laugh and smile. You're more confident and driven like you want to prove her faith in you right or something. You're not fake anymore. Not even in public or to the press. And you are actually living again. I mean in the last two years I can count on one hand how many parties you went to because you wanted to, because they were your idea of fun. Then Lis comes along and now you are out with Tommy for drink a couple times a month, out on dates and getting back into the world again. I love _this_ Ollie. _He_ is the brother I have always loved and have missed so much these last few years. It's like when Dad died I lost a part of you too because you were so focused on Mom and I and QC and school that you forgot that you were still alive. That you had a life to live too. Lis helped you find that life again. Something I'm glad for."

"Me too." Oliver grinned that dopey grin again.

Thea rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh brother, you got it bad."

"I do and she knows it." Oliver smiled proudly as he sipped at his cup again.

Thea chuckled loudly as she rested her cup on the table again. "Hell I'm sure the whole world knows it Ollie."

Oliver's smile grew at that thought but then a somber tone laid over the moment. "So about what you heard…"

"You said it's true? All of it?" Thea questioned.

Oliver thought about the best way to approach this so that it would not break his sister's already fragile heart but he was determined to clear the air. He never wanted to cause any discord between him and his sister. "Yeah it's true. You remember how Mom was that first time I brought Felicity over for dinner?"

"Yeah. Cold and short. I remember asking you what that was about."

"Well I did ask Mom about it. A couple days after Felicity and I had our first date, Mom and I went to lunch. That's when I asked about her thoughts on Felicity and why she had acted that way. Mom said some rather rude things that I _don't_ want to repeat. I got mad and told her that we would be dating now and that we were getting serious and she would just need to learn to live with it. Respect my choice. Then I left the restaurant. I needed to think so I went to the Cove. Well while I was there, Mom went to QC and visited Felicity in her office."

"That's when she tried to buy her off? At QC?"

Oliver shrugged and nodded. "Appears so. She offered Felicity $1 million to leave me _and_ QC. To leave Starling all together and never look back. She wanted her out of my life _completely_."

Thea was stunned. "Wow! So in Mom's point of view you can put a price on happiness." Her tone and words dripping of disdain.

"Speedy, we don't know if she saw it that way or if she was just trying to protect me. You know how Mom can get about the women I have dated in the past. But it didn't matter cause Felicity turned her down flat. Told her that all she cared about was me. My happiness. Not our money or power or connections. That she was with me for _me_. That was when we decided to go public. We had talked about it the weekend before this all happened but we were gonna wait until the project was completed. But when everything happened with Mom, I didn't want to hide what we shared anymore. That would've made it seem like Mom was right. So we told Walter about us, as well as QC's Head of HR and PR so that we wouldn't cause any problems. Walter told us about Mom's gala and Carol came up with the idea of the exclusive so that when the news broke we could control the spin on it. Mom didn't know about our plans until they happened and she just had to go with them at that point."

"Oh yeah. Probably best way to handle that all. That's why you move out?"

"Yeah. When I finished thinking I headed to QC but Felicity had left. So I went to her place and she told me about it. We talked a lot and when it was time for me to come home I couldn't. I didn't want to see Mom. So Tommy let me stay with him until Malcolm came home. Then I stayed at a hotel for a couple days until I found this place. Really I needed to move out awhile ago. Being with Felicity has helped me to realize that I was hiding a lot. Hiding behind work, both at school and QC. Hiding behind you and Mom. Hiding behind excuses. Sara and Tommy, and even you, saw that I had stopped living my life and was just… existing. It was time to move out and start _my_ life. But that doesn't mean I'm cutting you out. Just cause I'm not at the Manor anymore doesn't mean I won't make time for you or be there when you need me. Okay, Speedy?"

Thea smiled at her brother. She knew he would always worry about her and want to be apart of her life. But she also understood he had a life of his own the live and enjoy. "I get it Ollie and I'm not worried. You'll always be my big bro. Even at times when I wish you weren't because you embarrass me." Thea snickered as Oliver rolled his eyes at her comment then grinned.

"Well this place has an extra bedroom that I have set up as a guest room so you are welcome anytime."

"Could I stay tonight? The blow up with Mom has made things tense at home and I would rather not go back just yet."

Oliver was empathetic towards Thea since he was in her shoes just a few week ago. He smiled down at her as he stood and took their empty cups from the table. "Sure Speedy, I'd love to have you over tonight. Just know you can't run from your problems forever. Trust me on that."

"I know. I just need time to take it all in. I mean Mom bribing your girlfriend to leave you. And Tommy said something happened about another woman? What's that about?"

Oliver huffed out a breath in frustration. "It was at Thanksgiving dinner. Felicity showed up while Laurel and I were out back catching up."

Thea nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We sent her looking for you."

"Well she saw us chatting and laughing and being friendly. She said at first she was happy cause it seemed we were okay. But then Mom saw her watching and put the idea that we, Laurel and I that is, were getting back together on her mind. Felicity has trust issues due to things in her past as well as a few abandonment issues."

"Well when you Dad takes off in the middle of the night when you're 7 for no reason at all and all the guys you date seem to only want you for certain things, that can mess with your head."

Oliver was shocked that Thea knew about all that. "She told you about that?"

"Yeah." Thea shrugged. "We bonded, while shopping, over the men in our lives and our interactions with them. And before you say anything, I only told her things she would have found out eventually anyway and most of it painted you in a good light, as _difficult_ as that is when dealing with _your_ past."

Oliver rolled his eyes again. "Well Mom saying what she did and how she implied the reunion between Laurel and I set something off in Felicity. She bolted and wouldn't answer the phone, anyone's texts or her door all weekend. Then yesterday, her friend Ruby showed up at her door worried sick and demanded to be let in. Felicity told her what happened and they called me. We cleared the air and I went over to see her finally. We talked, _a lot_ , and decided that it would be best if we avoided Mom for a while."

"And you're okay with that?"

"It was my plan." Oliver nodded. "Felicity is important to me. _Very_ important. And if Mom can't at least respect that fact then she can't be in my life right now."

Thea gaped at her brother. "Look at you. Oliver Queen, all grown up and being mature and decisive. I like this Ollie. Sticking up for what he wants. What he believes in. What he cares about. I can finally see a well respectable and passionate side to you. Just wish Mom could."

"You and me both Speedy."

"So if I stay, I won't be cutting into any 'Felicity time' will I?" Thea asked sounding a little worried and slightly disturbed by the concept.

Oliver chuckled warmly at that idea. "No. She is entertaining her friend Ruby. They're trying to find a place for Ruby here in the city. She just got a new position and will be starting the training tomorrow at Wayne."

"So Ruby will be living here now?"

"Yep. Why?"

Thea smiled gleefully. "Cause now I get to meet this chick. You said she was a riot and if she is best friends with Lis I can only _imagine_ what she is like."

"She is definitely unforgettable. How about we get you settled in and I'll call them and see if they wanna swing by for dinner here tonight and you can meet her."

Thea started bouncing cheerfully, her sadness and heartache about their mother forgotten at the moment. "You think that would be okay?"

"Sure. I'm sure they won't mind. Now do you have a bag or anything?"

"No. After yelling at Mom in the study, I bolted out of the house as fast as I could."

Oliver looked down to see her in her school uniform and just putting together what had happened. "Wait. Why weren't you at school? I thought we talked about you skipping classes already. You've missed so much already Speedy."

"Cool it bro. I didn't skip. I had a free period before lunch so I decided to go home to get something to eat and that was when I heard Tommy show up and yell at Mom. When I got here, after I talked to you, I called the school and let them know I would be sick for the rest of the day and text Mom where I was."

"And what about the rest of your classes for today?" Oliver was adamant about not allowing Thea to follow in his footsteps.

"I am calling my teachers once school is out and explaining we had a small family emergency and that I will be back in class tomorrow and getting my assignments so I don't fall behind." Thea rolled her eyes and her overly concerned brother.

Oliver smiled warmly. "Good. I just don't want you to miss out on things like I did because you messed around with your classes. I want to see you succeed and I know you can."

"Thanks Ollie." Thea stood up and hugged him tight, realizing just how much she missed having her big brother around everyday. "I've missed this."

"Me too." Oliver whispered into the top of her head as he squeezed her tight against himself. "Now how about I call Felicity and ask about tonight? I can see if you can borrow some of her clothes to wear then we can wash your uniform for tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan cause I think I would be swimming in your clothes if I tried to wear any of those." Thea laughed, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

A soft knock floated in the air and Oliver jumped at it. He had been a bit excited to have both Thea and Felicity in the same place for once. The two meant so much to him and he wanted them to see that. As he moved out of the kitchen and towards the front door, he couldn't help the smile that appeared at the vision of the state of his living room.

When he had called Felicity to ask her to come over and spend some time with them, Thea had requested a movie night. So Oliver agreed and she raced off to set the living room up like how they used to do when they were kids and had movie nights. Now every blanket and pillow he owned, he thinks, was piled up on his extra large couch and small tables set up for food and drinks. Thea would always plan out elaborate movie marathon nights, with a full special menu and all, when she was a kid. She seriously is a force to recon with in terms of planning functions.

He opened the door and smiled warmly. There stood a blushing Felicity, whose face was as bright red as a cherry tomato, and a smirking Ruby, who must have said something to Felicity to put them in their current temperaments. Upon seeing the two, Oliver fought the urge to laugh loudly. The two looked so different but at the same time uniquely paired. Felicity was decked out in jeans and a warm, soft cream colored turtleneck sweater with a burberry patterned scarf around her neck. Her gentle appearance was much different from Ruby's harsh colors. She had on a pair of frayed skinny jeans, a deep black zip up hoodie, sturdy black boots and a red t-shirt on.

"I'm telling you Barbie, your scarves and high collars ain't gonna fool anyone. I swear you two act worse than horny teenagers in heat. You are marked all over, and I had to plug my ears with all the giggling that came from your room this morning. And don't start me on the new level of glowing." Ruby teased as stepped into the apartment, leaving a gaping Felicity right outside the door. Ruby stopped for a second as she passed Oliver and grinned up at him and slapped his shoulder, "Good to see your rep is worth all the hype, McSteamy."

Oliver chuckled over the words as he watched the fiery red head move further into his home. He turned his eyes back to find his girlfriend still gaping outside his door, completely mortified by her friend's comments. "I'm so sorry, Oliver. I'll send her home and apologize to Thea for everything. Ruby is just…"

"Ruby is fine." Oliver smiled down as he stepped up to her, his free arm wrapping low around her waist, and watched the flush of her cheeks ease away. She eyes sparkled up at him and he felt his heart burst in his chest knowing that he had drawn that gaze out of such an amazing woman. "And she is right. I'm finally enjoying the benefits for my reputation. If I'm honest, most of it was exaggerated before. But with you…" Oliver leaned in and aligned his lips to her pulse point just below her right ear, causing her breath to hitch in her chest. "I'm _very_ inspired to perform well." His timbre dipped into a raspy, husky one she had heard that morning that made her knees melt.

"Ollie, stop assaulting your girlfriend in the doorway and invite her in. Your food is waiting for you to tend to." Thea yelled from behind him.

Oliver laughed and welcomed Felicity into his apartment, grabbing for her overnight bag as she passed him and he shut the door. "Food?"

"I thought I would cook for you ladies instead of ordering in. Now go relax and I'll be in shortly with dinner." Oliver kissed her cheek sweetly and smiled at her as he moved back to the kitchen. His smile never faded as his mind picked that moment to note the domesticity of their moment. He loved how just simple things with her just felt right. How just having her in his place made it feel like a home.

Felicity walked into the living room and smiled as she found Thea and Ruby already chatting away, as if the two had known one another for years. "How did I know you two would hit it off right away?" Felicity giggled as she shed her coat and sat down on Oliver's oversized couch.

"Because we have great taste in best friends. That's how." Thea smirked.

"Best friends?"

"Yep. Ruby is yours and you are mine and Ruby's." Thea explained.

A hearty chuckle filled the space from behind the three women. "I could have sworn she was _my_ best friend and I was hers." Oliver grinned as he handed her a glass of red wine. "Figured this would be needed to soothe your nerves but maybe I was wrong."

Felicity grabbed for the glass, never one to turn down a good glass of wine and Oliver always had the best. "You were so right and it's still needed. More now. They're getting along _too_ well."

"Oh?"

"Yep. We should seriously worry. They have blackmail goods on each of us." Felicity sipped and hummed her approval of his selection. Then faced the two girls in question. "So to be fair, no sharing of stories _without_ our approval and _NO_ baby pictures."

"But Ollie was such a cute baby. Especially when he went through his _au naturel_ stage." Thea giggled.

"Speedy!" Oliver growled as he went back into the kitchen, his steps shadowed by the soft fluttering of three distinct giggles.

Felicity watched as Ruby and Thea chatted, get to know one another, while she relaxed back into the couch and sipped at her wine. She was at ease for the first time in what felt like weeks. She felt a weight lift off her as she realized that she was truly happy in her life. She had her best friend back in her city so she would be able to spend a lot more time with her. She had new friends that were helping her make her new city feel like home. She had a job she was quite successful at. And then there was Oliver. A man she loved and cherished who loved and cherished her right back. He worked hard to make every day special for her in his small ways. Each touched her heart in ways she never knew was possible.

She still had that voice in the back of her head saying it was too good to be true. That it wouldn't last. She had seen how the press and others saw her relationship with Oliver but something in her just wouldn't let her believe it. All she had to do was look at him, see his smile and she knew they were wrong.

She glanced back over to the kitchen, spotting the man himself floating around the space as he prepared their meal, and her smile deepened. Then she heard a snicker followed by Ruby muttering, "Dear god!"

"What?!"

"Barbie, go sit in there with McSteamy. You are playing sexy, heart eyes with his back while sitting here. I bet you have _no_ idea what we have been talking about the last few minutes."

Felicity huffed out a breath and blushed. "You were probably talking about us."

"Nope. Sorry Lis but we were discussing movie options for the evening. You got boring when you stopped listening and blushing at our comments. No fun teasing if the person doesn't _hear_ it." Thea laughed as Ruby joined her. "But don't feel bad. Ollie is just as bad. I swear he changed four times before you got here. He's so sappy now too. It's not funny to pick on him cause he just shrugs and smiles like he wouldn't want to act any other way."

"Cause I wouldn't." Oliver smiled down as he came around and perched on the back of the couch just behind Felicity, clutching a glass of wine in one hand while the other rested on Felicity's shoulder.

Thea smile grew when she saw his drink. "Do I get a glass?"

"Nope. You're too young."

Thea huffed out a breath of frustration. "Lis has one and she's not 21."

"She is close enough and will only have a couple tonight. Plus she and Ruby are staying over so no worrying about driving. You are much too young."

"Like it would be my first glass ever." Thea grumbled.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It would be your first in my home and I say you will be waiting for a while longer. Don't want any of my bad habits to rub off on you. You're gonna be the non-screw up Queen kid, remember?"

Felicity felt her heart break at that comment. Oliver still hated his past and felt he would never outgrow those shadows. "I don't know. Seems there are two non-screwed up Queens in this room."

"Yeah right." Oliver muttered.

Felicity turned to face him fully. "Yes really. Oliver, what you have done in these last two years. What you do at school and at QC and what you have given up." Felicity reached up to cup his cheek. "What you continue to sacrifice to make sure that QC or your school work or even your family flourish, shows that you have become a man that anyone would be proud of. I know I am. I am so proud of you and know that you will only continue to strive and succeed no matter what is thrown at you."

Oliver smiled a watery smile down at her as he leaned into her touch deeper before turning and placing a soft kiss on her inner wrist.

They existed in the bubble for a few moments until Thea popped it. "Okay Ollie, I'm calling it now. Fuck this up and I'm disowning you and keeping Lis." Felicity giggled at the comment as Oliver rolled his eyes and picked up a small throw pillow and threw it at his sister.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: Hey y'all! I'm back with new installments of both of my stories... They're a bit shorter than normal but my mind hasn't been all together here... Hubby and I are starting to think about having babies so lots else going on and not all is related to Arrow-verse... Plus this season is starting to annoy and bum me out.**

 **Heads up! SMUT part at beginning of chapter plus I threw in a few platonic quotes from Season 1 into a VERY not so Platonic way... ENJOY!**

 **Thank you sticking this story out... And the continued support! Review and tell me what you think!**

 **Special thanks to my amazing beta warehouseluver13 for all your hard work! Love ya hun!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow**

Oliver hummed as the heated water pleated down his head and over his shoulders and back. He had been lying at a weird angle for the past hour but couldn't muster the drive to move. Lying with Felicity in his arms, Thea and Ruby crashed out on the couch across from them, there wasn't a force on the face of the Earth that could have moved him at that moment. Just feeling her nuzzle into his side and her warm breath across his chest, the thin material of his grey shirt not shielding that tender touch from his skin, had made every ounce of pain worth it. He had never felt so right in a moment in his life. Like he was meant to be lying under her in that embrace. As if it was destined.

He breathed deep, allowing his body to relax again, trying to release the sexual tension in him. One drawback of feeling her wrapped around him so perfectly had been what her touch drew out of him. He had just had her this morning plus plenty of kisses and soft touches but it never seemed to be enough. It was as if he was a starving man and she was a nevering ending feast. Each new touch or sight or smell drove him crazy with desire and lust and tested his control.

Oliver chuckled at himself as he tried to imagine a day when he wouldn't desire her so much. God he hoped it would never come to that.

He reached up for his shampoo and lathered up his hair when he felt a breeze enter his shower stall. The floor to ceiling glass walls and doors, as well as the ceramic tiles that made up half of the shower stall, had always been stable the temperature of the enclosure set. Especially once filled with steam and hot water, but a soft quick gust hit the back of his legs and sent a shiver up his spine. Oliver was about to turn to see what had caused the change, when two arms wrapped around him as their small hands started to map out his bare, wet chest.

"Hello handsome." A sensual voice whispered from behind him and he relaxed into her touch.

"Felicity." Her name sounding like a blessing and a prayer all at once. Oliver turned to face her, needing to see her more in the moment than he liked to admit.

Felicity smiled up at him as she curved and melted around his hard, warm body. Her hands kept moving up his chest and neck, finding their way into his hair to help him rinse the soap suds out. Oliver tilted his head back without a single word being uttered and moaned as her nails scratched across his scalp. He let his hands fall away, finding they spot on her hips as they had come to do without a thought. Oliver let his fingers dance across her hips and lower back as he reveled in her gentle touch along with the hot water.

"Better?" Felicity seemed to beam up into his gaze.

Oliver leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips, trying to prevent too much water from running down onto her. "Much. But what are you doing awake? When I left, you were passed out."

Felicity shrugged in his embrace. "I woke up. I missed your warmth. When I woke up and you weren't there, I came looking and heard the shower and figured you wouldn't turn me away if I joined you."

"And miss a chance to see this beautifully sexy body naked and covered on water? _Never_. I will never turn you away from sharing a shower." Oliver grinned devilishly at her as he studied the tops of her breasts and how they pressed into his chest. "In fact, I think we should share more showers."

"Is that right?" Felicity tilted her head partially as she admired how the water danced across his chest.

Oliver nodded and smiled mischievously. "Yes. Very much. It's good for the planet. Water conservation and all."

"Wow! I didn't know you were such an environmentalist. Is this a new side to you?"

"Just willing to do whatever I can to help. No matter the sacrifice. You know the saying: Waste not, want not."

Felicity guffawed at his attempt at being serious. "Oliver, I'm pretty sure that's not right and even so, you just want to share showers for the _other_ benefits."

Oliver shrugged then leaned down and started kissed and nibbling down her neck and shoulder. "People have always said I was selfish. In some cases that hasn't gone away."

"And I'm one of the cases?" Felicity asked as she tilted her head further to the side the allow better access to her neck to Oliver's lips.

Oliver didn't even stop, needing to taste her more than ever before. "The _best_ case." Oliver bit down on her neck, suckling on the pulse point just behind her ear that made her melt every time. The moan that escaped her seemed to come from her chest and went straight to his cock, helping to stiffen him even more. Felicity ran her hands over his biceps and arms, nails dragging across the tight skin as the water rushed along it. The touches drove Oliver deeper in lust for the woman in his arms and tested his control even more. "Felicity." Oliver growled in warning.

"It's fine. Ruby and Thea are both out cold and I put another film on so _if_ they wake up, they won't hear us." Felicity explained as she weaved her fingers of one hand along his jaw and scratched at his scruff, loving the tingle it leaves across her palm.

"Good thinking." Oliver growled as he began to descend further down her body. Bent at the waist a bit, Oliver aligned with her breasts and began nuzzling and nipping at them, leaving the flesh raw and blotchy from his lips and scruff. His attention only deterred when he wanted more. Hearing Felicity's sweet voice moan and keen for more made him want to give her everything she could possibly ask for in that moment. Anything and everything.

Oliver returned to his upright position and locked his lips with hers, his hands gliding along her hips and up to her waist. He could feel her muscles struggling to keep her on her toes so that she could stay close to his lips. He wanted to feel more. Taste more. Touch more. He wanted her. "Felicity." Oliver's voice seemed to plead with her for mercy and something else he couldn't name.

Felicity felt him start to back her up into the wall and went willingly, knowing what would happen next. At least she hoped.

As soon as he had her pressed tightly against the tile wall, he needed to feel her every curve pressed into him as well. Oliver bent just low enough to run his hands up the back of her legs and thighs, stopping only at the base of ass. Finding the plump tender cheeks with each hand, he squeezed them before hoisting her up into the air and into his awaiting arms. He felt her wrap and tie her long, slender legs around his hips and moaned as his hard cock slipped between the moist lips of her pussy. Her arms twisted tightly around his neck, one hand driving into his hair and clawing at his scalp. The other began to trace the defined lines of his spine and back, teasing the muscles with her soft touch and causing them to jump under his skin. Felicity could drive him to madness with just her touch and from how she was touching him now, she knew it.

"This is probably gonna be quicker than either of us want. Having you near me, cuddling with me, touching me all night. I have wanted you so badly." Oliver growled into her neck as he sampled the tender skin just below her ear, a favorite spot for him because of the needy sounds it drew from her.

Felicity kneed and undulated against him as best she could with him sandwiching her between his hard, hot body and the cool, silky tile wall. "Then take me Oliver. Fuck me. Please! I need you."

The tone of her desire and despair in those words snapped something inside Oliver. Before he knew what he was doing, his hand had moved around her thighs and was helping to align him with her entrance. With one strong thrust, Oliver buried himself within her, sheathing himself to his hilt in the wet walls of her pussy. Felicity released a moan that started as a shocked "Eep." but ended in a more yearning deep growl as she started to roll her hips against him, wanting him to move.

"Felicity, hold onto me tight." Oliver groaned as he started to slowly pull out and push back into her, rolling his hips slightly to reach deeper into her.

Felicity pressed her lips to his to keep her loud scream covered as she felt herself give in to the hard pounding Oliver was pushing himself into her with. She felt her skin come alive as if every inch was now on fire. Her heart was racing and her blood warming and easing every muscle in her as she let go and allowed him to bring her to the brink of ecstasy. "Oh yes! Oliver yes. So deep! God! Feels so… good. It feels really good having you inside me." She tightened her grip on Oliver with her legs, wanting and needing to feel as close as possible to him. One of her hands slipped behind her and helped steady them against the slippery wall as the bodies became coated in sweat and moisture from the steam that surrounded them. She could only hear the rush of the water still falling just past them mixed with the sounds of their ragged breathes and wet skin slapping against wet skin. She could smell her arousal as if it was a perfume floating in the air.

"So tight. And wet. Feels… so… good… Felicity." Oliver stuttered out as he fought to fuck her, wanting nothing more than to share in her pleasure. "So close."

Felicity began nodding in agreement, her brain unable to produce words. She only chanted Oliver's name and begged him to continue with a simple "Yes!" over and over again as if the two words had become her new mantra.

Soon Oliver felt the walls inside Felicity begin to flutter and grab tighter along his cock. He picked up speed and felt her come undone around him, her nails imbedding themselves in his skin along with her teeth as she bit down on his shoulder to gag herself from her screaming moans. Oliver felt one of her hands ease up and trace down his arm to find his hand. He laced his fingers through hers and pressed the interlocked embrace against the wall as he bottomed out inside her yet again but this time the coiling pressure inside of him popped and his release followed hers, dumping both of them in the blissful world of the powerful orgasms. The only sound he made was the tender whispers of her name he dropped along her shoulder, as if praying to her like she was a deity or enchantress. Which for him she was. She had power over him like know woman had ever before and moved him to do and say things he never dreamed he would.

As they came down together, their hands stayed locking in the others embrace. Felicity could feel his legs begin to shake with exhaustion from the previous activity as well as her added weight. When she went to alleviate some of the issue, Oliver whimpered which only caused her to sweetly giggle. "Oliver, let's finish getting cleaned up then we can go cuddle on your bed."

"You're not going back to the living room?" Oliver asked curiously.

Felicity shook her head then tapped on his shoulder to show she wanted him to step back. As he did, he slipped from within her warm and moist entrance and a soft whine came from them both at the feeling of the lost connection. "I hadn't planned on it."

"What about Ruby and Thea?"

"Not sure they would enjoy our idea of cuddling." Felicity teased as she moved around him to stand under the water and begin to wash off.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms. His lips fell to find the crook of her neck and nipped at it playfully. Even though he had just had her, Oliver felt a heated desire for her again. As if it was a hungry that could never be sated for long. "Felicity, you know what I mean."

Felicity turned in his arms and smiled warmly up at him. "Yes I do. Oliver, they know we are together and that we sleep together. Hell we did last night at my place with Ruby just down the hall. So what does it matter? Is this because of Thea? Are you worried what she might think?"

Oliver let his forehead fall against hers. "No. It's just… I don't want to seem like I'm rubbing this new part of my life in her face. I mean I have a new place, I'm busy at work and school and then there is you. Not that I'm not happy to have you. I would give up everything in my life if I had to, just to stay with you. But with everything going on, with my mom and all the press and drama, do you think it would be good for her to know we slept together while she was passed out on the couch?"

Felicity sighed as she realized that weight he had placed on his own shoulders. He had been so determined to make everyone so happy and comfortable with this new side of him that it seemed he had weighed himself down with guilt for wanting it at all. "Oliver, listen to me. I know things are difficult with your family, with everything your mom has done. It has created tension between you and your mom as well as Thea and her it seems. But if we hide what we feel, if we act like it's not here right now, than everything she has said would be true. Thea knows how we feel about each other. She sees it when we're together. And I think she needs to see you happy. She told me what you two talked about today, that this was the first time in years that she had ever seen you so happy and committed to something. She knows where we stand and if we dance around her and try to hide the fact that we are together, physically, from her she will feel like we are hiding a lot more. She needs honesty right now and we can't help how we feel and who we love. Who we want to be with.

"So just trust that she is old enough to understand and accept us as we are. I know it's hard to see her as older and mature. You want her to stay the little girl that used to con you into giving her ice cream sundaes and pillow fights. And that little girl is still in there but she is also growing into a young woman and wouldn't you like to show her how a man should treat her by showing her what a strong and healthy relationship looks it? Show her not only the type of brother you are but man as well. Be her standard for the men she lets into her life. I know you can and she will love you even more for it."

Oliver huffed a heavy sigh as a smile broke across his face. "What did I _ever_ do to deserve you?"

"Ha! Trust me if men got the women they deserved there would be a _whole_ lot more single women and lonely men in this world." Felicity laughed and teased. Her own smile grew wider when Oliver's boastful chuckle echoed in the spacious bathroom. "I love you Oliver Queen and _you_ are stuck with me. Plus are you really gonna kick your girlfriend out of your bed and condemn her to your couch with your sister and her best friend? Could you be that cruel? That's like kicking a kid's puppy on their birthday and stealing all their cake."

Oliver guffawed at that. "I'm sure in the settings in this world those two are _not_ on equal standings. But how could I ever ban you from my bed. Especially when cuddling will _must certainly_ be done naked so that I can enjoy this fantastic view even more." Oliver pulled back as his eyes began to skate down her form, deeply studying every dip and rise on her miles of skin, bones and muscles. Seeing a soft blush decorate her skin tone made him want to be buried in her all over again.

"Well then let's finish up in here and you can take in all the _scenery_ you want while I relax in that cloud you call a bed." Felicity tapped her finger against his chest before turning away and reaching for the soap to finish bathing.

"Now see the view just keeps getting better and better." Oliver snickered as he slapped playfully at her ass, and was rewarded with a sweet squeak from the feisty blonde as well as a playful smack on the arm.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

"Knock knock." Tommy greeted as he stepped into the small office. Felicity glanced up and smiled in greeting as she finished an email she had been comprising.

"Tommy, what a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Well I was hoping I could drag you to lunch. I have a few things to discuss with you and I know for a fact that you think better on a full stomach." Tommy smiled back at her but she could see his nerves just under the surface.

Felicity studied him for a moment. "Is that so?"

"That's a direct quote from my little bird."

Felicity giggled. "If by 'little bird' you mean a giant, blonde male who has a tendency to place the stress and worries of the _entire_ world on his shoulders, then they would be right."

Tommy chuckled warmly at how well she summed up his best friend. "That would most definitely be the one."

"Well you're in luck. Oliver has a meeting during my lunch time today so I was looking at eating alone. And since it's Thursday, how does Mexican sound?"

"Oh you know me Smoak, never one to turn down a trip south of a woman's border." Tommy winked at her as he watched her gather up her jacket and purse.

Felicity rolled her eyes at him. "Thomas Merlyn, _that_ was completely obscene. _You_ should be ashamed."

Tommy just shrugged. "Sorry, my mind goes straight to the gutter around a beautiful woman and I have seen you in _much_ tighter skirts so I _know_ you fit that category."

"Are you saying you checked me out?"

"I think every breathing male that comes near you does. If they don't it's for one of four reasons. 1. They're in a committed relationship already but I think they still look just not as hard as others. 2. They are blind. 3. They're gay which again they still look just not as hard. Or 4. They're just plain stupid or insane and you _really_ don't need that drama in your life. Trust me. Clingy is only attractive in _certain_ ways."

Felicity openly laughed at Tommy as they crossed through the IT department and headed for the elevator. "I'm sure there are a few other reasons but what concerns me more is that you are checking out your best friend's girlfriend. Isn't there like a guy code against that?"

"Not if I compliment him on how well he choose for himself when I do it. Then it's like gazing over a guy's car and telling him how nice it is."

Felicity shook her head at that. "Ha! And I still wonder why you are single. I must be crazy."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long but life has been hell these last couple of weeks... Between holidays, depression, and family stresses, I haven't had a chance to come up for air much less write/edit/post... But as a Christmas gift... I'm posting two chapters on this story now and one on my Bratva story as well! So Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and I hope this finds you in good health and cheer!**

 **Please review cause I live to hear from y'all about whatcha think! I will be getting caught up on responses tomorrow since it is nearly 3 am my time now!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but was so excited when my Code 8 hoodie and postcards came in last week... Now to get them framed!**

"So what is on your mind?" Felicity asked. She and Tommy had come into a local small mexican restaurant that she loved to go to and had been seated quickly. But as they placed their orders, she could feel the nervous tension in Tommy build.

Tommy rubbed his hands together, twisting them into a knot in his lap. "Well first off, how's Thea?"

"She's okay. She needs time to adjust to the new version of her mom she saw with the news and there is a lot of pain there but I think she will move past it and grow into an exceptional young woman. Just like she always would have."

"And Oliver?" Tommy looked guilty now. He wasn't so sure how their friendship would weather this storm.

Felicity smiled genuinely. She knew Tommy had been avoiding Oliver since this all happened Monday and it hurt Oliver but it seemed to deal its own damage to Tommy as well. "He's fine. Glad to have everything out in the open and glad that Thea turned to him when she needed to. They had a long talk Monday afternoon and he explained everything. Then Ruby and I went over and spent the night. I think Thea just needs to know that people care about her and are willing to be honest with her, even when it isn't easy for them."

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. "But Oliver's not mad about how she found out?"

Felicity shook her head smiling again. She reached out across the table and waited for Tommy to take her hand. "Was Oliver upset that Thea found out? A little. But he saw that she was not just gonna sit back and ignore the tension that is already there between him and his mom and she would have eventually discovered the truth and been upset that we all hid it from her. It was better for her to stumble on it, like she did, and for us to be willing to talk openly about it so she didn't feel like we were hiding more from her. She isn't as young as you and Oliver like to see her as. She can deal with tough and complicated things these days.

"But if you think Oliver is mad at you for this, you can stop that thought right now. I'm positive _that_ thought never crossed his mind. He was worried about Thea is all. He wants everyone around him to be safe and happy and he takes on all the pressure to make it happen on himself. Sometimes I think he forgets that we control our own lives and how we find happiness in them."

Tommy chuckled warmly at the blonde's words. "Ollie seriously was blessed the day he met you. He better thank his lucky stars you crashed into him cause he would never know how good he has it without you being a clutz."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!" Felicity whined teasingly. The table quickly dissolved into laughter and soon Felicity felt some of the tension leave Tommy. "I do have one thing to ask of you."

"Anything!"

"Stop avoiding Oliver and Thea. They miss you and need you now more than ever."

Tommy shrugged. "What if I just remind them of what's going on between them and Moira?"

Felicity shook her head. "Trust me you won't. If I don't, or well if they can be around me as I remind them of it, I'm sure they can be around you too. Do you want that woman to cost you two life long friendships? She has already done so much damage to all of us. Are we really gonna let her take that as well?"

Tommy thought deeply about it for a moment while the waiter brought their food to them. Once they were alone again, Tommy smiled. "I'll call Oliver and Thea today and apologize. See if they want to do dinner together with me."

"Now _that_ is the Tommy I have come to know and love." Felicity grinned as she dug into her food.

After a few moments of silence as they started to enjoy their meal, Felicity asked, "So what else is on your mind?"

"Well…" Tommy started as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I have been thinking a lot about my life."

"Okay. And?"

"Well you see I have always had everything sort of planned out for me or handed to me because of my name. But seeing Ollie work so hard for his degree and at QC, I see a _passion_ in him I haven't been able to find in myself. And with you in his life now, it seems that Ollie is really beginning to become the man he always wanted to be but was afraid of wanting. His folks had a set path for him and none of it really was his choice. My dad is the same way."

Felicity nodded as she realized what Tommy was saying. "So you want to follow Oliver's lead? I'm sure your dad would be pleased to have you work at his company and you already have your business degree right?"

"Yeah. No way Malcolm was gonna _allow_ a Merlyn to fail at _anything_ , school included. But I'm not sure that working at Merlyn Global is what I want to do for the rest of my life. I just don't have a drive or passion for my dad's company like Ollie has for his. Growing up, our dads would take us to the office and Ollie always loved going in and seeing how the company was run. Me, I was content sitting in the corner and doing anything that didn't have to do with the company. So I don't think it is the right place for me."

Felicity was confused at this point. "So what are you wanting to do? I mean there has to be something that you're passionate about. Especially if you have been thinking about all this for a while."

Tommy seemed to get nervous and anxious again at that. "There is and I really think that this plan will be great for me but I'm just not sure… how others will feel about it."

"Well if it makes you happy, then don't worry about them. People are gonna say or think whatever they want to about you and your choices. At the end of the day, _you_ are the one that has to look in the mirror and like who you have become. It has taken me a long time to figure that out and I still fall back sometimes but I know what I am doing with my life is right because I can look in the mirror and smile and know I'm truly happy with who I am today."

Tommy smiled genuinely at her simple words and took them to heart. "You're right and I am gonna follow your lead as well. I am gonna do what makes _me_ happy and if others can't see that then it is _their_ loss."

"Great! Good for you Tommy." Felicity took a sip of her drink as she waited for Tommy to tell her what his plans were exactly. When it seemed that he was going to stay silent, she huffed out a breath. "So are you gonna tell me your plans or just keep a girl hanging here?"

Tommy guffawed joyously at that. "Of course! Well actually it's two parts. I want to become more active in my mom's foundation and I want to open a club."

"A club?!" Felicity was stunned for a moment by this news. She knew what an undertaking starting a business could be and hoped that Tommy would take it seriously. "Well now that I think about it, I don't know anyone more qualified to open a club. I mean you know all the best spots and people. You already have all the connections and ties you would need. And you could put your _years_ of clubbing to good use as research for what works and doesn't work in a club. I think you'll be amazing at it. But it's gonna be _a lot_ of hard work and long hours."

"Exactly! I was born to own and manage a club. Plus I am always complaining about the places we go. Might as well make a place I _want_ to go to, right?"

Felicity smiled at Tommy's excitement. She could see the spark that she had seen grow in Oliver now grow in Tommy too. "I think it is a great plan. I'm willing to help in any way I can and I'm _sure_ Oliver would say the same if you told him you plans."

"You think?" Tommy questioned.

Felicity's smile grew. Those two were always looking for approval from one another but what they didn't know and what she had already discovered is that there was an automatic approval between the pair of friends that would hardly ever be questioned. "I know it. He'll be over the moon for you and already planning on being there opening night." Felicity sat back and studied the man across from her. "So what are your plans about your mom's foundation? I didn't know she had one."

"It's a charity foundation for several programs including a clinic in the Glades. She opened it when I was a kid and worked there a lot. It helps the low income and unfortunate of the Glades get as much help as they can. The clinic isn't a normal hospital so a lot of cases really can't be treated there but for now they deal with simple illnesses and family stuff."

Felicity was curious about the clinic. She had never heard Tommy speak so openly and passionately about his mom before. "So it's like a small family practice?"

Tommy shrugged and nodded. "You could say that. They have 3 doctors as well as a few registered nurses and nurse practitioners. They see anywhere from 70 to 100 cases a week. Most of it is small stuff like colds and check ups but on occasion they get a difficult case and if they can't treat it, they refer them to a hospital who can. They also see their fair share of gunshot and weapon injuries since it is the Glades."

"So what are you hoping to do with the clinic?" Felicity asked as she finished her meal.

Tommy watched as she set her plate aside, showing that she was finished. "Well I can't help with the medical side but like you said, I know all the influential people in this town. Maybe I can help with their funding. Especially now that my dad is cutting back his donation amount again. He has done so little by little over the last 3 years. It's like he just doesn't care anymore. But this clinic was dear to my mom. I can't give up on it so easily. So I want to see if maybe I can find new ways to get them the funding they need to stay open and maybe expand."

Felicity reached out for Tommy's hand and smiled at him. "I think that is great. I know your mom would be proud of you for caring so much about something she seemed to love dearly."

"It's the last piece of her I have. My dad sold or hid away everything that could remind him of her. I'm surprised the clinic has lasted this long."

"What do you mean?"

Tommy set his plate aside, finished as well. "It was where she was the night she was killed. She was leaving the clinic late, helping do paperwork and such in the office. They said it was a mugging gone wrong. She was shot just a few feet from the clinic as she tried to make her way to her car."

Felicity gasped. She had never really looked into Tommy so she didn't know the circumstances of his mother's death. "Tommy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I was eight. It was a long time ago. She actually called my dad when it happened. She was bleeding out in an alley and he was too busy in some business meeting to answer. She died alone and scared. After her funeral my dad took off for over two years. Where I still have no clue. When he came back he just wasn't the same. Everyone said it was grief but I just… I don't know. That's why I'm so close to the Queens. They took me in at that time. Robert basically raised me as his own. Without them, I would've been in a huge house all alone with the staff but no one to truly care about me." Tommy raised he hand to signal for the check.

Felicity was stunned by the news. To know that Tommy, who always seemed so happy and the life of the party, had such a lonely childhood broke her heart. "Tommy I didn't know. I'm so sorry. What you must have gone through…"

"Yeah. It wasn't the best childhood but the Queens became my family and I love them for taking me in as they did. That's why what Moira did hurt so much. I _never_ thought she would be like that. Not to someone like you. She was always she compassionate and caring. Always welcoming to everyone."

Felicity shrugged. "We look at our parents differently as kids I think. We see them as heroes and perfect. Like they can do no wrong. But as we grow up, we start to see their true characters and who they truly are as humans."

"Yeah I got a dose of that from my dad when I was a teen. Holidays were always bad in my house after my mom... Dad would always be busy working and although it looked festive, it never felt that way. I would try to spend as much of my time during the holidays and summers with the Queens but Dad would always demand my presence at home and then lock himself away in his study and ignore me. It was tough. I think that's why I hate this time of year the most. That and it's when I lost my mom. She died right after the new year so it sort of tainted the holiday spirit for me growing up. She really had a way of making anyone feel welcome and loved. And her favorite time of year was the holidays."

Felicity smiled sadly at the brunette, her hand still holding on to his in silent support, as she had grabbed hold of his while he talked. "She sounds like a wonderful woman. I'm sad I never got to meet her. But it sounds like she had a beautiful heart."

Tommy smiled as his eyes burned with tears. "She did."

"You don't talk about her much." Felicity noted. Tommy shook his head in reply, not trusting his own voice at the moment. "I get it. Too painful. I'm the same about my dad. But just know if you ever need to talk, I'm here. I know I may not have known her but I would love to hear about her. And I know Oliver and Thea are here for you too."

Tommy grinned at her. "My mom would have loved you. Ollie and I have been close since we were in diapers because of our folks. She thought of Ollie as a second son and I know she would be so happy to see how well he choose in who he gave his heart to."

"Thank you. And just so you know, I think she would be proud to have you help with the clinic but that isn't the only thing you have left of her. You have memories of her. Your love for her. No one can take that away. Plus I have a feeling you inherited her heart and spirit. You are so compassionate and caring, _when_ you want to be."

Tommy chuckled at the jab as he stood from the table. He grabbed Felicity's coat and held it open for her. "Well maybe you will be seeing that side of me more often now. It's time I grow up and start actually living my life and not just float through it."

Felicity grinned pleasantly at him. "Good cause _this_ Tommy is a lot more likable and attractive. Less of a douche."

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Tommy and Felicity were laughing warmly as they stepped into QC's lobby. Oliver smiled at the sight. It made him so happy to see just how well Felicity fit into his life. "Tommy! What a surprise! To what do we owe this honor?"

"Just came to borrow your girl for a bit and ask some advice. I promise everything is fine and above bar so no need to be so paranoid." Tommy teased as they walked up to Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes at his lifelong friend before turning his attention to the woman in question and smiling at her. "Hey." he greeted sweetly, adding a small peck on her lips to seal his intent.

"Hey yourself. How was the meeting?" Felicity blushed a bit at the attention their show of affection was drawing in the lobby. People still looked at their relationship as a mystery or a mode of gossip. But feeling Oliver's arms around her and knowing how he felt towards her made her less worried somehow.

Oliver groaned. "Boring and long but hopefully the changes they want to do will help make QC better in the new year and it will mean less meetings like that. Sorry I had to miss lunch today."

"That's okay. I took Tommy to my favorite Mexican place and we had a lovely chat. Seems you are starting to rub off on people."

Oliver looked shocked at the news. "Me?!"

Tommy and Felicity both grinned at him. "Yep. But I'll let Tommy tell you all about it. I have to get back to work."

"Oh! Before you go. I had a favor to ask. The clinic's foundation is having a Black and White ball next week and I am assuming Oliver has you as his plus one."

Felicity shook her head. "Actually this is the first I'm hearing about it." Felicity gazed towards Oliver as if asking for a reason silently.

"Probably cause Moira is _also_ on the guest list and he wasn't sure how to bring it up without you feeling weird about being out socially near her." Tommy explained, knowing Oliver all too well. When Oliver nodded and bowed his head, Tommy added, "Don't hold it against him, Lis. He's still not sure how to blend his world and yours without you feeling uncomfortable. It's delicate and the Moira mess has made it even harder."

Felicity wrapped her hand around Oliver's then tenderly smiled at him. "I'm _sure_ it's expected of you to attend so we can if you want to. Or you can go alone. _If_ we go together, I know we can be civil if we need to be towards your mom; who I'm sure she wouldn't want to cause a scene there anyway. But it is up to you. This is your world and you know it better than me."

Oliver felt a weight drop from him. He could hear the trust in her words and enjoyed knowing that she truly was placing that in him. "I would love for you to attend with me Felicity, if you are free that evening?"

"Well I'll have to check my social calendar. Seems it is just slammed full these days with so many billionaires vying for my attention." Felicity teased, earning a chuckle from Tommy.

Oliver rolled his eyes then leaned in and whispered into her ear. " _You_ are all mine and only mine, Miss Smoak."

Felicity felt a thrill rush down her spine at the intensity and desire that she heard in his words and tone. She gripped onto his hand a bit tighter before she realized she had done so, causing Oliver to laugh warmly at her reaction.

"Anyway… As I was saying, they are holding their annual Black and White ball and I was wondering if you would mind bidding on me."

Felicity studied Tommy again, confused. The nerves that had left during their lunch together had returned. "Bidding?"

Oliver guffawed at his friend. "Yeah. As part of the evening and a way to raise more funds they started doing an auction for a date with an eligible bachelor of Starling. Each year they get a few of us young and successful bachelors on the chopping block and auction a night with us off for charity. It's all in good fun and it raises quite a bit of money."

"And although you are dating Ollie and he is on the block as well this year, he could get you or Thea to bid. Me… I really don't have anyone to ask. Last year Thea took pity on me but said it would be the last time. So please help me out? You don't know what it's like to have women old enough to be your mom drool and eye you like a prized stud."

Felicity laughed at the image in her head as she tried to picture a room full of socialites picking apart the brunette in front of her. "Fine but you will cover the cost of the bid and will owe me."

"I am your humble servant, my lady." Tommy smiled as he bowed to her, reaching up to place a kiss on the back of her free hand.

Felicity giggled at his antics and rolled her eyes. "Remember that when I come to claim that favor. Now if you boys will excuse me, I have to get back. My lunch hour is up. Tommy thank you for lunch." Felicity hugged Tommy, who gratefully hugged her back. He liked that he had a new friend in Felicity and enjoyed their time together. She turned to Oliver, "I will see _you_ after work."

"I'll meet you at your office." Oliver grinned happily, mesmerized that this woman was devoted only to him. She leaned up and plus a gentle kiss upon his lips before floating away from the two men with only a wave in her wake.

"I must say Ollie, you struck gold when she bumped into you that day." Tommy noted as they watched the blonde board the elevator.

"Don't I know it." Oliver smiled warmly to himself. "And I don't plan on forgetting it anytime soon." After a few moments, Oliver turned back to Tommy and asked, "So what did Felicity mean by me rubbing off on folks?"

"Let's go for a coffee and I'll explain." Tommy grinned, happy to know he would soon have support from someone else in his life that would always see the best in him.

Oliver gazed at his friend, happy to have him back. "Sounds great. But you're buying for avoiding me all week."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah that seems fair. Sorry about that. I wasn't sure if you were pissed about the whole 'Thea finding out' thing."

"Nah. I wasn't pissed at you Tommy. I'm glad she did. She wants honesty around her and I wasn't giving her that. It's just hard sometimes." Oliver noted as the moved out of the lobby.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "Yeah I get it. When did we miss that she grew up? I always saw her as that pesky little brunette bouncing around the corner and hot on our trail to follow us anywhere. Now she is grown and shaping into a young woman and making decisions on her own? When did that happen?"

"I don't know man. While we were partying and ignoring our families? It does seem to have happened in the blink of an eye though."

Tommy smiled at that thought. "Well I'm glad you two aren't pissed."

"You're family to us Tommy and whether we like it or not, we all do dumb things from time to time. Forgiving each other when that happens… that's what makes us family." Oliver explained as they climbed into Tommy's awaiting car.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: I'M BACK! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long but life has been hell these last couple of weeks... Between holidays, depression, and family stresses, I haven't had a chance to come up for air much less write/edit/post... But as a Christmas gift... I'm posting two chapters on this story now and one on my Bratva story as well! So Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays and I hope this finds you in good health and cheer!**

 **Please review cause I live to hear from y'all about whatcha think! I will be getting caught up on responses tomorrow since it is nearly 3 am my time now!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow but was so excited when my Code 8 hoodie and postcards came in last week... Now to get them framed!**

A knock at her door had both Ruby and Felicity rushing to finish the last touches on their looks. It is the night of the Black and White Charity Gala and Thea had invited Ruby as her plus one while the three of them were out dress shopping the weekend before. To say Ruby was ecstatic about the idea of spending her evening with a bunch of socialites and politicians would be an outright lie. Ruby had tried every way she could think of to duck out of the evening but _no one_ could deny Thea anything, especially when she pinned you with those sad puppy eyes of hers. It would put anyone into a guilt filled trance until you succumbed to her will.

As Felicity placed one more swipe of her petal pink lipstick across her lips, Ruby stood back and watched, satisfied with her outcome. Ruby was not looking forward to an entire evening spent with Tommy but she was willing to sit through it if it meant watching him get hit on by a bunch of elderly women and maybe even a few guys as well. Tommy in the middle of a very awkward situation seemed like a perfect entertainment source for her.

Another knock prompted Ruby to move through the apartment she had been living in with Felicity. "With" being a relative term of course, it seemed like Felicity was away from home more than she was there, which Ruby didn't mind because her friend was happy and she got to stay somewhere for cheap until she found her own place.

Ruby opened the door to find Tommy and Oliver on the other side, both dressed to the nines in their tuxes. It seemed like they were on the middle of discussing something, rather heated, before Ruby opened the door but both abruptly stopped. They just stared, in a silent amazement.

"So whatcha think? Think we can hobnob with likes of Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn?" Ruby ran her hand down her side then spun so that they could take in the full effect of her dress. She was wearing skin tight stretch crepe gown that was two toned. The top was white and hung down across one of her shoulders, leaving the silky skin of the other one open to anyone's eyes. There was a cut out placed just above her right hip that teased at her waist and lower rib. The skirt was black and seemed to drape down from her hips and pool at the floor into a small train. She had paired the dress with a pair of white pumps with black and white jewel embellishments as well as a heavy metal cuff and star earrings with dangling chains that seemed to help lengthen her neck line. Her shocking red hair was up in a tight french twist on the back of her head, leaving her neck and collarbone available to be studied and tempting all night long. She looked dangerous and sinful at the same time.

Tommy seemed to choke on his tongue as he gazed up and down the woman before him. Oliver was able to collect himself quickly from the shock of seeing Ruby like this for the first time. She had always been brash and daring with her fashion choices but this gown seemed tame for her but still had her own form of bite in it with her wearing it. "You look amazing, Ruby. Barely recognised you. Thea picked a great dress for you. She's out in the car by the way. Felicity just about ready? We should get there soon. Tommy and I have to check in for this auction."

"Thanks. You two clean up good too. And yeah Barbie should be ready. She was just putting finishing touches on when I got the door. So an auction huh? How did you two get suckered into that? Barbie didn't really explain what tonight is for."

Tommy chuckled at how the woman in front of him sounded so different from how she looked. No matter how expensive the dress or shoes she was wearing, Ruby will always be Ruby. "The charity was my mom's foundation. She did a lot for them before she… was killed. They started the Black and White Gala few years back to help raise funds for the clinic in the Glades as well as other programs they sponsor there. Over the years they have had a hard time with funding and so they started the auction idea two years ago. They get eligible bachelors to allow them to auction off a night with them for charity. Everyone is usually good sports about it but some of the women are a bit too… ambitious with certain fellas."

"So in other words, Thea and I will have our hands full with the bidding tonight." A sweet voice floated into the room, drawing their attention towards the back of the apartment where Felicity had just come from. She stood in the walkway of her hall, her dress a gorgeous black velvet piece that had a deep v neckline that was traced in black lace to give the illusion bare skin across her chest. The lace laid over the bodice and seemed to tempt a person's eyes down to her waist and hips where the velvet fabric slide over her form perfectly to show the gentle curves found there before falling down to a small puddle of fabric at her feet. She had on a pair of black pumps that gave the illusion of more lace. She had paired the gown with a pair of drop earrings that continued the lace theme of her ensemble and a beautiful black and white bangle that was joining her usual arrow bangle she wore always. Her hair was pulled up into a low updo that allowed Oliver to see the sweet lines of her neck and the blush that coated it as she felt his eyes study her. She makeup was soft in color, demure but endearing. "How do I look? Good enough for Oliver Queen's arm?"

It had become a joke of sorts between them. They both hated how the press and many others would question if she would ever be good enough for him.

"Damn! I don't think Ollie is good enough for _your_ arm. I think you need a new nickname. Blondie doesn't fit tonight. I'm thinking Smoaky. Yep that works." Tommy chuckled.

Felicity glared at him while holding her index finger pointed directly at him. " _Don't_ call me that." She growled. "Now I just need my clutch and coat and we can go. Ruby, where are they?"

"Bedroom."

Felicity snapped her fingers then gathered part of her skirt and turned to move towards the room in question when she heard two deep coughs behind her. "What?"

Standing with her back towards them, Tommy and Oliver got their first glance at the rest of the gown. Felicity's shoulders and most of her back was covered in the same black lace material as her chest, leaving it bare and open to the air. Again there was a deep v cut line to the gown and the velvet fabric seemed to cling to her ass before cascading down to meet the puddle of fabric on the floor.

One fact dawned on Oliver as he studied the new forementioned skin; with that type of dress and opening, there is _no way_ Felicity is wearing a bra. The thought had Oliver's pulse beginning to take off as thoughts of dragging her back to her room and stripping her of the dress that was teasing him with mouthwatering glimpses of her body and devouring every inch of her until well into the next day, had him half hard already. Damn what that woman could do to him.

Tommy and Ruby could see the immediate change in Oliver and the tension in his posture. Instantly they knew the cause. "Yep new nickname fits perfectly, Smoaky! Doubt Ollie will let you a step away from him nonetheless out of his sight. Guess I'll have to find another dance partner for the evening. But she's still mine for the bidding buddy." Tommy called after her and snickered as Ruby gathered her things, fighting her own giggles. Oliver just growled at his friend's attempt at humor and rolled his eyes. Felicity huffed out a breath and went to gather her things then returned ready to leave.

Tommy held his elbow out for Ruby to take, always a gentleman and wanting to escort the lady out to their awaiting car. Oliver and Felicity watched as they two left the apartment. Oliver held out Felicity's coat for her to step into. As he set the coat down on her shoulders, he let his hands trace down her arms and his head lowered too, his lips finding the spot just below her ear that she loved to feel his lips against. "You are gonna be the death of me in this dress tonight. But I _certainly_ have plans on showing just how _stunningly beautiful_ I find you in it, and out of it, once we get home tonight, Miss Smoak."

"Always one to make so many promises, Mr. Queen." Felicity teased as she turned to face him, a mischievous grin on her lips.

Oliver smiled devilishly back at her as one side of his lips turned and twisted and caused her heart to skip a beat. He reached out and placed her hand in his elbow as he escorted her out of the apartment. "Promises I _always_ intend on fulfilling to the utmost capacity, Miss Smoak. _Always_."

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

The evening had been rather enjoyable. Upon arriving, Oliver and Felicity started making the circle around the floor; greeting everyone he knew. Ruby and Tommy had joined them. Ruby had not wanted to disclose her new position at Wayne Enterprise just yet. Although it was official, an announcement had been scheduled for after the new year so this gave her a chance to see just how the people would treat her before they knew who she truly was and what power she would have in her new occupation.

Most of the "cocktail hour" portion of the evening was spent discussing a variety of topics but most had nothing to do with QC or the foundation. Felicity found it tiring trying to find conversations about different models of boats or villa locations stimulating. Most of the people they spoke with seemed to talk past or over her, as if she wasn't there. Several had questioned her and Oliver about their relationship, even asking if they felt it appropriate to have an office romance like they did. Ruby had jumped in on the defense and noting that "they spent so much time at QC so where else would they find love?" to which the small group warmly laughed as if it was a joke but Ruby was speaking truthfully and Oliver and Felicity knew it.

When the dinner portion of the evening started, they moved towards their table. Thea had joined them a few minutes prior and she was excited to have Ruby with them. The two seemed so close that it was hard to believe that they had only known one another a couple weeks and not an entire lifetime. They sat at the table for dinner, Moira placed beside Oliver with Thea on her other side. Ruby sat next to Thea and Tommy beside her. Felicity was placed beside Oliver and Malcolm was sat between to two open seats at the table. Conversation during dinner had been tense, especially with neither of the Queen children wanting to talk to their mother much. The tension grew when Malcolm questioned Tommy on his choice of coming alone to the function.

Soon the table was filled with quiet conversations between Felicity and Oliver, discussing the upcoming holidays. Felicity was explaining Hanukkah to Thea and Oliver. She was excited to share her traditions with them the following week and was planning a dinner for them all already.

Tommy and Ruby sat across the table from them discussing the foundation. Tommy explained all the programs that the foundation funded and support for those in the Glades as well all they did throughout the year to raise funds. As he spoke, anyone could see how devoted and passionate he was about the foundation and his part in it. He started talking about his plans in terms of the foundation as well as his new club project that would certainly keep him busy in the new year. Ruby had to admit that when he talked just like this, no audience to impress, he seemed quite genuine and down to earth. She could even see a bit of vulnerability on his part when he spoke about the risks he was taking with the club and how much work and patience and responsibility it would be. She enjoyed learning more about him and seeing a deeper side to Tommy Merlyn.

Soon dinner was finished and the auction would be beginning soon. As the men started to make their way to the back and prepare, Felicity, Ruby and Thea moved to sit next to one another at the table.

"So who are you bidding on Thea?" Ruby teased.

Thea giggled at the question, as if they didn't already know. "Ollie wanted me to but _I_ think everyone is expecting Felicity to and _who am I_ to not give a crowd what they want." Thea laughed and saw Felicity blush. "So I was thinking… Lis why don't you bid on Ollie. He said I could go up to 75k. He knows some of these older ladies have a bit of a crush on him. Especially since he started working his stress out with Digg a couple years ago. What can I say, all women love ripped guys and unfortunately for me, my brother falls in that category."

"But the rules are that we can only bid on _one_ bachelor. Tommy asked me to come and bid on him just for that reason. He knew Oliver would get you to bid on him and Tommy needed someone too."

Thea smiled devilishly. "And he will. What was his cap?"

"Um. 60 thousand. Why? Are you gonna bid on him?"

Thea shook her head. "Nope. Ruby is!"

The two other ladies gasped at the statement that Thea said as if it was like stating the color of the sky. Like stating a fact. "Me?! Why would _I_ want to do that?"

Thea rolled her eyes. "Oh please. I saw those heart eyes you two gave each other through dinner. An atomic bomb could go off outside and you two would have never known. You were so engrossed in each other. So bid on him and force him to take you out again and get to know him. I can tell you that Tommy is _nothing_ like he is in public when he is by himself. For _some reason_ he thinks he has to keep playing up this whole _playboy_ thing. Ollie was the same way for a long time but seems like both of them have _finally_ pulled their heads outta their asses and wised up. Guess they just needed two geniuses from MIT to show them the way."

"Speedy, I don't think that is a good idea. Tommy doesn't seem to… I don't think he… Why would he agree to a night out with me?" Ruby asked, a bit nervous as she realized just how much has changed as she has begun getting to know everyone in her best friend's life.

Thea huffed out a breath as the auction began and bid were starting to be shouted for one of the other bachelors. "Because I saw the heart eyes he was throwing your way too. He is mad crushing on you already and I can tell. The guy was practically drooling all over you in the car ride here. He couldn't stop looking at you. So throw him a bone. You two have to see that the two guys don't know how to act around you two." Both Felicity and Ruby looked at each other before looking back at the brunette confused. "They are hopeless about you two. You two are so far outside their norm and they have no idea how to approach you. Lis, you saw it with Ollie when he tried to ask you out. Their brains shut off and they act like nervous teenagers cause they have _never_ had a chance with chicks like you. I mean you two are very independent and smart and strong. Their usual is flaky, mouthy and dimwitted. So you two have thrown them off their game _completely_. And that's good cause now they're having to work for it and think."

Felicity and Ruby sat there in quiet reflection for a few moments before a tender smile crossed each of their faces. They both knew the small brunette was right but it took a few moments to realize _just_ how right she was. Their eyes locked and their smiles grew as they nodded in agreement. "Okay we're in. Do we need to tell Tommy and Oliver about the change?"

Thea shook her head again, clapping her hands together as if she had a master plan. "And ruin the chance for a bit of fun? Not on your life. We'll leave those two in the dark. Now here's how it's gonna go down!" The three girls leaned in and whispered among themselves.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

Tommy took a breath as he prepared to step up onto the stage. He was the second to last bachelor as always, since the went in alphabetical order and Oliver always ended the auction with his last name of Queen. Tommy knew he had nothing to be nervous about since Felicity promised to bid on him and win but he could still feel his pulse jump a bit as he was announced. He stepped out of the curtains and onto the small stage, his fake playboy smile in place.

Soon the bids started to fill the air of the room. As they started to climb in value, he looked out towards the table he and Oliver had left the girls at but found them just sitting there, calm and quiet. Tommy looked worried until he saw Thea's grin. Then he knew she was up to something but what he had no idea.

The bids started to slow, allowing the MC to actually start the countdown several times before another bid was called out. He could feel his heart racing and freezing in time.

"$45,000!" Mrs. Stein, a older blonde woman shouted out. She was a _very_ wealthy woman due to her husband's company and investments. She had even had a few _adjustments_ made over the years. Seemed like this year it was a new nose.

"$45,000 going once. Twice!"

"$55,000!" A new voice called out. Tommy's eyes jumped in the voice's direction because he was shocked to find who it had belonged to. There in the middle of the elegant ballroom which was coated in flowers and lights and decorations to show off the opulence of its guests for the evening, stood Ruby. Her dress seemed perfect for the setting but her blazing red hair and strong stance made her stand out in this crowd just like she would in any other.

A low murmur came over the crowd as everyone tried to figure out who she was to have that sort of fortune.

"$55,000 going once."

"$56,000!" Mrs. Stein shouted.

"$60,000." Ruby noted, not batting an eye or ever backing down one bit.

Mrs. Stein glared at the unknown woman. "$61,000."

Ruby smiled politely then turned back to Tommy. She grinned happily at him before stating in an even and controlled voice. "$75,000!"

The crowd now was filled with hushed conversations. "Wow! Okay $75,000 going once. Twice!" The MC called out, glancing to Mrs. Stein to find her annoyed expression. "Sold! To the lovely young woman with red hair for $75,000."

Tommy jumped down off the stage and moved towards Ruby, his smile brighter than any light in the room. He walked up to her, took her hand, and placed a soft kiss on the back of it as he bowed to her. Ruby rolled her eyes at his silly response and couldn't fight the smile that found its place on her lips. "Seems I own a night of yours, Mr. Merlyn." Ruby teased.

"An interesting development that I look forward to hearing more about, Miss McGowen." Tommy playfully replied.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's note: hi! I'm truly sorry for being a few days late... More last minute holiday stuff occurred that kept me from my tablet and then, due to weather changes pulling a 180° over a 48 hour span... I GOT SICK... AGAIN! I have the worst luck this year... None the less here is a chapter of each tonight! Plenty more to come this weekend!**

 **A great big thank you to all who reviewed and commented! I loved reading your thoughts! And as always my utmost devotion to my incredible beta warehouseluver13 who keeps me motivated and who has become a dear friend and companion over the years!**

 **Disclosure: I own nothing of Arrow or a certain ship would never had sailed like it did and a visitor would not have been in the Bunker!**

Ruby opened the door to the apartment, happy to be home and beyond ready to relax. Her training has been different and somewhat difficult but she was excited for this new turn in her life. Seemed that since coming to Starling a few weeks ago, a lot has changed in her life. She wanted time to slow down and think things over, make plans to see herself through it all.

Unfortunately it seemed that wasn't gonna happen.

As she opened the door, she was greeted with the sound of holiday music and the smell of home cooked food that had her mouth watering already. She could hear someone in the kitchen and knew it was Felicity.

Felicity had been coming home every night, just before dusk, in time to light the menorah. The two friends would say the blessings together then watch as the candles burned. Once they were done, Felicity would pack her overnight bag and before too long Oliver would be at the door to pick her up. She had spent just about every night at Oliver's since the Gala.

Tonight was the 7th night of Hanukkah and the night of Felicity's big feast with everyone. It had been just about a week since the Black and White Gala, but due to busy schedules no one had really had time to slow down and hang out as a group so they were all excited to join together.

"Lis, I really like staying here nearly rent free so I hope you aren't burning the place down in there!" Ruby called out as she kicked off her shoes and dropped her things at the door like she did most nights.

She was met with a forced laugh as she stepped into the kitchen to find it occupied not only by her blonde best friend but Oliver as well. "Oliver! I didn't expect you here. Come to keep an eye on our little fire starter here?"

Oliver fought to contain the chuckle that bubbled up inside his chest as Felicity glared at her friend. "That was _one_ _time_ in college and the fire was contained to a pot with a lid so no real damage was done."

"Tell that to the pot, lid and countertop burner that were destroyed. Not to mention the entire floor that was no longer allowed to cook indoors thanks to you. They hated us after that and that's why we had to change buildings the following semester." Ruby teased.

Felicity rolled her eyes as she turned back to her cooking. "That wasn't the _only_ reason and _you_ know it."

"Only my dear friend can score multiple stalkers in her lifetime and find it all so… endearing and lovable." Ruby laughed as she snatched a latka away from the plate and nibbled on it. Ruby loved Hanukkah because of the meaning and the lights but also the food. She loved that almost everything they ate was covered in oil.

Felicity growled at her friend for eating ahead of time but went back to her task. "I don't find it _endearing_. And I have only had _one_ stalker thank you very much."

Ruby guffawed at that fact. "So you're not counting McSteamy over here?"

"That was different. It wasn't stalking. He just noticed that I have a routine and would show up in places he knew I would be. Plus it was wanted and appreciated. A lot. So can't be stalking if _both_ parties involved want the other to be there." Felicity explained, a bit flustered but not wanting Oliver to feel like he crossed a line with her early on.

Ruby shrugged as she finished off her latka and moved to the fridge to get something to drink. "No it's still sort of stalking. It is just a bit weirder than usual when you think about it."

A knock at her front door stopped Felicity from responding to her friend's jab. She turned to smile sweetly at Oliver. "You watch these and make sure they don't burn. I'm gonna go greet my guests." She leaned up and pecked his lips tenderly, not wanting to get sucked into anything deeper as she knew she wouldn't be able to resist him. They had spent every night together for the last couple of weeks but it seemed like it would never be enough. She had a constant low burn for him just being near him or thinking of him. Having him touch her or kiss her stoked that fire into an inferno that could get out of control and make her lose her composure easily.

As she stepped away from Oliver, Felicity turned and point a demanding finger at her friend. "You _behave_! Last thing I need is you scaring yet _another_ boyfriend off. Especially since I want to keep this one. A lot!"

"He's safe with me, Barbie. Go get the door before they break it down." Ruby pointed over her shoulder as another round of knocks started.

Oliver watched Felicity step out of the kitchen and waited to hear her talking with their friends before turning to Ruby to ask, "You don't think I stalked Felicity, do you? Cause you technically are right but I didn't mean for it to come off that way."

Ruby waved him off and smiled. "It's fine. You're safe. I know you did it cause you were head over heels for our girl. Still are I hope." Oliver smiled pleasantly and nodded. "Good. Lis hasn't always had the _best_ taste in guys and I have to say when she first told me she was seeing you as a friend I figured you were just trying to get into her pants. That you would hurt her cause I could already see how into you she was." Oliver opened his mouth to argue with her but she just held her hand up to stop him before continuing, "Then I saw what you did for her. How you went out of your way to include her in your life. Introducing her to folks and helping her to make friends. Set up a life here in Starling. How you held back and stayed quiet when you desperately wanted to act on your feelings. How when you finally _did_ act on them, you treated her with grace and respect. _That's_ when I knew you weren't the guy I read about online and in papers. When I knew you really cared for her and wouldn't hurt her."

"I do and I won't. You have to know that, Ruby." Oliver answered so genuinely that she could her his conviction in every syllable.

Ruby nodded. "I do. Now. Doesn't mean the threat is gone. Break her heart and I will wipe out your _entire_ net worth and find every nude or embarrassing photo, story or secret and leak them all over the internet."

"I understand and don't plan on causing you to do that any time soon." Oliver smiled. Just then Tommy's cheerful voice seemed to float in from the next room over and it reminded Oliver about a conversation he and Felicity had had earlier that week. "You know I'm not the _only_ one who is different than how the papers and gossips paint us to be." Ruby looked puzzled for a moment. "Tommy. I know he can come off a bit…"

"Ape like? Insensitive? Rude? Egomaniacal? Self-centered? Oh I know! Douchey?" Ruby laughed.

Oliver rolled his eyes as he finished the last of the latkes and sat them aside. "I was gonna say brash. But he really isn't like that. Tommy shows off for attention because he figures that's what everyone _thinks_ he should be like. He hasn't had the most… compassionate life or childhood. I mean you met his dad last week."

"Yeah. Dude is a complete ass. _Especially_ to Tommy."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah Malcolm has always been a bit harder on Tommy. Trying to _mold_ him into the son he always wanted. My dad did the same for me. And my mom too. We had really messed up childhoods and not everything that shines is gold. So Tommy acts out to fit the idea everyone has of him. It started as a way to rebel against our parents. But after my dad… I couldn't be like that anymore. I wanted to live a life he would be proud of. I hope I am."

Ruby crossed them room to place her hand on his shoulder. "You are. Trust me. If he were here and not proud of the man you have become, than he would be a damn fool. Just like Tommy's dad."

"Yeah well now Tommy is going through that shift. He wants to finally live his life for him and make his mom proud. Just… give him a break and maybe forget how he has acted already or what you've read and let him show you. Just a chance to prove he's different?" Oliver almost sounded like he was pleading with her.

Ruby studied the man in front of her for a moment, curious to see him actually trying to beg for mercy on his friend's behalf. Ruby had to admit that the last few weeks had thrown her for a loop. She thought she had these two billionaires in her friend's life figured out but they had turned everything on its head.

Giving in was _not_ something Ruby did lightly but seeing how so many people around her seemed to know a different side to the man in question than she did, she had to admit she was a bit curious as to just how deep Tommy Merlyn truly was. "Fine but if he uses any of those cheap lines, acts or smiles on me, he will be pleading for help from his mom's own foundation when I'm through with him."

Oliver smiled happily at the development. "Sounds perfect. Thank you." And with that the two turned to join the growing crowd in the living room.

/OQ\

/OQ\

/OQ\

With the candles lit and the blessings said, Felicity had welcomed her friends to the evening's feast. They had enjoyed lots of different dishes, some brought by Tommy or Oliver, other made by her or Ruby.

"Okay I have to admit that when Ollie said we would be eating Jewish food, I never imagined it tasting this good. I seriously could eat my weight in these potato things." Thea smiled as she took a final bit of her last latka.

Oliver rolled his eyes as the rest of the table laughed at the brunette's antics. "They're called latkes and I think you already _did_ eat your weight in them."

"It's fine Oliver. Hanukkah is about celebrating with loved ones and I can't imagine a better way to spend the 7th night than with all of you." Felicity smiled as she gathered up the empty dishes and started to clean up.

Tommy jumped up faster than anyone was expecting causing the rest of the group to start in response. "Hold on Lis. You and Ruby made us this fabulous dinner, least I can do is clean up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

"I do. It is the decent thing to do. Speedy, Ollie care to help? You two can clear the table while I do dishes." Tommy was already grabbing a few dishes and making his way towards the kitchen. Thea reluctantly stood and gathered a few dishes herself before following him. Oliver rose from his chair, the pleasant grin he had been wearing all night still planted on his lips. He leaned in to take the plates from his girlfriend and placed a kiss tenderly on her lips before leaving the room.

Felicity blushed as she looked to her best friend, who only shrugged in response. "Guess we're off the hook for cleanup. What do you say to taking our wine into the living room?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds perfect. I need to gather everyone's Hanukkah gifts anyway." Felicity clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Gifts? I thought we decided we were doing that at Christmas this year since Oliver and Tommy and Thea all do the gentile thing."

"You do too. I mean your parents were Irish Catholic so you just took on the Hanukkah thing for me all these years." Felicity pointed out as she moved to grab a gift bag she had stored in her hall closet a few days before.

Ruby smiled. "Hey can't beat a reason to get more free stuff right?"

Felicity laughed with her friend as she sat down on the couch. Ruby took a seat at the end of the couch cause she knew that Oliver would want to sit close to Felicity when they finished in the kitchen. "We did agree with the gift exchange happening later this month but Oliver really got into the Hanukkah spirit and I just wanted to as well. I mean I have a new tablet, a beautiful new case for it, stunning new sapphire earrings, and he had my car cleaned and detailed and I have an "I Owe You" for a weekend's worth of binge tv of _my_ choosing. Not to mention my very first live Christmas tree ever complete with a Dr. Who collectible ornament." Felicity held her hand out to showcase the tree in the corner of the room.

Oliver had surprised her Saturday morning after the gala with a trip to the tree farm just outside of town. She had wondered around and looked at several trees, enjoying the smell and the crisp air. But she kept coming back to this beautiful 6½ foot Douglas Fir, with wave like branches that seemed asymmetrical but perfect in every way. While she was enjoying her cocoa and watching the kids visit Santa, Oliver snuck off and bought the tree for her, asking to have it delivered to her home very early the next day. They had spent the night at her place that night and the next day, she woke to the scent of a homemade breakfast of stuffed french toast, coffee and a fresh live tree in her home. Felicity was thrilled to see it there and when she saw the first ornament on it, she couldn't hold back the tears. Oliver had several boxes of lights and ornaments sent over by Thea the day before while they were at the tree farm but he had gone out the night before to buy that ornament specifically for Felicity.

Felicity had thought it was sweet for him to do the car detailing and cleaning or the "I Owe You" the days before but this really touched her because he was not only embracing her traditions but sharing his own with her. He had told her that the tree farm had been the farm he and his family had always gone to get their yearly trees when he was growing up. So to know he was continuing that with her meant more than he could imagine to her.

"I still find it vastly amusing that a Jew has a Christmas tree in her living room _and_ she got it for Hanukkah." Ruby giggled as the friends studied the tree and were dazed by its lights.

Felicity shrugged as she melted deeper into the couch. "What can I say? I love the smell of fresh trees."

"And the fact that you and your studly future hubby found it and decked it out for the holidays together has nothing to do with it." Ruby teased as she poked at her friend's arm.

Felicity felt her face flush. She had not allowed herself to think too far ahead in terms of her relationship with Oliver. She wanted to take it slow and not scare him off. She knew his track record when it came to serious and committed relationships was awful and she had her own issues to deal with as well so they definitely didn't need the pressure this early in their relationship. But Felicity would be lying if she said she hadn't dreamt a time or two about what they future together could be like. A house of their own. A marriage. A family. She had seen it all and part of her was scared by it but mostly she was worried. Worried he wouldn't want the same thing. Worried that it would end badly. Like her parents. Worried that she would never see it happen. Worried that she would get her hopes up for nothing. The idea of wanting it as badly as she did this early on seemed to scare and worry her most of all.

"Hey! Lis! I didn't mean to scare you." Ruby stated as she turned to face Felicity and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. She could see the tension that had grown in the small blonde in the last few moments. "Look I know it's _way_ too early to think about that stuff and trust me I get your hold up. _Both_ of you have issues you need to work out first. But Lis trust me when I say, I see it. I see that future for you two. More than I have for anyone else. You two are _crazy_ about each other and there is no way that won't end up keeping you two together. But just relax. I'm not saying it will be tomorrow or even next month. I'm just saying I don't see you ending up with anyone else but that dreamboat of a guy you got in there." Ruby thrust her thumb in the air over her shoulder to point in the direction of the kitchen where the three billionaires were finishing up the dishes. "And I think he is starting to see that too. So are you."

Felicity nodded. "I can't say the idea hasn't passed through my head a couple times. I've even dreamt about it. But it's too soon to say anything like that. I know how terrified he can get about committed relationships and I don't want to rush anything and scare him off. I love him. I want more with him. I'm just not sure _we're_ ready for more. Or what that will be."

"And that's okay. For now just sit back and enjoy yourself. Keep learning about each other and spending time with one another. The rest will come in its own time and you guys will figure it out. I promise." Ruby smiled softly at her friend and could feel the tension melt from her body.

"Promise what?" A husky voice asked from behind the pair. They looked up to find Oliver stepping through the doorway that lead to the kitchen; followed closely by Thea, who seemed to be arguing with Tommy, and Tommy, who had somehow gotten the front of his shirt as well as parts of his sleeves wet while doing the dishes.

Ruby guffawed at the sight while Felicity fought her amusement back. "Nothing. What happened to you?"

"There was a slight mishap with one of the pots. All you need to know is that I will be having words with your super about having a dishwasher installed in here as your Christmas gift Smoaky. You _need_ one so that _this_ never happens again. Thankfully the shirt is not too hard to have dry cleaned."


	36. Chapter 36

**pHello all! I know it's been a WHILE since I posted but life has been pretty busy recently.**

 **I had to cut off internet and TV in April and May due to other bills needing to be paid and hubby's paycheck only being so much. This lead us to move away (that and the house we were living in falling apart and costing too much to maintain but that happens with old houses).**

 **So we moved to a trailer that we now rent. A month after we moved (which was a task all on it's own since I packed us up all by myself and we moved in literally 5 hours) hubby got a new job! It means less stress and more money. He is happy and that makes me happier each day.**

 **Unfortunately during this time I haven't had internet or tv back so I fell behind on Arrow. This plus a VERY difficult muse has made writing difficult.**

 **Due to this I am pulling my Bratva story because I just don't like how it is going so I will rework it and post it once it is COMPLETE! I plan on only 10-15 chapters for it so once ready for posting, I will post a chapter a day on that story. So don't worry it will be back but you may need to reread it.**

 **For this story, I am getting internet today (8/14) so as soon as I get it and Netflix going I plan to binge the rest of last season and catch up then push my Muse to finish this story.**

 **I am still working on new Shieldshock story with some Bucky thrown in. I plan on posting it just like my Bratva story (once it is complete and a chapter a day). I just ask you to continue to be patient with me. I know it has been a while but I hate to abandon stories unless I know I have NO INTEREST in them anymore./p**

 **pAlso upon updating this message/chapter will be deleted!/p**


End file.
